No Life Flower: Remade
by Devour Thy Flame
Summary: The rose petals are dying and so is Kagome, of a rare heart disease. When Inuyasha finds out will he agree to the one thing that will save her or will his pride get the best of him? A tragedy tries to unite those who hate each other...
1. Falling Petals!

This used to be known as **_No Life Flower!_** I quit writing this fiction on another file of mine that I also quit too because I forgot my password and couldn't have it retrieved because my password was the same as my emails hence forth why I quit writing that story. About a month ago, I did remember finally and wanted to beat myself up. Surprisingly enough, people kept reviewing my story flipping out on me 'cause I haven't updated since forever. Now I really didn't like this story 'cause my grammar sucked and since then I had become a better writer so I wasn't going to finish it but then I felt bad for those who wanted to see me finish it and loved the story so I decided to revive it better then ever.

I hope you all enjoy.

This remake is dedicated to **_Tikales _**for bugging me until I updated it.

**__**

……………………………….............................................................................

No Life Flower: Remade!

Chapter 1:

Falling petals

……………………………….............................................................................

The flamboyant blue open sky was filled with soft cotton candy-like clouds, and the birds rewarded its glory with a magnificent song, sung in light chirping voices. The day was peaceful and rather lovely but all this serenity could only last for so long. The beast—the roaring sirens drifted through the sky destroying the gentle singing of the birds and they all scampered away as if they were also being hunted by death.

__

Beep… The heart monitor sounded letting the doctor and nurse that surrounded the young girl barely the age of seventeen, know that her delicate life was slowly fading away from this cold unfeeling world.

Calmly, the young nurse stated, "Were losing her," she said standing next to the doctor, in a deep tone.

"She's fading fast!" he yelled, worriedly. Quickly placing his rough hands across one another, he pushed down hard on her chest. "One, two, three, four! " he shouted, and then again. "One, two, three, four!"

"She's dying!" The nurse yelled, this time her voice bared seriousness and a tinge of worry.

"Not on my watch she won't!" The doctor wasn't about to give up on her already. One final push on her heart was all it took to make it beat once more. They all let out a deep breath as her monitor started to beep again, which meant her heart was now working fine.

Taking a damp cloth from a nearby worktable, the nurse placed it gently against the doctor's forehead, wiping away the dripping sweat, and then the spittle on his chin. She smiled at him happily that he had just saved a young women's life from the brink of death's shadow, which threatened to devour her.

Bending over her, he said, "It will be okay young lady, were here, you're going to be okay." his voice a gentle whisper, trying to calm the trembling girl, who still couldn't seem to wake up all the way.

Once the ambulance pulled into the driveway of the hospital, its backdoors flung open, the doctor nodded, greeting the others, who hurriedly helped him lift the stretcher with the young maiden out of the car onto the cobblestone, and through the front doors into the hospital.

"What's her heart rate?" A medical trainee yelled, holding in his hands a clipboard as he wrote her information down.

"158 over 110," The doctor explained and the medical trainee nodded, taking down the information that was giving.

"Okay were going to move her to an isolation room."

The doctors pushed her though endless white hallways, pushing anyone in the way out of their way before reaching their destination. The medical team surrounded her, hooked her up to life support and an IV bag to try to keep her from reaching the light at the end of the tunnel.

__

Deep... beep... deep... beep, beep… her heart monitor gave out once more and for the second time, the doctor from the ambulance would have to jump-start it. He pushed repeatedly on her chest trying to bring her back to the world but it didn't seem to be working. This time she wasn't coming back. The doctor studied his watch for a moment before taking a pen in hand and taking the clipboard from the MT. He placed the pen tip to the paper and began to write. "Time of death 3:00 p.m." he said, dejectedly.

__

Falling…

Falling… Into the darkness, her body fell, and she couldn't move. All she could do was watch and listen as the darkness devoured her and the light of her soul.

Thump-Bump-Thump… Her eyes opened halfway- everything was hazy and then they closed again. She could feel herself becoming tired, her breath escaping her until there was none left, the more the darkness took over and then finally it stopped.

Everything stopped. She could feel herself lying down, on what, she wasn't sure of, all she knew was that she was on longer falling and no longer in pain, all the pain somehow had seized from her.

A seizure found her, and she began to heave repeatedly for air, but could not find it. Her body began to shake immensely as she tried to gape from air until finally, she sat up in her place.

Opening her eyes attentively, she found herself in astonishment, by what she found waiting for her outside the vile depths of the darkness. There were, falling flower petals, they fell upon her, clenching tightly around, and almost trapping her.

Smiling merrily, she held her chin up high as she took in the sent around her, that beautiful sent that intoxicated her senses. She started to dance in them slowly, almost uncontrollably. A light gathered around her soft delicate skin; it pulled her in with its warm inviting feel of security, which she accepted, half-hearted. She wanted to go but something was pulling her back, something important but she didn't know what?

Gasping as her body was invading by a sharp chill that stung up her spine, she pivoted slowly around. Whatever was lost before, whatever it was that was so important, found her finally and she knew she couldn't leave.

Her eyes opened greatly, and her mouth slowly opened. There in the field of petals, he was glowing like an angel. He walked up to her, his arms were opened wide, and she left the security of the warm light to go into those soft inviting arms of his. She entered his arms with all her love's light and embraced him gently.

"Inuyasha I love you."

His lips curled into a smile for only a moment, as they turned sad. "Kagome you can't go now I need you please come back to me."

She kept her eye's closed trying to keep all her senses on the feel of this happy moment that she could only dream of. She answered him back with gentle words. "But it's so warm… I want to go." she explained her tone rather innocent.

"Don't go! If you go, then you know I die too."

A tear fell down the side of her cheek. "Inuyasha…I don't want you to die…I won't leave you, 'cause I would never," she informed.

__

Beep…Beep… Beep. Her heart monitor began to show signs of life. The nurse, who was in the process of gather up her things, looked up in shock to see a miracle taking place, and then turned away yelling for the doctor to come, her tone rather panicked. "Doctor I think you should take a look at this."

Leisurely, yet curiously, the doctor came into the room. His eye became as big as saucers as he denoted the signs of life that were giving off by the monitor and the short breaths that escaped her body, one at a time.

He smiled. "This girl has a amazing will to live. She's already over come 2 near death experiences." The doctor said as he read her files, once more.

"Ah! So her name is Kagome Higurashi... that brings back memories." he smiled at her as he put the files back in its folder. He then looked over at the nurse who was waiting patiently for something to do.

"Nurse I need you to call Kagome's parents again, we need them to come down to the hospital right away."

With that the nurse left, happily that she was given a specific command. Walking over to a table that was filled with medical tools, he took a syringe, rubbing alcohol, and a cotton ball. He dabbed the cotton ball in the alcohol and wiped it across her arm, then pressed the needle to the midsection of her shoulder taking out as much blood to fill it all the way to the top.

A bead of blood slowly followed, as he pulled the syringe from her arm. He reached for the table, taking a damp cloth and pressed it against her flesh, then put a bandage slowly over the hole to stop the bleeding. He frowned; the girl didn't even flinch when the needle was stuck into her arm, which meant she was in too much agonizing pain to realize what had just occurred. That and she didn't even appear to be fully conscious. Walking towards the door to take the blood sample to the testing facility, he froze in his place upon hearing Kagome scream. It wasn't a painful yell it was more like a calling for someone.

"Inu-ya-sha." she was calling the name out repeatedly.

Turning around to face her, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously for a moment and then walked over and sat down by her bed. "Kagome are you awake," he asked.

His concerned words landed on death ear when she just repeated the name. "Inu-yas-ha I won't go."

"Hmm…" Placing his hand to her forehead, he gulped, as he discovered she was frying hot.

Pushing himself in the chair to the right side, he pulled a thermometer out from the drawer by the sink and carefully placed it inside her mouth. From there, he stood up and proceeded outside to the testing facility. The halls were quite empty. Now and then he would come across another doctor but that seldom happened. He paused in front of a seeder door. At the midsection of the door was a metal sign, and marred within the center of the rectangle, said _Lab. 101_. He smiled as he entered the room.

"Hey Dr. Motto, What can we do for you today?" asked one of the lab technicians. He was standing over a series of vials, test tubes, and other tools, which were laid out upon a black stained wooden table.

"I need you to run a few test on this blood sample." he explained, handing him the syringe full of Kagome's blood.

The technician accepted the blood sample with no problems. "All right, we should be done in about 24 hours." he explained.

Dr. Motto bobbed his head as he exited the room, walking down the silent hall one more. When he got back to her room, he smirked, as he noticed that her temperature was done being taken.

Holding the thermometer to his face, he inspected it. He sighed, denoting that her fever was higher than normal at 105.7F. Therefore, her reason for talking insatiably, were nothing more then delusions resulting in high fever.

He cringed slightly upon hearing wretched screaming outside the room.

"Where's my daughter, where is she?"

"Yeah where's my sister?"

The doctor opened the door to Kagome's room only to see her family yelling at a helpless nurse for answers.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

Kagome's mom turned and looked at the doctor before her, callously. "Yes... oh its you Dr. Motto." Her demeanor changed from a cold ruthless stare to a sweet innocent smile.

He nodded slightly, and then smiled. "Maybe I can help you. I have your daughter in this room here."

Placing his hands harshly over his face, Souta began to cry. "What happened to my sister?" he asked in dejected worry.

Mom also gave the doctor a look of curiosity.

Motto sighed. "The report I was given says that she collapsed well on the way home from school. She was accompanied by a couple of friends, who called the ambulance when she fainted. On the way to the hospital, they had one incident where her heartbeat totally gave out. They were able to get her heart beat back but they almost lost her. When she was brought into the isolation room for medical attention her heart gave out a second time and we lost her completely for awhile, in the end the girls will to live brought her back from the grips of death."

Mom touched her hand to her lips, her eyes drowning in worry for her daughter's life. Souta cried his eyes out over his sisters near death experiences from behind her. Souta may act rude, and evil towards his sister, but deep down he loved her. "Can you tell me what's wrong with her?" she asked.

Motto's face fell, he narrowed his eyes. "I took a blood sample from her arm, I should get the results back from that in a day... but it doesn't look good she may have developed the same heart disease called Myxoma as her father died from."

As much as she tried to hold back her tears, Mrs. Higurashi slowly failed. A few tears seeped from the corners of her eyes when she heard the bad news, and a few seconds later after hearing of the doctors news slowly faded as her mind bled in recollection of when her husband died, Kagome was just a child when it happened, she probably didn't remember much of his last days on earth. Kagome used to come to the hospital early in the morning just to watch him wake up. She would stay with him all day and night reading him stories, and telling him about her days at kindergarten till she would get so tired and fell asleep in his arms. These thoughts brought more and more tears to her eyes, much to the point that she would break down at any given moment.

Almost immediately, Dr. Motto noticed Mrs. Higurashi's sadness and loss from the world. Being the old friend that he was decided to give her some reassurance and grasped her in his arms to calm her down. "Ssh... It's going to be okay we don't even know if she has it or not so there's no point and wasting your tears until you know for sure. Until then why don't you and your son go in and visit her."

Breaking away from him, she nodded her head, turning away as she entered her room. Souta had cried himself to sleep on the waiting couch; therefore, she had to go in alone.

She frowned seeing Kagome lying peacefully on a small hospital bed and placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry upon seeing all the tubes coming out from her daughter's body. One of the tubes was connected to an IV bag and the other one was her life support there was a couple other tubes but she didn't quite know what they were for. She sat down by her daughter's bed grasping her hands gently in her own.

Gazing from Kagome's heart monitor to her, face, she whispered. "Kagome are you awake."

No answer.

She sighed. Receiving no answer from Kagome scared her a little; she didn't want to loose her daughter the same way she lost her husband.

"Kagome do you remember when you asked me why I'm cool with every thing you did like going to the Warring States Era. I never gave you a clear answer to that question...I was okay with lots of the things you wanted to do unless they weren't good for you because I wanted you to live. Kagome I just wanted you to be happy. After your father died I had a complete melt down I didn't no what to do anymore I almost gave up on life, until you came into the room and hugged me. Do you remember what you said to me that day... well I remember it like it was yesterday, you held me close and told me that dad had to go it was his time. You said I needed to stop crying for him otherwise I would make him sad, I needed to get out of the house and live again otherwise he would never be able to live in peace. Do you remember that Kagome? Well I made it my goal to live by those pure words of yours so you can't die now otherwise I don't know if I can live on anymore without you." Kagome's fingers moved within hers, she began to grip her mother's hands gently.

"M-Mo-m." She said trying to kept her breathing pattern steady. Her mom wiped the tears from her eyes, with the rim of her hand; her unhappy expressions contorted into a weak smile.

"I'm here dear."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see her mom by her side. She looked around the room and began to panic. She didn't understand exactly how she got where she was, all she could recall was getting in a fight with Inuyasha about going to school and Kikyou, then she remembered walking with her friends and after that her memories ended.

She smiled, yawning. "Mom what happened? Where am I?"

Mom's jubilant countenance fell sharply. "You're at the hospital darling," she explained carefully, not wanting to upset her.

Kagome trembled and her mouth expanded slightly.

"You fainted on the way to school, your friends called the ambulance." At first she was going to finish explaining what Dr. Motto had told her moments ago, but then decided against it. She would wait until she knew for sure.

Kagome nodded and began to close her eyes and fell back to sleep. She must have been really tired. Her mother thought as she watched her peaceful face

**__**

……………………………….............................................................................

The next day came shortly; Kagome opened her eyes to see that he mom had stayed with her all night. She smiled, but it quickly eased into a frown. Her chest burned, and her throat felt taut and dry. She felt horrible. The door to her room moaned slightly, which caused her to look away from her mother at the doctor who came into the room. He didn't seem all too happy, his face was stoic he didn't even allow a bit of emotion to show through. "Mrs. Higurashi?"

Mom yawned awakening from her sleep. "What is it?" she asked, still out of it slightly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously, watching the doctor attentively. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on, just why was the doctor acting so uptight, and secretive? "Yeah, what is it, doctor?" Kagome questioned curiously.

Now fully awake, Mom stood from the chair, and looked at the doctor warily. He beckoned her to follow him out of the room, as he slowly exited. Mom turned to face Kagome with a meek smile. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." she assured.

Once they were out, he allowed a sad look to seep onto his face. "I got the blood test results back."

Mom's eyes fell; she began to shudder from his cold tone. Her stomach knotted in anticipation and fret at what he was about to tell her. She gulped. "What did they come back as?"

"Well they did a complete Blood Scan and a X-ray, while she slept." he took a deep breath. "The blood test came up positive. When we did the X-Ray they found 2 tumors located in her left atrium, 1 in her right and 2 in the ventricles. For them to be able to see the tumors with such clarity using only an X-ray means that they have grown to be very large. They did some other new tests using her blood, and so it is safe to say that she indeed has the rare heart disease Myxoma like her fathers. Her immune system is dangerously low at this point in time; she will have to stay at the hospital until they can stable it. We can't risk her catching any viral diseases." he sighed. "I'm sorry but she probably will only live through a week or two at the most."

Sniveling, Mom tried to fight back her tears after hearing the results but just couldn't handle it as she finally gave in and the tears fell. Dr. Motto sighed taking her into his arms once more. "I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi."

She let go of him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But there are things we can do, like we tried to with my husband, but we failed, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but—"

She shook her head, silencing him. "No don't tell me anymore bad news, we can talk about this later but first, I want to be the one to tell her, is that okay with you?"

He grinned at her lightly. "Of course, I would expect nothing less."

She hugged him then quickly proceeded to her daughter's room. Shaking her head with a smile at the sight before her of Kagome sitting up right in her bed watching television, she walked in slowly. Kagome flipped through all the channels like there was no tomorrow but stopped noticing her mom smiling at her and then shut the television completely off.

"There never is anything good on is there? So, mom what's up? What did the doctor say?"

A desolate smile grasped her lips. She sat down by her daughter's bed once more holding her hand. "Kagome there's something I need to tell you!"

Kagome lied down the remote to the television, on the bed and stared at her suspiciously. "What is it?"

Mom let a sad sigh. "I don't know how to say this! Kagome the doctor's took a blood sample from you. It came back positive, they also did an x-ray and found 5 huge tumors surrounding your heart," she said quickly, leaving nothing out. This was the hardest thing for her to do; she never thought she would have to deal with it again.

Sitting there for a few moments in shock, she allowed the words to sink in slowly as a tear died away from her eye. She bit her lip. "So what your really trying to say is that I'm going to die just like my father did. Am I right? " Kagome questioned, recalling her father.

Her mom's eye's bubbled with tears and she leaned in to hug her daughter who was now also in tears. "Its okay darling just let it all out," she said, patting her on the back.

"There is one other thing though. They said that your immune system is dangerously low so you will have to stay in the hospital until they can help you stabilize it. I don't want you getting sicker than you are, okay?"

Kagome let go of her mother in that instance of her words. She couldn't stay in the hospital what about Inuyasha, what about the Shikon Shards? She couldn't just put him off like this and she couldn't just forget the promise she made to help piece it back together. "But what about the Warring States Era?"

Mom sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry dear but you won't be able to visit your cute friend with the ears, at least until your immune system is back up and running." she then stood up from Kagome's bed, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "The best thing you could do right now is try and get some sleep."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. "Fine mom, I will sleep!"

"Good darling, just sleep." She then exited the room quietly letting her daughter get some sleep.

Once she knew her mom was gone, her eyes snapped opened. Sitting up in her bed, she pulled off all the tubes that were connected to her arms, and wrists. Once they were all off, she took a small breath, and stood up from her bed. Soon they would be rushing in the room, thinking she had flat lined, and so she hadn't much time to orchestrate an escape.

Advancing as quick as possible towards the closet in her room, she took out her uniform she was wearing before she was sent to the hospital, and put it on, and then headed towards her door. She wasn't going to die just yet, not until she saw Inuyasha and not until she fulfilled her promises to him, and the others.

Peeking outside, she spied her family just a couple feet from the door seated on a few chairs—her mother was in a steamed conversation with the doctor apparently about Kagome, since she heard her name spoken quite a few times. Souta was fast asleep on the chair next to Kagome's mother, and Kagome couldn't help smiling at him. Noticing a few doctors heading for her door, she immediately freaked, and stealthily walked out the room. Walking around the corner she found a linen closet, and swiftly entered hoping to hide out there for a moment.

Letting out a deep prolonged sigh that she was not caught, Kagome closed her eyes trying to calm herself. Once she found her center, she reopened her eyes, and was met with freedom from this white walled health prison. Kagome smiled turning around in the closet, seeing a complete set of surgeon scrubs: cap, mask, shirt, and pants, just waiting for her to snatch them right off the hanger. She quickly donned on the outfit over her school uniform, fitted the surgeons mask around her mouth, and the cap over her head, making sure to cover all her hair. She could not risk being caught now. Not to risk anyone seeing the deformities in her outfit due to the uniform underneath, Kagome donned on a lab coat as well, which she found to be next to the scrubs outfit.

Readying to go, Kagome reopened the door slightly, and watched as the hospital was in disarray. It was obvious it was because of her, for Kagome could hear her name being shouted several times, and see her mom running around the hospital in tears. Guilt boiled strongly in Kagome's heart, _I am sorry mom, but I have to see Inuyasha._ Locking the guilt away, she waited for the exact moment to arrive when she would begin to walk down the hall as one of the hospital staff. When no one was around, she slithered out the door, and as calm and confident as a doctor should be, she paced herself down the hallway towards the exit.

Kagome gazed at the ground, hoping no one would notice her, but sadly she was mistaken, as she could hear someone call out to her. "Hey, miss…are you new here?"

Stopping in midstep, Kagome slowly turned around, saying not a word but softly pointing to herself. A skinny man wearing a lab coat similar to Kagome's, with short brown hair, nodded, concern glistening in his blue orbs. "I haven't seen you around before."

It was apparent now that she wasn't going to get out of this place without a few hitches—Kagome was just going to have to talk. Clearing her throat, she spoke inanely in a deep tenor. "Yes I am." Pausing she bowed to him. "I am sorry but I have somewhere important to be, maybe we can talk later."

With a small smile, the man nodded again. "All right miss." He stopped, and by the suspicious look in his eyes, Kagome thought she might have been caught red-handed. "By the way, before you go. You wouldn't have seen a teenage girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi? She has black hair to the midsection of her back, chocolate brown eyes, and is wearing hospital clothes. At first we thought she flat lined due to her sickness, but when we got to her room she was nowhere to be seen…you wouldn't know anything, would you?"

Trying to remain composed, Kagome shook her head. At least he hadn't figured her out. "No, nothing, but I did hear about that from the staff, and I will tell you the same thing I told them…if I hear or find anything I will let you know," she smiled. "Okay?"

He nodded, expressionless. "My name is John Treywind. Thanks for your time." With that he turned and left.

When he was out of sight range, Kagome let out a deep sigh of relief. _Now that that's over, I can finish._ Kagome headed out the front door, and immediately turned a corner, hiding behind a large thick bush. After looking around the premises for any signs of medical doctors, or her mother nearby, she sprung into action running as fast as she could towards her home and the Bone Eaters Well.

She didn't pay any attention to her surroundings, just kept running towards her goal, keeping her mind and energy concentrated on her heart rate and keeping it steady so she wouldn't pass out again before reaching her destination. She could recall when her father was ill, no one would leave him alone for fear he might stress out—causing his heart rate to go up—and then pass out. It didn't help matters that she had a low immune system, and could catch any sickness known to man. Also in having a low immune system—she remembered this also from her father—makes you weak because your body isn't working normally anymore. She passed a couple of streets and the school before making it to her home and the shrine.

Wrenching the doors to the shrine open, she picked up her yellow bag that she had pre packed before leaving to school, threw it over her back and then continued to jump down the well to go find Inuyasha.

Rainbow colors and light crystals engulfed her sending her to the past in the Warring States Era. The high up walls of the well, seemed to be too much of a challenge for her, she didn't know if her heart could take it.

Still she knew that Inuyasha probably wouldn't be around to help her. Besides, he most likely was off sulking somewhere over the fight they had before she left for school that morning. She pushed forward, as much strength as he could into her grasp on the wall once her grip was tight and secure; she made her way slowly to the top of the well and then jumped out onto the soft grass. The smooth slivers of the grass caressed her skin as she lied upon it. Standing up she began to journey away from the well, but stopped as she felt her breath viciously escape her. Immeasurable amounts of droplets of sweat engulfed her body. Her chest burned, and thousands of needles tore through her. She grasped her hands around her throat as she fell to the ground. What was going on, she was so confused, and scared, but then she wasn't. She knew in the back of her mind what was happening. Soon her eyes rolled back into her head and she had fainted once more.

**__**

……………………………….............................................................................

Authors Notes: I know everything there is to know about Myxoma. (I study it last year. ). However, I want to warn you all that I did exaggerate a lot on the disease… Okay I hope you all enjoyed the remake version, I know it still sucks but I working on it.


	2. In the Summer Breeze So Far Away!

Okay here is the second chapter, I didn't change much in it just fixed up the grammar and some minor details. I will post the next chapter tomorrow until I get back to were I was. 

Sorry for the inconvenience. 

** **

No Life Flower

Chapter Two: 

In the Summer Breeze So Far Away!

Inuyasha lied in the middle of the dirt ground and Miroku was sitting next to him with an irritated glare. Since Kagome had left to her time, Inuyasha had been waiting for her, never leaving his spot. Miroku had been trying to get him to go after her and apologize for fighting with her, but as stubborn as he was couldn't make him budge an inch. He wanted to apologize to her. She had seen him with Kikyou, and probably thought they being together, and then left in a hurry saying she had to go to school. However, it wasn't true he was there to tell her to leave Kagome alone and not hurt her other wise he would have to act. When he tried to tell her that, it came out all wrong and she ran off home crying. Then he did something stupid, he followed her, and told her that she couldn't go that he needed her. When he realized what he just told her, added that they needed to find the jewel shards. He was really a stupid jerk to her and felt bad about it. She was more then a jewel shard detector to him. She was his life, he couldn't live without her and because of a stupid mistake she might stay in her own time for good, and he would lose her forever. 

Miroku was about to say something when Inuyasha got up but stopped, gaining a look of sheer amazement. He had gotten up from his spot one that he claimed would never leave until Kagome came back. He had tried to get him to go apologize to her about a million times but he wouldn't listen to him; Miroku knew that he probably wouldn't because of his thick head. He really wanted Kagome and him to make, they so cute together. He loved watching them in one of their moments although he thought it funny sometimes that they had no clue he was there. He laughed quietly to himself but stopped himself. Inuyasha began to sniff the air. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" He asked, curiously.

Inuyasha sniffed the air thoroughly, he wasn't sure he smelled it right. For a second there he thought he smelled Kagome but then thought it to be his imagination as if he wanted her back so bad that he began smelling things. However, the second time he smelled the air he knew for sure that she had come back from her time. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why. She was so hurt why would she come back. Maybe she wanted to make up with him. If that were the case, he would have to go to her right away. Ignoring Miroku's question, he then began to jump his way to her as high and fare as he could. He figured that if he wanted to get to her right away then he would have to make a lot of head way by jumping all the way there.

Miroku sat his place stunned, he not only got up from the place he said he would never leave, but he also jumped away too. He didn't get it! What would make him run off like that? There was no good explanation. Therefore, in light of the situation began to think that maybe Inuyasha had taken him up on his idea to go apologize to Kagome. He got a sly devilish look on his face. He knew it must be true; it was the only explanation that he could come up with at the moment. 

He laughed. "Ah yes, young love, its such a delicate thing." He stood from his place grasping his staff tightly, and began to run after him. There was no way he was going to miss this. He hoped he would get there in time to see him come back with her. Although he would have to make himself not known to them, so he could see them have their sweet moment. There no way, they would do it in front of him anywise; they were shy about those things though he didn't know why they would want to be.

~+~+~+~

Inuyasha sprang from the ground and through the trees as fast as he could as he followed the dusty trail of her sent, trying to reach her. He so desperately wanted to make up with her and it would be easier for him to accomplish that if she were the one to bring it up. He hated fighting with her all the time, but sometimes he couldn't help himself not to. In a clearing before him near the well, he saw her. He finally found her but gasped at what he saw. 

She was lying passed out on the ground. 

Was she dead? There wasn't any blood. Thought evacuated him as he ran towards and sat by her side. His stomach knotted up, and pulse on his cheek was rapping in pain. He lifted her into his arms and looked over her closely. She seemed to be okay there was no blood and he could still feel a faint pulse in her wrist. She was alive! The knots in his stomach began to untie themselves. He smiled, he was so scared that she was dead and he would never see or talk to her again. Shaking her slowly, he tried desperately to wake her. 

"Kagome wake up." She didn't move an inch. Worry suddenly crossed his face. He had no idea what was wrong with her! She couldn't be dead if her heart was beating; so then, what was it? 

"Kagome please wake up!" he said, dejectedly, hoping that a second time would be the last and she would open her eyes to him. 

Coughing a few times, her eyes slowly opened, until she was completely awake. Now awake she acknowledged that Inuyasha was leaning over her. She smiled weakly, placing a hand gently against his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. "I know I'm suppose to find you, so I'd better get going."

Confusing clenched tightly around his heart, and it nearly broke. His chest felt hollow. What was she talking about? He was already there? What was wrong with her? He wondered. "Kagome, but am right here in front of you." he cried. What was wrong with her, how did she get this way? He pondered curiously.

The haziness that threatened to devour her whole left without a second helping, she then noticed that Inuyasha was holding her and began to blush slightly. Recollection found her; she remembered the burning sensation in her chest, and then fainting. The stress of the moment had gotten to her. Also, she remembered her purpose for coming back so suddenly after there fight. She was to tell him that she was dying, to say goodbye before it was too late and time ran out. She smiled. "Hi Inuyasha!" She said, meekly.

Stunned by her words, Inuyasha found that he could only starred at her vaguely. He couldn't even bring himself to return her smiled. The only thing he could do was muse over what could've happened to her. The things he came up with wrenched at his heart, they were too painful to imagine. "Is that all you have to say! You could have been dead and all you have to say is Hi! How about telling me why you were passed out on the ground a foot away from the well." he was so worried that he couldn't help himself from yelling it out to her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, dejectedly, but more so out of shock. His voice was so filled with worry; he was scared for her, but why? She had thought that he didn't care, only kept her around for the Jewel Shards but at this moment, it didn't seem so. "You were worried about me, sorry!" 

Inuyasha blushed. He was worried about her, why wouldn't he be after seeing her petite body strung out about the ground like a piece of garbage. When he looked at her, for a moment he thought she was, dead, and that he would be alone as he was before her.

"Well don't be!" he looked at her sharply and she only smiled at him. Panicking that she took his rudeness so lightly, he decided it best to change the subject. "So what happened to you?" he asked, curiously.

Keeping her smile, although she didn't want to, she drifted into a state of thought. She wanted to tell him that she was dying in that instant when he asked what happened but couldn't find the right words. After awhile of desperately pondering, she came up empty. She sighed mentally. _What am I thinking? I should just get it over with and tell him the truth; he probably won't even care. _

"Oh it was noting, I just fainted because of to much stress, from school and things like that." She answered, quickly. She couldn't bear to lie to him but it would be much better then telling him the truth.

Suspiciously, he glared at her, something wasn't right. "You answered my question too quickly, Are you hiding something from me?" he asked, calmly. There was something off with her, and she was mistaken is she thought she could hide it from him. For one, she had answered him to quickly. She couldn't know what was wrong, right off the bat since she was still recovering from the shock of passing out. She had never lied to him before, and he prayed his mind was deceiving him that she wasn't lying to him. It had to be in his head that he felt that way.

Her emotions began to jar; why couldn't he accept her answer, and not interrogate her? He had to make so difficult; even so, he would never receive the truth from her. Never did she ever want to burden him with her problems. There had to be away, some way she could tell him goodbye without him knowing and then escape back to her time to die. "What reason would I have for lying, you should know better then anyone that I get stressed about school especially when you wont let me go." She didn't mean to sound so angry but she had to get him off her back.

He was shocked with her answer, but wouldn't let the feeling expose to his face. His eyes fell, knowing that he had no reason to be shocked, since she was, telling the truth. He did rag on her all the time for leaving to go to that stupid school of hers, but that was because he didn't want her to leave him by himself; he hated being alone. Her answer still didn't ring truth to him, but he let it slide. "Fine!"

Happy with the results of her lie, she stood from the ground, and simpered slightly at him, giggling. "Come on Inuyasha lets go!" she said, happily. 

Shaking his head, Inuyasha stood up beside her and they began to walk away. He looked skyward as she starred at him, a blush creeping slowly to her cheeks. An idea came to her, she didn't know if it was a smart one but in these times it was best to let everything go. She grasped his hand firmly in hers. As childish as it sounded, she had always wondered what it would feel like to hold his hand and now she knew. It felt warm yet so soft. But now that she thought about it, she had held his hand before, a while back, but still that was so long ago. She wanted to remember the feeling always, even after her passing. A feeling of security suddenly grasped her as she held it. Joy was another sensation she received, she was in joy that he didn't pull away from her and instead held her back.

Never looking at her or fidgeting from her touch, he began to wonder what to do. She had taken his hand without warning, practically making his heart skip a beat. It was, times like these he wished he had someone to talk to about women; Miroku was certainly out of the question. The rims of his cheeks, contorted, until they were beat red yet he never noticed it. Finally, after awhile of sorting through mixed emotions, he held hers back.

Kagome smiled, dejectedly. She was stunned though the emotive never took to her; Stunned that he not only didn't push her way, he actually held her back, and for the first time she forgot all about dying. The thought never crossed her mind. 

****

~+~+~+~

Almost out of breath, Miroku came in front of them, stopping them in their path. He sighed. He missed all the good stuff by the looks of things. Surprise took him for a ride as his eyes fell upon the fact that Inuyasha was actually holding Kagome's hand and then became angrier with him for missing how that one played out. He had missed everything so it would seem. He smiled slightly still looking at the locked hands, well at least he got the chance to see them holding hands, and it was so cute. They looked like an old married couple, how they stood so close, so in love. He sighed, if only him and Sango could be so.

Inuyasha noticed that he was still holding Kagome's hand, nevertheless, Miroku had noticed also, and now had an evil smirk on his face. Not wanting him to think anything of it, he slowly let go of her hand though he didn't want to. He just can't have anyone thinking that he loved her; he didn't want to put her in danger. If he let Miroku knew how he felt about her, he would talk to Sango about it. While their talking, someone might hear them and come after Kagome to get to him. He couldn't take any chances he couldn't bear it if that happen to her. It would be the same thing, as with Kikyou he would lose her.

They all stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes before Kagome decided to step in and break the long silence. "So Miroku, how have you been since I was gone?" she inquired, trying to draw him away from asking about the hands. She knew that Inuyasha was shy about stuff like that; that's why he let go of her. Sadness did approach her somewhat, because as he let go of her, the problem of death sunk in her heart once more. 

Miroku smiled at her with sly look. "I'm good, how about you." He was hoping that one of them would crack and tell him everything but knew that it probably wouldn't happen, nothing ever happen they way he wanted it to.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other while blushing slightly then turned to glare at Miroku. The anger came as result of them knowing that he was trying to pry in their private life.

"Where both just fine!" Kagome informed him simply as she look up at Inuyasha." Right Inuyasha?" she asked in assurance. 

Inuyasha smirked at her and growled at his monk friend. "Yeah! And what's it to you."

Miroku held his staff across him in a protective position. "I wasn't implying anything. I just wanted to know how you guys were doing?" It sank in like a boat and he knew that his only salvation about now was the fact that Kagome was hanging around; otherwise he knew Inuyasha would kill him. 

Kagome smiled innocently at him. "Oh, well, then you have nothing to worry about, me and Inuyasha are just fine." She said half-hearted, as now she had to lie to two people she cared about, and it hurt. She didn't want any of them to have to bare her stupid problems. She would just have to stick it out as long as she could, and pray she could at least live long enough to complete the search for the remaining jewel shards, to see Naraku's end, and all her friends obtaining freedom. She knew that she probably wouldn't live long enough to complete any of that stuff. Her eyed drifted about as if she was searching for someone or something. "Hey Miroku where's Sango and Shippo."

Miroku looked around too before actually realizing what she had asked him. "Oh yeah! Um Sango went to go exterminate a Youkai and Shippo went with her." 

Kagome's face fell before becoming very angry. "And why didn't you two go and help her?" 

Laughing merrily, Miroku happily answered her. "Oh we had some problems of our own." He then looked over at Inuyasha with a devilish look. Inuyasha took his finger and sliced it throughout the air over his neck signaling to Miroku that if he said anything about him he was as good as dead. Miroku gulped as he turned back to Kagome. 

"Well we had to help Kaede?" He had no idea why on gods green earth he just said that now, but it seemed to be the first, and only thing he could think to conjure up on such short notice. 

Kagome looked at him strangely. "Why, would you need to help Kaede? What happened?" she said with a hint of worry in her voice. 

Miroku and Inuyasha passed nervous glances at one another. "She was attacked by a ragging Youkai it wanted to kill her!" Inuyasha shouted out answering her before she became more suspicious. 

Kagome looked at both of them with worried eyes. "Well is she okay?" 

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded at the same time. "She's just fine, Inuyasha risked his life and saved her!" Miroku hoped that if he said something noble about Inuyasha to Kagome, he might forget about killing him. He seemed to be getting good results too since Inuyasha shot him a smirk.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a big smile implanted on her face. "That was really nice of you Inuyasha!" She the patted him on the back as she walked away from them both, her smile contorting into a devious smirk. "If it were actually true, though I have to admit it was a good one." 

She then walked off through the rest of the groves of trees, and bushes towards the village to find Sango and Shippo to say hello.

Inuyasha and Miroku were left standing by themselves with their Jaws dropped in shock. "How did she know?" sighed Miroku in disbelief to himself. 

Inuyasha's good sense of hearing managed to pick up his words. Anger curled up in his chest, and surged through his veins. He growled. "It's because of the nervous looks kept giving her. You _idiot_!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to kill you for this. It's all your fault because you had to mention that we were having problems." 

Miroku gulped. "Well I wasn't going to lie to her." 

Inuyasha sighed obnoxiously. "Yeah it really looked like you had a problem." 

Inuyasha pulled out his claws. "I'm going to kill you now," he warned, and then chased Miroku who had been long gone after he saw the scary face Inuyasha had willed to his features. 

****

~+~+~+~+~

Kagome walked along the path of trees, she knew if she kept on with them, they would lead her straight into the village. Guilt struck a blow to her for leaving them there in the forest confused but they deserved it for lying to her, but then again, she had lied to them first. Musing for a moment on whether or not to go and apologize. She stopped, when she had realized that she was back at the village so there would be no point at this time. 

The feeling of holding Inuyasha's hand crossed her mind, she could recall the summer breeze that passed them by trying to pull them back but they were able to make it through it's strong pull. She just wished that she could do the same thing with her heart disease. Her father had died from it and now she would have to suffer the same fate. She was so full of mixed emotions that she didn't really know what to do next so she stopped in the center of the village, closed her eye's to look into her heart for the answers. A warm hand fell flat upon her shoulder making her jump in shock, pulling her out from herself, the answer wouldn't find her today. Eyes snapping open, She then turned to see Sango standing by her with a look of worry in her face.

Kagome had been walking threw the village not even looking were she was going. Sango thought that she looked as if she was deep in thought so she had to stop her from, moving again she didn't want anything bad to happen to her. She really had her worried she didn't know what was wrong with her? It must be something big to make her act like this.

"Kagome what's wrong?" she finally questioned her, with an arched brow.

Still engulfed in the shock she had received when Sango had startled her, Kagome found it hard to stop herself from trembling, and grasping hold of reality. She finally let what Sango had asked sink in. All trembling stopped replaced by nervousness, now she would have to lie to Sango as well.

Queasiness consuming her stomach, she said, "It's noting. Where's Shippo at?" 

Sango looked at her suspiciously. "He's with Kaede." Kagome nodded as she began to walk towards the hut only to be abruptly pulled back by Sango. "Tell the truth Kagome, or I will never leave you alone until you do!" she said worried for her safety.

So badly, she wanted to spill her heart out to Sango, and noticing how worried she was decided to let everything out into the open and tell her. "I'm dying! Okay!" she spat out in hurry, knowing that if she waiting one more minute she would change her mind. She felt a little better now that she had told someone and would have her to talk to if she needed. That said, she walked off a few feet but stopped and turned to look at her stunned face. "Please promise me you wont tell anyone, especially Inuyasha." she then made her way off towards the hut, not even caring for a reply. She knew that Sango would keep her promise no questions asked. 

**__**

~+~+~+~

Streaks of moist gray lines were sent straightly down Sango's face, they were tears mixed with the dirt from her extermination made earlier. Her scalp felt taut, and she felt mortally ill. She had just found out her best friend was going to die and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't even say anything to make her feel better. Her train of thought was, stopped as she heard a scream that sounded like Miroku. She turned around to see that Inuyasha was chasing him around trying to claw him to death. 

Immediately, she took Hiraikotsu off her back and swung it at Inuyasha sending him hurling into the ground. Miroku sent her a look of salvation, and thanks as if she had just saved his life. It then crossed her mind that maybe Inuyasha was really trying to kill him. 

After a few tiresome seconds, Inuyasha managed to pull him self off the ground. Denoting that Sango was standing in front of him, he began to growl at her. "What Hell was that for?" he asked furiously. 

She gave him a dirty look. "How can you to be fighting when..." she stopped her self from saying anymore as she remembered Kagome's last words to her before she left _'Especially Inuyasha.'_ She didn't want her to tell him or Miroku. 

Inuyasha became suspicious at her sudden pause. "Fighting when what?"

"Oh it's nothing." was all she said to him, making Inuyasha all the more curious.

"When what? Tell me?" 

He wasn't going to give up was he, she sighed? If Kagome didn't want them knowing, then she would do everything to keep her wishes. Quickly, she then thought up a good lie to tell him until Kagome felt it necessary to tell him the truth.

"When we have Naraku and the jewel shards to find." 

To her surprise he actually accepted her answer and didn't dig any further for answers. He nodded. "Where's Kagome?" he asked calmly.

Sango smiled. "She's at Kaede's hut!" 

At mock speed, even before her words could set in, Inuyasha took off in the direction of the hut. Watching him go, Sango's half smile contorted into a full frown. She hoped that Kagome would tell him soon; she didn't know if she could hold the truth and her tears back any longer.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Notes:

This chapter was slow and we are getting nowhere near the plot! However, don't worry the next Chapter should reveal a little of the plot. So hold on till then. 


	3. A Small Spot of Life Floods the Floor!

****

No Life Flower

Chapter Three: 

A Small Spot of Life Floods the Floor!

Agilely slipping through the tatami mat, Kagome entered into the hut. The place was pretty much the same as she left it. A mess. It was clean as far as the era went by, but still in her eyes it seemed dirty. Before her, in the center of the hut, Kaede sat making some herbs into medicines. Sitting off to the side was Shippo, who attentively watched her every move. He seemed so interested in what Kaede was doing. Kagome couldn't help smiling. He was such a cute little sweetheart. 

Looking up for a brief moment, Shippo caught sight of her standing there, and immediately went to her. "Kagome! You're back!" he smiled as he ran towards her jumping in her arms. 

Still smiling, she hugged him tightly. She was happy to see him. She was happy to see Kaede. After being gone for so long, and everything that had recently been unveiled to her, it was nice to have something to smile about. "Yep, I sure am Shippo." Everything was beginning to unravel evenly so far, now that she knew where everyone was, she could tell her friends all good-bye all at once without them knowing she was dying. She couldn't bear to see another saddened face like Sango's; she just wouldn't be able to take. Her stomach ached just thinking about, and so did her head. 

She simpered at Kaede who returned a happy smirk. "Aye Kagome how have ye been doing lately?" 

That wasn't a good question to ask her, it made her feel worse as she began ponder her sickness, even more than before. Quickly, she built up a quick cheerful façade. "I feel great, never been better." She had been lying more then she had planned on. Her bones ached and her heart was very sore and tired. Even in that moment she wasn't feeling very well, she knew that she was dying fast, and she needed to say goodbye. Easily enough, she decided to say goodbye to Inuyasha first, she didn't know what to say to him or even how to approach him first with out him knowing the truth. Unconsciously, she took a seat in front of Kaede, and then realizing what she had done, said, "So what are you making?" 

Kaede's lips twitched into a smile once more. "I've been making an strong healing herb for ye take along with ye if needed." 

Just as Kagome nodded, the tatami mat was sent flying backwards, revealing Inuyasha's face. There was bright glow to his cheeks due an excessive amount of sunlight, and the afternoon setting in over the morning. 

Noticing that Kagome was sitting with Kaede, he shot her an evil look. "What was that?" he demanded. 

__

What was he talking about? She became very confused. "What was what?" 

He clenched his teeth. "Why did you run off like that?" he growled at her, harshly.

"Because you lied to me!" She informed him, there was certain crackly dryness to her tone, which didn't please her in the least. Kagome didn't know what else to tell him. She did get mad at him for lying to her but then again; she was lying to him. She had to say something otherwise; he would have interrogated her further. 

"Come, we need to go search for rest of the Jewel Shards!" she said cutting off the obvious comeback Inuyasha was concocting towards her answer. 

Sango and Miroku, at the same time popped their heads in through the tatami mat, before entering in on their conversation. "Kagome, I found out where the next best place to search for Jewel Shards is!" Sango spat out trying to help her friend keep her secret. Kagome then noticed the all-knowing worried looks she gave off to her as she talked. Secretly Kagome inclined her head, announcing quietly to Sango that she knew and understood what she was up to. 

"Oh that's great Sango!" she smiled cheerfully as she clasped her hands together. 

Inuyasha stared at the two laughing girls questionably. He then turned his head towards Sango, who became a bit nervous by his stares. "Where is this so called place?" he questioned her with shady eyes. 

After a few pondering moments, Sango smirked at him as she had found her answer. "Up in the mountains in the south, I heard someone say that there was a Youkai who wore a Jewel shard up there, terrorizing the villagers." She wasn't sure if that was true or not but she hoped and prayed that they would find something up there for Kagome's sake. 

Kagome smiled as she nodded her head. 

Miroku became a bit suspicious towards her answer, there was something strange going on here. "I haven't heard anything of a Youkai ever having a Jewel shard around those parts." Sango then in one quick motion hit him with Hiraikotsu, knocking him to the ground, though somewhat regretted it, but she had to silence him, he was talking too much. 

"That's because he was just found out about. I heard about him while I exterminated the Youkai, someone there asked me to check it out and maybe help the people out there and he specifically said that he was packing a jewel shard." she lied trying to put Miroku and Inuyasha's mind at ease so they would give up questioning her and go with her information, even if it lead them to a dead end. They could just say that he moved on if they didn't find anything, which most likely would be the case. 

Kagome motion her lips telling Sango thank you for the save. She nodded at her friend while smiling in return. "Come on then Inuyasha we better hurry before the jewel shard is gone, you wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to score an easy chance at a jewel would you?" she inquired him sarcastically. 

Inuyasha sighed, letting go of his interrogation on her. "Fine the, whatever!" he growled as he stood up to leave. 

"Come on guys we better hurry before he does something stupid." Kagome said. 

Gazes meeting, they all nodded. Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and her bow and arrows. Everyone headed outside to see that Inuyasha was already making his way towards the mountains. In order to keep up with him Sango called Kirara so that all of them could ride her. Sango rode in front, and Miroku sat behind her using his staff to hold on to her, since she didn't trust him all too much. Kagome sat at the back holding on to Miroku with Shippo on her lap. She knew he wouldn't try anything with her for fear that Inuyasha would kill him out of jealous rage. He also wouldn't do anything to her with Shippo there to stop him. All these, made her feel secure. Soaring through the breeze as quick the unfeeling air, they caught up with Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha Wait for us!" Kagome screamed loudly. 

**__**

~+~+~+~

"So Inuyasha?" a cold stoic voice said as it watched him leave towards the south. It began to laugh as it faded away into the endless tunnels of darkness. Its pure vile evil would make anyone sick to their stomach.

**__**

~+~+~+~

Hearing Kagome, Inuyasha slowed down to level of speed that they were at and began to walk with them. It was silent the whole way towards the mountain so fare. Miroku and Shippo walked near Inuyasha while Sango and Kagome were in the way back walking side by side. Sango kept flashing Kagome worried looks hoping to try to strike up a conversation about what she had been, told earlier.

"So Kagome, how did you find out? And how do even know?" she questioned her feeling a bit discomposed. Kagome looked up at her friend noticing the upset look in her face. 

Willing a weak smile to her face she said, "Well in my time we have places called hospitals, you go to these places when you're sick or if there something wrong with you, the doctors there are kind of like priestesses they heal the injured or weak. I passed out on the way to school and was taken there to find out what happened to, me." she paused; her weak smile faded away into nothingness. She began to frown; a tear trickled off the tip of her chin. "Well, they checked me out and found five huge tumors around my heart, real soon those tumors will explode inside of me destroying my heart, so when that happens I'm going to die." she finished talking as quick as possible. She never wanted too ever repeat those words again. 

Sango didn't exactly know what a tumor was but she did understand that they will explode inside her destroying her heart and that's how she would die. She then stopped walking; she turned to Kagome and pulled her into a full embrace. She cried tears as she spoke. "I'm so sorry Kagome!" Kagome smiled at her comforting gesture, she then hugged her back.

"Don't worry I will be okay." 

Miroku and Inuyasha turned around at the same time as they had felt if something was missing. There eyes opened wide as they saw Sango and Kagome a ways behind them hugging. "Sango! Kagome!" Miroku yelled shockingly, he then smirked at them. "I want to be in the huge too." he then ran towards them opened arms; Inuyasha and Shippo sighed. Giggling lightly, Sango and Kagome allowed him in on the huge with open arms. Sango didn't even think about what a pervert he was just that Kagome needed some comfort right now.

Inuyasha's eyes opened very wide when they didn't push him away. He thought that Sango would have knocked him on the ground with in seconds of him saying that he wanted to hug them. There was just something disturbingly wrong with the picture from which he couldn't quite put his claws on. After the shock of them not turning the monk down, several questions came to mind that he decided to get answers for. "What the hell is going on here?" he shrieked vigorously, confused. 

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku stopped hugging to turn and look at a bemused Inuyasha. They themselves also became confused at his sudden outburst. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in bewilderment. 

Inuyasha growled ferociously. "_What's wrong_? What's is wrong is you guys hugging the monk without any suspicion of him doing something lecherous?" 

Kagome and Sango looked at each other then back at Inuyasha. "I guess we never thought about that!" Kagome pondered. 

Miroku looked at Inuyasha sourly. "I resent that Remark!" 

Pivoting towards the monk, an irritated look on his face, Inuyasha said, "Well it's truth you damned lecture." he snarled at him. 

Jumping into Kagome's arms, Shippo said, "Yeah how come you didn't hit him away Sango?" the kitsune asked just as confused as everyone else was. 

The winds picked up, but everyone ignored it. Sango was about to answer him when something came crashing in on them canceling her out. They should've paid more attention. 

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and Kagome and jumped out of the way. Sango sprung to the right pulling out Hiraikotsu in the process. About the same time as the thing hit the ground, Miroku took his leave. They all looked up from the ground to see a giant Spider head Youkai in front of them.

"I thought we took care of all the spider heads at the priest mansion." Inuyasha growled in frustration. 

Sango and Miroku became confused once more that day. Slight surrounded Inuyasha as her drew out Tetsusaiga from its sheath and went on a head on attack with the Youkai. "You guys fought this spider head before?" Sango said as she readied her boomerang.

"Yeah awhile back before we met you and Miroku. We thought we took out their master and what we thought was all their followers, but it looks like this one got away and has come back for revenge." Kagome informed. She then felt a sudden pulse coming from the monster; it struck at her senses drawing her towards it, uncontrollably. She scanned its body thoroughly as Inuyasha fought it; she gasped.

"Inuyasha it has three jewel shards. They're both in its head," she yelled, informing him of what he's up against.

"I knew it! He was a bit stronger the last time we fought," he hissed, as he began to smirk devilishly at the Youkai. "You're just a washed up has-been. Well then, I will just have to put you out of your misery." he laughed sadistically as he ran towards him with his sword. Two feet from the youkai, he jumped up cutting off one of his tentacles. Laughing again as he returned to the ground, Inuyasha said, "Did I make you feel any better?" he asked sarcastically. The monster growled at him angrily. "Good! Cause I wasn't planning to!" He then went for another tentacle; the Youkai had caught onto his plan and knocked him out of the way before he could perfectly execute the attack.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in a frightened tone as she saw him fly straight into the ground. She pulled out her bows and took out an arrow. She aligned her bow with the arrow pointing it straight at the shard in the Youkai's head. She shot her arrow straight at him, but it noticed the arrow coming, and moved quickly out of the way, allowing it to strike off one of its arms. Fear struck her, she gasped. The monster had begun to leave Inuyasha to come after her. She then yelled at Shippo who was standing next to her. "Run Shippo, go over there with Miroku." 

The frightened kitsune looked up at her. "But Kagome what about you?" 

She looked down at him with a smile. "Don't worry about me Shippo! Just hurry up and save your self." The kitsune nodded as he ran towards Miroku who was ready to act if he was, needed. 

Kagome didn't really care at this point if it came after her as long as she got it away from Inuyasha; it didn't matter if she died. It probably would be better this way she wouldn't have to go through much pain it would be real quick. She withdrew those thoughts from her mind as a passing vision of her an Inuyasha hugging came to her mind, he told her _not to leave him_. And she told him _that she would never._ She had remembered when she was in the hospital on her deathbed reaching towards death's light and Inuyasha told her not to die yet, that he needed her. She then refused to die without saying goodbye. A tear trickled down her face; she planned to take him on with all her strength. She pulled another arrow.

The world sloughed away to a single desperate line. 

Staving off the queasy feeling of fear flaring in her stomach, she yelled, "Inuyasha, lend me your strength!" 

The world sloughed away to a single desperate line. The distance spanning between her and the youkai, what separated her from saving Inuyasha's life, was all that mattered. She pulled the enchanted arrow back; a huge purple glow surrounded her entire body, the bow and the arrow. A single tear slipped down from her cheek into the winds of her energy, and within the pull if was forced to become part of the energy forming around the arrow. The arrow's power began to grow rapidly. 

"This is for Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily with a hint of sadness. "I will not let you hurt him, you jerk!"

Inuyasha sat up from the rubble as he had heard her words. Pushing from him, stones, and wood blocks, Inuyasha sat up fully. His eyes opened wide at the sight before him. Kagome had a huge strong aura of energy surrounding her. The energy on her bow was exceptionally strong. It was the as the time at Naraku's castle, only she seemed stronger this time around. 

Miroku and Shippo also had noticed this and watched from the sidelines in awe at her strength. 

Sango stood up from the ground holding on to her weapon. She had noticed the energy flowing around, also that she was using too much energy, and that it would strain her heavily. From what Kagome had told her about her heart that wouldn't be too good for her to shoot that arrow, because those tumors of hers would explode much sooner maybe right afterwards. That in mind, she ran towards Kagome with a determination, and worry flaring through her.

"Kagome don't shoot the arrow if you do— " 

Kagome cut her off before she could finish her statement. "It will be okay Sango as long as I have him." she reassured her in a positive voice. Kagome then turned from Sango to the Spider-Head before her and glared sharply at it; tears still streamed down her face at knowing this would be her last, battle.

"It's over! Your finished!" she screamed at it as she let her magical arrow go. The arrow shredded through the air: a gray fleck lost in a beam of purple light, humming as it sped towards the Youkai's head. The magical energies of the arrow began to grow expediently while it flew toward the monster, preparing to destroy it. The Youkai began to scream in horror as the arrow came straight through his head piercing the jewel shard from him, destroying him in an instance. 

Kagome smiled weakly as the monster dispersed right before her very eyes. Its body disappeared as two pieces of Shikon Jewel Shard fell into her hands.

An evil laugh could be, heard above them, they all looked up to see none other then Naraku in all his wretchedness. "Inuyasha! I knew you couldn't beat him! You always need help! You're like a child!" he said coldly with a mirthless laugh.

Inuyasha growled angrily. Into the air he flew at him violently pulling out Tetsusaiga. "I will show you who's the child!" He yelled as he readied himself to bring his sword down on him.

"You might want to think about it before you destroy me! If you kill me now, you risk losing her forever." he stopped in that instance and turned around to look at Kagome.

"_Kagome_!" he yelled as he saw Kagome gasping for air. Her chest was pumping wildly. She had used too much of her life's energy.

It was the same, when she fainted coming to see Inuyasha, and the time when she was heading home from school. Kagome's breathing was heavy as sweat loomed her face. Her chest burned, it felt like it was being torn into ribbons from the inside. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest trying to tear its way out. It wouldn't be long before she was gone form the world and she knew it. "I knew I could do it! With your help! Inuyasha I..." she gasped as her heart gave out once more. Her breathing seized as her eyes went dark. Her legs buckled causing her to begin to fall heavily towards the ground.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide in horror. He gasped as he leaped towards her. "Kagome!" he screamed as he caught her from hitting the ground. She wasn't breathing anymore and her heart had stopped it was just like before except her heart had no faint beat. She was going to die!

"Inuyasha I knew you wouldn't hurt me you care to much for her now to avenge Kikyou!" he snarled as he disappeared into an oval shaped void of endless shadows of darkness.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shared a short glance, before taking off towards their fallen friend. "Kagome!" They yelled in unison.

Ignoring Naraku, Inuyasha kept his attention on Kagome. He could smell his friends coming near; he growled, stopping them in their tracks. "Don't come any closer!" he yelled out at them, a hint of worry in his voice. 

They all came to a dead halt and, reluctantly, left him alone with her. He held her close to him squeezing her tightly. "Kagome wake up! You can do it, just like before!" He whispered into her ear. His throat tightened when he didn't receive any response. He swallowed; the pulse in his cheek became a sharp, rapping pain. His stomach was taut with fear. Was she dead? Was she going to leave him forever?

He clenched his teeth together as hard as he could, his throat had long since closed. He tried to fight back his tears but they were slowly getting the better of him, slowly they began to seep out. 

She was going to leave him.

"_Kagome! Don't leave me!_" 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author Notes: I left it at a cliffhanger only for what I'm going to do for the next chapter! Oh yeah I know I ended it with her * looking like she's dead*… keep reading and you will find the next chapter very interesting. If you didn't Get the *hint* for the next chapter well then…


	4. Under the Sky so Blue

****

Author Note:Okay here is the fourth chapter; the next one should be up tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so fare! ^_^ 

****

No Life Flower

Chapter 4: 

Under the Sky so Blue

" KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed out in horror, holding her cold limp body in his hands. She was dying in his arms and there was, nothing he could do about it. He was beginning to think it hopeless until an idea suddenly popped in his mind, he closed his eyes slowly, noticing before hand that her lungs were gasping for air. 

" Kagome! I'm sorry!" He then leaned into her pressing his lips gently against hers, trying to do mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Watching Inuyasha attentively, Miroku gasped coming to a realization as he lunged towards Shippo covering his eyes. "This is not for children's eyes to see." He explained, keeping his eye locked on Kagome and Inuyasha. 

Shippo began to squirm in his arms. " What can't I see?" he yelped as he tried to get free. 

Noticing that things were getting out of hand, Sango aided Miroku in holding the kitsune down to the ground, and keeping his eye covered. " You're why too young for something like this!" She informed, her eyes also kept a close watch on the two in front of her. She just hoped that Kagome was, okay, and that deep inside of her, her heart had not vanished from life.

Forcing expedient amounts of oxygen through Kagome's mouth, Inuyasha tried his best to help heart began pumping again. 

__

Nothing...it ran dry, he couldn't bring her back, those tears that once ran down his cheeks, seemed to fade, and all he could do was star at her in a tracing state. He just couldn't believe it was happening, couldn't believe she was actually gone. Everything he had feared for so long was now beginning to unravel before him. He always thought that he should of forced her to go back home, the last time she came back there to see him, but he couldn't turn her away because of those words she had said to him. * I needed to see you again. * Those words would be, forever etched in his mind. She couldn't leave him now, after everything they had been through together, he refused to let her go not right now. 

" Kagome don't leave me!" He cried, finding that he could stare at her no longer, he closed his eyes, as he tried it again, pressing his lips to her once more while pumping her chest. Her body was freezing, her skin turning blue she was fading fast. " Kagome you can't go! I need you! Please come back to me." He whispered slowly to her, tears once again streaming the lines of his cheeks. He remembered how when Kagome had taught him to do mouth-to-mouth, he refused and told her 'that he would never need it. Besides why would he want too ever know?' Well now he knew why and was glad that she had talked him into learning it. He at least had a small chance of reviving her back to life with that knowledge. He just hoped that it would work because a life without her there wouldn't really be worth living. 

" I could never!" Those delicate words pierced through Inuyasha like a dagger to the heart as his eye's jostled open, taking in Kagome's appearance as she coughed, and her eyes slowly opened. 

Gasping in relief that their friend was away from death's doorway, Miroku and Sango, finally let go of Shippo, who stumbled in trying to figure out what had happened. " The kiss of life! I guess it's true what they say." 

Shippo looked up at him curiously. " And what do they say?" 

He glanced down at the curious kitsune, vaguely. " I will tell you when you're older." He explained. 

Shippo's face became sour as he crossed his arms with a big hump. " No one ever tells me anything."

Within Inuyasha's arms, Kagome looked at him with a weak smile. " Did we beat him?" She questioned. Inuyasha looked at her calmly, and he nodded as he tried to stop himself from breaking out into more tears. Being that he was so happy she was alive, he couldn't stop himself from pulling her into a full embrace.

Uncontrollably, Kagome's eye expanded in shock as she tried to breath while he clinched to her happily. 

" Kagome I'm so happy you're alive! I thought I was going to lose you! " He had said a little too much, but at this point, he didn't really care. He was, just so relived that she was alive and safe. 

His words sinking into her skin, her eyes still wide, her emotions began to jar. " Inuyasha I'm okay, your not going to lose me!" she reassured him eloquently. _Not yet anyway._ She mused in the back of her mind. 

Still hugging her, as he couldn't seem to let go, he shut his eyes. " I thought I let you down again!" he felt that he had let her down repeatedly every time she would be hurt or kidnapped. He had thought no different of this time; he should have finished the Youkai when he had the chance instead of letting her take him on herself.

" You didn't let me down Inuyasha if anything it was you who saved me!" She informed him gratefully. He gasped lightly in a heart filled expression. She had never thought him ever letting her down at all… still how could he have been the one who saved her. He guessed that the mouth to mouth really worked. That thought forced him to blush slightly, however, how did she know he did that? Had she seen him? He would have to find out the answer to these questions. 

" Kagome how was I the one who saved you!" he inquired. 

She smiled all-knowingly. " Because silly! It was because of you that came back!" She replied, still somewhat out of it. His eyes became watery from her words. Because of him… He smiled as he closed his eyes letting her go firmly, and helped her stand along with him.

Miroku yet again held the Kitsune's eyes closed for the whole thing. When they were finished in the loving moment, he let him go to go see Kagome, and Sango trailed behind them, she was, worried. She knew the truth of Kagome's condition and that she should have died but something brought her back from what she gathered it was for Inuyasha. 

Once they all reached Kagome and Inuyasha, Shippo jumped in her arms snuggling close to her. " I thought you were gone for sure! Kagome." Shippo said as he tried to allay his fears to rest. 

Kagome squeezed young kitsune within her arms. " It's okay Shippo! I wouldn't leave you."_ At least not yet anyway_. She thought lamentably. 

Sango bestowed upon her an all-knowing desolate look of concern, and she noticed this right away, quickly returning to her a glance of reassurance. She knew that Sango probably had thousands of questions for her, which she would answer in time or maybe even later in the day. 

Miroku smiled at her mischievously, and she gawked at him in bewilderment. " What?" she asked, curiously. The monk was weird one, he always had way to shield his intentions from everyone around him, with exception of when he would try to be perverted towards someone, and they all could tell when he had that thought on the brain. She chuckled mutely to herself so that no one would notice or hear her.

Miroku looked at her still with a mischievous visage. " So Kagome! How are you feeling?" He asserted, trying to interrogate her secretly for information on her and Inuyasha. He liked knowing these things he found it very entertaining watching the two of them together. 

Kagome knew he had some sort of aspiration, from the impish looks he was giving off. She really didn't have a clue as to what he was getting at. What had she done to make him act this way? She couldn't think of anything normal, so she embarked on a different path of thinking, a Miroku way of thinking. She couldn't think of another word for how he thought because there wasn't any word that could depict his way of thinking, even perverted wouldn't work for him. Being around him for a while introduced her to a new way of theorizing that she easily developed too. The first speculation she could come too was that it definitely had to do with something lecherous since that WAS his way of theorizing. She couldn't come to any conclusion that she had portrayed anything that would make him cogitate something to that extreme. She then inquired that maybe he wasn't talking about anything perverted, she easily pushed that thought aside; when had he ever smiled like that not meant something perverted. She sighed; she would just have to force it out of him. " Miroku, what's on your mind and tell me the truth?" She questioned skeptically.

Miroku's face faulted. She had figured him out although he had made a desperate attempt to keep himself serious and kept his true intentions tucked away. He didn't get any information on her and Inuyasha like he had planned. She didn't seem to know what he was talking about. He then concluded that she might not of seen Inuyasha kissing her. He became very perceived at the situation, and a smirk of sheer amusement crossed his face. He could have some fun with this, but if he did, he would have to risk his life for if Inuyasha found out that she didn't know he would kill him for informing her. For some reason that made him more eager to play the game of chance! He then devised a plan of how to go about it. 

He looked at her with a confused façade. " What do you mean I was just wondering if you were okay? I mean you fainted and everything!"

Fainted? She didn't remember fainting! Well now that she thought about it, she did recall a point that everything went dark and then she awoke in Inuyasha's arms. The energy that she was putting out most likely caused her heart to collapse! If that were the case, why wasn't she dead? What exactly happened? She never really thought about how strange it was to wake in his arms all she was thinking about was making sure he was okay and that the monster had indeed died. From these questions that now bombarded her mind, she became very intrigued by what he had to say. " So, what did happen to me?" she questioned, eagerly.

Panic loomed over Inuyasha as he realized right away that Kagome had no idea what he had done to her, and that Miroku was about to tell her. If she didn't know he thought it best, she never would. He would have to stop him from blabbing to her. Miroku was on the verge of telling her everything, when Inuyasha ran up to him and knocked him over the head sending him colliding into the ground. 

Kagome gave him a sheer look of bewilderment. " Inuyasha what did you do that for?" She inquired. 

Grunting," Feh, he's been calling me for it all day long." he replied to her, unsure if he had answered, correctly. 

Ignoring the fact that he had beat up Miroku for no good reason, and ignoring the fact that she felt he was keeping something from her, she held up the jewel shards that she had purified. " We have two more now, it's almost complete." She said smiling cheerfully, and Inuyasha returned that smile. She was happy that the shard only had a few more pieces to go until was complete; she may actually get to see this thing through. 

Ambulating to the front of Kagome, Sango glared at her seriously. " Kagome are you sure you are all right?" She asked in concern.

" I'm just fine Sango, but you know all this fighting got me all dirty why don't we go to the Hot Springs?" 

Noticing what she was implying, Sango nodded. Kagome cheered as she clasped her hands together, making a loud thump noise. " Great! Okay Inuyasha why don't you, Miroku and Shippo wait here for us." She then pulled out 3 bowls of Ramen from her bag and handed it to them. " Why don't you guys eat lunch while your waiting? We won't be long." She smiled as she grabbed Sango's arm pulling her towards the hot springs. 

Kagome and Sango rushed towards the Hot Springs like there was no tomorrow. When the had finally made it Kagome pulled some fresh towels from her bag, handed one to Sango and kept the other one for herself. Kagome and Sango then settled in the water with their towels on, they were of course naked underneath but kept the towels wrapped around them as a safety repercussion from Miroku. The both knew that Inuyasha would never peek on them because of his shyness so they trusted him not to spy on them but Miroku was another thing. 

Sango decided to dart right on in the reason they had come there in the first place, to talk about Kagome. " So are you ever going to tell him?" She questioned.

Kagome looked at her in bafflement of her own thoughts. " Tell him what?" Sango glared at her. " Oh yeah! Um I don't know if I want too!" she answered deep in thought.

Sango became furious at her. " Why won't you tell him? Don't you think he deserves to know?" She inquired, in a bit of anger.

Kagome opened her eyes real wide at her friends sudden out burst. " I didn't want him to have to worry about me, I thought maybe I could just tell him goodbye without him knowing it would be forever." She answered still in a daze. 

" Kagome don't you think he would find out sometime, then he would be really crushed that you couldn't feel like you could trust him with your secrets." She said compassionately trying to help her friend allay her fears and just tell him the truth. 

Kagome glanced at her impassively. " Do you really think he would feel that way?" Kagome said ill at ease, as she didn't think he would ever feel that way if she just suddenly dropped out of sight. 

Sango stared out into nowhere as her voice trailed off in thought. " I think he would feel really horrible inside, he probably wouldn't be able to go on any more." 

Kagome starred up into the blue sky as she watched the clouds slowly pass her by. " I don't think so, he probably would be better off without me." She stated sadly but assured it as the truth. 

Sango turned with immense speed to look at her insanely blinded friend. " Are you crazy? He loves you Kagome, he saved your life you know?" 

Kagome's eyes expanded greatly with shock. She slowly moved her head to face Sango. " He saved my life?" She questioned in bewilderment. 

Sango nodded her head with a big smirk on her lips. " That's right! You should have seen him; he totally blew off the perfect chance to avenge Kikyou just to save you from dying. He did that mouth-to-mouth thing you taught us about helping your heart and lungs to keep pumping. He saved you and the least you could do to repay him is telling him the truth." Sango implied. She had learned a lot from Kagome thus knew about the whole bodily functions. She just hoped that Kagome would get the message and tell Inuyasha.

Bowing her head, she smiled meekly. " Well then maybe I will tell him, I guess I do kind of owe him." She pondered that for a minute before breaking out into laughter. " That must been what Miroku was trying to tell me... " 

Sango looked at her curiously. " What DID Miroku try and tell you?" she questioned. 

Kagome quit laughing for a second to answer her. " It was really funny, Miroku was going to tell me what Inuyasha did. But before he could bring himself to say it Inuyasha had knocked him out!"

Sango had not seen this occur as she was to busy worrying about Kagome, but after hearing it from Kagome began to chuckle, and they laughed for about five minutes before they stopped. " I haven't laughed like that in while. I am going to miss you Sango!" She began to cry happily. 

Sango patted her on the shoulder. " Don't worry Kagome will find away through this, for now you need to just worry about telling Inuyasha the truth." Kagome quit the tears for a minute. " How will I get him alone long enough to tell him!" She asked curiously. 

Sango smirked mischievously. " Just leave it to me. You just get Inuyasha to walk with you and I will take care of the rest." 

Kagome smiled as she nodded. " Thank you Sango!"

Miroku Inuyasha and Shippo had finished their Ramen and now were awaiting Sango and Kagome's return.

Starring down the path of the hot springs, Inuyasha watched for Kagome in slight worry. He had sensed an unknown entity in his soul that told there was something amiss with her; he feared that she wasn't telling him the truth when she said she was all right. 

Looking away from the sky, Miroku noticed the worried look in his eyes. " What's wrong Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha just huffed at him. " Nothing!' He growled.

Miroku could still feel the hint of worry in that growl, and decided to push on further. " Are you worried about Kagome? She did seem to be distraught when she left with lady Sango for the Hot Springs." He interrogated and informed at the same time.

Inuyasha stared at the monk stoically his head was drowning in thought and he couldn't think straight, which caused him to do and say things he normally wouldn't in front of him. " She seemed so sad even after she knew she was okay, I could feel that she was keeping something from me." He said simply his eye's were lost in nothingness as he stared out into the sky. 

Miroku looked at him seriously. " Well what do you think is wrong with her?" Miroku asked as falling ill to that same conclusion, as when he thought about it, Kagome did seem to be hiding something. A thought then crossed his mind. _ Get them together._ He then smirked to himself as he looked up at him. " Well why don't you ask her what's wrong?" 

Glancing away from the sky, Inuyasha stared at him. " I could never get her alone long enough to even get the words out." He protested. 

Miroku grinned. " Don't worry I will take care of Sango and Shippo, you just GET Kagome to follow you!" 

Inuyasha became a bit intrigued by his offer. " What will you do?" 

Miroku smirked mischievously. " Oh don't worry about you just concentrate on Kagome." 

In a very desperate situation, Inuyasha agreed to allow Miroku to help him, as he really wanted to know what was wrong with her otherwise he might not of taken him up on his offer. He just hoped that he wouldn't do anything gross to Sango while he was away with Kagome. 

Kagome and Sango rushed back to the place where they had left their friends behind, as they both readied themselves to put Sango's plan into action. 

Miroku and Inuyasha noticed them coming back to the camp, and they both then readied themselves to carry out Miroku's plan. Shippo was a sleep so he didn't have to worry about him too much. He just had to worry about Sango. 

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with nothing but a serious demeanor. She grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him away with her. " Inuyasha will you walk with me for awhile." Kagome asked. 

Inuyasha wouldn't have to ask her to go with him after all, it looked as though she had already asked him first. Those words she had said to him sent him an eerie feeling with in his stomach. He remembered when he had told her those same exact words; he also recalled why he had asked her to walk with him! It was so that he could tell her goodbye and send her home so she could be safe. He embarked in his mind on all the possibilities for her to say those same words to him but he couldn't come to any conclusion. 

Miroku and Sango walked up to each other. Sango then cut him off before he had a chance to talk to her.

" Miroku do you want to come with me for awhile?" She said in a charming tone. Miroku decided that that he would with her hesitantly since he did promise Inuyasha to get her away from Kagome. There was one thing though that had boggled his mind for a while; Inuyasha didn't ask her to come with him it was the other way around. Wait a minute then that means? He began to glare suspiciously at Sango who dragged him by the arm away from Kagome and Inuyasha. He didn't know for sure so he would just have to find out. He pulled his arm away from Sango. She turned around to see him suspiciously looking at her.

" What?" She questioned him nervously.

" You wouldn't happen to be trying to lure me away from Kagome and Inuyasha?" he answered her question with another question. Sango began to feel the nervousness sink into her soul, she wasn't sure but she suspected that she was figured out.

" Why would you think that?" She questioned curiously. He began to glare at her once more skeptically. 

" No reason, unless you and I had the same plan?" he eyed her curiously. Sango's mouth opened wide they both had thought up the same plane with Inuyasha and Kagome, the thought of them having the same exact mind of thinking made her feel very disturbed.

" Oh! You did!" Sango looked up at him curiously in shock.

" Well what was your plan?" She questioned him. He eyed her.

" Tell me what your plan was first?" He replied to her keeping a close eye on her.

" If I tell you will you tell me yours?" He nodded at her.

" Well I planned on taking you and Shippo away so that Kagome could talk to Inuyasha alone." Miroku gasped.

" That was my plan to, except the other way around." they both stared at each other blankly as there faces slowly received a smirk.

" Do you want to go watch them?" Sango pondered that thought for a moment, she had known that Kagome was sick and she had done this plan so that she could tell him. 

" We probably shouldn't, their conversation is pretty important." Miroku starred at her with a smirk on his face.

" Are you sure you don't want to?" he spoke slyly raising a brow. Sango tossed her hands into their air with a heavy sigh.

" Fine! But lets hurry before I change my mind." She started towards where Inuyasha was she glanced over shoulder. " Oh yeah, when Kagome tells you herself try to look surprised and try not to look to sad around her before then." Miroku pondered her word silently to himself. Why would he be sad? He thought. 

Inuyasha watched the receding backs of Sango and Miroku once he could no longer see them he turned to Kagome slowly his voice barely above a whisper he said. " Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome turned from him, his eyes held such concern. Could she tell him that she's dying? She didn't know if she could bear his pained expression, or lack their have. "Nothings wrong." She choked out after awhile. Why couldn't she bring herself to tell him?

Inuyasha walked up to her angrily at being lied to, "Kagome tell me what's wrong now? And more to the point you shouldn't be walking around, you still need to rest." He yelled, expecting an answer and not a meeting with his good friend dirt. Surprisingly he didn't teach dirt any knew phrases. Inuyasha tensed visibly at the feeling of Kagome's body on his, her head resting on his shoulder. He shivered as her breath hit his neck.

"Inuyasha, are you happy now? I'm resting on you." She couldn't help but giggle at the blush that crept across his cheeks. As soon as the realization of how close they were kicked in, Kagome couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up as well.

Inuyasha relaxed a bit. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked so that only she could hear. He felt her nod against him, she felt so warm and her scent was much stronger this close up. Taking the time to inhale, that which is Kagome, he noticed something strange, something not right.

"Inuyasha, I feel so safe with you right here and now," she whispered, as yet another blush crept to her cheeks. She kept on, trying to work up the courage to tell him. "I wish that I could stay with you forever, you know. I wish that we could go to some of the festivals held around here in your time, I've always wanted to go but we've always been so busy with hunting jewel shards." She sighed sadly, willing her self not to cry.

Inuyasha's was curious as to what brought this on, but only said. "We could go sometime after we finish hunting jewel shards, or if you want we could take a break from hunting them." He offered. What was that he smelled from her, there were fear, sadness, and something else but he couldn't think of what? On the other hand, maybe his heart and soul did not want to acknowledge it.

A tear slid down her cheek only to land on Inuyasha's neck, she felt him tense and shiver beneath her. "I hope that I'll make it till then…. Inuyasha…" She trailed off then picked it back up again. "If I leave you before we finish with the jewel shards, would you ever be able to forgive me?" She asked.

He could feel his heart climb to his throat as he forced the tears down… he knew… he knew what that smell was. He had smelt it before when his mother had left him, and now he could smell it on Kagome. _God no, please don't let it be_. It was the smell of impending death. "Kagome." He choked out. "Why are you talking like… your gonna die?" He managed to get out around the lump in his throat. He swallowed hard waiting her answer, please let him be wrong. Please God let him be wrong!

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as she sobbed into his red hoari, so hard that she didn't even notice Inuyasha turn around and hold her to himself. He held her like that so tightly to himself. It was as if he were afraid that to loosen his grip on her, for even a second, would mean her ultimate death. He wished it were that simple, that simply holding her like this would ward away the angel of death. His face was wet with tears…. Wait he was crying!

Kagome held him even closer to her, taking in his scent, wanting to imprint his image and everything of him in her mind. Her heart felt as if it were completely shattered, why did life have to be so unfair? She asked herself. "Because Inuyasha, I am dying." She sob into the already tear filled hoari.

"No… please God, no… It can't be true." He cried. Right as those words left Kagome's perfect lips, Inuyasha felt as if his heart had been ripped from his ribcage and ripped to shreds in front of his very eyes by millions of hungry Youkai. He felt, as if his very soul had crumbled at those words, she couldn't die… Kagome was his soul. What would he be without her? Nothing!

Miroku and Sango happened upon the scene of Inuyasha and Kagome crying in each other's arms. While the monk was completely at a loss for words, the exterminator knew. Her heart went out to them. Shaking her head slightly as she tried to gain control over her emotions, she grabbed Miroku's arm to lead him away. She knew what was wrong, and much more of this scene would reduce her to tears, much more of this and her body wouldn't be able to function properly and Miroku would have to carry her, crying, away to Kaede's hut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author Notes: Okay I'm truly sorry about my depressing writing, but don't worry this story I promise you will have a happy ending. 


	5. Dreams are Made Binding! Through my Head...

Okay we have four more chapters to go before I get to put up new never before seen chapters…Yay!

Enjoy. ^_^

No Life Flower!

****

Chapter 5: 

Dreams are Made Binding! Through my Head!

Kagome had finally got it out and told him she was dying. She could feel the heavy burden rise from her and leave. Tears still claimed her face, as did Inuyasha's but his were seemingly dry now. They had been sitting there for a while in silence just holding each other in comfort. She didn't know how much longer she could take the silence; she really wished he would say something, anything! She just wanted to know what he was thinking or if he even cared. It was sort of clear to her that he did care a little otherwise he wouldn't be holding her like he was, so full of love and compassion. 

" So, what is wrong with you? I mean how do you know your going to." he choked on that last part it was as if he didn't want to repeat the words that she had told him. Kagome looked up at him with a half smile as she laid on him for a minute she then turned her head to the sky. _The clouds looked like cotton candy. _She then began to fully smile at that thought. That smile gave her the courage to get out what she had to say next.

" I have a rare heart disease. That means that at any point in time my heart is going to collapse on me and will die." She said in sad entrancing voice. 

Inuyasha looked down to see the tears from her eyes. " But how do you know that's true?" He questioned her skeptically yet hopefully. 

Kagome smiled as hard as she could, trying to hold back the rest of her tears. " I know it's true because in my time we have these doctors who know about all types of diseases and illnesses and they know how to figure which people have them and which people don't. They tested me for the heart disease and found that I do have it. I know they can't be wrong about it because…" she paused for a moment as a tear fled from her left eye's corner. " You see my father died from the same disease." She choked out as quickly as possible. He then held her a bit closer. She felt so cold, her skin was cold but her tears were so warm. He didn't know what to say, there wasn't much he could say, she had know her disease to be true so that meant there was possible way she could be wrong. She looked so sad lying in arms, but he still had to try and say something to comfort her in her time of need.

"Kagome! Will find away through this! I know if we stay together, we be able to beat this sickness and you won't die; I promise you!" He said in a very hopeful voice. 

Kagome hugged him close and tightly, " Inuyasha, I trust you with my life, but if we do stay together forever I would only bring you down and everyone else, are you sure that's what you want." She asked, sadly. She didn't want to bring them all down in their hunt for the jewel shards, in this moment Inuyasha probably forgot about the jewel shards and since she reminded him about them, he probably wouldn't want her to stay anymore. A tear trickled down her face at the thought of him telling her to leave because she bring them all down, she never wanted to be someone who brought people down.

" I would never think that, I want you to stay okay?" He said firmly. Her eye's shot open wide, he wanted her to stay even thought she would make searching for jewel shards more difficult then it already had been. More tears glided down her cheeks but this time it wasn't because she was sad, it was because she was happy. 

" Inuyasha," she said sweetly but calm. She then smiled and hugged him as tight as she could. " Thanks! Then I guess I will stay with you forever, at least until my end." 

"What did I just tell you?" Inuyasha shrieked out in a sad voice. He could feel Kagome practically jump out of her skin at his sudden out burst. "I told you your not going to die and I meant it!" He then calmed down a bit.

" You won't die okay." He was completely sure that before her time was up he would find away to save her from meeting the angel of death. 

Kagome eyes expanded and a slight tear glistened within each one; she was so jubilant towards what he had said. She even felt that she could believe him that she wouldn't die. 

" Are you going to tell everyone else? Or we could keep it to ourselves if you prefer?" he questioned her compassionately. She did need to tell them something, but she has lied to them for to long it probably would be best if she told them the truth.

" I will tell them the truth, as soon as we leave." she said indifferently. She didn't know really how to tell Shippo, she was like his adoptive mom and if she told him she would be leaving him forever it would break his heart just like when his real father had left him. Miroku might be sad she didn't know really if he would be! He was such a pervert he might just try and use her vulnerability to try something with her. She couldn't help but laugh at that thought, he was so lecherous but still he had a very good heart, which meant she was wrong to say something like that about him. He was her friend; a real good friend like Sango was, it will be real hard to tell him the truth also. Kagome yawn she was getting real tired but she still didn't want to leave yet; she liked laying on Inuyasha he was so comfortable.

Inuyasha gaped entrancingly up at the cotton-like clouds. He would find away for her to live. There had to be away, he just hadn't thought of it yet. He probably should ask Kaede for help, she always knew just what to do in situation such as this one. He looked down at Kagome to see that she had fallen asleep on him, he knew she wasn't dead or fainted or anything like that because she was breathing fine and was slightly moving in her sleep. A slight blush filled his face. She had fallen asleep on him; he didn't mind it all too much though. He didn't feel the need to wake either he'd rather just let her rest for awhile all that fainting, tearing and not to mention that battle she had with Naraku must of made her real tired. He then began to recall the battle with Naraku with a slight grin. Kagome was so strong against that monster and the energy he could feel around her was amazingly strong about as strong as he was; She really was amazing! 

~ **Dream sequence**

__

Kagome could feel the pain in her heart as pulsated throughout her body. She was lying down in a field of wildflowers and her friends were sitting near her with pained expressions. Inuyasha was holding her hand, tears swamping his face.

" Kagome I'm so sorry!" the word sorry ranged through her head over and over again as scenes of UN heard of memories or maybe visions played over and over and over in her mind. Her vision pulsated as she saw these images in her mind's eye.

The first picture she received was of Inuyasha, he was in a tree, and he wasn't moving people were passing by him but her vision was too blurry to figure out as to who they all were. He wasn't making contact with any of them he just sat the like a stone without a soul.

Bum-plup-bum! The vision phased out of her mind followed by another. A longhaired man walked in the grass along the dirt road, his face and body structure was hidden from her all she could see was his long silver hair. Was it Inuyasha? She didn't know. He stopped half way down the road and turned, and then her vision went black.

After a few seconds of seeing dark another scene played out before her. Someone but she could tell who was being placed into the ground for burial purposes. They all surround the body, the people surrounded the body, Shiny glistening tears fell from their faces, but they were all to shadowy for her to see whom they were. A light voice could be heard 'Kagome no!' it repeated over and over a slight buzzing sound twitched the voices words but she could tell that it was Inuyasha's voice. 

A bright yellow flash covered her vision blinding her for a moment's time. When she able to see clearly again she saw herself, tears streaming her face as her body rotted away in the ground. * What's this! It can't be NOOOO. * Her scream played loudly as the scene dispersed into nothingness. It was dark, her world became dark as the last flower fell into his hand, and he crumpled it tightly. A laugh could be heard, as the memory played it's self out.

Shippo and Kagome were playing tag in the field of wildflowers; she chased him all over as the field's heavy winds blew the flowers around them. She chased him all over the place, until she finally pounced him to the ground. " Kagome you promise you wont leave me, I don't want be alone again." she smiled, the brightest smile lighting up the whole sky towards the little kitsune before her. 

" I would never leave you!" A white smoky dust filled her mind, moving her mind away to another place in time.

Inuyasha gasped for air as he had gotten poisoned from the Spider head Youkai, his face was looming with sweat, * Hugh mmm. * " Sorry I didn't wake you up! Did I?" 

His eye's opened slowly. " No!" he then lay his head to the side not facing her. " Kagome!" 

" What is it?" she questioned him curiously. 

"Tell me something! Why were you crying?" 

Her eye's expanded greatly. " Back in the other room!" She remembered when she dove towards him trying to save him from the Youkai. " Because I thought I was going to lose you! I thought you were going to, die!" she choked out.

" You shed tears for me! Cried for me! Kagome if it's not to much trouble may I lie on your lap." He said not looking at her eyes; his eyes were so full of confusion his emotions were cluttered with feelings he had never felt before.

" How do you feel, a little better then before" she asked compassionately.

" Yes! Kagome you smell kind of nice!" he said in an entrancing voice.

" Okay that's it you made a point of telling me before that you couldn't stand my sent." She stated simply for the record with a confused look in her eyes.

" I did, but I was lying!" He said truthfully as he fell into a deep slumber.

* Huh maybe the poison really has gone to his head! Yet, all this talk has my heart pounding! Okay now I'm confused! He's a sleep! * 

The last flower fell once more into his hand as he crumpled it tightly. Her mind vision went white a soothing sound of the summer breeze could be felt in her mind and body. It faded, the smoke faded away revealing the field of flowers once more she could feel the pain in her heart it was ripping at her, ripping at her very soul, she was growing very tired. Her friends were sitting near her with pained expressions. Inuyasha was holding her hand tears swamping his face.

" Kagome I'm so sorry!" The flowers began to blow all over the place covering her fully. It was as if she was being buried in them. It all went dark; she couldn't feel her body anymore. It was as if it weren't even there, like it was just her soul resting in eternal darkness. She couldn't see or breath anymore all she could do was listen as voices came. The voices came into her soul torturing her with their sad meaning.

" Kagome no!

" Kagome you promise you won't leave me, I don't want to be alone again!"

" You cried for me shed tears for me!"

" He's a sleep."

A laugh could be heard in the darkness as the words clouded her, ruthlessly bashing at her soul. She could see where the laugh was coming from. The voices kept her mind busy while her soul lingered towards the mirthless laughs.

" Don't leave me KAGOME!"

" Your brains busted or something!"

" Naraku placed this wind tunnel on my right hand, and the only way to break the curse it to destroy him!"

" I will get revenge for my brother, for my family. Naraku must die… "

Her soul lingered alone through the darkness for the voice, that laughing voice that seemed to pierce her very soul in half. 

" I will avenge Kikyou's death, I will kill this Naraku!"

It finally came to her. It was a woman she was surrounded in flames that seemed to engulf her body; she was laughing at the pour wandering soul. She wore a priestess outfit her hair was as dark as the night's evil light, her name couldn't even be spoken without a few tears and fears.

" HA, HA, HA, HA, did you actually think he cared about you! You are me that is all you will ever be! To him that's all you will ever be a younger version of me! And once you die he forget you and come back to Me." her voice was so cold and full of evil and hatred. The soul cried out, it cried with tears that seemed to go on for eternity.

" Leave me alone! Just go away! Leave me alone, why won't you leave me alone? Please just go away!" the soul buried itself deep within it's own self. It began to fade into nothingness while the screams and the laughs plagued her mind repeatedly. 

~ **Dream sequence ends** ~

Inuyasha was beginning to fall asleep also, when he felt Kagome jerk away, he glimpsed down at her still sleeping form. She had tears streaming the lines of her face, as she began to move all over the place, he could hear her mumbling in her sleep. His sensitive ears could barely even pick it up until she screamed. " Leave me alone! Just go away please! I don't like this anymore! Please just go away!" 

What was wrong with her she was crying and screaming for someone leave her alone, but nothing was happening to her, could she be having a nightmare? Her eyes jostled open wide as she pounced up in an upright position from the ground. She was breathing heavily sweat was dripping from her face burning the dirt as each one fell. 

She turned to see Inuyasha gawking at her. " Kagome are you okay?" He questioned her; his voice was full of worry. She managed to calm herself down enough to be able to answer his question.

" It was nothing, just a nightmare," she stated simply. 

He could feel the fear imbedded deep in her voice." Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her compassionately. 

She shook her head a she laid back down on him. " I just want to lay here for a moment." She closed her eyes as if to fall back asleep, but in that moment rose back up from him. " Inuyasha?" 

" What?" he questioned. 

" I want to go back to Kaede's hut to see Sango and Miroku." She stated simply.

" How do you know that's where they will be? He asked curiously.

" Sango told me that she and Miroku would be waiting there for us." He nodded as they both stood from the ground to embark on a journey towards Kaede's. He watched her closely as they were walking; she seemed to be deep in thought. He was worried about her, he saw the fear within her visage while she was dreaming, and he could feel how insecure she was in her slumber. She felt cold and distant while they were walking. He needed to know what was wrong with her, he felt very scared for her.

" Kagome are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked trying to pry a little further, hoping to learn a little more about what was wrong with her.

" No I'm fine," It somewhat broke his heart that she wouldn't open up to him but just hoped that she was okay.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: All right I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it was stupid and short but hey it has to do with the story line you will see what I mean later. 


	6. UN Shedding the Truth from the Lies!

****

Author Note: Okay three more chapters to go before I am back at nine and can put up the first actual new chapter! Cool huh? 

****

Anywise, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 

****

No Life Flower

Chapter 6: 

UN Shedding the Truth from the Lies!

They had been walking in silence for sometime now; not even a word was exchanged. Kagome stalked ahead of Inuyasha, so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. Figuring that is she starred him in the eyes or he gazed into hers, he might discover her true inner feelings and thoughts. The dream she had witnessed a while ago had really frightened her; it felt so real. Even now, she could still hear Kikyou's vile words plaguing the back of her mind along with her annoying mirthless laughter. Those exact words tugged vigorously at her very soul.

__

-You are I and that's all you will ever be. Even to Inuyasha... - Those words tormented her the most.

__

Dose Inuyasha only think of me as Kikyou's reincarnate. She shook her head of the unnerving thought that seemed to engulf her mind and soul. 

__

No that can't be true... but still... A dejected look soon emerged to her already worried expressions as she gawked at the ground attentively observing every tiny nook and cranny that passed her by.

" What the hell is your problem?" An irritated look soon replaced the sadness that once was her face; She kept her eyes tied to the ground. Inuyasha stepped right in front of her stopping her in he tracks. She crept her eyes from the ground half way to notice the sour look in his demeanor and soon returned her eyes to the rocky foundation from whence it came.

" Nothing Inuyasha, I was just feeling a little tired." She tossed that lie out to quickly and knew that it wouldn't go without suspicion. She moved up from the ground with eloquent smile hoping to seem truthful. Inuyasha along with his sour look had now received a bit of suspicion as she had suspected.

" Look you have been acting weird and I don't think it has to do with fatigue since you had just been sleeping." He stated simply for the record. * There was no getting out of this one was there? * She pondered a moment for a quick solution that would allow her to of her current situation. She smiled innocently as if she were on cloud nine.

" Inuyasha..." She said sweetly. 

He gulped as sweat and fear soon claimed his facial appearance. " Yeah? What?" he questioned fearfully. He had heard this one before; he knew he was in trouble now. She would always start an angry rampage off with a sweet toned voice saying ' Inuyasha' then she would go berserk with rage.

" There's nothing wrong I'm just worried about telling Sango and Miroku the truth; but it was kind of you to worry." His jaw had dropped precisely five stories from where it was suppose to belong. It didn't make any sense to him; she never started a sentence off with a gentle ' Inuyasha' without murderous screams following it. He knew then that there was something off with her but if she didn't feel like talking about it, then obviously there was no reason to interrogate her any further. He knew he himself wouldn't like it very much if someone kept probing further into his feelings for information he didn't want to be identified. He decided not to give an answer, just let it slip away into a long silence of understanding seemed reasonable enough to him.

Kagome prayed very hard that her untrue response would be enough to make him quit questioning her. Thankfully enough he did, which she had figured out after the beginning of the long silence he had produced. She then retorted back to her reflection of her hideous nightmare. She could recall when she had first met Inuyasha, he thought she was Kikyou and doubted that she wasn't when she had specifically told him, she was Kagome and not the Kikyou person he kept referring her as. He wouldn't believe her for the longest time, but after he had grasped the true sent which was Kagome, he figured out that she was indeed not Kikyou. 

_He couldn't think of me as Kikyou still if he had truly said that I was nothing like her._ She sighed mentally not allowing Inuyasha to sense her loss of breath. She felt horrible now; She felt even worse now, then she normally would've due to the fact of her sickness in her heart. They were nearing the closing of their journey; Kaede's hut was up ahead. Inuyasha moved like the shadow of the passing cloud, unseen, unnoticed, even by the wind that blew around him as if he were not there and crept up to the side of Kagome seeing as he had fallen behind her while. 

" We're almost there you know?" He informed sympathetically towards her situation. His sympathetic tone of voice made her smile inwardly, it made her happy to know that he cared about her feelings.

" I know. Inuyasha... Thanks. I will be okay." She choked out in a few choppy sentences; the truth was she didn't know if she could get the truth out to them. It hurt her bad, she could feel an agonizing guilt pass through her body at the thought of actually lying to them, as she had been. She never wanted to deceive them; it was always like a passing thought to her. She never mused for a moment that she ever would truly mislead them. She had promised herself to fix it once she had told Inuyasha the truth. That time would be in this instance of reaching their destination. She was just glad that Sango had interrogated her to the point of her identifying her problems that also meant that she lied to one less person, which also was a plus in her mind. They had now reached their intent objective ' Kaede's Hut' Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome once more stopping her in her place.

" We're here now, are you okay with this? I mean you could still back out." He offered empathetically. 

She lifted her gaze towards and with an obligated smile. " I have to do this!" she replied in a determined fashion. She then walked slowly toward Kaede's only to be taken aback by a loud rumbling sound and Shippo flying outside the hut. She quickly ran over to the dizzy faced Kitsune. " Shippo are you okay." She inquired in astonishment. 

The little kitsune shook of his dizziness and stared up to her with a pleasant grin. " Yeah I'm alright Kagome." His eyes shot open wildly in amazement. " Kagome!" He shouted excitedly. "Your back, I missed you, I thought you left for home and never was coming back because of Inuyasha's big mouth." The young kitsune rambled on for a while until his little eyes had caught onto Inuyasha's vile glare. He then choked his last words as he pulled his mouth shut. He didn't feel like getting a punch to the head today. His head still hurt from the last ones he had received when Kagome first left for home after a long horrendous fight with Inuyasha about Kikyou. 

Kagome slowly dropped the Kitsune to the floor as Sango came walking out from the hut with an irritated glare in her eyes. Miroku soon came following out after her with a big lump on his skull, and a sheepish glint in his eyes. 

" But Sango!" he said innocently.

" Don't but Sango me! I saw your hand, you dirty monk." It was now obvious what was going on here. Miroku was up to his old dirty tricks of grouping Sango's butt and had received the ultimate penalty for his perverted actions. Telling by the large lump that threatened to engulf Miroku's skull it must have been some major dirty trick to obtain a punishment to that extreme. Sango then turned her gaze over to a baffled Inuyasha and Kagome. She let the intensity of the moment fade before laughing sweetly and running up to Kagome with a happy smile.

" Kagome your back." She embraced her tightly and then whispered a little something in her ear. " Did our plan work?" Kagome nodded her head in satisfaction to her question. Sango grinned deviously as she drifted away from her. 

Miroku came slowly up to Kagome rubbing his head in agony. A smile soon appeared over his painful expressions. " Ah Lady Kagome so, you have returned." He said and then strolled passed her right up to Inuyasha with a devilish look in his eyes. 

" So, did our plan work." He whispered curiously so that only Inuyasha could hear him. Kagome and Sango didn't even notice them since they were in deep conversation themselves. Inuyasha kept his demeanor blank with little emotion.

" It worked fine." He replied coldly. Miroku didn't mind his cold toned voice at all since that was how he always was most of the time and he didn't take it personally. 

" Then it was worth it." He asked curiously once more. 

Inuyasha sighed heavily. " Yeah. Whatever." He responded in a deep elongated yawn. That must mean that they had talked for so long that he had gotten tired from it; in other words, that was a good thing. 

Kagome was still conversing with Sango about Inuyasha and her sickness. " So you told him everything."

" Yep just about." She said biting down on her lip roughly. She didn't tell him everything- like her dream, and it probably would be best to keep it that way. Telling him would most likely just bring about more problems for them then already had. 

Sango's visage contorted until it was drowning in worry. " What didn't you tell him?" she questioned in concern. 

Kagome gazed at her vaguely. " I told him everything about me dying." She about choked on that last part. She didn't mean to sound so suspicious or anything on the lines of that. She just didn't want Sango to interrogate her further. Her dream wasn't something she wanted to talk aloud about. Sango nodded in agreement with her allowing her to let some of this hapless horrible dream fade. She didn't want to think about her nightmare now she had other things that were much more important then that; like telling Shippo and Miroku not mention Kaede the truth about her illness. 

" Sango I'm ready to tell everyone else the truth but I'm going to need your support." She explained. 

" Oh course! I will help in any way I can." Sango replied in assistance. Kagome was overjoyed that she was willing to help her out in her time of need. 

" Okay um, how do you think I should go about this Sango?" She asked curiously, as she didn't have a clue what to do and for some unknown reason today Sango has known just what to do for everything. She was praying that she might know how fix her problem. 

Sango smiled a smile of true knowledge, which made Kagome smile happily to know that Sango may have thought up a plan. " Well Kagome, I might just know what to do. Just leave it to me." 

Kagome's face became a shade of the curious cat. Just what did Sango have planned? " Sango what do you mean, aren't you going to tell me?" She consulted her unaware of what was running through her friends head. 

Sango smiled unaffectedly. " I know what to do, we can all go have one of those picnic things you have always talked about and then you can tell them there." 

Kagome smiled at the idea, as she was already equipped just for something like that. She had packed a picnic for them right before she left for school to make up with Inuyasha after their fight; it should still be in her yellow bag. 

" That's a great idea Sango. I have the supplies in my bag." She then opened her oversized yellow bag to reveal and abundant amount of great looking and tasting food. 

Sango's eyes opened wide at the sight she was now at loss for words. " You already planned this." 

Kagome really didn't have a chance to answer as Miroku and Inuyasha came up to them. She quickly closed her bag and tossed it over her shoulders. " Hi guys." She smiled eloquently as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. 

Inuyasha and Miroku's expressions grew sour with suspicion. " What were you two doing over here?" Miroku asked as his and Inuyasha's eyes shifted over the both of them. 

Kagome could feel their eyes burning through her inner-soul sending chills up her spine. " Um nothing we were just talking about Sango's extermination that the two of you were suppose to help her with; but didn't," she said with a hint of anger. That may not of been what they were really talking about though she still was mad that they left her there by her self to exterminate a Youkai when anything could of gone wrong; that also meant that her answer was partly true. Inuyasha and Miroku gulped as they saw the anger in her eyes but were able to rest easy when she smiled sweetly at them. " But that's okay." Her smiled grew bright. " Hey guys I have a surprise for you all." 

Shippo ran to her jumping straight into her arms. " Really Kagome. Oh what is it?" the little kitsune asked excitedly. 

Kagome patted him gently on the head. She then lifted her gaze up to Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku had an interested look while Inuyasha was in total bafflement. " I will show you all the surprise in a minute; but first I have to get it ready, so why don't you all meet me and Sango over by the Goshinboku Tree when the sun begins setting in the north." She said to them in words that they would understand. She really wanted to say a few hours but knew they wouldn't know what she meant. Miroku and Shippo nodded as they walked back into Kaede's, Inuyasha however stayed behind eyeing her in suspicion. 

Kagome marched right up to him with a smile. " Inuyasha I can't get the surprise ready if you don't go wait with the others." Inuyasha glared at her a bit more.

" I thought we came here to tell them you know." He asked sourly. 

Kagome sighed. " I did but-" 

" But what?" he asked. 

She growled moderately at him. " -Like I was saying I want to give them a surprise first; this isn't easy you know." She said in aggravation. Inuyasha huffed as he went off with the rest of them. Kagome sighed once more in exasperation. " He always has to make things so difficult." She moaned underneath her breath. 

Sango patted her gently on the back helping her to ease her mind. " Come on Kagome lets get started." She announced happily as she walked towards the Goshinboku Tree. Kagome followed her solemnly. Once they had arrived, she pulled her bag off her shoulder and sat it on the ground. 

Sango watched her as she pulled out a large piece of cloth and lay it flat out on the ground. " Kagome what are you doing?" she asked in curiosity. She had never seen anything like; she was now laying all types of food on the cloth.

" I laid this blanket out for us and the food to be on. This way we can be comfortable and nothing can get on the food. In any case it's also good to put the food out like this so everyone can pick out what they want to eat." Sango nodded in understanding. She didn't really see any point to this but if that's what Kagome wanted to do then she had no room to complain. 

" So Sango how did you get Miroku to stay away from me and Inuyasha." Kagome asked Curiously. Sango smiled mentally to herself; it really was an interesting story.

" Well it was actually really funny." She said letting a grin replace her blank face. Kagome looked up from her position on the floor with a smirk. " Well I asked him he wanted to go somewhere with me and easily enough he did and I started to walk him back to Kaede's; you want to know the funny part." Kagome nodded in a panic to hear the rest. Sango's grin deepened somewhat. " Well the only reason he agreed was so that he could get me away from you and Inuyasha; sound familiar." 

Kagome's mouth fell in some measure to the ground. She couldn't believe it she was at a loss for words. She couldn't process the fact that Sango and Miroku had actually thought up the same plan; they were more a like then she thought, more reasons why they should get together. " You two thought up the same plan for me and Inuyasha, that's scary." 

Sango sighed in contempt. " I know I was freaked out when I first heard about it from him." 

Kagome curiosity peaked its limit. " So what happened next?"

Sango was amazed at how interested she was getting on the subject. She nodded in acceptance. " Well after the shock faded away we decided to stick with our plans and went back to Kaede's." She said excluding the fact that they went and watched them and then left for Kaede's. She felt very bad for watching them when she knew what was going on, she wished that she wouldn't of ever watched then she wouldn't of had to lie to her best friend. 

Kagome smiled at her as she stood from the ground. " Well I think that this good enough for the picnic." She stated simply. 

Sango gazed over the whole picnic grounds, checking it out thoroughly. She then turned her gaze back to Kagome with a satisfied smile. " It's perfect, Kagome." 

Kagome clasped her hands together with a laugh. " Now all we have to do is wait for them they should be here any minute now."

Miroku gawked at Inuyasha as he sat up in the tree by the lake. " So Inuyasha," Inuyasha didn't move or take the time to look down on him. He seemed to be deep in thought. " How did it go, did you find out what was wrong with her?" He asked in a calm respective voice. Inuyasha didn't seem to have heard him; but he knew better than that, if it were any normal person up there the question might not of been heard. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't a normal person and he knew damn well that he had heard him.

" Well, what did she say?" He questioned for the second time to make his presence known. 

Finally, he looked down at him his expressions were vague and unreadable almost as if he was dead. " Miroku what do you want?" He said dully with no emotion. From the data he had received from the way Inuyasha was acting, whatever he had found out from Kagome must have been huge to take this big of a toll on him. This only made his curiosity grow stronger.

" What happened with Kagome?" He asked one last time hoping that this time he would be lucky and receive an answer. 

Inuyasha sighed heavily his eyes didn't even seem to have any life left in them. " I told you that your plan worked." Was all he said, it was as if he wished that he never talked to Kagome? He was about to interrogate him further when Shippo came running in to his arms.

" Miroku, Inuyasha we have to go to Kagome now for our surprise." The kitsune said in excitement. Miroku and Inuyasha both gazed to the north, noticing that the sun was in the north. Inuyasha jumped off the tree with is eyes closed heading towards Kagome. 

Shippo stared at his back blankly. " What's wrong with him?" he questioned curiously as a fox. 

Miroku glared suspiciously towards his friend in wonder. " I don't know, but I will find out." He said fixating his eyes on him as he got smaller and further away from him. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: I ended it on a not sad note today, because I didn't feel like ending it sad again for like the six time. I will save that for later. I hope you al enjoyed. And thanks to all who have reviewed. 


	7. Share your Thoughts don't be blind

****

Author's Note: OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated like I said I would! My computer got a virus the last time I updated so I couldn't the next day. Anywise, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. We are two chapters away from getting an actual new one! ^_^ 

**No Life Flower!**

Chapter 7:

Share your Thoughts; don't be blind.

Everyone walks through his or her paths in life but hers was soon to end. Inuyasha didn't want to believe that she was dying, but couldn't rid the truth from his heart. Why did she have to leave? Couldn't she just stay? Not even for little longer. He always was able to save her when she was in trouble, why should this time be any different. He wished he could save, mend her. He wanted nothing more then to take the sickness from her and die in her place; but knew that it was impossible. Everything happened to him, he always lost everything he cared about; now he would lose the most important person to him.

" Kagome..." He whispered under his breath.

Miroku kept his eyes fixated on Inuyasha, as he marched with Shippo silently behind him. Inuyasha was not acting like his usual rude self. His head looked as if it would blow at any given moment, he must have been musing really hard about something, which most likely had to do with Kagome. He hadn't started acting this way until he had talked to her. Miroku really was curious as to what happened, it must have been big to bring on this sudden change of tune. He had never seen him act like this before. He seemed to be heart broken.

" Kagome we're here." Shippo said with bliss. Miroku came back to reality, his eyes filled with shock. He shook his head of the thoughts remaining in his mind and walked over to Kagome.

" Kagome what is all this?" He asked vexingly as he didn't have the slightest clue of what she had created. There was a strange looking cloth spread over the grass and on it was food, all types of strange looking foods at least that's what he believed them to be.

" It's called a picnic and it's your surprise." Kagome stated cheerfully. 

Miroku became lost for a moment in time as he finally figured out what she was talking about. " Oh, I see. Yeah, I remember you telling me about this. Is this that weird tradition where you bring various types of food, set them on thing which you call a blanket and everyone sits around it and eats the food basking in the glorious nature?" He asked curiously as to if he was right in his conclusion. By the look of shock on Kagome's face, he must have been either right or way off.

" Auh Yeah that's right." Kagome said in stillness. Miroku smiled victoriously as he was correct, he now felt very smart.

Kagome couldn't believe it; he actually remembered her telling that story. He listened to her more than she thought he did. That rather made her feel sad, she had hoped that when she told him she was dying he might just brush it off. That didn't seem like a possibility anymore. Kagome looked over to Sango with a smile then to Inuyasha. From there, she beamed at everyone.

" Okay everyone, Dig in," she said with a façade of joyfulness. She still didn't know how she was to tell them all her bad news.

" Thank you Kagome, this is a great surprise." Kagome hadn't been listening as she was still, caught up in her own thoughts.

" Auh, Kagome. Did you hear me?" the kitsune asked in a fluster from not receiving a response. Kagome's eyes gradually reached his and her mind slowly comprehended the fact that she was being, conversed with.

" Auh," she gasped as she noted all the confused glances headed towards her. " I'm sorry you guys I was just thinking, sorry, really I am." she said vaguely as she was still fuzzy from her thoughts. 

Sango smiled at Kagome all-knowingly. " Oh it's okay Kagome, you don't have to be sorry. Everyone at one point in time needs a chance to think," she said with a smile. 

Kagome smiled back at her with delight. She was happy to have a friend like Sango who always was there for her when she was in trouble. " Thank you Sango." 

Miroku didn't buy that story at all. Sango sounded as if she was hiding something and so did Kagome..._ they have a secret._ He thought in sheer shock... _they can't have secrets... not from me anywise._ He then pierced a glare through Kagome then to Sango, which they easily noted. He would get it out of them soon enough but first, he would rather enjoy Kagome's wonderful picnic. 

" Kagome." He said. 

Kagome gazed up at him from her food. " Yes Miroku?" 

He could feel the worry in her voice. He smiled deviously. " Kagome you have my utter gratitude for this wonderful picnic; it was very thoughtful of you." He smiled once more, as he dinned in on her great appetizing food.

Sango glared at him suspiciously. _Did he know? _ She thought. She then raised her gaze to Kagome. Kagome looked to Sango also and they shared some concern of Miroku's knowledge of them. Sango had hoped very hard that he hadn't found anything out on Kagome, as he probably would wreck the whole thing for her. She would pray for Miroku to have enough common sense to let Kagome handle her own problems. 

Inuyasha didn't feel much like getting into this picnic idea as he was still, filled with sorrow over Kagome. He couldn't help it, he loved her so much and she was going to die before he could gather enough nerves up to tell her how he felt. This sucked so much; she wasn't supposed to die like this they suppose to be together forever. He now guessed that, that could never happen anyway, for when they got the jewel shards pieced fully together she would just most likely leave for home anywise. He just always felt as if he could make her stay with him in the end. She was his whether she knew it or not and he wouldn't let her leave him until he told her it was okay; which would be never.

" Here Inuyasha, its your favorite." he looked up in a daze to see Kagome handing him a bowl of Ramen, she had a smile that told him ' Please just be happy for me.' He smiled slightly trying to force himself to be jubilant for her sake. 

Shippo kept silent the whole time. There was something going on here that he couldn't quite put his finger on.... Deception. Someone in this group has a big secret. He became curious, looking around at everyone he tried desperately to seek out the one who was lying and keeping a secret; one no doubt that would destroy everything. Sango looked agitated over something, _hmmm… She knows the secret but it's not hers to tell_. Miroku looks as if he thinks something going on here and is trying to figure it out just as he was. Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked like he was devastated over something; _he probably knows something too, it's defiantly not his secret though_. He gulped as his gaze firmly sat upon Kagome. He gasped mentally to himself; _it was her this was her secret, I'm keeping something was written all over her face_. Why wouldn't she tell him? He would never blab to anyone. Well if she didn't want him to know right away, he would just have to respect that and not pry. He would still worry though. 

Kagome ate silently never looking at anyone else. She couldn't stand to look at them with the horror and hurt looks in her eyes. She really didn't want be a burden on anyone and telling them she was going to die would be a heavy burden for all of them to bear. Sango and Inuyasha already had to bear it, and if she could take it back she would. After seeing how all of them were acting, she wished she could take back ever telling them the truth. Then again, it felt nice to have people to talk to. She hated being alone. She decided then that she wouldn't allow any more of her friends to suffer because of her; she wouldn't tell them.

~ 2 hours later ~

They had all finished up their nice picnic and basking in the glory of nature. Sango nudged her elbow into Kagome's arm. " Aren't you going to, you know?" she whispered only for Kagome's ears. 

Kagome shook her, as she wasn't planning on telling them. " I can't take anymore hurting, I have already been hurting you with the truth I won't do to them to." Before Sango could respond, Kagome got up from there and left, running down the grassy plains. _I even have now hurt Inuyasha with the truth; he probably hates me now, because I can't finish looking for jewel shards._ A single teardrop fell as if to say she was now broken inside. She ran further into the grassy plains until she came to a hill that just about over looked village, and it was a very beautiful sight. 

Miroku looked around only to find that Kagome was missing. He then glared at Sango, as he knew she had something to do with it. Who else could it have been, not Inuyasha that was for sure since he slept silently in the tree well at least he was pretending he was. He knew Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't have gotten into a fight, as he would have heard Inuyasha sulking about and Kagome would be at home. He gazed towards Sango; this had to do with her. " Sango, where's Kagome?" 

Sango had just laid the kitsune down for a rest on Kirara. Gradually, she made her way to staring up at him. She didn't really know what to tell him, but truth might be the correct way to go. " She left over fields." She replied, vaguely. She didn't feel much like lying as she had been for a while now and telling where she went couldn't do that much damage. 

Her eyes blew open as Miroku passed her by down to plains. " Where are you going?" She asked nervously, Miroku just kept going never once stopping to look at her.

" Something's going on with her and I'm going to find out." She sighed as there was going to be no stopping him. She actually thought the idea of him going to talk to Kagome might just help her come forward, beside the reason she most likely didn't tell the truth was for Shippo's sake. 

~|~

Miroku walked up the grassy plains just as Kagome had before him. He could see her sitting up ahead of him. Sneaking up quietly, he sat down next to her. Turning to her, he could see thousands of tears drizzling about her face. " Kagome what's the matter?" He asked in worry.

Kagome about jumped out of her skin for she hadn't noticed Miroku coming up to her neither did she have time to fake everything was all right when nothing was. She felt Miroku's non-cursed hand wipe away her tears and it was somewhat astonishing as she hadn't noticed she was crying so much. " It's nothing." She said turning her face away from him.

Miroku wasn't shocked at all that she pulled away as he had known something to be wrong with her; her tears only furthered his conclusion. " It's not nothing. Come on Kagome were friends right?" His face drew a blank waiting for her answer.

" Of course we are Miroku." Kagome said in a scratchy tone from crying too much. 

Miroku smiled he was happy that she to thought him a friend. " Well then why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome put her index finger to her lips. " Shh! Look the stars are almost out." The stars began to calm her down. " Aren't they beautiful?" She said in a sad-happy voice. 

Miroku moved closer to her with an idea. " Yes they're very beautiful indeed but they seemed to be troubled by something; do know what it is?" He said vaguely turning to face her as she did the same. 

Kagome didn't know what to say to that, did the stars actually look sad to him. She's so gloomy maybe the stars are weeping because of her as she hurts everyone. " Maybe there sad because of a secret kept locked away." she said in dull voice.

Miroku's eye open wide mentally without her knowledge. _So they were keeping a secret._ He closed his eyes solemnly. 

" What secret could make them this sad?" He asked curiously but still with slight quietness to his voice. He had begun to worry for her.

Kagome lost all thought in her mind as the stars shimmering light now hypnotized her. " There sad because, one of there star friends is soon to leave forever." She said with a voice ever so low.

Miroku didn't get quite what she meant by that. 'A friend was leaving forever' what did she mean by that; it didn't make any sense to him. " Kagome why would the stars be sad if it was going to leave as it would soon return to them wouldn't it?" He asked in full curiosity; still he tried to hide it.

Kagome turned to him as she had now returned from the star's hold over her. She knew that she would have to tell him now; there was no other way. She broke out in tears. " Miroku!" she yelled flying into his arms.

Miroku caught her and held her close; seriousness now took over his expressions. What had made her cry like this? Why is she so sad? Did this have too really do with her? " Kagome, this secret that belongs to the stars it's yours is it not?" he already knew that, but wanted to hear it from her mouth.

" Miroku it is my secret." She wept in agony. She was crying so much, what was this secret really all about. 

" Kagome tell me what is this secret that is plaguing your mind?" He asked in total worry and bafflement. She sobbed even more as she grasped him tighter.

" Miroku if I tell you, I will only hurt you too and then you will hate me." she argued in devastation. 

" Kagome nothing you possible tell me would make me look down on you or even hate you; just tell me what's wrong?" He asked with intensity. He just wanted to know what was making her cry like this; it was breaking his heart. 

Kagome looked up from her hold on him; tears owned her entire face. " Miroku, I-I I'm dying." She finally choked out returning to hugging him for comfort. He hugged her back more so then had already. That's what she meant ' A friend was leaving forever.' She was the friend; she was the one who was sad. Why hadn't he seen this earlier? He didn't really know what to do or what to say. Therefore, he just did what he thought might be right and embraced her trying to ease her pain. They sat there not saying a word for the longest time, he would help her calm down as her friend and she would accept it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Auh I ended it sad again well, we all knew it wouldn't last for long. I still will keep this promise to you all ' this story will end happily.' and I will promise more happy chapters to come. The evil music of deception plays... Cold-Heritage desperately try's to kill the music by taking a large hammer to it. Well anywise, what, what are you all looking at I was, just kidding.... No please don't do it help me Nooooo.

Ja NE, see you all later.


	8. Keep me forever near Can't you get over ...

****

Author Note: Okay here's the eighth chapter! One more to go! YEAH! Aren't you all so happy, I know I am! 

****

^_^

No Life Flower!

Chapter 8: 

Keep me forever near. Can't you get over it?

~* Only in a dream**… **someday**…** ***~**

Inuyasha jumped from the tree, which was his resting-place, he wasn't able, nor was he going to sleep tonight. He looked around the campsite thoroughly checking of any irregularities in their place of stay. Sango laid silently on Kirara's back and Shippo at the very top of Sango's nothing out of the ordinary except that one little factor…

" Kagome. Why hasn't she come back yet… and where did she go?" Inuyasha moved forward from the tree towards Sango and with his right foot lodged it into her back. 

Sango yelped from the pain that she had received from his foot pushing her spine inward. She moved over to face him; letting Shippo lightly slide his head to Kirara's back. "Inuyasha what is the meaning of this?" She asked curiously with a voice that was serious and dark. 

Inuyasha starred down at her, his eyes were blank not much feelings at this point were seen in his cold rough golden eyes." Sango I know you know that Kagome's dying. I over heard you and her talking about it when I got back from her telling me and I'm willing not to kill you right now for not telling me if you tell me where she went to?" He said clearing out the scratchiness of the worry in his voice as he pulled his claws from his hoari sleeve, lightly exercising his fingers moving them back and forth to scare her into talking. He wouldn't really kill her, but he figured she wouldn't answer him otherwise. Normally he would be able to smell her sent and track her easily. However, that wasn't the case today for his mind was too clogged and feelings were going hay wire, the only way he would find her tonight is with Sango's help. 

Sango only sighed heavily at his proposal. " Inuyasha you're so dumb." She said with bitterness. 

Inuyasha's face faulted but not for long as he gained a look of sheer anger. He held his fist out in a rage, shaking it endlessly at her. " What's that suppose to mean?" he asked. 

Sango stood up from her place of rest her eyes were much narrower then usual. " Inuyasha this picnic today wasn't meant for fun. Kagome was going to tell Miroku and Shippo she was dying but lost her nerve and didn't come forward. Once the picnic was, done she ran off with sadness and Miroku soon followed, after her as he could sense that sadness from her. As of now he might have gotten her to tell him the truth and that's were she is, talking to him… hopefully." Sango informed him choosing her words carefully not to anger him.

Inuyasha's eyes fell; Miroku had noticed what he could not, which was her sad heart. If not for his cluttered thoughts within his mind and lack of attention of his surroundings, he might have been the one to comfort her now. But because he was to busy swallowing his own pain of losing Kagome he felled to noticed that she was also hurting. He felt like a total jerk now. He looked from the green grassy ground eyes filled with dejection his mouth slumped downwards. 

" Feh whatever." He said he said miserably. He didn't care much that Miroku was with her now, she did need to tell him, but still he did worry. " I'm going to think." He said as leapt from the ground into the big bushy trees leaving Sango with an all-knowing smile spread out across her face as she stood still, next Kirara.

" I knew it, you're going to look for her. Well this I can't miss. I'm sorry Kagome I hope you don't mind me spying on you." Sango stated for the record with a joyful smile followed by sigh. She glanced over at the kitsune and Kirara with worried expressions. " Ah they will be okay, Kirara will protect Shippo." With that said she then took off running down the forests open path taking her Hiraikotsu in hand over her back. She wouldn't miss this confirmation for the world; she was expecting it to be rather hilarious.

~|~ 

Kagome sat beside Miroku. They did not face one another instead, sat side by side arms wrapped around their legs crunched up into two small balls, under the nightly stars. A couple trees surrounded them; not many trees were around these parts, since it was, known as the grassy plains. Still she thought that it was a beautiful sight as you could see the stars clearly in the area, which made it the perfect place to be. The still silence was beginning to eat at her; why was it that whenever she told someone she was dying everything has to go silent. She couldn't take it anymore if he wasn't going to say anything then she might as well. " Miroku?" she stammered in a low tone. 

Miroku leisurely turned to face her. His facial expressions were, filled with sadness and sympathy. She didn't want to him feel bad for her it made her sad that he was sad and sympathy wasn't something she wanted see people give her, she rather them be happy. " Yes Kagome." Miroku choked.

" Why do you look at me like that?" she asked curiously. Why did he have to look at her with sad eyes? 

Miroku's eyes fell further as his hands fell to his sides." Because you are my dear friend and I am going to lose you. Moreover, you were the first person who understood my plight and although I stole from you, you forgave me no inquiries made and allowed me to travel with you. I have never met anyone like you, for you are one of a kind and Inuyasha is stupid because he keeps letting you slip from his fingers and doesn't realize how special you really are." He said in one breath and in a sorrow filled tone. 

Kagome smiled at him jubilantly as it made her happy that felt that way about her." Thanks Miroku." She said happily and then returned her face to blankness. He nodded at her with a hurt smile. " I was just wondering," She paused for only one minute turning her face towards the stars and the endless abbess, which was the sky. " Well since you are monk one of your duties it to aid the common man with whatever their troubles might be, right?" She asked with much hope. She didn't bother to look at him as she rather a wait his answer without seeing his face. 

" That's correct." He answered staring at her as she looked up at the sky. 

She could feel his deep blue eyes burning against her skin. " Well Miroku as a monk I would like to ask you for help with a problem?" She informed him in a vague motionless tone. 

Miroku looked at her with hard curious eyes, she wouldn't look at him when she asked for his help and he wondered why? He thought long and hard as to why she wouldn't look at him. It finally came to him; it was because she didn't want him to see her face when she told him her problem. In addition, when she received an answer if it weren't the answer she wanted to hear she would be able to hide the hurt from him and the disappointment. That brought up another point in his mind, what kind of problem would make her feel that way? With this curiosity, he decided to help her. " Anything, What is this problem that you speak of?" He asked hoping to learn of what would make act as she was. 

She still didn't turn her face to meet his; she just kept staring up at the stars blankly. " You must keep this to yourself," She said in a dreary tone. She didn't look to see his answer, as she already knew that once she told him her problem he would keep it to himself. 

" Well I had a dream and it scared me." She choked out. 

His eyes opened with awe, the problem that she couldn't face him with had to do with a dream. " Well what was this dream about?" he asked stifling the fact that he was curious. She didn't want to ask him this as a friend she wanted to talk with him about this for his wisdom on matters close to this. Therefore, he would try to act out for her that she was one of his clients. 

Kagome didn't know if telling him her nightmarish dream was such a good idea. For she didn't want him to worry about her as he was already showing the symptoms. It was too late now for she had already spilled out to him that there was a problematic dream. Miroku wasn't too bright when it came to women. Moreover, he always ruined the nicest moments he had with Sango but when it came to helping out someone whether he cared for them or not he was always there with the correct answers. Maybe asking him for help wouldn't be so bad after all. She then spread out her crunched up body and laid herself back using her hand to prop herself up from the grassy flooring. 

" Well it is hard to explain but I will try my best."

__

Well I was, surrounded by darkness it covered me I felt cold almost frozen for only a short amount of time then it pulsated and then I saw myself. I was in a garden of wildflowers and all of you were there. Inuyasha held me, there were tears in his eyes, and I could feel my body disintegrating away. You, Sango and Shippo all watched from a fare with pained expressions. Then Inuyasha screamed with pain and sorrow. " KAGOME, I'm so sorry!" and then I returned to the darkness with those words ringing throughout my head. It was like that for only a millisecond as what I think were visions or something like it appeared, before me.

My first glimpse was of Inuyasha and he was sitting in the Goshinboku tree, there weren't any expressions in his face and he wouldn't even move, in the time that he sat there, no movements took place. People, who I couldn't make out correctly, passed him by some stopped and talked to him but he wouldn't answer, he was like a stone without a soul. It really scared me to see him that way. 

Then that vision went out like a light and then came, another. I saw a shadow of a man I could tell that he had long hair that shined like sliver, he was very tall, and that was it for his appearance. He walked down a dirt blank path and from there I could not see any further.

I don't remember every vision that took place, what I do remember, however, is what caused my suffering. I heard a voice it laughed at me while I was, frozen in the darkness. Its laughter was, filled with mirth. This voice belonged to a woman as I went further into the darkness the form of the person came clear. It was Kikyou and she looked at me with her spiteful emotionless eyes, after a while of laughter she spoke.

" HA, HA, HA, HA, did you actually think he cared about you! You are me that is, all you will ever be! To Inuyasha that's all you will ever be a younger version of me! And once you die he forget you and come back to me…" Her voice was so cold, full of evil and hatred. I couldn't take it, and what she said is what bugged me the most. I began to scream for her to leave me alone. Nevertheless, she refused. Her laughter taking form once more. I wanted her to stop and leave me alone I almost felt like I was, on the verge of going insane and then finally I woke up.

****

Kagome had tears in her eyes, as what she had now told him was hard on her. She didn't want to believe her dream a reality but found it hard not succumb to it. Everyone told her that she was Kikyou's reincarnate and that she was strong only because she's apart of Kikyou, but why did that have to be true couldn't she be strong because of her own true heart, not Kikyou's. She couldn't take silence that Miroku had produced any longer, she had finished telling him her horrendous nightmare so now he should be telling her what it meant not being quiet and admiring the scenery for the stars. " Miroku can you tell me what that meaning of my dream is? I mean is it a vision or is just a meaningless dream?" She asked hoping the second part of her question where it's just a meaningless dream to be true.

Miroku's became, startled by her sudden outburst, he gradually gained enough composure to turn and face her. " I'm sorry Kagome I was just replaying what you told me in the back of my mind's eye." Miroku informed still in a daze. 

Kagome gritted her teeth together as she eagerly awaited his answer and opinion of her dream. He still sat in same position as he was in before; his head hung high in the dark navy blue starlit sky. He wasn't answering her fast enough and she couldn't take the intensity of the moment. Her eyes grew wide and her lips curled down. " Well Miroku?" she said with much eagerness. 

Miroku smiled at her in a daze like trance. " Well I think that parts of you dream could be true. The visions of Inuyasha and this tall man could be vision given to you because of your Miko powers but the part with Kikyou is not true at all and don't ever think it that way. For Kikyou is nothing like you as you are not one in the same. True you both have exceptionally strong Miko powers but they are not the same. Kikyou's power comes from her loyalty to her duties and her hatred for Inuyasha. While your power comes from emotions such as when you are angry over someone, you care about or don't even know, being hurt, or if someone just plain out ticked you off. Your power never comes from selfishness or because you are bitter such as with Kikyou, your power comes from your pure emotions thus forth you are not one in the same. You Kagome are nothing like her and defiantly not a younger version of her for you are fare more beautiful inside and out then she will ever be. It has to be true because I only grope beautiful women and I would never in a million years come close to thinking of groping her." Miroku said seriously with much truth but he couldn't help but smile and giggle at that last part. It was very true to him though; he would never touch someone who is as bitter, uncaring, and vile as her. He couldn't believe for a second that Kagome would actually think that Kikyou was better than she was.

Kagome gave him a hurt smile for she was happy that he thought of her as not a Kikyou remake but what about Inuyasha. The thought of Inuyasha thinking her as Kikyou was a thought that crossed her mind often. This dream knotted up her stomach making her feel sick inside, for some reason she thought it true now. Inuyasha as soon as she gave her last breath of life away would return to Kikyou and forget that she ever existed. She knew it would be true as she could recall how every time they would meet again, the looks in his eyes were always full of love and emotion but he doesn't ever show those emotions with her. It's because Kikyou and although, Miroku thinks that her soul is her own Inuyasha and everyone else thinks it differently. After those thoughts were ringing in her head awhile, she broke out in more tears.

" Even though you think my soul is my own, it is not true because to everyone else especially Inuyasha I'm just Kikyou reborn in a younger body. Everyone tells me how great it must be to have a soul, that belongs to an ancient priestess but it is not great. Can't I have my on soul can't my heart be my own I don't want to be Kikyou's shadow and the shadow of Inuyasha's lost love. I want to be my own person. Why can't that happen Miroku?" She questioned dejectedly with much pain and sorrow. 

Miroku could feel his heart breaking before him. He slid his body closer to her and put his left-hand on her shoulder for comfort. He didn't look at her, just kept his vision forward as if he were to look at her his heart would be in pieces. He didn't like to see his friends hurting like this it just didn't seem right and just. " Kagome why do you cling to these false allegations, these people who call you a reincarnation don't know you and how completely opposite you are from Kikyou. As I told you before your heart and soul is your own for it grows and evolves from your own feelings, not Kikyou's. For if that were so that time you were pitted against Inuyasha and when your body was being controlled by that black priestess you wouldn't of been able to stop yourself from killing him. For it is because your different from Kikyou emotion wise and will power wise that you were able to stop yourself from killing him and destroying yourself." Miroku stated seriously once more but this time his eyes were, shut tightly. 

Kagome couldn't believe what had come from his mouth; she moved her head to face the ground. She took the sleeve of her long sleeved school uniform and wiped the tears that covered the bottoms of her eyes away. Miroku was right. She is her own person and although people may call her and reincarnation she truly is not. For she is born her own person her soul and heart are her own and not that of Kikyou's they are not the same person nor were they ever. She would have to prove to Inuyasha and the world that they are not the same and they never were. She never used to believe her self, as Kikyou until that dream came about and why should she now. After her tears were, cleared from her face, turning to Miroku, she smiled with clam happiness. " Miroku." She said with a joyful tone. 

Miroku opened his eyes to look at her happy face and then smiled back. " What is it?" He inquired curiously. 

Kagome's smile deepened with thankfulness, she turned her full body to face him her legs tucked comfortably underneath her butt, and her hands grasping the ground. " You are a good friend and very smart for someone who doesn't know how to make a girl happy." She laughed. " For that I am thankful for your friendship because I don't know what I would of done if not for you setting me straight," She said with much gratitude. Standing from the ground she wiped the grass from her skirt and proceeded to walk towards him as he too lifted himself from the grass. Kagome smiled at him as he returned her enthusiasm.

" Thanks, I guess I should take that as a compliment." He said with a dopey smile. Kagome smiled as she nodded her head, they both then began to laugh with much mirth. After a while of laughing over the fact of Miroku being better at helping people with their problems instead of his own, Kagome deiced to take her leave.

" Thank you Miroku but I think I going to return to camp now." She informed him with a clear burden free conscious. He nodded his understanding; she then turned her back to him and walked on towards the pits of the forest.

Inuyasha leapt from tree too tree making his way back to Kaede's and the grassy plains that meet with the village. His face was blank as he had all concentration on getting to her in time before she was gone. Normally he would be in a hurry to get there before Miroku tried something with her. This time it wasn't the case for Miroku would never grope her when she is hurting nor would he try anything for fear that Inuyasha would kill him. He knew that Kagome would be safe with him. There was only one problem on his mind and that was that he wasn't the one with her easing the pain and suffering in her heart, that was supposed to be his job not Miroku's. 

He soon came to clearing of the grassy plains and there in front of him was Kagome she was running towards him; though not because she saw him but because she was leaving Miroku now to return. He glided down to the ground landing right in front of her. He could see the still awe in her eyes and all-over her face.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks; She gazed up with astonishment as Inuyasha glided in the air gracefully closer to the ground in front of her. 

" Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked with little curiosity as she rather knew he was there looking for her. She still wouldn't admit to that yet, as she wanted to see his answer. 

Inuyasha looked up at her his eyes didn't not reveal the slightest emotion. " I came to make sure you haven't gotten into any danger." He stated blankly. He didn't want to sound too caring as he was scared deep down inside to be, rejected by her and have his feelings thrown back in his face. He wasn't expecting what happened next, a beam filled smile came out across her lips and face. She then marched up to him with a happy notion her hair blowing everywhere because of the sudden wind currents that now took place; she looked so beautiful. Kagome smiled joyfully at him practically putting his heart out of commission. 

Elsewhere Sango, who had made it there before Inuyasha, was sitting behind some bushes that lead into the forest; she had taken a short cut so that she could see everything that went on betwixt them all. She loved to watch Kagome and Inuyasha get closer to being together; it was fun to watch a love like this one play out. They both were shy people when it came to showing that they care or even loved one another. She just hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't choke this time and mess everything up and send Kagome crying home like he always did whenever he got close to telling her that he cared or was jealous or that even loved her. However, she could recall Kagome telling her that he did care that when she was dying, so, maybe he won't mess up this time. All she could do now was hope.

Kagome marched on until she was right in front of him. Her joyfulness tuned down, she had now a smile, curious look. Inuyasha looked on at her; a dumbfounded look on his face could be, seen as he stood perfectly and still. 

" Inuyasha, you were worried about me?" She asked him curiously. Inuyasha gulped and his face became red, he was choking again and didn't know what to say, as he became very shy. Why did this always have to happen to him? Kagome moved in closer to him with look that told him she was a waiting for his answer. He could feel himself beginning to panic. Finally, he pulled himself together, gaining a cold stare; he crossed his arms and turned away from her.

Kagome herself also gained a look that expressed her being perplexed, for she did not know why he just turned away from her like, he was angry at her or something. What did she say wrong? Why was he acting this way? She tilted her head to the left, staring at him curiously. 

" No, I wasn't worried." He said trying to cover up the fact that he was. Although Kagome could see right through that lie, he had created. She didn't really understand why he would hide that from her. What would be the point?

" What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked, why would he be so cold to her? He just came rushing over here to where she was and then he acts as if he wasn't afraid that something happened to her? Her heart about jumped out at her when he started growling. 

" I said I didn't care!" He yelled harshly at her. Her mouth opened wide and her heart gasped from the sudden hurt that soon threatened to eat her soul alive. Her breathing fell short, her eyes were open wide, and clear, a single tear ran like a shimmering silver moon down the side of her cheek. Why was he being so mean to her? What did she do? Well she wasn't going to let him walk all over her. She took her long sleeve and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Although Kagome couldn't see it, Inuyasha too was, hurt by his words. He kept his back turned to her for he couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes nor allow her to see his. He screwed up again; he panicked and didn't know what to say to her so he blurted out some fowl untrue words towards her. Why did he have to choose those exact words? Those were the worst possible words he could have said to her. 

" Inuyasha, I knew it was true. Your happy now aren't you?" She said tearfully but to him all he could hear was the pain, the agonizing hurt in her voice.

Miroku still stood in his place at the edge of the grassy plains. His eyes were full of astonishment and anger; he couldn't believe that Inuyasha would act this way to her. What made it worse was that Kagome had confided in him with her troubling dream and he helped her. Now he feared that everything he told her would be for not. For Inuyasha's hurtful words probably will set her back to where she once was before he talked to her. 

Sango clanged her hands around the bush branches with all her might. She had an irritated tick off look in her eyes. It just couldn't happen nicely could it? Inuyasha just had to mess this moment up too. She wanted to kill him right about now as she saw the pain in her friend's eyes.

Kagome stood there in her place, she brought her hand to her heart, grasping her shirt tightly as if he was trying to take her heart out of her body. However, she soon changed her tune and let her hand fall down to her side. This heart is what caused her pain and the way she felt right now. The more ironic thing was, it wasn't her own she wished she could get rid of it but knew that it was impossible. Inuyasha didn't care about her; all she was to him was jewel shard detector and a reincarnation of his lost love. The only reason he ever acted nice to her or protected her was so that she would help him find the Shikon shards. Nevertheless, he probably didn't care if she just died either, that way he wouldn't have to worry about her feelings and run off with Kikyou. She still waited for his answer, she hoped that she was wrong, that he didn't mean what he said, that he wasn't happy he hurt her. However, she knew it for not, he just stood there not even looking at her practically handing her the answer… he didn't care. She wanted too but couldn't stop the tears from falling gracefully from her eyes. It wasn't enough that she would be dying soon, she just had to be told by the person that she loved more than anything that he didn't care if she lived or died or about her. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't look at him anymore it hurt her heart too much._ Why dose my heart hurt if it doesn't even belong to mean?_ _It's Kikyou's, so why is am I dying from it if it doesn't belong to me?_ No one would allow her to have her own heart…. But why? Why can't she say that she was dying because of her own heart getting sick? It just couldn't be, could it? Well enough thinking it was time now, she couldn't be in this world anymore with him here as a constant reminder of her pain. 

" Inuyasha don't answer that, I know what you're going to say. This isn't my heart and I am not my own person to you just a double of Kikyou. It doesn't matter if I live or die cause you will always have Kikyou, right?" She stated hysterically in pain. Why must he do this to her? Why does he have to put her heart out of commission, even if it's not her own true heart? She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes it seemed clear now, that everything she had ever thought was true. She turned from him, took a deep breath, then proceeded to run away frantically towards the well. She wanted to die here with him happily, but that didn't seem like a possibility anymore. 

Inuyasha listened to her words with an ache in his heart but still kept his back to her. For some reason her words paralyzed him in his place, they tore at him inch by inch. However, the last words she said to him 'it doesn't matter if I live or die because you will always have Kikyou.' those words weren't true. He wouldn't be happy if she were dead, he would be miserable. He could feel the cool brush of wind pass over him. Was she leaving? She couldn't leave him now, not when she hurting as she was? He used the strong currents in the wind to turn himself around at an expedient rate to face her. 

" Kagome wait." He said in rush, trying to stop her from running away from him. 

Kagome kept running never turning to look at him once. She wouldn't look at him ever again. Even so, she would still leave him with words of truth.

" Your stupid Inuyasha." with that said with pain she ran faster then she ever had before in her life. She couldn't take anymore of this. She ran through the forest not even looking where she was going, branches of trees and bushes tore at her clothes as she ran through them. Some ripping at her skin in her face, arms, and legs causing slight bleeding to erupt. She didn't care how hurt her body became it was noting compared to the hurt she received from Inuyasha. 

Finally, she came to the grassy clearing and in the center of this clearing was the Bone Eaters Well. She stopped in her place; her breathing was heavy from the long run her eyes still rung with tears, her mouth showed that she was scared to go through the well. If she goes through the well now, she won't get to die with her friends nor will she tell them her last wishes. None of that mattered now, if she were to go back she would only be sad and full of sorrow and that is not how she wanted to die, she wanted to be happy. She then moved slightly from her place slowly moving forward to the well. Once she was standing right next to the well, placed both of her hands on the rim of the well looking down into the pitch black darkness. She still felt bad for leaving them all without a goodbye but how could she go back after what she said to Inuyasha. Wiping all the doubt from her mind, she swung her self over the rim going through the dark hole in the well. 

~|~

Inuyasha looked on down the path that Kagome had taken it was a path he knew all to well; it led to the Bone Eaters Well. She was truly leaving him, she was dying, and he wouldn't be able to say goodbye. His face was full of sorrow as he tilted his head looking down at the path she went through, he could smell that her sent was completely gone from this world. A knife cut his thoughts as something was, lodged into the back of his head.

" Hiraikotsu!" He knew once that was, said that Sango had smashed her big boomerang into the back of his head, near the higher part of his neck. He fell down headfirst into the ground. His face and not to mention his head felt like they were ran over by a herd of raging Youkai. 

" Inuyasha you're so stupid," Sango then took her boomerang and held it straight down pointing the sharp end to the back of his head. Then once she placed it right, she constantly lodged it into his head causing him to yelp in pain. " Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Sango repeated in anger. 

Inuyasha could feel all her rage being forced into, his head. He thought it was going to go on forever however, for one second it did stop. He couldn't even move himself to see why. Nevertheless, he would soon know why as he heard a voice.

" Sango you can't kill him, not until I get my turn." This voice belonged to Miroku and he seemed as angry as Sango, he knew that Miroku heard there conversation and had the right to be angry but Sango wasn't here. He was going to think more on that subject until the beatings came again. Miroku took his staff in hand, beat him over the head, and used his foot to stomp on his back. " You are such an idiot Inuyasha, couldn't you see that she was already hurting enough as it is, you just had to make it worst. Now everything I did was for not, how dare you, stupid." Miroku said callously. He could feel his back being, blown out. Anymore of this would cause him too not able to walk any longer. Finally, the beatings seized. 

He rolled himself over to face them both, his eye's were kept emotionless as he saw the rage, anger and sorrow that was expressed through his friends eye's. Sango walked forward to him. " Inuyasha, you are so stupid! How could you tell a dying girl that you don't care about her?" Sango stated, irately. So he was right in his conclusion of her, she was indeed was watching them from a far. From knowing that as the truth, he gained enough strength from his rage to pull himself from the crater in the ground that was, caused by the strong currents in the beatings that he had received. 

He clenched his fist tightly and shook them in her face. " You were the one who chose to watch, and you know how I said I wouldn't kill you, well I changed my mind." He then lunged at Sango just in time to have his neck come face to face with Miroku's staff as he pushed it in hard through his neck sending him flying into the ground causing another crater. 

Miroku looked down on him with slight disdain. " Inuyasha, trying to kill Sango isn't going to make up for what you did." Miroku said spitefully. He then walked over to him and knelt down to his level. 

" Inuyasha you truly don't how much damage you just caused her, for she told me something however, I promised to keep it a confidential. If you don't go bring her back now you will be sending her to the grave without what she thinks a soul and heart." Miroku informed, his eyes looked as if he were about to cry. The words that he had told Inuyasha rang through his head like unbreakable resonation it could not and would not stop, the ringing wouldn't stop. He didn't understand it. Why would him not bringing her back make her die with out a soul or heart? He lied fully on his back, his mouth opened slightly as he starred up at he stars while he recalled the words she spoke to him before she ran off. 'Inuyasha don't answer that, I know what your going to say. This isn't my heart and I am not my own person to you just a double of Kikyou. It doesn't matter if I live or die cause you will always have Kikyou, right?' he could still remember the look of sheer pain and not belonging that was in her eye's. He sat up firmly with his eyes and body in a daze like state.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Wow! That was a long chapter, well I know about half of you reading this probably want me dead right about now! Nevertheless, do not fret for this is my gateway opening and setting to my plot in my story for I will let you all in on a secret. Somewhere in the near future (Like a couple of chapters later.) I shall bring Kouga, Kikyou into this picture and you will find out why later. Inuyasha as you all probably have figured out will make up with Kagome. I hope that eased all your minds so now you can put down your chain saws, bow n' arrows, crossbows, guns, Butcher knives, Sakabatou's, Fang swords, ECT. Cause there's no need for a murder charge for something that doesn't have to be, right? I am right, RIGHT? * Teardrop. ~_~ * 

****

Ja NE, for now! 


	9. Two hearts across time fall into the sno...

****

Author's Note: WOW! Last chapter and the next will be a new never before seen chapter!

__

No Life Flower!

Chapter Nine:

Two hearts across time; fall into the snow.

Kagome pulled herself vigilantly from the well with all her strength left inside of her wounded body. While she ran from Inuyasha, she received an endless supply of scraps and cuts from the sharp branches of the bushes and trees that she passed through on her way to the well. She wasn't even thinking clearly at the time, all she could think about was what had just happened to her. Her heart felt like it had been run over by a lawn mower, it felt ripped and tattered like a piece of worn out clothing.

Once she made it out of the well, she walked forward opening the exit of the shrine and stepped out closing it behind her. She stood there, her back to the shrine. She felt completely broken; she could still feel the wetness of her tears smothering her tender skin. Taking her fingers to her face, she touched her tears, they felt cold like ice crystals. She soon felt a sudden chill spread across her body, opening her eyes clearly, she noticed something she should have in the beginning, her whole home was covered in snow and the grounds also were paved with, cool white fluffiness. 

Her mouth fell and her eyes opened wide, she soon received a half smile. Snow always made her smile when it would come upon her doorsteps but she just couldn't bring herself to smile fully, how could she when Inuyasha had just trampled her heart. There would be no smiling for her for a while, she probably was going to die before she would smile or be happy again. She wrapped her arms around herself, she was feeling a bit chilly and being frigid probably wasn't the best thing for her right now, for if she were to get any colder she might faint, catch a cold virus, or have heart failure. 

Keeping her hands around her body, she walked forward keeping her head and face straight concentrating on her house. All she could think about was making it there to her warm room and safe bed. There she would be able to cry to her hearts content, she could feel and be whatever she wanted in her room, if only it were that easy, if only she could be whatever she wanted. It did seem easy to her but that was before she stumbled into the well, into the feudal era and met with Inuyasha. She was going to think more on that subject when she had remembered something important.

"Oh no I suppose the hospital, mom's probably worried." With that said she ran in the direction of the hospital. Kagome only hoped she could make it in time before anybody found out that she had ever gone. Which most likely everyone knew by now that she was missing and knowing her family, they knew she went to _The War and States Era_. They probably were mad at her since her mom specifically told her that she couldn't go because of her immune system being dangerously low, and her heart— she could have chest pains, and pass out, or something worse could happen. She could have died when her heart died out but Inuyasha saved her from dying. She bit her lip. That was true he did save her, but then why did he say he didn't care about her? It didn't make much sense to her. 

She ran down the streets of Tokyo, trying to get to the main hospital station where she was taking. She held her arms around her frozen body. It probably wasn't very smart of her not stop at her bedroom before hand and pick up a snow jacket. However, she didn't have that on her mind at the time, all she could think about was Inuyasha, her mom, Souta, and her grandfather. She ran further and further through Tokyo until she finally made it to the main entrance of the hospital, her breathing was very heavy and she was cold. Mild burning erupted in her chest; she placed a hand to her heart. 

A gentle cool wind rose down upon her as she walked through the doors of the hospital. She shivered terribly, why did they have to make it so that when you walk into the hospital the air vents must open up on you and make you colder then you already were. It didn't make any sense to her. She sneezed loudly and the hospital doctors all stopped to look at her. She felt very embarrassed, why did the have to look at her? It was so rude. She then walked a little further into the hospital trying to make her way back to her room. There was a cold sweat looming over her as she trudged on. Kagome placed a hand on a nearby wall, to help her stay up, as she walked along. Her breathing became shortened; she felt the weight of her body growing it felt as if she was filled with sand. She then fell down to her knees— no longer able to use the wall as a crutch— and soon she lied against the coolness of the hospital floor. Her eyes laid half opened with a dead-like glint and there was a blank smile on her lips, as she lied spurred out on the ground.

"I'm just going to sleep for awhile, please-don't-be-mad... " She said falling into deep sleep or rather fainting. Although, she was a sleep she could still hear the sound of screams and although she fainted, she could make them out as to whom the voices belonged to.

__

I could hear the voices they sounded all drone-like I could hear them call to me mom and Souta. They called for me to come back to them, to be safe. They wished me a safe return that I would be okay. I could hear those words from their mouths as I passed through the memories my memories of my life they ran through me like a train of lights. They passed by so fast that I could barely even make them out. The memories went on for what felt like hours, the sadness of my family and the memories collided together creating total chaos in my head. I couldn't take anymore I could feel myself shaking repetitively. It could have went on like this forever, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, until it finally stopped only showing Inuyasha. He was smiling at me. I begged him to leave me alone I was to hurt to see him right now especially if he was going to smile at me. Nevertheless, he wouldn't leave my head and when I looked up at him saw the smile they're no more he was frowning at me and then the weirdest thing happened he spoke to me.

"Kagome I'm sorry." He said with what felt like sorrow. I could feel my heart beating rapidly as if it could give out on me at any moment. I didn't know if I could keep myself from losing my heart forever, but if I let it die... Although, I didn't know if I wanted to keep my heart, it wasn't my own, it was Kikyou did I really want to keep something that didn't belong to me. I looked back up to where Inuyasha was but found myself in shock when he was not there. Turning around in the darkness, everything changed and I was in the rose garden again and Inuyasha was in front of me. He smiled at me as he walked closer practically in my face. I feel could my cheeks burn up into a blush.

"Kagome don't give. Don't ever give up." I felt myself become in awe by his words. However, it was cut short when I felt his lips brush up against mine. My eye's opened wide in shock but only for a moment as I found myself succumbing to his gesture. I couldn't help it but feel warm by his touch and his soft lips. Then after awhile of kissing him I could feel my heart coming back from the depths of death. He then let go and I felt cold and alone again. Why did he have to let go? Couldn't we stay like that forever? When he kissed me, I felt like I finally belonged… with him. I looked up and he was gone leaving me with wildflowers flying all around me.

I could still hear his last words to me ' don't ever give up.' Those words would stay with me forever. I then looked up at the flowered filled sky with a smile.

"Don't worry I will never give up."

Kagome's eyes sprung open as she gasped for air.

"It was just a dream," she said in an unsure tone. She then noticed that she didn't have a clue where she was. She seemed to be laying down somewhere, taking her eyes she glanced around the room. From her inspection of the room, she knew exactly where she was, her hospital room. There was a breathing mask over her face and a bunch of the tubes filled with vaccines, and medications connected to the veins in her wrists. She sighed in relief as she had made it in safely. 

~|~

Inuyasha sat next to the well looking down into it dolefully. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he have to choke up again? That was what always happened to him. She was nothing but in concern for him and he just had to yell at her, tell her he didn't care. He did though; he cared for her more than anything in this world did. 

"Inuyasha, don't stare at the well like a dummy, go in and get her." Inuyasha felt himself almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around slowly to see a small Kitsune in front of him. He began to growl at him viciously.

"Err! Shippo what the hell do want?" he said somewhat startled. Why was that that kitsune had too always, startle him? He sometimes could be nerve wrecking. Shippo walked up closer to him with an irritated look.

"I want you to go get Kagome." Shippo told him innocently. _Oh no not that again!_ Shippo always did this to him, bugging him to go back and get Kagome. He growled ferociously at him.

"I don't want to go and get her, so don't even start bugging me." Inuyasha said furiously. He hoped that maybe if he scared the Kitsune, he would leave him alone but no dice. Shippo stood his ground.

"Inuyasha I know a way that you go see Kagome without her knowing you came for her." the kitsune informed. Inuyasha looked on at him suspiciously, keeping his arms crossed along with his legs, sitting by the well. What Shippo had to say did sound somewhat interesting to him, but to let the kitsune know that might hurt his well-known reputation for not caring about others? However, in this case any means of seeing Kagome would be worth it to him. Still looking at him suspiciously, he decided to interrogate him about his plan. 

"What kind of plan?" he asked curiously. The kitsune at his answer let his face glow brightly. He then scooted closer to Inuyasha with a sly smile.

"Well Kagome left her yellow bag, you could bring it back to her, using it as an excuse to see her and possibly make up with her." Shippo smiled at Inuyasha devilishly, practically scaring the pants off him, as he had never seen the scary hardy ha expression on him. The idea of him taking Kagome's bag back to her time was intriguing to him, especially the part of using it as an excuse to see and make up with her. Although, he still had his ego to worry about, he defiantly did not want the kitsune to know that he completely agreed with his idea. He growled at him ferociously yet with irritability.

"Shippo, that's the stupidest plan ever created. Now go away don't bug me again. If you don't, not even the hungriest of ravens will be able to nibble at your scrambled up carcass." 

Shippo smiled at him perceptively. His plan had been timely and properly executed; Inuyasha had taking the bait, although Inuyasha tried to hide it from him with his lame threats. It didn't mean anything as he had seen the spark of life that struck his eyes as he had told him of his plan. He stood from the ground firmly, turning his back from Inuyasha; he ditched the bag in front of him and ran towards the bushes.

"Your so mean Inuyasha." He jeered, although he acted out as a facade that he became fretful by his threat. He didn't want Inuyasha to suspect him of anything. 

Once he made it through the mesh of bush particles, he spotted Sango and Miroku on the other side, hiding their faces from Inuyasha. Miroku turned with a happy knowing smirk, as did Sango. Shippo returned their enthusiasm as he ran directly into Sango open arms. Once in her arms he cocked his head into an upright position, keeping all eyesight on Miroku. He then smirked rapidly. 

"Thank you Miroku your plan worked perfectly, he bought it. Kagome should be back soon." Shippo assured full of excitement. He didn't exactly know what Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting about, as Sango and Miroku told him that it was over Kouga, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to except that explanation. Everyone has been acting so weird lately and he had no idea why. He in a sudden rush of wind felt himself hit the ground viciously. He felt him self-go into a dizzy spell; it didn't last long as he heard Miroku's voice.

"Look Shippo was right, he taking the bag and jumping into the well." Shippo could feel that dizzy spell pass with the tide, as the emotion of joy came over his tiny body. With one push, he threw himself up from the ground. Marching up to the thick tall bushes, he took his small hands and spread the branches apart allowing himself to see just in time as Inuyasha hightailed it down the well. He smiled joyfully as he was happy that he was going to get to see Kagome again.

"Oh I love watching Inuyasha and Kagome, shy love is so cute." Miroku said overjoyed. 

Inuyasha swung himself coyly over the well, keeping his eyes pealed for Miroku and Sango, as he didn't want anyone to know he was going to her time. 

The dankness of the well reformed itself a new, a purplish shimmering light covered the inner layer of the well, soon the knowledge of the well disappeared, and there was nothing but a purple aura forming around him. The time portal would transport him in time to Kagome's future world. The glittering purple disappeared from his eyes, bringing back the lining of the well, letting it become known, once more. 

Once the time transfer had been complete, Inuyasha starred up from the rocky flooring of the well; his stomach felt all knotted up with butterflies. He felt him self-becoming nervous. He couldn't just sit in the well all day, he needed to fix his mistakes, and Kagome's broken heart. It would be hard for him to admit an apology, but in this case, he would have to make an exception. He sighed as he jumped gracefully out from the well. He felt a sudden chill strike at his whole body, his eyes opened wide as saw, white frozen contents falling from the sky. He had seen this before, when he was with Kikyou but never knew what the name for it was. He shook his head of that thought; he didn't want to think about Kikyou that was all he needed. It was her fault he was in this mess anyway. 

His red hoari kept him warm; however, he could still feel the iciness across his face and slightly through the linen of his clothing. He held his arms around his body as he bounced across the grassy grounds, then up the tree next to Kagome's bedroom, looking through her window he couldn't find a single sighting of her. Still she might not have been in her room now. He then jumped over to her window ledge; sliding the window open, entering her corridors. Once he was completely inside the innards of her room, he inhaled the air around him through his nose. He couldn't find the slightest amount of Kagome's sent that she was in this room recently or even a little while ago. His face filled with wonder of where she might of gone, he hoped that nothing had happened to her on her way home or anything of the sort. He walked calmly back to the open window, then with a swift motion he hopped from the window landing forcefully on the ground just below her window. His ears fell droopy to the sides of his face, his face fell with sorrow, she wasn't there now, and he had no clue where she might have been. He still carried her yellow bag over his back. He was hopping to return it to her and possibly apologize however, that didn't seem like a possibility anymore. He then headed back towards the well, but as he was coming in closer to the shrine doors, he heard a voice talking to him.

"Inuyasha is that you?" He felt a sudden jerk fall into his body. He turned around optimistically thinking that the person who approached him might have been Kagome however, to his dismay, he only found Souta. He was holding Kagome's sweater; he could smell her sent all over it, maybe he knew where she went.

"Inuyasha I thought I saw you, are looking for Kagome?" he asked, Inuyasha could feel the sorrow from his voice; he then filled with worry.

"Is she okay?" he choked. He hoped nothing bad happened to her, she was dying after all, and both his eyes opened wide with horror.

"She fainted on the hospital floor, we thought she died, but her heart slowly began to beat again. It was a miracle." Souta informed. Inuyasha could feel himself choking, as he felt that it was probably he who had sent her into that sudden loss of consciousness. He would have to see to her right away, as he needed to know that she was safe and okay. 

"Where is this hos-taple at?" He said in a bit of a tongue-tie. Souta couldn't help himself not to laugh at his hero's mistake in words. It was funny to see him not knowing how to pronounce words correctly.

Inuyasha glared at the kid mentally, he didn't want the kid to get mad and not tell him where to find Kagome. Souta seized the laughing as a sad look over took the joy. He looked up at Inuyasha. 

"It's at 3rd street, take left at Tokyo bay, once you're past there you should see a tall building, Kagome's room is at the very top 2nd room to the left." Souta informed him the best he could, trying to make the directions understandable. Inuyasha knew he tried his best and to his surprise, he actually could understand Souta's ramblings. 

He thanked him with a smile and in a rush jumped right out of there, heading down the direction of Souta's instructions; he knew 3rd street well, because Kagome had taking him shopping their once. He would get there with no trouble at all; it was the other parts of his instructions he would have slight trouble understanding. He finally fell from the deep ice filled sky-landing right in the middle of the snowy street; he could feel the coldness and ice etching into the crevasses of his feet. Once he landed in the street, he then looked back up to the sky, ice flakes fell upon the edges and center of his face, as he sniffed out where the waters of Tokyo bay might be found at. He caught the sent of the refreshing salty frozen water and was about to make his way there when he heard a strange obnoxious noise. Turning around he saw a large deathly looking contraption sliding across the iced in street way, heading for a head on collision with the right side of his body. His eyes open wide with horror as he had no idea of what he was up against he hadn't seen anything as freaky looking as this monstrosity was. 

Actually, he would have to take that back, he had seen this contraption before, it was the last time he came here with Kagome when they went to get the ramen from a place called a grocery store. His eyes opened wider and clearer, his guess about the contraption, the time he last saw one was correct…these odd-looking large contraptions where the monster youkai that resided here in Kagome's time. _What did Kagome call these monster things again? Oh YEAH cars._ He couldn't let this one get away; he might just try to hurt Kagome. He smiled his sly happy smile as he turned around fully to face the car contraption. He then took his right hand to his red sleeve and with meager strength pushed it up to the edge of his shoulder; he then with his left hand pushed the right sleeve up identical to the left. 

A small person-like figure stuck his head out a hole that was formed it the side of the 'Youkai'. Inuyasha's face faulted at the sight of this monster, _this monster looks like he's falling apart on me, either that or it's one sick looking Youkai. Whatever its problem is, I have to say I have never seen a Youkai, creepier looking than this one was. Oh well, I'll still crush him. _He smirked deviously at that thought, he was so in tuned to himself that he didn't even hear the 'car Youkai' screaming at him viciously. 

"Hey you get out of my way, can't you see I have somewhere to be. I have a job you know unlike some people!" Inuyasha's face stooped down a bit. _Did this youkai just talk crap to me, I don't know, but that's just what it sounded like...and if he did! _He would make him pay for that. He then with his sleeves still pulled up, decided he would exercise his claws. Taking them up to the ' car Youkai's' face' he advanced them back and forth, trying to intimidate and scare him. 

The man's face filled with terror as he saw Inuyasha's claw like hands. Then with closer evaluation he then noticed the long dog like ears that seemed to spring with liveliness from a top of the left and right sides of Inuyasha's head, and then came the golden eyes. The man began to panic at the sight of Inuyasha, his grew two times larger in fear, and he had never seen anything like him before. He then with terror that filled his heart, turned the car's steering wheel, completely around and drove away from Inuyasha with immense fear of him. 

Inuyasha's face faulted for what felt like the sixteenth time. " Where's he going?" he asked with a high-pitched dumbfounded tone. His faults of shock reformed in to an egotistical smile. He then giggled and chuckled radiantly, his hands placed at the sides of his hips. " I guess I was just to much for him." He said with pride, it faded soon after the last word spilled from his mouth, as gloom and sorrow replaced it. _Kagome! _He thought dolefully, he hoped that she was doing okay and was feeling better as from Souta had told him, she had some sort of accident. _I wonder what she's doing right now._

****

~+~+~+~

Kagome sat up firmly in her bed, a cold sweat slid down from both sides from her cheeks; her breathing was snippy as was her movements. She had a faint retention of what had happened to her as she entered the hospital doors. She could only recall the pain in her that she felt swelling up in her body, the screams of her family and those very last words from Inuyasha. Although, it was just dream formed from her fainting those words still held some sort of meaning to her. She couldn't give up on life and now as she looked at herself, she felt very sick as to how she was acting. Kikyou and her were nothing a like, as Miroku had told her before her heart is her own it grows from her feelings, which meant that it probably is turning very ugly because of how she was behaving. She was never the reincarnation of her only a memory of her features and her power is because of the family bond that they shared, Kikyou was sort of to her like a super great grandmother. Those ideals were truths that she chose to believe in now. She wished that she hadn't acted so terrible towards Inuyasha, _he's probably angry with me, and he probably won't ever come back for me or want to see me again._ A tear fell down from the tip of her cheek; keeping her eyes in a trance like state, she carefully brought her hand half way to her face catching the tear in mid air. Her sadness seized to move any further as she noted her door slowly opening, the door opened half way, speculating further she found her mother coming in with cheerful smile. Her face fell, she had optimistic hopes of Inuyasha being the one to come from inside the door, and soon a smile flushed out the sadness. She then giggled mentally to herself- _if it were Inuyasha, he would have come rushing in with sour expression saying something like 'apologize right now, I'm not going to leave until you do.' _She wished that were what had happened just now, however, she doubted him ever coming to get her. 

"Kagome what are you so happy about?" Kagome's mom said somewhat giggle happy herself. Kagome felt her self become startled as she had forgotten that her mom had come into her room. 

Turning her face to meet diametrically with her mom's she simpered slightly. "Oh it's nothing I was just thinking about something," the happiness vanished from her features, "I was just wondering, what exactly happened to me? I don't really remember." She asked curiously. That question had been bugging her, why did she faint right there and then when there was no reason for it.

Mom didn't answer her; she just kept staring at her with a smile. It was almost as if she didn't want to answer her. 

Kagome looked at her with anticipation. Her smile soon fell as she turned away from her daughter looking down at the ground woefully. Kagome's face also fell sadly as she could feel the pain leaking off her mother's body. 

"Kagome why did you not listen to my conceal, I told you not to go anywhere." She said dolefully yet in anger. Kagome felt her whole body cave in at her mother's lack of joy. She seemed so sad. However, she couldn't stay in that hospital not without seeing Inuyasha, the gang and saying goodbye to them all. How could she die without saying goodbye? Looking up at her mother who stilled was looking down at the side away from her while keeping all features locked from her. 

Kagome smiled meekly as she could not exert much expression in the situation. "I'm sorry mom, but I couldn't die without saying goodbye to Inuyasha and the rest of my friends." Kagome said compassionately although; deep down she felt complete disgust towards herself. She was trying her hardest not to break her promises she had made, which were, to help Sango release her brother from Naraku's grasp, to help Miroku free himself of Naraku's deadly curse upon his right hand and Inuyasha… She had made an unbreakable promise to him, which stated her help in finding the Shikon no Tama Shards and Revenge on Naraku for every thing he had done. However, while she concentrated on not letting them down she didn't realize that in that process she was letting her mother down greatly. 

She felt her mom suddenly wrapped her arms around her slim physique. Her eyes jolted open wide. She didn't quite understand what had brought on this sudden need to embrace her. Soon, she accepted the fact that her mom was seeking just comfort and then embraced her back lightly. 

"It's okay Kagome. I was just so worried that something might have happened to you, but now I see that you were okay and I'm not mad anymore well, I never really was." Mom said lightly in a deep tone. Kagome, felt herself become curious and a little bit suspicious of her mom, she didn't get what she meant. _What did she mean by ' I was just so worried that something bad might of happened to you-'? _Her mom had never talked like that to her; she would always define in grave detail of what she thought might have happened to her. That didn't really fit right with her, she became very suspicious that her mother was hiding something important from her, in the act of wanting to know the truth; she decided to interrogate her of what that truth might be.

Letting go of hold of her mother's medium-sized physique, she starred her directly in the face curiously. "What did you think would happen to me? What that I** might **have fainted of that I **might** have experienced heart failure, or that I would have chest pains from too much exertion, and stress." Kagome inquired curiously. She didn't get it. Why would her mom keep something about her a secret?

Mom starred at her daughter with nothing but a half smile. Kagome could tell she was forcing herself from breaking out into tears and that only furthered her curiosity. Her smile soon faded with the tide relaying a simple frown. "Well, I haven't been completely honest with you, Kagome." She choked. 

Kagome's eyes opened slightly larger than before. That answer blew her mind, as she wasn't accepting that outcome although, she would have thought it to be something on the lines of that. Tilting her head forward, she glanced at her mother curiously. "What do you mean? What haven't you been honest about?" She knew it was true her mom was truly keeping something from her. She just hopped that it wasn't bad.

She watched inattentively as her mother shut her eyes tightly. She mostly kept all her focus on her mother's answer to her question. "I was just scared to tell you the truth you were so young and even now and I just didn't want you to be scared either. It's just that I-." She stammered fretfully.

Kagome looked at her mother with intensity. "It's just what!" She said cutting her mother off, she took a hold of a chunk of her sheet in her right hand, that covered her body and she clenched it tightly trying to bare her anticipation and the intensity of the moment. 

Her mom closed her eyes tighter, to the point where she could feel her eyelids' and eyeballs' compressing together and she winced in pain from it. "I never told you what your disease really was." She choked out loudly. 

Kagome's eyes sputtered open carelessly in shock. She felt her grip of the sheets tighten violently. What did she mean by that? What was there to tell? She knew all about her disease. It was a heart disease, where your heart would gain tumors and then you die. That was all there was to know wasn't it. She felt her eyes break apart from her face as if she had a sudden loss of expression… _I truly thought I knew everything about my disease, however, now that I think about it, I really have no clue what my disease called. There are millions of variations of heart diseases and I don't even know what my own is called. Moreover, I don't even what the heart disease will do to me. _Her mom was right; she didn't know what her heart disease truly was. "So then, why don't you just tell me now." She choked. She didn't want to sound to angry with her mom because, she wasn't mad at all but having the deathly truth kept from you wasn't a feeling she wanted to keep. 

Her mom looked at her vaguely; suppressing her feelings so that not she could know what she was feeling right now. Although, Kagome was very aware of her mom's pain, it was probably hard on her to keep this secret from her as she had never kept a secret before. Her mom cringed slightly as she prepared herself to admit her mistake. "Well like I said, you were so young when your father was made ill and you were so innocent that I couldn't bring myself to tell you the full truth. At first I was planning on telling you everything of the disease but, when I came in contact with your sweet innocent eye's, I froze as how could I make you feel the pain that I felt. I knew that that pain would tare you apart as it did me so I didn't tell you. However, I had to tell something because although you were just a child, you were smart, and curious so, I told you what little information I thought you could handle. Moreover, to the point, when you first hospitalized and I was coming to tell you that you had the heart disease, I was planning to tell you the truth this time around. However, I suffered the frozen feat once more, as I saw those same innocent eyes as before. Now I will not freeze as you need to know the truth." 

She stammered slightly as she watched every emotion that played her daughters face. Kagome then nodded for her to go on. She sighed painfully. "Well here I go... the disease is called Myxoma. Myxoma is a rare disease that plagues the heart; the tumors are usually in the left or right atrium. If the tumor is found in one of these places, it is normally an easy process to eradicate the tumor or tumors." 

Kagome felt a slight glimmer of hope over come her senses and for the first time she felt alive again. There was still a chance for her to survive her traumatizing disease. However, the glimpse of hope was soon to fade as she saw the look of grief replay her mothers face. 

"However, in your case the process is more difficult than its predecessor." she gulped. "Your case is much more severe and rarer to happen. You see you weren't so lucky to get the Myxoma tumor in the right or left atrium, you had it develop in the ventricles and spread to the atriums. When this process happens it is almost next to impossible to eradicate the tumor without severe damage to heart." She paused for a moment once more to examine her daughter's expressions towards the subject. "The ventricles supply the blood to the left atrium however, that process is made complicated when there is a tumor blocking its passageway, and in your case, you have two in the ventricles and two in the left atrium. This is one of the main reasons I wanted you too not leave the hospital. Because, you see if the passageways are blocked and you do many activities that calls on a lot of strength then it obstructs the blood flow between the two causing you too faint. Also possibly lose consciousness for awhile or even sometimes forever." She finished uneasily. She felt horrible inside as she watched all the sad a terrorizing emotions play out on her daughter's face. 

Kagome could feel her soul rush out of her body as she fell backwards hitting the pillow roughly, from whence she came. That little glint of hope that once shunned through her fell viciously away from her like an old rag doll. She laid stiffly across her bed, eyes diagonal with the white wall on her left. She didn't know how to respond to her mother's information. _Therefore, if I do anything in the least that takes energy to do, then I could end up dying or losing my consciousness in this world…Inuyasha what should I do…I will never be able to see you again. _

A soft shimmering tear curled down the right side of her cheek. Taking her left hand callously to her face she, forcefully whooshed the tear away allowing it to land gracefully on her white sheet. Then with little contempt, she brought her face up to meet with her mom's doleful features. She needed to say something…anything however; she didn't have the slightest clue as to how to respond to her. What could she say? She was on the verge of total melt down. When she first told that she had the rare heart disease like her father's she thought that that was it she was going to die. That's why she left to go to Inuyasha, however, deep down she always thought that there would be some type medical procedure that could save her. Only now as she lied there in bed with her mom at her side did she soon realized that there was no way for her to survive this.

She starred carelessly deep in her mom's eyes. She could see all the pain galloping through her and it hurt to see her that way. She was still waiting for her response to her new found information. Kagome sighed mentally to herself as she readied herself to answer her mother. "Mom…" Kagome voiced. She choked again, she had it all planned out; just say a few comforting words and say I love you and everything will be all right however, she wasn't able to finish her sentence. 

Kagome's mom's features jolted viciously as if by a sudden startle to the nerves. Looking vaguely into her daughter's blank eyes, her lips curled to a halfway point. "Yes Kagome. What is it?" she said dolefully. She was still sad but happy to hear her daughter's voice again.

Kagome's eyes burst open solemnly. She was shocked by her mother's lack of attention in reality. She seemed to be off in la-la land. Kagome didn't want to embarrass her mother by her lack of attention so; she tried desperately to hide those feelings. Clearing her throat vigorously, she pushed herself to go on. "I'm sorry…." 

Her mom's mouth dropped a few inches. Gradually bringing her eyes to hers, she then allowed her curiosity to rise to her features. "Kagome what do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who should be-." 

"**No!**" Kagome voiced once more yet with more force. She didn't want to hear that word again…sorry! She had heard that word so much from everyone and she was tired of hearing it. She bit her lip trying to stifle the rush emotions inside of her. No one besides her needed to be sorry as she felt like everything over the past few days was her fault; she felt like she was letting everyone she cared about down. She sighed while once more gripping her white sheets tightly in her hands. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. **I'm **the one who should be sorry, I'm sorry that you will have to watch me die slowly in horror, just like you had to with father." She stammered dolefully with both eyes glued to the plain white sheets. She could feel her whole body shaking violently.

Kagome's mom could feel her heart practically jump from her chest at the sound and words of her daughter. That half smile that resided on her face rose to a full as she fell forward towards her wrapping her arms graciously around her small body frame. "Kagome don't be sorry. I'll be just fine, and who knows, maybe you will be too. Because you see medical science grows everyday and hopefully they will come up with a way to cure your illness before it's your time." She informed gently with care as she held her daughter passionately.

Kagome's eyes sprung open slightly with shock however, it soon reformed itself into a vibrant smile. She then with little strength embraced her in return. "I love you mom." She replied eloquently.

"I love you too Kagome. Now get some sleep." She replied casually. She then let go of her daughter and stood up gracefully from her. She then smiled at her kneeling inwards to her and lightly kissed her forehead.

Kagome watched perceptively as her mother left out through the door. That smile that once grazed her face faded into a blank frown. She then rolled over on her right side and closed her eyes firmly as she forced her self to sleep.

****

~+~+~+~

Inuyasha marched with speed down the street-ways of 3rd street. He wouldn't waste any time getting to the hospital and seeing Kagome. His eyes were rough and vague, as he didn't have much on his mind.

Finally, after a long race down the streets of Tokyo, he came to a small intersection, looking down all directions; he searched out a depiction that best described Souta's instructions. His nose suddenly, was, intoxicated by a luscious smell, turning his head to the left; he noted a small-water-like-spring and then remembered Souta talking of a Tokyo bay. He knew what a bay was and since this water-like spring seemed to be the closest thing to a bay, he then thought it best go in that direction. 

He tore down rapidly in that of his left direction, towards the bay. Heading down the road with all the speed inside of him, he was so fast that he barely caught a glimpse of a tall building. He past it about fifty feet and with much speed drew himself back to that tall sight. It was the largest building he had ever encountered. 

"Souta said it would be tall, but I never imagined it to be to so high up," he said in astonishment. He then cocked his head to the right trying to look at the building from a different angle. " This has to be the right place. I mean I have seen these weird red signs before in my time and I think they mean medic however, I not sure." he voiced to himself seriously. 

He wasn't sure if this truly was the right place or not, however, this feeling of relentless attack of reality in his heart wouldn't allow him to think otherwise. Taking his head back to its rightful position and then up, he looked perceptively at all the tiny windows placed horizontally on the building. Souta had also told him in his directions that Kagome was in the second room to the left. He found himself dumbfound as he had no perception of right from left. 

He starred deathly at building never moving a muscle. It then like a ton of bricks finally hit him. He remembered a time when Sango's brother had stabbed Kagome in her arm. Miroku told him, that it was her right arm that was damaged by Kohaku and if that were her right then the opposite arm would have to be her left. His eyes were still glue to the hospital building and after coming out of his slight dumbfounded-ness, his eyes started to move scanning down every few quarter inch of the building. 

He went on like that for what felt like hours until finally his eyes stop with a red furry. He had found her room! Looking around the surroundings of the window, he noted a tree that was just as tall as the building. With much eagerness, he rose gracefully in a rush to the top of the tree. 

Once at the top, he knelt forward as fare as he could to try to see if the room was indeed, where Kagome resided. His eyes opened wide with warmth as he saw a young raven-hair girl lying soundly asleep in bed. His astonished feature reformed into a radiant smile. _Thank God! She's okay!_

He then forcefully jumped from the large thick branch of the tree to the very top of the hospital building. He made it soundly to the roof and once he was sure every muscle and reflex was intact, he slowly trudged on until he was right above the second window. Bending over the edge of the building, he starred the see through window directly in the face. A smile again applied itself to the foundation of his soft lips. _She seems so peaceful…should I really wake her up from her dreams and the only place where she can rid herself of her deathly disease._ He pondered that thought for a moment while he watched her engulfed in her peaceful rest. An important thought then crossed his mind; he cocked his head over his shoulder glaring at the yellow bag that he had promised to return to her. His mind then became set… _I'll just return the bag to her silently, and then leave and she won't have to wake up into a nightmare again. _He nodded his head casually as he furthered himself down towards the window latch. His eyes sprung open in shock for what felt like the hundredth time that day…_ There's no latch on this window. _He then with excessive force tried to push and pull the window open. Neither of his techniques would work and with aggravation, he threw his whole body over the edge of the hospital top.

He then tried hard to push the window open with the soles of his feet however; it too became futile as his right foot slid on the ice formed by the snow of the outer layer of the window. He fell backwards vigorously, until finally his back compress violently with the snow covered ground. He winced in pain for only a millisecond as a heavy sigh took from his voice box into the vibrations in the air. He then after the sigh faded placed both his hands on the newly formed crater in the ground and pushed himself forcefully from it.

Walking for a short time along the edge grounds of the hospital he decided to without even thinking kick his left foot heavily into the air. Not even thinking of what consequences that would come from not thinking of what you are doing. He screamed horrendously in pain. Looking down at the cause of his great misfortune, he found a large rock. 

He growled and spattered heavily at it. With meager strength, he lifted the gigantic rock from the essence of the snow hole. Taking it in hand, her scanned it with a curious look however; a smile soon relayed his face over the curiosity. " I got an idea!" He turned casually towards the hospital and Kagome's room with a devious look plaguing his features. Again, with meager strength, he tossed the rock in to the air aiming for the second window on the left.

The rock pushed carelessly through the crystallized glass window, shattering it to pieces. His face faulted as he felt butterflies fill his stomach…what was he thinking smashing her window?

~+~+~+~

Kagome rolled over to her right, which faced the now broken window; her eyes sprung open as the sounds of wreckage filled her ears. She sat up firmly in her bed; her eyes became swollen with shock. Her eyes scanned the ground, looking over all the different shaped shards, until they finally reached up to the gigantic hole in her window. The whole window was gone. The shock wore off as she turned her head to a large rock centered on the floor in front of her bed. _Somebody had deliberately tried to break my window; either that or the snow just learned how to play baseball, which is unlikely. _

She stood gallantly from her place of rest; a cold harsh look engulfed her facial features. She marched right up to the broken window and carelessly shouted out through the crushed window at whoever was stupid enough to play a prank on her. 

"You jerk! How dare you break my window, I gonna make you pay!" she threatened the intruder. Her eyes jolted open as she saw Inuyasha's form below her. _Did he do this? _She wondered curiously. 

"Inuyasha is that you down there?" she asked. 

Inuyasha cringed from her loud and scary threats. He knew darn well that she would truly carry her threats out; as that was who she was, she always kept her promises. Her last words finally entered his mindset. Looking up from the snow-covered ground, he glanced at her softly. "Yeah it's me," he said casually. 

Kagome's eyes blinked a few times in utter shock. _What's he doing here? _The thought drifted away from her as rage took over. "Why did you break my window you jerk?" she inquired irritated. 

He sighed shaking his head relentlessly. " Because it wouldn't open," he told truthfully. 

Kagome's rage only grew heavier. "Well then why didn't you come in through the door like civilized people do?" she shrieked callously. She wasn't mad at him; it was just that she liked her window. She thought about sitting him however, if she did that he might not tell her why he came to her time. 

He smiled deviously at her. "Maybe because I'm not." he coaxed, bringing his hands into a fold across his chest.

Kagome smiled vibrantly in return. Now that that problem cleared up she felt a little better, however there was still one thing that seemed to eat at her, and that thing was what he had come there for. "Inuyasha what did you come here for?" she asked deciding to try to receive an answer to her annoying question. 

*

Inuyasha felt a slight tingling rush through his body. He didn't know how to answer her. He had come there to see her and as the excuse, he planned, with Shippo's help, on using the fact that she left her bag behind as a ploy to see her again. However, he didn't know if he wanted too still use that ploy because for some reasons unknown, he wanted to be truthful with her. Stepping forward an inch he pulled the bag off and raised it above his head to show it to her. "You forgot your bag." He said exponentially yet casually.

*

She felt her heart breaking again. _He only came to bring me back my bag. I thought he came-. _Her thoughts silenced as she heard his voice once more. "I also wanted to talk to you," his voice sounded serious. Her broken heart had soon mended itself as a smile froze itself onto her features. "What do you want to talk about?" she voiced curiously. She was hoping that he wanted to talk about what happened because; it really had been bugging her.

*

Inuyasha felt droplets of sweat caressing the sides of his face. His arms were still crossed. He bit his lip. He was still in shock that he was able to form the words to her that he had come to see her it was a miracle. "Um Kagome, do you think we could talk about this somewhere in private?" he said as he was beginning to feel awkward yelling back and forth to her as anyone could be listening in on him. 

"Oh no don't stop now it was just getting good." a strange voice came out of nowhere and it was aimed towards them. Inuyasha sniffed out where the voice was coming from. His eyes stopped at a little window that also was, connected to the hospital. It was on the bottom right of Kagome's window. There was an old hag with wrinkled sad eyes starring at them both. He then returned a pleading gaze back at Kagome.

*

Cased closed, he was right! They needed to talk somewhere more private, where there wouldn't be any interruptions. "Okay hold on a minute," she told him. She then turned away from the window placing her gaze firmly upon her only exit. _If I go out there, they would catch me for sure. _She bit down hard on her lip desperately. She didn't know what to do. Finally, after a lot of thought and careless judgment she came to a decision. 

With much force, she turned around and marched towards the window. First turned her body around, back facing the window and then she stuck her body firmly out it. Her legs dangled frantically outside the window. She then gripped her hands on the ledge of the window forcing herself slowly from it.

*

Inuyasha's face scrunched up slightly and curiously. His hand made its way to the top of his head, taking an index clawed finger out he scratched the top of his head dumbly. "Kagome what are you doing?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head while hanging in fright. "I don't know this is the farthest I got and I don't know what to do next," she informed. It was strange, they had put her in a higher up room then last time, although last time's was high up as well. She could recall tying many blankets together for escape, only this time, they seem to have only given her one blanket, and one pair of sheets, which was definitely not enough. 

Inuyasha's face faulted. He sighed. "What were you thinking? There's no way you can make that drop." he assured, placing both hands to his sides. 

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt a rush of gravity leave her. Sweat was laminating her face. Her chest was burning, she was exerting way too much, and the stress she felt in this life and death situation was unbearable. She didn't know what to do and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. Her regular breathing began to heave. There was something wrong and she wasn't exactly sure what it was. Her hands began to slip on the cool ice on the windowsill and soon she slipped completely away from the ledge, falling backwards through the air. 

As she fell violently through the air, she kept hearing her mother's words repeatedly in her head_. This is one of the main reasons I wanted you too not leave the hospital. Because, you see if the passageways are blocked and you do many activities that calls on a lot of strength then it obstructs the blood flow between the two causing you too faint. Also possibly, lose consciousness for a while or even sometimes forever._ Those words would not leave her although she wasn't conscious. 

*

Inuyasha felt his body become heavy along with his breathing. "Kagome…" he choked. He was barely able to talk and as if by reflex, he dashed madly towards her falling corpse.

Just in time, as her body was about to befriend the ground, he stepped in catching her gracefully in his arms. 

"WOO-HO! You go boy. Nice catch!" Inuyasha looked up from the ground and Kagome's body, only to see thousands of tiny heads sticking out of the buildings that seemed to surround the hospital. They were are clapping there hands together and praising him for a job well done. He couldn't help but blush at the sudden startle however, he soon returned his gaze at Kagome. His eyes opened slightly larger, she didn't seemed to be awake anymore or conscious. 

He felt his heart stop and then it proceeded to jam itself up his throat. His body froze as did time. He couldn't even bring himself to move. However, he was worried that she might not have been alive or on the verge of dying. A massive strength then coursed itself through his tainted Youkai veins. With much force, he pushed himself from the ground into the cold air.

Once in the air, he looked for a safe place to land and by choice, he didn't have to roam any farther as his choice was the top of the hospital. Landing gently against the cold sleekness of the hospital top, he allowed himself to collapse with her safely in arms on top of the building. 

He then laid her gently against the ground and so that she wouldn't get brain freeze, he allowed her head to rest upon his lap. "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked frantically. He waited a while before making any moves, to see if by some choice miracle she might answer him, however it was all for not as there was no prevailing. After, a long terrible silence He kneeled his head inwards to her face to see if maybe this was just some joke although, he doubted it strongly. Once he noted that this was not some sick twisted joke, he stealthy pressed his ear against her breast. Listening in for any sound of a faint heartbeat and luckily there was however; it wouldn't be soon before it gave out. 

"Kagome please wake up," he pleaded frantically but this time it was stronger. She still did not answer his call to her. He could feel tears beginning to swell up underneath his eyelids; he tried desperately to force them back, but too no prevail. The tears poured out like an on going sprinkler down the lines of his cheeks. He then slipped her all the way off from his lap and bent over her. Then taking his hands from the ground, he placed them both on her shoulder and shook her fiercely. "Kagome please wake up, please…I-I…need you! " he finally choked out passionately. A single tear fell from his cheek landing on hers.

Kagome's eyes scrunched up from the compression of the tear. "Uhh…mm." his eyes opened wide at the sounds of Kagome, rumbling sounds under her breath. His eyes lit up with joy…she was alive and was coming back to him. "Uhh...Inu-ya-sha…" she trailed off. Her eyes slowly opened, like two shiny chocolate jewels. 

"Kagome!" he shouted as he took her from the ground into his arms, pulling her into a smooth embrace. "I thought I lost you forever," he stammered.

When Kagome's was finally able to get good grasp of what just had happened, she finally noted Inuyasha holding her. Her cheek became a shade of bright red and her eyes grew large in shock. "Inuyasha…I'm okay now…everything is okay now." she reassured him compassionately. Although, in her heart everything wasn't okay, she had done what her mom had warned her not to do, she over worked herself, and she wished she had not. She had never seen Inuyasha this scared before and she didn't like it one bit. 

They sat there for a while locked in a passionate hold. She didn't want to break it up because she felt as if she owed it to him and she liked holding him. 

After, some more time passed he finally calmed down enough to let her go. They sat side by side, starring off into the cold almost starlit sky.

As time went on, only silence remained and she was getting quite sick of it. " Inuyasha what did you want to talk about?" she asked not being able to handle the silence anymore. She then turned her face up to meet his although; he was still starring up at the sky. 

He didn't really want to answer her, as he didn't really care about that anymore however, she did ask. "If you want to know the truth…well I came to apologize," he said calmly although, deep down he couldn't believe that those words came out of his mouth. He hasn't been able to talk or tell the truth clearly to her before. It was as if something was wrong with him. 

Kagome smiled at the fact that he answered her, she was very happy by this. "I will accept your apology only if you except mine." she informed. If he were going to make apologizing so easy then it wouldn't be right if she didn't say sorry too. 

Inuyasha gulped as he turned from the sky to look at her with a look of sheer shock. " Uuh okay, I forgive you but, what did you do to me?" he questioned curiously. He had no idea what she did…he was jerk not her. 

Kagome couldn't help but blush although; it wasn't for the usual reasons it was because she was embarrassed, by what she had done. " Well I shouldn't have freaked out on you like I did, I was wrong. And I'm sorry for the hateful things I said…I'm truly sorry." She apologized dolefully looking at the edge of the hospital roof.

Inuyasha became; shocked by her words, as he had never thought anything she said was wrong. "It's okay, however, its not like I didn't deserve It." he informed casually. 

They became silent once more only for a while as Kagome broke the silence once more. "Inuyasha, you know how you told me you didn't belong in this world… well I don't either…so…that makes two of use." she stammered trying to get the words from her mouth out right. She then smiled innocently at him as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

Inuyasha was, shocked by her words, however; he couldn't help but get a warm feeling in his heart, a feeling that only comes when you truly belong. He liked the feeling and never wanted it to leave nor did he want her to. He smiled only for a brief moment as he heard her voice once more. 

"Hey I got an idea follow me okay?" she then stood from him heading for the fire escape stairs in a blind rush.

He flitted a hand towards her. "Kagome wait, I don't think you should move just yet, I mean you just fainted." 

"Just follow me, I am okay now, it was just a little one, not that big of a deal!" she called back.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome marched joyfully towards an odd looking door. He shrugged with a sigh as he soon followed her too. 

They ran down thousand upon thousands of stairs before they finally reached a door. He wanted to ask her where they were going but found it hard for the first time to keep up with her. There was a good reason for his slowness; he was too busy watching the pumping of air into her chest. He wanted to make sure she was breathing well. So far it seemed normal, but he kept watch anyway. When she opened the door, he noted that they were back to the front of the hospital. 

She propped her head over her shoulder with a smile while still running "Follow me, I want to show you something," she said excitedly as she turned away from him, putting her concentration on where she was going.

Inuyasha followed her until they came behind the hospital. His eyes opened wide in astonishment. Before him, lied endless grounds of snow it seemed like it could go on forever. 

"Awe!" Kagome stated in relief as she fell on her bottom into the snow a few feet away from him. She then looked up from the ground at him with a smile. 

Inuyasha didn't get what she was trying to show him. From the looks of it, it was the snow however, he already knew about it. He then looked on at her suspiciously. "What is it that you want to show me?" he inquired curiously. 

"This," she explained as she threw herself back first into the snow, from there she began to exercise her arms and legs back and forth right to left in compression with the snow. 

Inuyasha's watched in awe at how strange she was acting. _What is she doing, she looks so silly. _He thought with a slight smile while crossing his arms diligently. 

Kagome stood gradually from the ground; a smile still planted on her features. Once off the ground, she hopped merrily to his side. "You see it…you like it?" she asked joyfully and happy while pointing at her snow creation.

Inuyasha followed her finger to the snow creation. He then glared down at her creation curiously. It looked like a woman in a dress however, there was something strange coming out of her sides. "What is it?" he asked in a dumbfounded state. 

Kagome looked on at him somewhat confused, but it was soon to fade, a look of sheer joy took over. "Oh I see you have never seen one of these before. Well, this is a snow angel. Why don't you try it? All you have to do is lie on your back, flat out on the ground and move you legs and arms back and forth and you will make one," she informed happily with a slight giggle. 

Inuyasha stilled seemed a bit confused but still would try it out anyway. He then lied flat out on the ground preparing himself to follow her directions. He knew what an angel was…it was the direct opposite of him. _Once I finish making it, I'm sure I won't be an angel it will be a devil. _He thought sadly. He then allayed his feelings and began to follow her instructions thoroughly.

Once he was done, he stood up and stood next to her, as did she before him. Kagome's eyes shot opened wide in awe and her arms became glued to her sides like two stiff boards. His angel was the most beautiful angel she had ever seen. His dog like ears created a beautiful halo and when he made the wings with his arms and hands, the claws created a light around him as if the angel was glowing. It was extraordinary. 

Inuyasha didn't understand why she was being so silent. _Was it that ugly that she couldn't even form words to describe it? Man, I can't believe it was so ugly that it made her freeze in horror! Oh well, I expected nonetheless. _He then looked at her curiously. Her face seemed to be in a daze to which he did not know why. "Kagome what's wrong…is it really that bad." he asked fretfully. 

Kagome looked up at him still in a daze although; she was still able to shake her head. "No…it's beautiful." she assured. 

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing…beautiful was a little fare-fetched to him.

Kagome broke free from her daze only to note him starring at her curiously. She couldn't help but smile at him, and take the opportunity to make him have some fun. She then took in her hand as quickly as lightning, a ball of snow from the floor and threw it in directly his face. She then smiled giggling relentlessly at his now snow-covered face. 

Inuyasha wiped the snow callously from his face, revealing slight anger. "Hey what was that for?" he growled. What did he do to deserve this? He then caught a good idea in his head. "Two can play this game." he then took some snow from the ground forming it into a perfect ball like she had done before him and then threw it forcefully at her, hitting her in the side. 

Kagome smiled joyfully that he had caught on to the game. She was also happy that she was able to make him happy again. She knew that her mom said that she shouldn't do many activities other wise she could lose consciousness forever. However, she couldn't pass up this opportunity to make Inuyasha happy, she just hoped and prayed that she would be able to handle it. Besides the only times she really ever fainted is when she is under immense stress, doing something fun shouldn't be too stressful, she hoped. 

Inuyasha and Kagome played the snowball fight all through the afternoon until the new moon was coming to rise. Neither side was willing to give up so in the end they had to call it a draw.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both at a loss for breath as they forced themselves to stand from the cold ground. Kagome began to stammer a laugh. "That was fun," she informed walking over to Inuyasha, who now seemed to be, covered in snow, from head to toe.

She then placed her hands on his head wiping all the snow from him. Her eyes jolted open in shock as she noted that Inuyasha had black hair, which meant that he was human. Looking up in the sky, she saw the new moon and knew that it wasn't a dream… He was, human. "Inuyasha look your human now," she said dolefully. _I remember the last time he was human, he was so nice, and maybe everything he has told me today wasn't how he really felt. _She thought sadly as she turned away from him not being able to take her eyes away from the moon. 

Inuyasha took his no longer clawed hand to his head pulling back a couple strands of hair to see if what Kagome said was true. He then saw it for himself and turned to face her. He readied himself to say something, but stopped when he saw her sadness. "What's wrong Kagome?" he inquired curiously. 

Kagome turned to him and wiped her sadness away long enough to get a few words in. "Did you mean everything you said to me…I mean were you truthful?" she stammered. She didn't know how too correctly ask him without sounding evil. 

Inuyasha looked at her curiously yet a bit sad himself. "What you think because I'm human that makes me a different person?" he asked keeping his hand at his sides. 

"No." she replied truthfully while vigorously shaking her head. She then turned herself around to face him again "You're the same person to me regardless if you're in your Youkai, human or in your half Youkai form." she finished in a calm tone.

He smirked at her. "I guess you got you answer then." he paused for a moment taking in the gentle air around him. "You see for some reason I am able to say things to you that I wouldn't normally say in my half Youkai form, because for some reason I am shyer in that form. I want you to know however, even though my half form acts jerky sometimes I don't mean It," he informed her calmly although, deep down he was shocked that he was saying those words to her. 

Kagome shocked by his words and not wanting to ruin it, she decided to change the subject. "Um Inuyasha. I don't think we should return to the war and states era," she informed him in a worried tone. 

Inuyasha glanced at her curiously. "Why not?" 

Kagome smiled innocently at him, crossing her arms gently. "Because I think it would be best for the both of us if you stayed the night with me at my house. That way in the morning you would be a half youkai again and nothing bad will happen," she informed again. She didn't want to go back there their first day of getting along again and just have it go down the drain and them all die. 

Inuyasha felt as if he should argue with her but for some reason, he found it futile in every way. She was right! If he spent the night, he would be all right in the morning and when they went back there, there would be no chance that she would or any of them would get hurt because he didn't have his powers. "All right Kagome." he replied.

Kagome found it a little disturbing how easy that was but then again taking into consideration of what he had just told her, she understood. She nodded. "Okay hold on I'm going to tell my mom." she said seriously as she took off back in the direction of the hospital front. 

Inuyasha was about to stop her when he realized that she was already to fare gone to call back. He sighed. He was going to tell her not to let her mom know he was there because he thought it best not to let everyone know he was here. However, it was too late now as she was long gone. 

Hours went by and he wasn't sure if she would ever return. However, his doubt froze like a Popsicle as he saw her running towards him with a joyful look on her features. "Inuyasha my mom is going to take use home so, come on." Inuyasha sighed once more, as he followed her, as he knew this was going to be one long night and tomorrow would most likely be horrendous. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Okay I know this chapter was probably too fluffy and Inuyasha was probably way OOC. But that is only because I think he's sweeter and kinder in his human form although, I still love half Youkai Inuyasha to (I love him ^_^) 

Ja NE.


	10. Sweet Peace or not?

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….

****

Author note: Here's the first new chapter! (Only five long chapters left until this story is complete.) I am sorry about the late arrival but my brother deleted my this new chapter from my computer and I never saved it on a backup disk (I know I am a moron.) Anyway, it is very cold at my house and I caught the stomach flew. I still have it as of now but I had to deal with it while I rewrote this chapter and let me tell ya it was no picnic. It isn't as good as the original now deleted one as I forgot how it went. So I had to come up with a completely different idea but when I get better I might rewrite it but that will be after I complete this story. 

Just know I haven't forgotten about this story AGAIN!

****

Chapter Ten:

Sweet Peace or not?

~|~

__

They had approached home within the car; Inuyasha had learned that the hideous contraption wasn't a dangerous Youkai after a twenty-minute talk with Kagome and safely rode to the shrine in it. 

A promise had been, made the night before this soft cloudy morning…. A promise to forget for today that Kagome was dying. Everybody including Inuyasha agreed upon it -besides grandfather who had left for a few days to visit Kagome's uncle- as Kagome knowing that her time in this world was limited by the hour wanted one more day being a normal healthy girl. 

-|-

The snow of yesterday had melted, leaving mud splotches all over the shrine outdoors, and water holes. 

A loud shriek sprouted out of nowhere, as Inuyasha came out from the left side of the shrine. "Get back here you little brat!" He shouted as he chased after Souta throughout the shrine grounds. Kagome had been so boring this morning, as all she would do was catch up on her stupid homework…so Inuyasha looked for fun elsewhere. 

"You can't catch me!" Souta exclaimed.

Souta had approached him in his time of need, and offered up a fun game called _Hide and Seek_. Inuyasha had no idea how to play the game but on the verge of going insane from boredom agreed upon it. Souta explained the game in grave detail to Inuyasha and he easily grasped it. 

This game was one of the most fun things he had ever experienced. It was an easy game for him what with his amazing speed. But after ten times of playing and coming up the victor every time decided to slow the pace a bit and run as a human would allowing Souta an actual chance. 

They ran through and around all the shrines and trees until finally Inuyasha, pounced him to the ground. "Gotcha!"

Souta moaned. "Ah man!"

He laughed. "Better luck next time."

"Souta! Inuyasha! Come get some breakfast?" Kagome's mom yelled. 

Souta gasped, as he stood from the ground merrily. "Come on Inuyasha let's go!"

"Um…" Inuyasha trailed off in consideration as Kagome's mom still scared him. 

Seeing this, Souta leaned over, grasping Inuyasha's hands within his own, pulling him from the ground. "Come on Inuyasha aren't you hungry?" He asked. " Lest go get something to eat." He explained, not allowing Inuyasha to answer the question he had asked, yanking him along anyway.

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever." 

"Yea!"

Walking into the kitchen with Souta still pulling him along, he found himself in utter shock, as Kagome's mother had surrounded herself by thousands of loud monsters, one looked like it had thousands of blades lodged into it. He didn't know whether or not she was in danger, or if the contraption was a normal thing of the future. This place was so confusing. He found himself frozen in his place as her mother turned to look at him and Souta with an innocent smile. 

"Good morning you two."

Souta laughed, as he pulled Inuyasha towards a large rectangular wooden table, and sat him down in an odd looking seat. "You can sit by me, Inuyasha." Souta offered. 

Inuyasha nodded. "All right."

Turning slightly from the counter, Kagome's mom looked at him questionably. "Are you hungry Inuyasha?"

The ice that still held him somewhat, melted from his body and he found himself not able to speak and only able to nod. She giggled turning back to her work, and then turned towards him again, placing a small circular item in front of him. He found his brain in pain once more trying to figure out what it was, for and why she gave it to him although, it all became perfectly clear when oodles of food were, eloquently placed upon the item. Then she did the same for Souta.

Souta laughed happily. "Man I am starving…. Thanks mom." 

"You're welcome dear."

Watching Souta, and then realizing that she was waiting for him to start eating. Inuyasha meekly picked up the chopsticks and began inhaling the white rice meal. He found himself completely enjoying and loving her delicious food and had seconds then thirds as he couldn't seem to put her food down. She seemed to be overjoyed that he liked it.

Kagome expelled aloud yawn as she entered the kitchen. "Mom I finished my homework." Kagome informed. Her eyes jostled open by the sight of Inuyasha devouring all the food in the house. In a trance like state she walked over to the table and took a seat across from him and Souta for fear that, some food might actually get into his mouth. 

"Good job dear, here have some breakfast." Mom replied. Kagome rubbed her eyes in disbelief of Inuyasha just as her mother put a plate in front of her, she smiled taking the chopsticks in hand and digging in.

Inuyasha had eating enough food too actually notice her presence's across from him. He looked up from the plate at her with a blank expression, which she easily noticed and returned a smile at him. That smile he received from her stole away the deadpanned features allowing a smile to take over.

"Inuyasha come on, lets go play some video games." Souta offered but more as an order as he immediately pulled Inuyasha by the arm from the table.

Inuyasha looked down at him in surprise. "Wait." He said not wanting to leave yet but it was, too late as they had already made it into the living room. 

Souta sat Inuyasha down on the couch right beside him as he turned on his Playstation 2 system. "I am going to be leaving for Shiro's house in a while but I wanted to play a game with you first 'cause you my hero." Souta informed. 

Inuyasha sighed. "Feh whatever." 

~|~

Miroku, Sango, and besides the sleeping Shippo who lay upon Sango's lap all watched still from behind a bush awaiting Inuyasha's return with Kagome. They had been waiting all night for them yet they hadn't come. Large bags began to form under their eyes, as they sat frozen in a sleepless state. "Do you think they're going to come back?" Miroku question, in a drone fashion. 

Sango fell backwards against a tree, falling into a sleep. "Uhh-I-uhh don't know." She groaned. 

Miroku turned his head to the side to face her. "Sango?" He questioned. "Sango, Sango, Sango." He called out almost in song until he too fell backwards amongst the grass into the world sleep. "San-ga-go…" He muttered. 

~|~

It took him a few hours too actually get a handle on it but once he did he found himself enjoying it. Souta had put in a game called Tekken 3. He found it stupid at first, how you had to push a series of buttons just to get one awesome attack out as it would never take him that long in reality. However, after a while he found it rather exhilarating. "You aren't going to win this time Inuyasha, my Martial Law will totally kick your Metal-Jacks butt." Souta assured. 

"Will see about that!" Inuyasha retorted. 

Leaning against the wall near the living room just behind Inuyasha, Kagome watched the too jubilantly. Inuyasha could be so nice at times and it really surprise her too. She could recall when she first met him how he tried to kill her but looking at him now as he played happily with Souta one would think that he could never hurt a fly. 

Kagome turned away from the two, heading towards her room. "I'll miss you Inuyasha." She whispered. 

"Hah! I told you I would beat you Inuyasha!" Souta cried victoriously. 

Inuyasha threw the controller harshly towards the ground. "Damn it, I almost had you!" He growled in irritation and disappointment. 

Souta looked at Inuyasha with a hopeful gaze. "Wanna play again?" 

Inuyasha gaped at him considering. "Um…I guess." He grinned this time. "I am going to be that Nina girl and kick your sorry hide." 

Souta shook his head while rolling his eyes at the same time. "Will just see about that!"

"Souta!"

Souta whirled around to the right, within the couch, at the sound of his mother's voice. "Mom?!"

"Souta Shiro and his mom are here to pick you up!" She explained. 

Souta wined. "Awe man and here I thought I was going to get to beat you yet again."

Inuyasha's face faulted but quickly contorted into a thick glare. "Yeah right…more like I was going to beat you."

"As if!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Believe what you want."

Souta smiled blissfully as he lunged forward at Inuyasha embracing him into a tight hug completely throwing Inuyasha for a loop and his face faulted meekly. "I am going to miss you Inuyasha." He said almost in tears as if he was saying a goodbye or something. 

This caused Inuyasha to become curious. "What's wrong you act like I we won't ever see each other again." 

Souta broke away from him dolefully and bowed his head. "They act like I don't know what is going on because I was too little when my dad died. But I know what is going on and I know that my sister probably won't survive this ordeal…and it scares me." He paused taking a deep breath. "I know Kagome wants us for today to act as if nothing is wrong and I understand why but how can she be so calm…" He paused once more and then picked up in a more dampened voice. "I don't want her to die 'cause I love her and don't mean to sound selfish but once she dies you will be gone too and I will be all alone again. I have friends but it won't be the same without you and Kagome…my life won't be the same." 

Inuyasha didn't realize how important he was to the kid or how much this ordeal would wreck his life. Then he also realized that must have also been taking a heavy toll on Kagome's mother as well, he frowned. He had never had to deal with something quite like this and didn't know exactly what to say so he decided to tell it like it was. "From what I heard Kagome's chances aren't too good but you are forgetting something important…" He smiled weakly. "I am you're hero right?"

"Right?" 

"You see a hero never lets the people he cares about down…so I promise you that I will find away to save Kagome…I won't let her die Souta and I won't ever leave you either." He promised but during his speech, he felt like a complete sap but he was speaking truth. He had no intentions in letting Kagome die as he would find away to save her. 

Souta nodded, standing from the couch. "Thanks Inuyasha…I guess I'll be going now."

"See ya and next time I will beat you!" He threatened. 

Souta shook his head mockingly. "Keep dreaming."

"Souta?!" Kagome yelled, as she walked into the living room bearing Souta's bags around her shoulders. "Here I got your bags from your room…Shiro is waiting."

Souta immediately hastened up to her taking the bags. "Kagome you didn't need to take my bags, I could've gotten them myself." He assured. 

"I know Souta but I wanted too."

He sighed. "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am not completely weak Souta I can handle a few bags."

He shook his head. "Whatever." He retorted, as he dropped the bags he had taken from her to give her hug. "I love you Kagome and I will see you when I get home okay and then will play that new game mom got me for my birthday together like we planned. I still haven't opened it." He informed.

Kagome embraced him back tightly. "I can't wait but for now have fun at Shiro's." She explained as she let him go. 

Souta bobbed his head, sniveling slightly as he picked up his bags heading out of the room. "See you Kagome, see you Inuyasha." 

Once Souta had completely exited the room and they knew he wasn't going to come back, Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "Where have you been all day?"

Kagome yawned. "Taking a nap." She smiled. "I saw you playing with Souta…did you have fun?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed guilty. He hadn't realized it before until now but he was enjoying himself playing games with Souta while she was slowly dying inside. He completely had forgotten about her while playing. The thought of her was always with him but he just couldn't help himself. "Um…" He trailed off. 

She tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kagome looked at him in curiosity of his vocal tone but shrugged it off as her imagination. " Well what do you want to do now Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha heaved, looking into her eyes setting out to ease the tension within him once more. Her chocolate eyes did just that and he found himself getting over his guilt. " Um…what do you want to do?" he retorted nonchalantly. 

Kagome sat there in thought. " Well…. We can-" her answer was shot down in flames by her mothers voice calling out to her. 

" Kagome! Hojou's here!" Her mother yelled.

Kagome felt herself fill with panic. Inuyasha looked at her curiously. " Kagome?" he voiced. What was she to do now? If Hojou came in here, he would surely find out about Inuyasha and his Youkai exterior. She couldn't let that happen so in somewhat of a desperate attempt, she grabbed Inuyasha's Hoari and shoved him in a nearby closet, next to the couch. Then whispered to him pleadingly, " No matter what Inuyasha you have to promise to stay in here until I get rid of Hojou." She explained. 

Inuyasha nodded dumbfounded. " Yeah sure I guess." He agreed. 

She smiled, shutting the door on him. " You won't regret this Inuyasha." She assured. 

She had closed that door just in time, just as Hojou waltzed in baring gifts. She sighed mentally, _Oohh no not this again!_ " Hey Kagome!"

She smiled meekly. " Hello Hojou." She muttered, not being able to take her eyes off the herbs in his hands. She was hoping they would explode or disappear, as Kagome didn't know how many more herbs she could take. She just couldn't stand seeing them anymore. 

"I heard about the tumors, these herbs should help take away some of the pain."

Cracking open the door slightly, Inuyasha's golden eyes peered out. He was just so curious about what was going on outside. He frowned at what he saw. _Who, the hell is that?_ He wondered as he watched the scrawny idiot before her. " Thanks Hojou…is that all." She questioned eagerly.

He put his hand behind his head, scratching nervously. " Well uhh, I heard about your sickness, and came right over…so how are you doing…it made me almost cry to hear what you have been going through." He said in sympathy. 

Inuyasha rose a brow. " What the hell…is that?" 

"Oh Hojou that's so sweet but really I am fine." Kagome assured. 

"Oh Higurashi it makes me so sick that you are always so ill all the time, having to bear all these horrible diseases." He cried out dramatically. " If you ever start feeling better would you like to go to the movies with me? I really do care for you deeply Higurashi and if you'd rather wait until you are feeling better I will wait for you, I'd wait an eternity for you." 

"Oh Hojou that is terribly sweet of you but I can't travel outside in my condition but if I could I'd love to go with you."

Inuyasha growled madly. "What she can't actually like that sort of thing, can she?" He grunted his eyes dazed in wonderment. "I wonder what she would do if I did or said something like that?" Stopping that thought from running any further Inuyasha shuttered. " No way could I stomach acting that way…it's just…it's just…gross." 

Kagome could hear the loud obsessive-growling coming from the closet and knew that Inuyasha was getting irritated but couldn't help but wonder why? All she knew was that she had to get rid of Hojou quickly before he did anything drastic. 

"What's that sound?" Hojou asked, looking around the house suspiciously. 

Inuyasha shortened the sound of his growl. 

Kagome bit her lip, pushing Hojou towards the exit to the house. "Um, uhh, I am feeling a little light headed, I think I need a nap…why don't you come back tomorrow and will talk some more." She informed, knowing that she would be back into the feudal Era by then and she wouldn't have to deal with him. 

Finally at the door, she pushed him out, waving to him in a feign happiness. "See ya Hojou."

Not knowing what had just occurred, Hojou waved dumbfounded. "Um okay…I guess- see ya Kagome." Then she shut the door. 

Once she had shut the door on Hojou, the closet door immediately opened, appearing out of it was Inuyasha. Kagome smiled, slightly not knowing what else to do. "Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha only glared at her angrily before retreating to the upstairs and her bedroom. 

Totally, at a loss for words, and what was going on, Kagome hurriedly stalked after him hesitating a bit before opening her door. With her hand hovering over the doorknob, she closed the distance tossing it open to reveal Inuyasha standing over her yellow pack. He seemed to be shoving cloths and whatnots in it. Utterly confused by his behavior Kagome slowly advanced toward him as if he were a coiled up viper. "Inuyasha?" She questioned timidly, when she received not an ounce of acknowledgment Kagome tried her luck again. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

__

Is something wrong! He thought angrily, _of course there is, you were out there flirting with that Homo guy…_Instead he just "feh'd" softly going on to ignore her completely while shoving the pack full. Truly he had no idea what to put in the thing, but decided that as long as it was round as normal she wouldn't care. It isn't like she ever brings anything with her that is useful… well except for ramen and he guessed that the bandages came in handy every so often. With a shrug, he emptied another drawer into it.

Kagome continued to study him from the corner of her eyes as she looked out her window, what was his problem? With a sigh she decided it best to change the subject, decided it best not to argue with him over something he wasn't going to talk about. She was beginning to feel a bit weakened and if they didn't leave then, she doubted if she would be going down the well still conscious. "Inuyasha why are you packing my bag? You don't normally do that." 

He grunted, "Feh, you are to weak to be packing this damn thing." and he continued to ignore her packing things she didn't even know belonged in there but decided not to question him on it. 

She glared at him. "Fine whatever, lets just go back to the feudal Era."

"My thoughts exactly!" Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha bend down waiting for her to comply with his unspoken command, when he felt no added weight to his back then sighed in annoyance. First she wanted to leave and now she's decided to be difficult! Women are so damn confusing! How in the world can Miroku find them so damn interesting! With another frustrated sigh, he began to growl. "Get on my damn back so that we can leave, stupid."

Clenching her fist tight as possible in her current state, she sent him a frosty glare despite the fact that he couldn't see it. With a jump she threw her, self upon his back gripping his neck as tight as possible making it hard for him to breathe. She knew this for fact as he began too wheeze a bit, grabbing her arms and loosing them, but still kept them within his grasp should she try it again. With a glare in her direction, he sped off towards the well hopping with in its depths.

~|~

Sitting on the ledge of the well looking in after a nice nap, Miroku moaned dejectedly. " They probably are getting married right now and we're missing it." He explained. 

Sango sighed. "Do you think?" She questioned with a high level of sarcasm. 

He nodded, sliding his body into the well, landing both feet to the ground. "Err it didn't work." He growled.

Sango peered, her head into the well. "It only works for Kagome and Inuyasha and you know that." She reminded. 

Miroku began to cry. "I know.... But...I just want to watch them get married." He wined. 

Sango shook her head. "They're not going to be engaged this quickly." She assured. 

"Yeah right." He stomped his foot. "I just wished that they would come back...Now!" He yelled, angrily 

A purple light began to fill the well, it shimmer as rain mixed with fallen snow. Miroku began to panic, as he had never witnessed this before. He screamed as the sudden appearance of Inuyasha and Kagome struck the middle of the well. "Oh my goodness."

"What's wrong Miroku." Sango shouted in worry.

Sliding off Inuyasha's back, forgetting about her anger with him, Kagome looked at her scared friend curiously. "Miroku what are you doing here?" She questioned. 

Inuyasha too forgot about the silly anger towards Kagome, not like it was that big of a deal anyway, more-like hurt feelings- and then glared at Miroku. "Yeah monk?" 

Miroku couldn't believe it. He said that he wanted them to come back now and it happened. The well had granted him his wish. He smiled. "I should do that more often." He blurted. 

Kagome looked at him funny, tilting her head to the right. "Do what?" 

A slight blush spread across his face. " Um nothing." He replied quickly. 

Kagome shook her head climbing out of the well with Inuyasha right next to her helping her to get out easier. She smiled meeting with Sango's face. "Hey Kagome your back." She said, helping her get out of the well. 

Kagome nodded. She was happy to see her friend again; she had missed her dearly. "Yeah we're back, Sorry we took so long." She said apologetically. 

Miroku starred at her suspiciously. "Why did you take so long?" He asked. 

"Um no reason." She said. She didn't feel they needed to know about everything that happened with her and Inuyasha. She bowed her head as she could feel a slight blush strike her face at the remembrance of the snow fight and their talk on the hospital roof. However, her blush faded as she recalled the stupid fight with him over God only knows what. 

"So then you guys didn't do anything that I would've, did you?" He asked suspiciously. 

Kagome's face shot up; she looked at him curiously. "What's the matter Miroku?" She questioned. 

Sango sighed, shaking her head. "He thinks that you two got married." She explained. 

Both of their spines stiffened considerably. With a huff, Inuyasha crossed his arms glaring at Miroku willing him to drop dead with the mental daggers he was throwing towards him. It didn't work. "What the hell!" He shouted. "Like I would ever want to marry such stupid girl like her!"

"Like I would ever want to marry an arrogant boy like him!" They shouted simultaneously, crossing arms throwing one another a heated glare as they stalked off in opposite directions, leaving Miroku and Sango in shock.

"I guess it didn't go so well on the other side of the well." Sango commented. 

"I guess so." Replied Miroku 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**__**

Author's Note: Okay I am going to say this once more…I hate this chapter with all my heart! I know I could've done so much, better on it if I weren't sick and maybe even better if my brother hadn't destroyed the original chapter. I wrote the whole chapter over about three times and still hate it. However, I do like the next chapter. ^_^ Therefore I don't care that this one sucks so much. (Well, Actually I do)

Okay the story has one more major thing to go before this story wraps up! I promised a happy ending but things are going to get considerably sad before then. Sorry but that's how it goes.

Anywise, I will update again when I feel better, which hopefully should be in a few days. Sorry! :(

Oh yeah and if any of you have anytime check out a few Inuyasha stories by **_Zonza!_** They are so good! ^_^


	11. Devoured by Shadows!

**__**

No Life Flower!

Chapter Eleven:

Devoured by Shadows!

~*~

The sun burned sharply through the clouds, putting all workers in the village on edge as they struggled to harvest their crops. It was hard in these years of war to actually get any food, so they had to work extra hard to harvest the crops before they were stolen by thieves. 

*

Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms tears clinging to the sides of his cheeks. Kagome had told Kaede and Shippo the truth that she was dying and would soon leave the world forever. Shippo hadn't taken the news too well, well not as well as Kaede did. She was shocked yes but didn't show too much emotion. " Why didn't you tell me Kagome?" He said in his dejected innocent little voice. Kagome could feel her heart breaking slowly, inside her chest. She bowed her head, daring not to look at his shattered expressions. " You should have told me 'cause then I could've helped you." He said running out of the hut. 

Shooting her head up, Kagome put her hand out as if to grasp him. " Shippo wait!" She shouted, trying to make the kitsune come back so she could explain that she didn't want him to worry about her. She was only looking out for him; she didn't want him to be sad for her, as she didn't want anyone to be. However, It seemed that everyone found out one way or another, even with how much she tried to hide her pain. 

She stood from the ground, starring down at Inuyasha who had stuck by her through the whole thing with a concerned gaze. " I have to go after him, I will be back soon." She explained tarring out of the hut like there was no tomorrow; Inuyasha just nodded his acceptance of her choice. 

" Kagome where are you going?" Sango questioned.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, starring at Sango with empty eyes. " Have you seen Shippo?" She asked. She hoped desperately that Sango had seen the little kitsune and knew where he had run off too, she needed to find him and explain herself. 

Sango pointed in the direction of the forest of Inuyasha. " I saw him run that way, I think he went to the well." She replied, hoping that her information would be useful.

Kagome nodded with a slight smile. " Thanks Sango." She said running off in the appointed direction Sango had given. 

" Wait Kagome!" She shouted. However, Kagome didn't stop. " Did Shippo not take the news well!?" She shouted in question.

Kagome shook her head. " No, that's why I need to find him!" She yelled over her shoulder disappearing from Sango's sight.

Sango frowned. " Poor Shippo." She whispered under her breath. 

~*~

Inuyasha starred down the old hang, his face baring a scowl. " Inuyasha...Why didn't ye tell me that Kagome is dying?" Kaede asked, in deep tone. 

Inuyasha snorted, his head turning away from her. " I promised that I wouldn't and besides I didn't think it was important." He grunted. Truth, be told he really wanted to tell the old hang as maybe she would know how to make her better. She was, well trained in the medical magic department and even now, she still might know. 

" Didn't think Lady Kagome dying was important?" Her eyes narrowed, starring deep into his. " I don't think that's the case Inuyasha." She said in an all-knowing tone of voice. 

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. " Fine maybe I didn't know what to do.... So do you think you can help her ya old hang?" He asked, his tone almost pleading. 

Kaede shook her head, shutting her eyes. " There is nothing I can do for her." Inuyasha's eyes fell, his heart breaking within his chest. " However, there is something ye could do… Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up at her with a hopeful gaze. " Anything…what is it?" He asked. 

She smiled. 

~*~ 

Kagome walked through the forest in search of Shippo, cautiously. She hoped that he was doing okay and was safe. She didn't mean to make him feel so horrible. Her heart about broke in two when she told him and saw the paining hurt look in his eyes. 

She stopped halfway in front of the well and bowed her head. Shippo as Sango had told her was indeed by the well. He was starring down within it; tears still fresh in his eyes. She walked over to him and sat down. " Shippo..." She whispered underneath her breath. 

Shippo didn't budge or show any indication of emotion towards her. He just kept on staring down the well, the tears wetting his eyes. " Why didn't you trust me, I wouldn't have told anyone?" He explained. 

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around him. She sniveled. " It's not that I didn't trust you...I just didn't want you to worry."

He pulled away. " But maybe I would want to worry, you can't make that decision for me." He explained. He sighed. "I knew something was wrong during the picnic when I saw how everyone was acting but I didn't say anything yet I should have."

"I said I was sorry okay…I just didn't want anyone to have to be burdened with my problems. I didn't want anyone to find out but they all seemed to drag it out of me, you were the only one who didn't force my problems out." 

Shippo clenched his tiny fists. "So what you wanted me to bug an torture you to tell me the truth that was the only way you would've told me?" He laughed in sheer hurt. "How funny…I'd think it would be less painful for you and everyone around if you'd said something right as you found out you were dying. Then people and you wouldn't have to feel guilty keeping a secret and bottling up pain that could easily fade away among the open." He said, with his head bowed. 

Shippo sounded almost grown up during his spoken words of foreboding truth. Kagome couldn't help but smile faintly at that thought, he was such a good kid, and she loved him dearly as if she was his mother. She knew this must be hard on him and maybe more since she was the only thing he had left. She sat down, starring up at the cloudy sky. "You know you are right…I should've told everyone in the beginning but my way of thinking then was messed up Shippo and I was scared."

Shippo cocked his head into an upright position with a perceptive glint adorning his eyes. "You are right but that's not the point, it's already past. I know you are scared I can feel it radiating from your body but you know what, I am scared to 'cause-" He paused. 

Kagome tilted her head. "'Cause what?" 

He sighed. "Because Kagome you are all I have and I hate to sound selfish but I don't want to you to die 'cause I love you. And…you promised that you would never leave me, your breaking it." He explained in dejected-anger.

Kagome leant forward taking the kitsune into her arms, squeezing him tightly with care. "I will never leave you Shippo as I will always live within your heart and will be with you in spirit, watching and protecting you always." She promised. 

Shippo nodded his understanding of her but still didn't seem too happy about it. "It's not the same," he whispered.

Still holding him tight, she bowed her face close to his, kissing him lightly on top of his head. "I know but it is all I can do."

"All right."

A silence swept across the two as they sat close, holding each other in comfort. The silence allowed them to contemplate all that had been, said during the duration of their conversation. After a few more minutes, Shippo piped up with a New Hope. "Kagome?"

"What?"

"I'll find away to save you…I _promise_." He said with a wide amount of seriousness. 

A tear slid down the side of Kagome's cheek at his words sweet comforting meaning. She knew there, was nothing the Kitsune could do but the thought of him trying was very sweet and kind. She couldn't help crying. "Thanks…Shippo."

~|~

"Hell no!" Inuyasha shouted at Kaede's proposal. 

She sighed. "Inuyasha but it is the only way, ye said ye would do anything for her." She reminded

He crossed his arms, holding his chin and nose up high. He would never do anything that humiliating in a million years she had to have gone crazy to ask him to do something like that. "I won't do it, you can't make me. I am _not_, I repeat _not_ going to ask Sesshoumaru for help! There _has_ to be another way." He snarled stubbornly.

Kaede shook her head subtly, pressing her lips atop of one another harshly. "I am sorry Inuyasha but that is the only way." She informed. "Sesshoumaru wields the Tensiega the sword of healing. It is the only way to heal with disease as my herbs won't help against it." 

Still not heeding, Inuyasha snorted. "I don't care, I will find another way to save her." Picking up her staff, Kaede whacked Inuyasha on top of the head, causing him to steam in anger at the lump that threatened to devour his skull. "Hey what was that for!?" 

She huffed bitterly. "For being a dope, Inuyasha. Poor Kagome, the only one who can save her won't even do that much." She shook her head. "You need to control your stubborn-self Inuyasha, and ask your brother for his help."

He glared at her. "Feh, whatever!"

~|~

It was a nice day out, the only problem was the day held no effect on what would and had been occurring lately. Sango didn't how much of this she could take; all this talk about death was sending her to the brink of insanity. Kagome couldn't die she wouldn't, it wasn't her time…she still had to grow old with Inuyasha…well there was problem there too but still she needed to live her life. 

If destiny existed at all then it would know that Kagome's destiny is grow up, marry, and have children with Inuyasha. Destiny…therefore would never exist in her heart, if it could be so cruel to one very beautiful and exhilarating life as her friend's Kagomes. Sango shut her eyes tightly, as she leant up against the railing of the herding grounds. This just couldn't be happening, ever since she first found out that Kagome would be leaving the world, she thought only of it as a dream but as the days passed, it slowly became a reality. 

A rough yet so endearing palm, lay upon her shoulder and quickly, her eyes fluttered open to see Miroku with a concern look in his eyes. "Sango are you all right?" He questioned and almost immediately as those words fled his lips, she had grasped a hold of him, embracing him tightly, almost uncontrollably.

She had no idea what she was doing; hugging someone whom could never hug back but grope instead. She shut her eyes. She guessed she clenched him because she needed comfort even if the place she had found it wasn't particularly the best choice. With her eyes shut she stood there against him waiting for his hand to brush against her butt but it never did. Much to her surprise and most likely his, he just embraced her normally, wrapping his arms around her back, nowhere near her rear. "I know this is going to get harder with Kagome's passing soon Sango… But maybe it won't happen, Inuyasha told me he has no intentions in letting her die and you know how stubborn he is…you know he will find away. So don't be sad Sango, you are more beautiful when you are smiling…so smile." He whispered into her ear. 

Her eyes shot open again as those refreshing words left his mouth into her ear. She pulled away from him with a dewy-eyed frowning countenance as she shook her head. "Even if Inuyasha thinks he will find a way to save her…there is a high chance he won't and I can't smile knowing my friend, one of my only friends is going to perish." She explained dejectedly.

He brought his finger to her cheekbone wiping away the one solemn tear that fell helplessly from her eye. His eyes were, filled with such hurt; such innocent pain one would never think him a lecture. "If you don't smile then the flower that is Kagome will fade much faster…it is a saying that when someone sheds unhappy tears for another their life is shortened and Kagome can't have anymore of that." He explained. 

His awful yet so beautiful words caused her to jerk away from him with a dark frown. "How could you say something so horrible?" She wondered grimly. 

He smiled meekly. "You didn't let me finish…if you cry then so will she, when someone is ultimately unhappy they force themselves to an early grave. I am just saying that if you are happy then she will forget her problems and be happy to and then her life won't fade as fast and Inuyasha could very well find away to save her." He laughed. "Beside, you break my heart when you cry."

Slowly from his words brought her a smile but as she went for a sweet reply it was suddenly interrupted by a loud thrashing wind. She turned away from him agilely, her eyes expanding as she saw Kouga, dispersing from his wind tornado. She sighed in annoyance…_this_ _is all we need right now…why?!_ She cried in thought. 

Placing a hand to her head, she shifted her eyes to look at Miroku who seemed to bare the same thoughts as she by his irritated glint. Miroku glanced at her noticing she was looking at him. They shared a look of understanding as they both afterwards took off towards the smiling Kouga, locking one of their arms around both his arms, dragging him away from the hut and from Kagome. "Un-ah no way you will have to come back another time…Kagome is busy…too busy for you. Kouga please just leave." They both said in unison as drug him closer to the forest. However, before they could make it there completely, Kouga jerked away, starring at them with an annoyed look. 

"What the hell are you doing? You can't tell me what I can and can't do…I am going to see my woman." He grunted as he took off towards the hut. "Besides it's Inuyasha I am here for." He yelled. 

Sango and Miroku immediately took off after him, he would ruin everything and they would be back at the drawbridge as Inuyasha and Kagome go at it again. Sango couldn't take there fighting any longer, they had just made up over whatever happened on the other side of the well and she didn't want a new one to begin. "Kouga we told you to come back at another time!" Sango shouted. "Please… " She moaned. 

~|~

Inuyasha could hear the shrilling screams from outside, and almost immediately as the sounds tugged at his ears, he stood from the ground heading for the exit to the hut. "What the?" Kaede followed slowly behind him. 

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in shock at what he saw but more so, rage. "What the hell do you want Kouga?" He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, as he starred down the wolf, which was coming ever so closer to him. "You better leave Ka-"

Kouga smiled sadistically. "I am here to see you Mutt-Face!"

That was surprising, almost scary. Inuyasha was sure that he had come because of Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't smell Kagome's ill-self because of his mind being too clogged with other thoughts that he didn't pay attention but Kouga's thoughts were always about Kagome or so it seemed. Inuyasha would've thought he would've come to see if she was okay and not to see him. "What do you want from me?" He wondered. 

"I've found Naraku's hiding place, but I can't take him alone…I need you're help." He explained, meekly as he lowered his head to the ground. 

His strange words, Inuyasha would never have thought he would hear them; they caused his eyes to widen in a jarring fashion. Never once in a million years had Inuyasha ever thought he would ask him for help. He wouldn't let it be that easy, he snorted. "Hell no…I won't help you…but tell me where Naraku is and I'll take care of him myself." Inuyasha informed. 

Normally, he would've attacked Kouga until he told him where Naraku was so he could sack his revenge but now after everything that has happened that was the last thing on his mind. Still if Kouga knew where Naraku was, he wouldn't hesitate to take him out.

Kouga laughed. "Either you agree to help me dog-boy or I'll just go after him myself." He threatened.

Inuyasha grunted. "Listen here Kouga, you either tell me or I'll slit your throat so fast and I'll do it with great joy." He retorted. He didn't really care about Naraku; he just couldn't stand that smug look on his face. 

"Inuyasha I can't believe…all he wants you to do is help him…it must've taken him awhile to gain the courage to ask you for help and all you can do is shoot him down. I thought you wanted to kill Naraku and now you have the chance so why don't you take it." A voice asked from behind, a voice that Inuyasha could never forget. 

He turned around to see Kagome, and Shippo adorning her shoulder. "Ka-ka-gome." He said in surprise. 

Kouga quickly rushed over to her. "Kagome…thank you…please tell Inuyasha all I ask of him is his help in taking down the man he despises." He explained. 

Kagome smiled at him, and then shifted her head with a frown to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you heard him…so…please just help him…I…I really wanted be here when you took him down like we planned…you know so I could keep my promise." She said in dejection.

That was true she did promise him they'd take Naraku down together but she also promised to stay with him forever…that promise would soon be broken but how could he force her to break another promise that doesn't have to be. He sighed. "Fine I'll help him." Kagome smiled as did everyone else, even Kouga. "-But you have to stay behind Kagome." 

She shook her head, with a disbelieving glint in her eyes. "No…no, I want to go with you and help."

He bowed his head…_I know we promised to do this together…but I want you to be happy when you fade…I won't let you die in a war, I won't let you die at all. I'll find away to save you without Sesshoumaru's help. But if you fight Naraku Kagome, you could die a lot faster._ He shook his head; he would not let that happen. "No…I don't…I don't want you to get hurt…please Kagome…promise me you'll stay here and be safe."

She glance at the ground in silence, Shippo had left her shoulders for Sango's arms. Kagome, she seemed to be deep in thought but after a while, she looked at him with a weak smile. "All right I promise…I just…want to see you all get better…get what you've been searching for…so I can die happy." She explained. 

After Kagome mentioned she was dying, Inuyasha would've thought Kouga would've said something about it but he did not, only urged them to leave faster. "Thank you Kagome…Come on Inuyasha dog-mutt lets go." Kouga said as he took off. "Follow me." 

As Inuyasha began to leave with Kouga, Sango with Shippo in her arms, and Miroku, he could not take his eyes away from the hurt Kagome. They shared a smile, then he nodded sharply, and with his lips whispered his thanks before completely taking off. 

~|~

After awhile of them all being gone to go after Naraku, Kagome decided to make herself useful, as she felt very wasteful being left behind when she should be helping them. She went to Kaede with this information and Kaede helped her by giving her something to do, which was going to pick herbs in the fields. She'd brought a basket with her, sitting down at the edge of the fields nearing the way Inuyasha had gone with Kouga that way when they'd come back she'd know quickly. 

She liked the smell of the herbs in the fields…they smelled so good; so calming…she could completely relax within the intoxicating smell.

*

It slithered along silently, within the corners of the world, which were shrouded in darkness. A long slinky blob of dark shadows…it moved like a snake and when it saw her in the fields, it's next victim, it left the safety of the darkness into the world of the burning sun. It quickly jumped her, she screamed weakly and fought to free herself but it wasn't enough. It was over and it had pulled her into the security of the cold darkness…one she'd never escape. 

~|~

The afternoon as Kagome had so in richly detailed to him on what it was had now begun to set in. They had arrived at a small village. From what Inuyasha could tell, it had been ransacked not long ago by Youkai but they were all gone by now. Something wasn't right though, something he couldn't quite put his finger on…it was a sent… he had smelt it before and if not for his mind being cluttered with other worries he knew he would've been able to place it. 

Shaking his mind away from those thoughts, he glanced at Kouga questioningly. "So, where's Naraku?" Inuyasha wondered. 

To his surprise and everyone else's, Kouga began to laugh sadistically. "You are a worthless Hanyou Inuyasha." He mocked, as he began to attack Inuyasha with simultaneous punches and kicks. 

Blocking each one as they were delivered, Inuyasha glared at Kouga suspiciously. "What the hell are you doing Kouga?"

He growled. "I am not Kouga." He hissed. 

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he came to a realization but before he could get it out, Kouga or whoever he was had knocked his into a building. Lying there in the rubble, he was going to say something as it approached him but before he could, the monster that looked like Kouga was suddenly thrown as if by the wind into the dirt. 

Inuyasha looked up into the air to see another Kouga floating towards the ground. Sango and Miroku fell into a shock and Shippo spoke in surprise. "There's two Kouga's."

Moaning in pain, Inuyasha informed. "No that other one wasn't Kouga, he reeked of Naraku." after those informing words left his lips everyone gasped. Inuyasha should've known, he knew something was wrong but his sensing of it had been clogged lately, as he never paid it attention. He was too busy thinking of ways to save Kagome. 

The real Kouga huffed, arrogantly. "You're just now figuring that out Mutt-Face!" But after he spoke, he was suddenly sent propelling backwards into the ground creating a huge crater. His attacker was none other then the fake Kouga. 

Looking into the hole with a dark smile, he spit at Kouga and replied. "I am Koichi and I am one of the ultimate incarnation of Naraku…how dare you try to hurt me you lowlife wolf…you are not my target, how dare you interfere!" He cursed, beneath his breath. While Koichi was yelling at Kouga, Inuyasha had already stood from the rubble, running after him at top speed and quickly after that had knocked him into the ground, creating Koichi his own crater. 

"I don't care what you are…I kill you just the same." Inuyasha informed.

The youkai, rose from his crater, taking his claws to Inuyasha. Inuyasha easily dodged them, throwing Koichi into a building, holding his hands around his throat, readying to pierce Koichi of his pitiful life. However, before he could, an arrow had made its way passed him, skimming and leaving a thin vertical line of blood over his cheek. 

What was surprising about this whole thing was that Inuyasha recognized the purple aura of power around the arrow, his eyes widened as he turned away from Koichi. His heart at that moment felt like it had shattered. "K-Kagome?" He whispered. "Why?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…I know I left it at a cliffhanger but I promise to update a lot faster then I did this one. I don't have an excuse for you guys its just…things around my house have been hectic lately. 

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and **_itzjustme, _**Thanks for the idea! ^_^ I'll use it for this new fic I am working on…I haven't put it up yet but I will soon and when I do, I'll use your idea! 


	12. Within Thorns of a Trapped Soul!

**__**

No Life Flower!

Chapter Twelve:

Within Thorns of a Trapped Soul!

~|~

He couldn't believe it. As soon as that arrow grazed his cheek and he saw who did it, he knew it had to of been a dream…what else could it have been? Definitely not truth, she would never try to hurt him willingly, Kagome would never try to hit him intentionally. Something wasn't right. 

He smiled mentally in his heart-throbbing pain…_I know what you were doing Kagome…you were aiming it at Koichi, not me…I know that's what you were doing…right?_ He glimpsed at Koichi who seemed to be smiling and then stood from him, turning to face Kagome with a weak smiled. "Kagome…you promised to stay where it was safe…what are you doing here?" He questioned, as he walked towards Kagome, extending his hand outwards towards her. 

*

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all watched from afar in amazement. "What is Kagome doing here, I thought she promised Inuyasha she'd stay at the hut with Kaede?" Shippo reminded in wonderment.

Sango nodded. "Yeah but I wonder why…she shot that arrow with such terrible aim, and more than usual?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Something wasn't right here. Sango was right; Kagome's aim was absolutely terrible, as it seemed to him that she deliberately tried to hit Inuyasha, _but why? _He wondered. It was then that he recalled something, a situation somewhat like this one seemed to be turning out._ I have seen those dead eyes before…Kagome…are you being…_ His eyes widened as he saw Inuyasha going forward to her while he came to his realization.

*

None of this made any sense. His eyes squinted in hurt as he saw her dead-like eyes…what was wrong with her? She didn't look the same. "Kag-." But before he could finish the sentence, Kagome quickly pulled out another arrow, aimed and shot it, landing it straight into his arm, almost tarring it away from his body. Inuyasha screamed in pain as the force of the arrow drew him backwards into the ground. Sitting halfway from the ground, Inuyasha starred at her in shock but more so in concern. "What's wrong with you Kagome…what did I do…are you even…" But before he could finish it, his head had collapsed to the ground. 

Rolling to his side, he pulled the arrow, from his arm slowly. Blood in a quick rate oozed from the laceration but he paid the stinging pain no mind and just stood from the ground, heading towards her once again. As he headed towards her he placed his sword back into its sheath as he would no longer use it against her…ever. It didn't make any sense why did she attack him? This couldn't be happening, Kagome would never hurt him, he assured himself. 

He would soon eat those words as she drew her bow once more but before Inuyasha or Kagome could do anything further, Miroku shouted. "Inuyasha! Kagome is being controlled by that Incarnation of Naraku, she has no idea what she is doing. I have seen this kind of thing before…notice how Koichi looks like Kouga, how is that possible? Well, it is because he is a _identity shifter_: A Youkai, who attacks and steals its victims, identity as well as their personality traits. They also are know for being able to possess a person by splitting themselves into two parts. Also you have seen this power before in Naraku, although this one is somewhat different." He explained, recalling an old folk tale told to him as a child and the story of what happened between Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Naraku. 

Sango and Shippo gasped. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with what looked like anger. 

*

A sadistic laughter emerged from behind Inuyasha, and he quickly turned to see Koichi on his feet. His eyes were glowing red, his body pulsing with a dark energy. _What the hell is he doing now,_ Inuyasha wondered. "So you finally figured it out…" Koichi began, and then his body melted into a purple energy and as quickly as it liquefied it had wrapped itself around Kagome, merging with her. From this, Kagome underwent a transformation. Her eyes became a purplish blood-red color, her hair lengthened and her fingernails grew into claws. "Now you die!" He said within Kagome's body. 

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, _No, Kagome…what has he done to you?_ Inuyasha wondered but then again he already knew he just couldn't accept it. "He's merged with her…Koichi and Kagome are one now." Inuyasha explained. 

Sango put Shippo to the ground patting him atop the head. "You stay here where it is safe Shippo…" She ordered as she swung her boomerang over her shoulder. "I am coming Inuyasha, Kagome…I'll help you…" She Informed. 

About halfway there to Inuyasha, Sango was suddenly put to a halt by Inuyasha's loud alarming shouting. "Stay back Sango! This is between me and Kagome…this fight is mine…you just stay and protect Shippo." He explained and she obeyed but not without sharing a frown of understanding with Inuyasha first. 

He didn't want anyone's help, this was his fight, and this was his failure. He was a failure in the one thing he strived to be the best at, and that was to always protect Kagome. He had done this too her. By letting her out of his sight, he had paved the way for Naraku to attack her…Naraku would pay for this. Kagome was sick, very ill and from what he learned about her disease, this kind of strain couldn't be good for her. 

Kagome pulled out her claws, and ran at a fast pace towards Inuyasha, dragging her claws across his body, tarring open his red haori as he did not fight back. He had drawn his sword to block her attack and then he planned to attack her in recoil. But when he remembered whom he was fighting and her being sick, her being weak, how much one attack would strain her, he could no longer follow through with it. Resulting from this decision to evade fighting her, Kagome was able to slash her claws amongst his stomach as she went after him a second time.

Stinging sensations engulfed his body as her attack was executed but Inuyasha made no sounds from the pain never letting his straightly concerned countenance falter. 

Stumbling backwards slightly, Inuyasha's brows drew together, as he walked up to him, shaking his head. "Come on Kagome this is not you…you're not going to let a meager bug like Koichi control you so, snap out of it and fight him." Her ordered slightly but more to the point just wanted to inform her from deep inside that she was stronger than Koichi as he thought her so. 

A deadly sadistic smirk cascaded across Kagome's visage as Inuyasha spoke those words. Her smirk sent relentless shivers up Inuyasha's spine but he didn't let her be aware of that factor. The tip of her lip curled as she retorted in a drone voice, "Ah yes I am strong Inuyasha but not even Kagome could break through that and besides she likes it this way…she told me so…she's in pain and the loves the numb feeling she retains with me apart of her." But it was actually Koichi talking through her. 

Forming her hand into a sharp blade, Kagome agilely drew herself forward to Inuyasha, stabbing the clawed blade through his stomach. Blood immediately ejected from Inuyasha's mouth and even his stomach as her claws dug through his gut. Leaning forward into him, claws still transfixed in his middle, Kagome uttered softly more then a few words into his ear. "She doesn't want to come back…she likes the darkness…do you really want to deny her happiness? You should just let me kill you and then you both can be happy together in hell." Koichi offered within Kagome. 

Quickly Inuyasha retorted snidely, "Heh, that's a good one…Kagome is too stubborn for to accept death that easily…she'd fight the devil on that one first…and so hell would not be an option." Inuyasha explained hoping that somewhere inside, Kagome could hear him. 

Growling angrily that Inuyasha would not accept his proposal, the tainted Kagome jerked her claws out of Inuyasha's stomach forcing him to scream this time as she punched him in the side of the cheek. "How dare you not accept your fate!" He screeched but easily he returned to his normal dead state. "No matter…why don't you just ask her for yourself…then you will see that she'd rather accept death then live here for one more second."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror…_that couldn't be true…could it?_

*

Kouga had never experienced a pain quite like the one he had just indulged in as Koichi forced his fist into him. It took a while but finally, he peeled himself away from the crater, which had been made his almost permanent bed. Leaning up against a tree, he took a deep breath before opening his eyes to everything and when that action took place, he fell into a deep shock. "K-Ka-gome?" He uttered in astonishment. "What's going on?"

"Koichi is controlling Kagome from the inside." Miroku informed, quenching Kouga's curiosity. 

Standing from the ground in a bit of anger, he retorted, "No Kagome…" And then glared at Inuyasha. "Damn it you pitiful mutt-face, how could you let him take Kagome!" He screeched, but Inuyasha just ignored him, making Kouga rather angry. 

Sputtering forward towards Kagome, his shouts directed at Koichi. "Damn you Koichi, get out of Kagome now, don't make me come in there!" He yelled, arrogantly. 

Turning away from Inuyasha for one moment, Kagome glared at Kouga with a deadly calm yet irate demeanor, while raising her hand at an angle. "Stupid insufferable wolf…how dare you try to interfere, I've told you…. You have no part in this so, you might as well be dead." Koichi explained and then Kagome slashed her hand through the air, as a sword would cut through its prey. Soon after Kagome's hand, movements took place through the air, a strong purple energy sent Kouga throttling through the village until his back collided into a nearby smoldering hut. 

He screamed in agony as if someone had ripped his body in half and was burning the remains, while he was still living-if that was possible. Inuyasha gasped, starring back at Kouga in confusion, but quickly returned his eyes to her. "What did you do to him?" He questioned seemingly concerned, which was a strange thing to see since Inuyasha practically hated his guts, one would think he would have been laughing at his pain.

Kagome smirked. "He was getting in they way don't you think?" She paused, moving closer to him, putting Inuyasha off guard as he only gaped at her with the pain of twelve crying babies or brutally dying men. "Now where were we? Oh…yes…she doesn't want to come back Inuyasha and I'll prove it to you, then you both can die together." Koichi explained.

Lying amongst the shambled hut, Kouga struggled to open his eyes, moaning from the pain searing through his body. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself away from the hut into a forward sitting position. "K-Ka-gome…actually…a-attacked me…" He whispered in hurt. He couldn't believe it. It was the last thing he expected. In his mind he had this perfect picture of what would happen, how this all would turn out. What Kouga saw was he gallantly fighting Koichi to free Kagome and she within him saw this and fought to free herself and then suddenly Koichi's control over her would end. After that, she'd proclaim her undying love for him and ditch that dogface for good but that was not what happened.

He'd thought she'd grown to love him by now, enough that she'd fight herself not to hurt him but now he guessed it was safe to safe that wasn't the case.

*

This offer to prove to Inuyasha that Kagome didn't want to live anymore and had accepted death, really scared him. Although, deep down he never took it as a reality as he knew her too well…she wouldn't die without, fulfilling her promises and saying goodbye. Inuyasha shook his head mentally; _He's just trying to yank your chains Inuyasha…don't listen to him_. Inuyasha smiled. "I don't believe you, and never will…the Kagome you seem to think you know, is completely different from the one I know…for she'd never attack me blindly, she has more common sense and style then that." He mocked.

Koichi narrowed his eyes. "You are a hard one to convince Inuyasha but once you talk to her…you will see that I am telling the truth." Kagome snapped her fingers. 

Darkness shrouded everything around, causing time itself to freeze. The only ones able to move, the only ones seeming alive within the shadows were, Kagome, Koichi, and Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Inuyasha wondered, as he looked around the village. The smoldering buildings seemed to have frozen, as you could see the fire no longer flickering, but just standing on air. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo seemed to be frozen in there actions. "What the hell has happened to them!?" Inuyasha growled in wonderment but as he turned to Koichi within Kagome for the answer, he gasped at what he met with. _What's happening to Kagome?_ He thought curiously in concern. 

A purple energy outlined Kagome's body as what looked like her soul, out stepped from her body, leaving behind Koichi. "We are in a dimension outside of time, in the heart of Kagome, where she's been, since I've been…" Koichi explained. "Now speak Kagome, tell Inuyasha that you like the darkness. Tell him how you feel better, no longer in pain. How the numbing feeling of already being dead, is more then you could ask for…tell him you've accepted death." 

Collapsing to the ground, near her soul, Inuyasha found himself, at a loss for words. He couldn't understand what was going on. _If Kagome's soul could escape her body, to tell me she's accepted death… but…I just don't get it?_ His thoughts came to a halt, as the soul of his lover spoke. "Inuyasha…I am sorry but I couldn't take it anymore…all the pain of me dying, of having to leave all of you behind, I couldn't take it anymore but now none of that matters anymore. Since Koichi took me into the darkness…. All that pain no longer matters, because it's gone and I don't have to care anymore because I am dead." She informed. 

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief; a single droplet of a tear fell from his face freezing in the air within time. "No, don't say that! You can't give up…I promised I'd save you…didn't you trust me?" He wondered dejectedly, his voice sounding a little angry at the same time.

The soul smiled. "Of course I trust you but you know that there was nothing you could truly do…but let me fade away right before your very eyes but now that doesn't have to be. Still though, I could never let you go, so, why don't you join me in death Inuyasha…we could be together forever, without pain or suffering."

None of this was real and she was not speaking the truth, only what Koichi wanted her to say and nothing more. If she was truly the soul of Kagome, then she would have never said those words to him…she'd never force him to end his life for the sake of her as she had told him so once. Also, the Kagome he knew would have never doubted him when he made a promise. Then he recalled something said something important that had escaped Koichi's lips through Kagome. From that he knew where the truth lied, _We are in a dimension outside of time, in the heart of Kagome, where she's been, since I've been,_ Inuyasha thought, repeating Koichi's words over in his mind and then his eyes widened as he realized something from his words. _This is all fake. That soul isn't Kagome…if she were dead, her soul would've already faded from this world. Even so that soul is just an illusion created by Koichi to convince me to let him kill me, and if this world we are in is a place created when Kagome was taking over that means…_He trailed off in thought as he stood from the ground.

The fake soul looked up at him in surprise. "Where are you going Inuyasha…don't you want to be with me forever?" She wondered, tilting her head to the side. 

Inuyasha smirked, as he gaped down at her. "Why would I die for something that doesn't even exist…_you are not Kagome,_" He whispered. "Which means that the real Kagome has to be locked up somewhere in here since this place was created when Koichi took her over." He explained beneath his breath, finishing his thoughts in the open.

The soul gawked at him with what felt as hurt and loss but Inuyasha knew it wasn't real, it was only a false emotion created by that incarnate of Naraku. Therefore, he ignored her pain as he went on in his thoughts. 

However, the soul and even Koichi would not let him get away with not accepting his fate. Secretly without Inuyasha's knowledge, Kagome's soul, the false soul was sucked back into Kagome's body and they stood from the ground as one.

Within the same spot at which he stood, he moved his eyes to search the frozen darkness in the center of the village, where he had been trapped. Completely ignoring the mergence that had just occurred between the soul and the body, as all he could think of was setting the true Kagome free. 

But sadly, he only found sheer nothingness….

No Kagome…

No light…

No soul calling out to him for protection…

Nothing, it was as if his guess was incorrect, but deep down inside he knew he wasn't. This image of a darkness overlaying the village was nothing more than an illusion to cover up the reality of this warped place where Koichi had brought him. Somewhere within this place, Kagome's soul was bound, locked away, waiting for him to find and set her free. That was what he planned on doing, there was only one problem, which was he had no idea where she was being held. Considering his problem carefully, he came up with a solution, it wasn't an easy one either, but it was, the only way he could think of to reach her within the darkness. 

Not really paying attention to them still, Inuyasha moved away from the false soul, the emptied body of Kagome, still baring Koichi, and began to search through the blankets of darkness, where Kagome was trapped. "Kagome…can you here me?!" He called out. "Kagome where are you?!" He shouted. 

He received no reply just a slight brush of the wind, which was strange, since everything had been forced to still. Although that feeling of the breeze was odd, he paid it not an ounce of attention and just kept his search, ignoring everyone and everything around. "Kagome…Please answer me!!" He yelled and just as he went to speak some more, he was suddenly forced to the ground, as a purifying arrow pierced through his back, almost to the other side. Koichi had taken a cheap shot at him and would pay for it. 

"I gave you a chance Inuyasha, to accept death, and die side by side next to the one you love but you refused so now…you will pay." Koichi explained viciously. 

The pain was real, it seared through his back like sharp claws as they tore through a Youkai or even worse of pain as a human was torn apart. He screamed from the agony as lay amongst the ground. Pushing himself slightly from the ground, he turned to see what had happened; a large arrow was neatly transfixed into his shoulder blade, and he could feel the bone had shattered. 

The strange breeze that seemed to haunt him a moment ago grazed its presence amongst him once more. As he went to pull the arrow from his back, he found when pulled, no blood fell and that the pain was gone too. It was like something had healed him, and as he remembered where he was- in the center of Kagome's heart, he began to smile. "Thanks Kagome." She had saved him…wherever she was, she could hear him…there was still hope. 

Standing from the ground, he turned to face the livid Koichi inside Kagome's body with a smirk. "That was cheap shot you pulled their Koichi…what, you couldn't take me down normally so you had to resort to trickery. I know that soul wasn't Kagome…it was an image you created to trick me into death. I also know that Kagome, the real Kagome is hidden in here somewhere and once I find her…your dead." Inuyasha threatened, arrogantly, and that was his first mistake.

Kagome's lips curved up into a malicious smile, and Koichi spoke through her in compliance to Inuyasha once more. "So, Inuyasha…you are not as stupid as you look." Kagome raised her hand, moving it about the air, as a tour guide would show a new area or a home. "This is the inside of Kagome's world Inuyasha…the world were she dreams, the world were she wishes, and the world were she dies. All her innermost secrets are kept here. Unlock a door an you will find them." He paused, and Kagome snapped her fingers once more. The darkness overlaying the village grew to devour it all. Inuyasha couldn't even see the others anymore. It was as if they had stumbled upon a hallway, lined with an eternity of doorways. Inuyasha's eyes rose open in awe at the sight before him, but easily enough the astonishment died away with Koichi's voice. "But sometimes the heart does not wish to remember, and so it puts up traps to separate the mind and body from the soul and heart. Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't wish to be here in the living anymore. I never lied to you about that as I know it as fact for I surpassed one of those traps and entered the door to that secret…She wants death, she embraces it whether she acknowledges it or not, and therefore, I wont deny her what she so badly desires." Koichi explained.

It was as if someone had stabbed a dagger in the center of his heart and then proceeded to pull it downwards. He didn't even it feel it coming, and even the pain afterwards wasn't so excruciating as he might have imagined. His body had become numb as Koichi's explanation expelled from Kagome's mouth. The numbing sensation wasn't one of bodily or mental pain, like the pain that forces someone to suicide; it was more of a heartbreak, shock, or spiritual pain. 

The skin around his eyes tightened as he took a step backwards. _Kagome wants to die? I don't believe that is true and yet maybe it is. Koichi seemed so serious as he spoke those words…maybe somewhere deep inside Kagome wants death._ Inuyasha bit his lip, drowning in thought. _Is this what you really want Kagome? Kagome is this what you desire, to die before we could even…_ He traveled away from that thought as suddenly a realization formed within him. He could recall the words spoken by Koichi of what this place was, this place of darkness truly was, _This is the inside of Kagome's world Inuyasha…the world were she dreams, the world were she wishes, and the world were she dies. All her innermost secrets are kept here. Unlock a door and you will find them. _He could recall those words and from that retention, his mind formed an idea.

Turning away from Koichi, he starred at the door filled walls with a look of uncertainty. _I don't want you to die Kagome; nobody wants you to die… not even you. Maybe somewhere, inside you wish for it but you don't in reality want it because you know I'll save before the scythe can even land upon you. I'll catch you before you fall…and most important I'll find you…wherever you are. _Taking a deep breath and exhaling it slightly, he prepared himself to execute his plan.

"So now do you understand Inuyasha… that is why I am here…Naraku knows she is dying, he could smell death all over her that day with the spider head and from that day he spent his time creating me so I could kill her, quelling her pain. So you can either die with her painlessly or mess with my set goals and I will kill you little by little using the body of the woman you love." He smiled sadistically. "It's your choice…really."

Not paying Koichi much attention and regarding his statement about Naraku with a little tightening of his fist, he proceeded to walk away from Koichi down the halls of doors that went on for eternity. _Every door leads to apart of Kagome's world of life, thoughts, and secrets. One of these doors leads to another place and perhaps one will lead me to the cell where Kagome is being held. _Splaying his fingers amongst the wooden-splint door, he considered by how poorly made it was compared to the others that maybe it was created quickly without a thought to sculpt its look. 

"Well…what will, it be Inuyasha 'cause personally I'd like to get this all over quick and painlessly." Koichi explained, expelling a slight yawn. 

Inuyasha's lip twitched slightly into a smile. _This door is so warm…I can smell Kagome all over it._ His eyes narrowed, _Strange…I can smell her…when I talked to that soul and since I've been in here, I haven't been able to smell straight…that could only mean…_ His smile grew as he looked over his shoulder at Kagome's possessed body, starring straight through her at her possessor. "Painlessly huh? Well…I don't think so…why would die when everything I want is right through this door."

Kagome's eyes shot open in shock- the first real emotion the so-called dead body had made. Kagome extended her hand outward. "W-what are you doing?" Koichi asked nervously. 

"Setting Kagome free." Inuyasha whispered, as his hand agilely fell over the knob, while twisting it open at the same time. 

"No don't do that!" Koichi shouted. It was too late, the door had been opened and a new world was created.

A bright light expelled from the opened door spreading all over the shadowed hallway of doors, replacing it with grass fields, a blood red sky, and a murky mist that fogged up everything around. Inuyasha gasped at the new foundation upon, which he stood. He turned around to face Koichi who was starring at him darkly through the eyes of Kagome, he seemed to be very irate, and then he spoke. "Inuyasha why'd you open the door…now I have to kill you…why couldn't you of accepted death?" He said as if he was upset that he had to kill Inuyasha without his permission.

Inuyasha sparred him an irritated glance as he turned away from him, to pick up his search for Kagome. One step forward was all it took. On step forward through the foggy mist was all it took to break his very soul. To make him want to cry painful tears that he dare not ever let lose. These tears unlike the feeling of loss ones he experienced after finding out Kagome was dying were filled with complete terror and horror. 

For when he looked up from the grassy fields, he saw far off into the sky Kagome's very soul strung up onto a brick wall by many thorn coils. She was wearing a priestess kimono, and her hair was partly covering her slumped over face but Inuyasha knew she was deep in pain, even though he couldn't see her countenance. Also even from where he stood he could see the thorns impaling through her skin…her soul was bleeding. From this image, Inuyasha's breathing began to extenuate to unhealthy lengths as he turned to look at Koichi, a tear falling from his eyes. His countenance appeared dead, frozen within the image he had just witnessed. "What h-have y-you done!!" Inuyasha growled. "What did you d-do to Kagome!" 

The empty shell, which was Kagome's body, began to lick her lips, gaining a sadistic smirk. "She's a beautiful piece of artwork don't you think? A bloody soul has so much beauty and deserves to be admired…so admire your pained love before I kill you too." Koichi cackled. 

"You sick'o…" 

His breathing still choppy and thick, Inuyasha turned to look at her stringed soul once more in disbelief. _K-K-Kagome…no…no…no!_ Inuyasha shook his head. "What have you done Naraku…I will kill you for this." Inuyasha threatened his voice sounding cracked and dry. _I am sorry Kagome…sorry I couldn't save you…I've failed you too…like everyone else. _Inuyasha thought as he lowered his head to the ground and then his legs buckled underneath him forcing him to collapse into the grass. In somewhat of an anger fit, Inuyasha began to pound the ground with his fist repeatedly. "Why! Why! Why! Why!" He screamed repetitively. "Why couldn't it have been me." _Kouga was right…I am a damn pitiful mutt-face who couldn't even protect her from Naraku's clutches. _

He looked up at Kagome, who was strung miles away from him. "You and me Kagome…you and me Kagome are one in the same we both do not belong in this world…remember when you said that…I was so happy when you said it. When I am with you Kagome…the pain that has engulfed my heart since I was a little kid doesn't seem so bad and now I will never be with you again…I can smell your soul fading…wait a minute…" He trailed off as he took a big whiff of the air and then came to a realization. "It's still there…" He began to smile brightly. "Kagome's soul is still alive…barely." He whispered to himself, so no one could hear. 

"Now since you know that she is dead…let me take your life now so you can join her." Koichi offered coming up behind him. 

Inuyasha stood weakly from the ground, wiping the tears that didn't have to be from his eyes and then looked over his shoulder with a smile. "I decline…as there is no one to join." With those words, Inuyasha took off at top speed towards the brick wall and Kagome's soul. 

Meanwhile he left Koichi behind in an unsatisfied manner. Koichi within Kagome's body moaned as a child did when it didn't get what it wanted. "Damn it Naraku you said once I showed Inuyasha, Kagome was dead that he'd let me kill him so he could join her but that is not happening." He groaned, stomping Kagome's foot. "Now I have to stop him from getting to her soul before things get worse." He growled as he took off. 

~|~

The blood red sky began to rain down upon him the pain that Kagome was feeling as the needles intertwined inside her body. The red rain sent shivers up Inuyasha's spine but he did not let that stop him from moving any further. The illusions the foggy mist created made it seem as though Kagome was far away but as he traveled through the fields of mist, he found that it wasn't as far as he had thought. _I am coming Kagome…I'll set you free…I promise… and I never break a promise!_ Inuyasha thought as he starred at her attentively. 

The sky's blood rain began to mix within Inuyasha's open skin and kimono, making it look as though he was drowning in blood. Although this fact scared him, he ignored it completely.

After a few more consecutive minutes of running, he stopped deadbolt in front of the wall of thorns, starring up at Kagome. The wall wasn't as far way as he had originally thought but she was higher than he had expected. He could jump to her easily, but at how high she was, he'd doubted he could make it up all the way. Considering his options carefully, he decided on the safest easiest way. Jumping halfway up the wall he began to climb up the thorns. As he did so he was sent into a whirl of painful sensations as the thorns dug into his skin, peeling the flesh backwards, as it dug while releasing tiny droplets of blood. Within the thorns was poison, and the poison began to make him delirious as his vision blurred. Still he climbed, never letting his pain stop him from saving Kagome from hers. 

Ignoring his pain finally paid off as he had reached her. He hung besides her, still holding the coils of thorns within his clutches. Starring at her with concern, Inuyasha took away one of his red hands to her face stroking it slightly, and as he let go his eyes widened at the thin trail of blood that he had left behind on her face. Her soul was real in this world of Kagome's heart so everything she felt would show as a reality. In this world, Kagome was her own, even though Koichi had her body. "Kagome…I am here, wake up…please?" 

No answer fled her pale lips. Just the sounds of a soft breeze took place as all the other times he called out to her. This caused Inuyasha to bit his lip. She wouldn't awake to anything he did, he mused for a moment and then smiled at an idea that came to mind. It probably wasn't the brightest of his ideas but he knew it would work. Clearing his throat, he said to her, "Kagome I am going to seal up the well for good and you will never go back to that stupid time of yours again." 

After those threatening words took place, Inuyasha found the results to be most satisfying. At the tip of her straightly strung up arm, her fingers began to move. Inuyasha heaved slightly as he saw this action take place, and the he looked at her face as her lips twitched forming a few words. "Inuyasha…sit…" She mumbled.

Inuyasha smiled but easily regretted what he had done as he the incantation began to take place. He shut his eyes awaiting the inevitable as a wind placed through him and as he reopened his eyes wondering why he hadn't impaled into the ground, he fell into bewilderment. "I didn't fall…" He said in his stupor.

Instead, he found that he was floating within a strong current of wind, the same current that had passed by when Inuyasha had pulled the arrow from his back revealing no wound or pain. The same wind that had passed by many times as he found himself saved in an odd way, just like now. From these encounters Inuyasha put together a conclusion stating since he was in the center of Kagome's heart that this place had to be made up of her feelings and desires. He knew well that Kagome never wanted him to hurt; as she had shown to him on numerous occasions, so maybe this was her saving him from pain. He smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

The lids of her eyes began to twitch insanely, but they never opened. This concerned Inuyasha greatly as he denoted the action. "Kagome! Kagome…are you there…are you waking?" He wondered, as he watched in the wind that still carried him but he quickly changed that as he pulled himself back onto the coils of thorns. 

Flowers began to develop in the world of her heart, they fell like a blizzard around them, replacing the bloody rain. The grassy field reformed into fields of wildflowers, but the thorny coils that bounded Kagome did not seize their existence, Inuyasha noticed as he watched the changes. Quickly after that, he returned to gaping at her. 

Chocolate brown eyes cracked open slightly, slowly met his amber one's as he starred at her joyfully. "Inu-Inuyasha…where am I…why do hurt so bad…am I dying?" She wondered somewhat panicky. 

Inuyasha shook his head. "No…you're going to be just fine…I am here…you'll be fine." Inuyasha explained. 

She would be fine, as he had promised he would protect her. So, she _would_ be okay.

~|~

Koichi within Kagome had made it to Inuyasha. He looked up at his masterpiece with slight anger. _He has awoken the soul of the real Kagome…this could very well mess the whole plan up. When I took her over, I sent her soul deep within the darkest part of her heart where she would not want to awaken as it would be to painful but…somehow he has awoken her…Damn it Naraku! Your plan to make Inuyasha surrender his life to you was not only moronic but very empty. You should've just let me kill him when I had the chance. _He growled slightly. _I will not be subjected to your inartistic plans anymore…I am going to kill him and paint my own picture. _"Goodbye Inuyasha." Koichi laughed. 

__

~|~

"Inuyasha I can't see…everything is so dark…and I hurt so badly, are you sure I am not dying." She cried. A slight tear making it's way down her cheek. 

"No you are fine."

She struggled to rip her arm out of the coils but sadly failed and her soft breaths turned into fretful heaving. "Inuyasha I can't move my body. I want to feel your face so I know I am not dreaming but I can't move…can't move any part of my body…now I know I am dead and dreaming of you where ever a soul goes after it fades…that means you are not real…Inu-Inuyasha." She sniveled. 

Inuyasha blinked a few times but quickly shook his head in response as he placed his hand to her face. "No Kagome you are not dead…you are not dreaming, I am really here." He explained.

"Then why can't I see you or move?"

Smiling jubilantly at her awakening while ignoring her question, Inuyasha remembered Koichi and at that point, the smile faded into a frown as he readied for the next phase in his plan. "Kagome…I need you to do something for me." He explained. 

"I don't think I can…I can barely move."

"Yes you can…I need you to return to your body now…so I can save you." He replied, brushing her hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. 

She shook her head- the only part she seemed to be able to move. "I don't understand why would I need to return…aren't I already there? You said I wasn't dreaming…" She trailed off in confusion. 

"You don't need to understand all you have to do is return to your body…if you don't than you _will _die." He informed. 

Her breathing began to extenuate into a panic again. "What do you mean I will…what's going on." 

He hushed, trying to calm her. "Shh…everything will be okay, calm down remember your heart, it can't take anymore, and you are lucky you haven't died yet. But you won't ever if you return to your body." He explained. 

As he waited for her reply, he suddenly felt that wind again, and looked at the ground below just in time to see Koichi's next attack. He watched as Kagome's body's hands began to move about the air forming with her energy a bow and a magical arrow, pulling back the energized string she aimed it at Inuyasha. Seeing this, Inuyasha began to grow into a panic as he bit his lip turning back to Kagome. "Kagome, you need to hurry time is almost up…you need to return to your body." He explained. 

"I can't do it…I can barely move. How can you expect me to even find it when I can't see let alone move!" She cried.

Irritation began to swell within him as he growled, "Damn it Kagome just do it! If you don't were both dea-" He suddenly stopped at the end of his sentence, his eyes growing wide with agony.

Lowering his head, he found that Koichi had shot his arrow. It had pierced all the way through him, a few inches away from where his heart would be, any closer and he would've been dead. But that didn't mean he wouldn't, this arrow was made up of pure energy and that energy began to inhabit his body like a virus tearing him apart from the inside. This time the pain was real and even the blood…the wind this time had not saved him. His breathing began to expire as he fought to keep it, heaving like a lunatic. "Ka-Ka-Ka…" He gulped not able to finish as his body began to pulsate.

Hearing his pain within his breaths, Kagome began to freak. "Inuyasha-Inuyasha-Inuyasha! Answer me, are you okay?" 

Inuyasha grasped one of his hands around the arrow, feeling his last breath release from his body. "Ka-return to your body…" He groaned and then choked as his other hand let go of the thorny coils.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she felt his release but her scream didn't last long as she realized what she had to do to save him. "Okay Inuyasha I'll try." She informed, shutting her out of use eyes. 

Soon after this action took place, a purple light surrounded the soul of Kagome and as quickly as that happened, she had disintegrated out from the coils, which bounded her. Her soul turned into a liquid and shot towards her body and Koichi. 

Koichi within Kagome widened his eyes. "No…no! That dog hanyou got her to her before I could…if she returns to me then…" But he couldn't finish his sentence as her soul merged with her body, and now he'd have to fight for control. 

The battle easily was decided, raising Kagome as the victor. Her eyes opening to this world, she got see everything from the flowers in the sky to fields. She smiled at its beauty but that smile slowly faded into a frown as she recalled Inuyasha. Spinning around, looking in all direction, Kagome sought to find him. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you?"

From the sounds of a loud cough caused Kagome to go running. She ran over to the wall she once was strung amongst, into a ditch beneath it, and there she saw him, drowning in his own pain…his own blood. She shook her head in disbelief, as she ran to his side. "Inuyasha…no…Inuyasha are you okay…please answer me." She pleaded. 

Loud breathing sounds began to escape Inuyasha's blood ridden mouth, coughing slightly, Inuyasha turned to look at her with a smile. "Ka-Kagome…you-you're alive." He laughed. "Funny how I am now dying…" He laughed as his head slumped backwards. 

Kagome shut her eyes as she went on to explain to him, "Inuyasha I know where we are and what happened…I can see it all through Koichi's eyes…he still fights me for control…" She smiled. "Thanks for saving me Inuyasha but now I need you to save me from Koichi's control…so you can't die…this is my world and you will never die in it." She informed, opening her eyes as she looked down at him.

She placed her hand over the wound where the purity arrow had pierced through before it burst away into tiny sparkles. Tightening the muscles in her hand, a purple energy surrounded Inuyasha's body and the hole and all the blood vanished before her very eyes. From the strain, she placed upon herself to revive him she began to heave slightly. "Inuyas-sha…wake up now." He pleaded.

*

From within Kagome, Koichi still fought for control as he watched her heal Inuyasha's wounds. He gritted his teeth, _Damn it, she's healing him…err…this is very irritating…_ He try to grip her soul for control but found it to be futile, _I can control her body but I can't seem to take her soul all the way…this body is beginning to reject me…I will have to destroy Inuyasha and this girl quickly before my control is lost._

*

Inuyasha's eyes after she took her hand away from his chest opened half way. He fell into a surprise at what he saw and the fact that he was not dead. "Ka-Kagome what did you do?" He questioned as he sat up halfway, looking around. "Why am I not dead?" He wondered, recalling the arrow. 

Kagome smiled. "'Cause I don't want you to die." She informed. 

One would think that Inuyasha would've been confused by her words but he wasn't. He had learned from Koichi that they were in Kagome's world where what she wants happens and what she doesn't does not. Koichi held her in the darkest form of her heart- so he learned in time by himself- but now as he looked at the flowers, it didn't seem so dark. He could understand the darkness when he first came here, saw the dark foggy mist, bloody sky and rain that fell from it. Somewhere deep inside his own heart Inuyasha wondered where this darkness came from, what fueled Kagome to create such a place? He would never ask but still he wondered.

Lost in his own musings he didn't realize the change taking place in Kagome, but as he heard the sharp breaths coming from her, he snapped away from his thoughts, just in time to witness it. She was on her knees; her hands were placed out in front of her digging into the flower's bed. Sweat was leaking off her like bits of beaded of rain. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, his brows connected in the center of his face above his nose as concern wavered throughout him. "Kagome what's wrong…are you okay…is it your heart!?" He yelled in question. 

Taking one hand up, clenching her heart, she held herself from the ground with the other while shaking her head to answer Inuyasha's question. "No…no…it's not my h-heart…K-Koichi." She spat out, and then she began to heave for breath. "Inu-Inuyasha run…"

Confusion overwhelmed Inuyasha's senses as he gawked at her. "What…what! why?" He questioned. "What's the matter…what is Koichi doing?" He wondered as he sat up all the way, leaning forward to grasp her but before he could a dark energy released from Kagome's body, sending Inuyasha propelling into the brick wall, where Kagome once was strung. From the crash into the wall, Inuyasha was rendered unconscious. 

The dark energy sweltered around Kagome's body, as she slowly stood from the ground- the blackish purple energy seemed to fade from her as she shifted from the flowered flooring. Her eyes were emptied, as they once were when Koichi controlled her; the only emotion that lay upon her countenance was a sadistic smile. "I am back Inuyasha…" Koichi trailed off, speaking darkly through Kagome's lips. "Now, I will kill you and this time…I will make sure you are dead."

Moving her hands about the air, Kagome formed a bow out of energy and then an arrow. Koichi would've had her used her real bow, had he not dropped it somewhere at the beginning of the doorway into this world. Therefore, he had to make a substitute. Aiming the arrow directly at Inuyasha's heart, Kagome prepared to shoot him. 

Lying amongst the brick wall, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes awakening from his unconscious state. Once his eyes and mind grasp somewhat of what was going on, his amber eyes filled with shock. "Ka-Kagome…" He shook his head as he recalled her saying Koichi's name. "You are not Kagome…" He moaned.

Kagome smirked. "You have a very keen eye Inuyasha…too bad as not even that will save you." Koichi explained, as Kagome readied her arrow. 

Inuyasha shut his eyes awaiting the inevitable as he was too tired to do anything else…at least her soul is safe. 

As Kagome went to release, the arrow she suddenly stopped putting Koichi at the doorstop of concern. The dead eyes of Kagome vanished as they became among the living once more. "Inu-yasha…. Run…p-pleas…e." The real Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha's eyes sprung open at the sounds of her trembling voice. "Kagome!" He exclaimed as he saw her eyes…her beautiful chocolate eyes starring back at him. He bowed his head looking at his tattered body- the sword he had not been paying attention to was still strapped at his side- as he went to look at her again. "Even if I wanted to run I couldn't, my legs are completely out of commission." He explained. "But I will never leave you…fight him Kagome!" He cheered. 

She shook her head at Koichi who was screaming from the inside, _Kagome what are you doing! I am in control and I say shoot him no!_ "Go away Koichi!" She screeched. "I don't-wan-t-to-hurt Inuyasha!" She screamed, stammering with each word spoken. _You will hurt him, now raise the bow and let the arrow fly!_ His voice commanded from the inside, trying to gain control again. Halfway his control overpowered her as she raised the bow but did not fire. "You can't make me…" _I can make you do whatever I want Kagome…so…shoot him!_

Inuyasha watched from against the wall in utter bewilderment. "Kagome…" He moaned. "Koichi leave her alone! Take me but leave her out of this!" Inuyasha ordered as he sensed the pain bleeding off her in waves.

A sharp cackle left through Kagome's lips. "Why when I can have so much fun with the both of you?" He wondered while still struggling with Kagome. 

As Inuyasha witnessed the struggle take place between Kagome and Koichi, he slowly realized the sweat leaking down her brow and how her breathing was panting viciously. From this a realization donned upon him, _All this stress in fighting him for control is really taking a major toll on Kagome's body…anymore of this and I think her heart will collapse…this can't be good for her. I won't her die if she doesn't have to and she certainly won't die trying to save me. _With his decision made Inuyasha fought to sit himself upright against the wall and easily succeeded as he went to speak to Kagome. "Kagome…" He began. "Kagome all this strain…it can't be good for your dying heart. So…I want you to let go and shoot me…stop fighting yourself and kill me. I won't let you die saving me…so shoot!" He growled loudly. 

Within herself still struggling for power, Kagome gasped as she still held some control and heard his words. She forced herself to shake her head, as her body collapsed to the ground a few feet away from him. "No…I'll never give up…I'll never hurt you Inuyasha…not you." She explained. 

Inuyasha grunted in shock still not able to breath well. His eyes squinted in hurt and guilt. "No Kagome! Shoot me! I will not let you die saving me!" He screeched forcing himself not to stammer as he spoke. 

On the ground, still holding her arrow ready for shooting, Kagome began to cry as she held her eyes shut. "No…I WILL NOT HARM YOU!" She shouted shrilly, and to everyone's surprise especially Inuyasha's, Kagome snapped her finger and the energy reformed a new. It formed the bow so the arrow pointed at her heart. 

Koichi began to panic within her, _what the hell are you doing!_ He shouted in wonderment. 

Still keeping her eyes shut she replied to him within her mind, _destroying you. _She explained. 

Consternation overwhelmed Koichi as his true self began to tremble,_ wait you can't do that otherwise you might destroy yourself. _He warned with a sly smile thinking that once she knew she'd die she wouldn't go through with it. 

Kagome nodded,_ I know…and it is a chance I am willing to take. I will not let you hurt Inuyasha._ She explained. 

As those words escaped into her mind, Koichi began to fill with fear as he knew that once that arrow left it's bow he'd be gone forever and he'd be the loser of this scuffle. So, with this in mind he began to struggle for control once again. 

Inuyasha threw himself forward, using his hands to climb up the dirt dragging his body behind him as he neared her. _What is she thinking…she's going to get herself killed? I have to stop her!_ Inuyasha thought hostilely as he came into contact finally with her collapsed body. "Kagome stop this…you don't have to shoot that arrow at yourself…shoot it at me, and don't protect me that's my job. If you shoot that arrow at yourself then…then you'll kill yourself." He explained struggling with the facts but she just ignored him making him angrier as he shouted. "Don't be stupid Kagome! Drop the arrow!" 

Opening her eyes Kagome gaped down at Inuyasha- tears fresh in her eyes- with a smile. "Goodbye Inuyasha…take care…" She said as she let the arrow fly, straight through her. The purple purifying energy spread over her body like skin cancer, engulfing her in a bright light…her last thoughts where of him, Inuyasha…_I hope I see you someday soon Inuyasha!_ She would pray for eternity for that day to come. _But before I go and the world of my heart fades I have to heal you…_She explained as he body fell forward into the ground, her hand extending outwards, grasped his hands, pushing the last of her energy into him. 

On his stomach, Inuyasha held his head and half his body up using his arms as a crutch, holding her hand back. His eyes were filled with terror and horror but most of all disbelief. "KAGOME!!!! NO!!!" He screamed loudly.

As she faded away so did the world of her heart as everything turned to normal. Nothing was frozen and he was back in the smoldering village, watching, as her body lay strung about in front of him. Surprisingly he found he could stand from the ground without an ounce of pain received but that surprise faded as he realized what she had done when she grasped his hand. "Damn it Kagome! I will never forgive you." He cried in dejection as he knelt to the ground taking her into his arms. 

He could sense her heart was fading quickly, her life was hanging by a thread and from this a glint of hope warmed his heart. _Maybe there is still a chance…I have to bring her to Kaede._ He thought. 

__

*

Unfreezing within their actions, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku fell into a stupor, as they had no earthly idea at what had just occurred. Miroku and Sango gaped at each other curiously- not yet noticing Inuyasha and Kagome. "What happened?" Miroku questioned.

Sango quickly replied. "It was like we froze…all I remember was heading towards Inuyasha again after he told me not to, so I could save him and Kagome. After that I don't recall anything though I feel like I have been asleep for hours." She explained.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "That's the same thing that happened with me…what does it mean?" He wondered. 

Their thoughts were interrupted by the shrill scream of Shippo. His scream seemed to be interlaced with fear and horror. "Kagome!!!" He cried. 

Sango and Miroku gasped in unison as they slowly looked away from each other to see Inuyasha holding her. She was soaked in blood as was he…_what happened? _Miroku wondered as he took off with Sango towards them. "Inuyasha what happened to you and Kagome!" He questioned. 

"No…Kagome." Sango said in concern. 

"Inuyasha what did you do to her!" Shippo whined and was going to speak further until Miroku gestured for him to be quiet as he saw the tears caked in his friends eyes. 

"Inuyasha…what happened?" Miroku asked slowly. 

Inuyasha only shook his head. "I'll tell you when we get to Kaede…she is the only who can save Kagome." He whispered while trembling. 

Miroku nodded. "Lets get going then." He ordered and Inuyasha nodded as they took off. Miroku hopped on to Kirara as Sango called her and they followed behind Inuyasha as they quickly ran for Kaede's hut. However, before they had left Miroku had whispered to Inuyasha, "Everything will be okay." 

*

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about his presence amongst the earlier in this game of life and death and he didn't mind it as it left him to think. Kouga stood slowly from the shambled hut that Kagome had made for him as she knocked the wind out of him. "Those human's may not have seen all that had taken place when the worlds aura changed, forcing us all into the heart of Kagome but I did…I could hear and see it all, although I could not move." He explained with a smile as he walked off down the forest.

__

When I watched it all take place I realized something, which is the simple fact that Kagome is, too far out of my reach that I could never attain her...I might as well as try to capture all the stars. She is so far away from me that all she can see is him. There is no room for me in her big heart. I love her dearly but why should I force someone to be with me when they don't feel the same way…

I hope you are happy Kagome with your choice…be happy with Inuyasha. He thought as he furthered his way into the forest but stopped halfway looking over his shoulder, _oh and dogface, if you hurt her…I will kill you, _He thought as disappeared into the wind. 


	13. Dilemma!

****

Note: The second segment of this story is a memory; so don't be confused when it gets to the third. 

**__**

No Life Flower!

Chapter Thirteen:

Dilemma!

~+~+~+~+~

The room was dark. Shoji doors were tightly shut. The only breath of light, emitted vaguely through the screens of doors. The room was basically empty, the only life exited in the center. On a small futon Kagome laid unconscious with Inuyasha by her side.

Outsu's temple was a rather nice place; aside from the smell it was quite peaceful. The lord of this temple, Outsu, was a very nice old man; he didn't even stare at Inuyasha with contempt and hatred because he was a half youkai. He treated Inuyasha like a normal person and was very kind to Kagome, helping Inuyasha take care of her. He soaked her lacerations in a very strange medicine, and stitched up some of her major wounds. Inuyasha was truly grateful towards Outsu. 

This room was a room given to Kagome and Inuyasha for as long as it took for them to heal. Kaede was right, it was better that they came here. He just hoped it would do Kagome some justice, being here. 

In a dead silent trance, Inuyasha sat dog-style starring down at her, the one he had failed. _Why did this happen Kagome, what did I do wrong?_ He was in complete shock, he could barely comprehend what had occurred only hours ago. Kouga had come out of nowhere pleading with him for help in taking down Naraku, when in actuality he wasn't Kouga. He was just an incarnate of Naraku doing his biding, there was no Naraku to find and take down. Why couldn't he have sensed this in the beginning? He didn't understand, somehow he had overlooked his scent, never expecting the results of his mistake.

He left her alone, thinking it would be better for her. Maybe it'd release some of the strain that's been clouding her since the beginning of this whole ordeal. But that one little decision had almost cost him the life of the one person who was still living, the one person he still cared about.

With that he left with Kouga to finally rid the world of Naraku forever. But instead as he came to the burnt village where Naraku supposedly resided he was met with utter disaster. Just as he went to kill the false Kouga known as Koichi, Kagome had come out of nowhere and tried to shoot him with a sacred arrow. She had tried to kill him.

At first he was in disbelief. Inuyasha just couldn't accept the fact that she'd want him dead, but then she shot at him again. It was like his worst nightmare had come to life and there was no way to escape. He could still feel the blood exiting his arm like a small waterfall while he jerked the arrow from his shoulder. After that he had found out the truth about her. She didn't want him dead only the poison that held her soul did. Luckily for him that poison couldn't penetrate through her soul, to take her over completely.

The whole world of her heart was an odd experience for him. He still didn't really know what to think about it, was it a real place or just a nightmare created by Koichi? If it was real, could Kagome really have an area of her heart that dark? He could still remember the shock he felt when he saw her strung up against a brick wall by may thorn coils and before that when he had met with her fake soul who said she had accepted death. In his heart he knew those words were false. He knew the real Kagome wouldn't want to die without saying goodbye and without fulfilling her promises- but he'd have to admit there was a moment that he doubted her words false. Then he realized something, the real Kagome would trust him with her life to know he'd save her in the end. So, he knew the true Kagome would move heaven and earth to stay alive. 

The fact he knew she trusted him to save her -trusted him with her life- was enough to burn his heart into tiny meaningless ashes. She trusted him and he had failed her completely- if he hadn't she wouldn't be in the condition she was in. She would be safe. 

Freed from the induced sleep within the coils, Inuyasha pleaded with her to shift back into her body but she was too scared. She couldn't see, she thought she was dreaming within the world of the dead. He tried to convince her that she wasn't, tried to tell her if she didn't listen to him and return to her body that they were going to die. She struggled with him on the facts for only a moment until an arrow pierced through him, almost taking away his life for good. 

It would've been his deathly end if not for her. Inuyasha owed her his life.

Kagome had gained control of her body, and healed him with the powers of her own heart, but that didn't mean it was over, for Koichi still held a tiny part of her. Koichi fought for control, he fought with her to shoot Inuyasha but she refused and in a moment of desperation turned the arrow she had created with her own energy onto herself, letting it loose through her heart. 

"I will never forgive you Kagome." He said those words to her while she healed him falling onto death's door once again. When those words left his lips he meant them, he'd never forgive her for not letting him save her from the reapers clutches but now he knew she wasn't dead- not completely anyway. 

There was a faint pulse within her heart, and when Inuyasha brought her back to Kaede's with the help of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo he had found out something completely jarring. Kagome had not sacrifice her life to save him- she just knew something he didn't. She knew of away to save them both but the stakes were high and one wrong move and she would've been dead. 

~+~+~+~+~

Flinging the tatami matt open, Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut clutching Kagome tremblingly. Kaede, who was formulating some medical herbs, glanced up at Inuyasha, and in that moment he could see the stinging horror jolt through her. "What happened to Kagome?" She questioned. 

Lying her down amongst the woodened planked flooring Inuyasha immediately went into an explanation. Behind him Sango, Miroku, and Shippo slowly watched from the now opened doorway. "Kagome shot herself to save me, you have to help her Kaede. If you don't I'll kill you!" Inuyasha threatened hysterically. 

Blinking a few times in confusion, Kaede replied, "Inuyasha will ye calm down and explain why Kagome had to shoot herself?" Her tone was cracked and very dry due to her elderliness. 

Inuyasha bowed his head as he gaped down at her slowly cooling form. He was a little hesitant to explain what had occurred only hours ago, but if he didn't than Kaede wouldn't know how to save her or what happened to make her so sick. "I thought I was going to finally destroy Naraku and sack my revenge. Kouga said he had found his hiding place and he needed my help to destroy him for good. I didn't want to help him at first but Kagome made me." He paused. I shouldn't have listened."I forced her to stay behind because I didn't want her to strain herself anymore than she has already and after a brief struggle she stayed. I shouldn't have made her stay. Kouga brought us to this smoldering village, but there was no castle, no hideout, and I called him on it. He started attacking me and then I smelt it, I smelled Naraku all over Kouga-"

"Ah I see. He was another incarnate." Kaede cut in. Inuyasha hadn't noticed it -he was too captured in the retailing of what had happened- but Kaede was forcing some of her already made medicine onto Kagome's open flesh wounds. He prayed that they would work. "Go on." She urged. 

Behind Inuyasha, Sango and the others eagerly awaited him to finish speaking about what had occurred as they had vague memory of the situation. "Yeah he was an incarnate. I went to kill him but before I could…Kagome…she shot at me with her arrow." He had thought he'd never have to utter those words, never have to acknowledge the in a million years being true and that caused him to choke slightly. Once the words were free and he went on in his explanation. "The incarnate brought me to another dimension, a world in the eye of Kagome's heart. He told me she had accepted death. I knew it wasn't true, I knew the soul that he created of Kagome was a lie and so I sought the truth. I found Kagome strung up by many thorny coils against a brick wall. I freed her. She went back to her body. Koichi the incarnate sought to control her once more, by making her kill me with a magical arrow created of her own energy. They fought. She turned the arrow on herself and released it." He was a little choppy on the detailed ending but he just couldn't stand talking about it.

"I see," Kaede mumbled. "I will have to inspect the area where the arrow pierced." She explained. Inuyasha had not explained where the arrow transfixed but it was clear to him that Kaede had a good perception of the area in question. Slowly, she ripped her school uniform down the centered area of her heart and surprisingly Kaede found no pierced flesh. There was no blood; only a small scar starting from the end of her left lung straight up passed her bra stopping at her collarbone. The scar was about an inch deep, very dark, and he couldn't help but wonder how she had healed so fast, she was only human?

"What is this? Where's the puncture wound from the arrow? How'd she heal so fast?" He mumbled in astonishment. 

Pointing close to the scar, Kaede informed, "Look closer Inuyasha, this wound has only begun to heal. One slight tap against the marred flesh and it will break open." 

As he looked closer to split flesh, Inuyasha could see the skin had only begun to interlace together in a steady healing process. It was strange to him, how could an arrow tear her flesh so far up- it reminded him of how a river of ice would split when heavy pressure was applied. He just couldn't understand. "What happened to her? This just doesn't seem right." He said in confusion. 

"Inuyasha did ye say that Kagome shot herself with an bow and arrow created up with her own miko energy?" 

Inuyasha nodded. "That's right?" He didn't get why that had anything to do with this but he was sure by that grin on Kaede's mug that he would know soon. 

"Kagome is a smart girl. Smart indeed, she saved herself as well as ye, ye dolt! And ye can't even ask your brother to save her…but she'll put herself on the line for ye?" Kaede mouthed angrily.

Surged with rage and silent regret, Inuyasha huffed, "Shut up you old hag!" Calming down a bit, he went on, "Now, tell me what happened? Just what do you mean?" 

Sighing while rolling her eyes, Kaede prepared a well thought out reply. "Well, Inuyasha the arrow she used was made up of purifying energy -energy used to purify evil. By shooting the arrow directly at her heart the source of her whole existence -where Koichi had poisoned- she was able to destroy him completely. The energy spread throughout her body purifying it of all evil." She explained. 

"Really…" He trailed off musingly, _Smart Kagome…_he thought with a soft smile. "So, does this mean that she'll be all right?" Kaede frowned abridging the small amount of joy that had entered Inuyasha into basically nothing. "What is it?" He demanded.

"Inuyasha, although Kagome was wise using her own arrow against herself, she took a large gamble. The wound is healing quickly with the help of the wide amount of pure energy she was exposed too but the strain was a heavy one. I will try to do what I can for her but judging by what ye have told be about her sickness, I don't think the chances of her surviving this are good." She informed. 

Those words were not the one's Inuyasha wanted to hear. He slammed his fist against the ground. "No!" He growled. "Y-You are wrong." He mumbled. 

"Kagome, no!" Shippo cried as he jumped from Sango's arms to Kagome's side. 

"Shippo, wait!" Sango called after him. Their sharp screams stung Inuyasha's eardrums forcing him to become startled. Shippo and the others had been severely quiet through this whole scenario, completely listening, and hanging on every word said. Inuyasha could recall slightly hearing them talk about having no memory of what occurred after Kagome attacked Kouga, which meant they had not seen the world of Kagome's heart, and everything that had taken place there. They were lucky. He wished he could forget that awful place. He was sure beneath the darkness her heart was beautiful, but that dark place made his stomach curl.

"Inuyasha, we need to take Kagome to Outsu's temple. He is a good friend; he will look after her, and knows more about medicine than I do. Besides the temple is better suited for her, she needs room to heal." Kaede explained. "While she stays there I will look for some rare plants that can help her wounds heal, although I am sure Outsu has plenty."

Standing from the ground, Inuyasha nodded. "All right but, I'll make the journey alone." He informed. 

"No! I want to come too, Kagome is my friend and I want to make sure she is all right!" Sango objected, as she rose from the floor. 

"Yeah I want to come too!" Shippo squealed.

Lowering his head, Inuyasha whispered. "This is my failure and you all would do yourself right to stay put." 

Sango inhaled lightly. "But-" 

"But nothing!" Inuyasha growled and then shifted his gaze to Kaede. "Now tell me where Outsu is?" He ordered harshly.

While Inuyasha yelled at Kaede for directions, Miroku broke his silent streak to comfort and calm Sango. Agilely he brushed his hand amongst her shoulder. "Ssh, it's okay Sango, I can understand why Inuyasha desperately wants to do this on his own. You have to understand Sango how Inuyasha feels right now, it would be how I'd feel if something like this happened to you." He whispered into her ear. "You can see it on his face, his heart and soul are bleeding. You can see the failure written allover his countenance, you can see his feelings plain as day. If I were in his position, I would have a deep whole in the center of my stomach, my body would've run cold and my heart would've died with you." He informed in a low repressed tone. 

Jarred emotions range solid in Sango's cinnamon brown orbs. His words had drawn her to a dead silence and a loss for words. In a way Miroku was telling her, his feelings without actually saying he was in love with her. Too bad Inuyasha couldn't have told Kagome what he felt for her before this whole catastrophe. 

The words Miroku had spoken into Sango's ears were meant to be subtle and not heard by others. Inuyasha knew that was what he was going for but it wasn't what he'd gotten. Miroku was an idiot if he thought for one minute that Inuyasha had not heard his words, his thoughts on the way he felt. Inuyasha's heart began to pulse and burn while he replayed the words spoken by the monk. He had hit it on the nail. That was exactly how he felt. 

Weakly, Kaede stood from the wooden ground. "It's at the very edge of this village, leading into the mountains." She explained.

Inuyasha nodded, "All right." 

~+~+~+~

A warm tear streaked down Inuyasha's cheek, fizzling on top of the cold cheek it landed upon. Kagome's body was numbing. She was fading. Inuyasha collapsed forward, landing his face onto her chest. Closing his eyes, he could hear slight life inside of her, her heart pitter-patter weakly slightly giving way with each beat. She was giving up; he could feel her slowly slipping out from under him. "Kagome, Kaede was right, you put everything on the line for me but I can't even ask my brother for help to save you." 

Sitting up, Inuyasha lifted her flimsily body into his arms clutching it tightly. "I am not going to let you fade, I made promises to people, including you, I won't let you die."

With that said, he stood from the ground walking towards the Shoji doors. Before he slid the doors open, he whispered, "You and me Kagome, you and me…"

A gentle rift of a breeze glided slickly through his hair whipping it in all directions. The summer was coming; this steamy current of wind assured that. He could recall around summer time the humans held a festival, a cherry blossom festival. Kagome had told him the day before she announced her untimely deathly news that she wished to go to one with him one day. That day he told her that they would someday.

At this moment, he would put jewel shard hunting to a halt, just for a day like that. Heck he'd give up years of his life just to spend a one-day at a festival with her. If he could get Sesshoumaru to help him, then maybe that day would be sooner than he could ever hope. 

"Inuyasha is that you?" A voice questioned from his right side. 

Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the right. Before him stood a gray hair, brittle boned man. "Yeah it's me Outsu…I am leaving for awhile…take care of Kagome. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you." He threatened. 

Outsu nodded. "Yeah…sure." 

With that understanding made Inuyasha soared through the air heading for the mountains. He could smell his brother's scent mildly in that direction. 

~+~+~+~

"So, how do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are doing?" Sango wondered kicking her feet into the air, as she sat atop of a splinter consumed wooden fence.

At the bottom of the fence, Miroku crouched against the wood, embracing his knees. His bleak expressions sent shivers up her spine. Clearing his throat, Miroku replied. "I am sure they're fine." 

His simple stated words slightly annoyed Sango. Pushing herself from the fence, she stomped her feet aggressively amongst the dirt infested ground. "Kagome has heart problems, she was possessed by Naraku's incarnate Koichi, according to Inuyasha they were taken to some strange dimension outside of time in the heart of Kagome, where he found her true soul strung up by many thorny coils, Inuyasha got her to return to her body where Koichi tried to control her and make her shoot Inuyasha who was wounded badly by a prior attack. In a last ditch effort to save Inuyasha and her Kagome shot herself. Kagome could be dying and who knows how Inuyasha really feels, and you say they are fine!" She growled irefully, "If they are fine than I don't care when you grope me." She said sarcastically.

A bright smile adorning Miroku's lips brought Sango to easily regret her last remark. "Really!" He said joyfully as she stood from the ground, his wiry hand making its way towards her posterior. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Cheeks becoming flushed, Sango's mouth dropped, as she brought her hand across his face. "Ewe no! I was being sarcastic you idiot. As in I do care that you grope me and Kagome and Inuyasha are definitely not going to be okay." She hissed, "Now. I am going to see Kagome whether Inuyasha likes it or not." She informed.

Sprawled out on the ground from the force of Sango's slap, Miroku quickly at her words replied, "No don't do that." as he stood up from the ground once again.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Sango sprung her head over her shoulder, starring him down with a disgusted look. "Aren't you worried about Kagome in the least? She is your friend or am I mistaken?"

Smiling softly, Miroku headed towards her, placing his cursed hand onto her shoulder. "I am dying with worry for Kagome, just as you are. Deep inside I am scared and fear for her life for she is my good _friend_. However, Inuyasha needs time to stitch up his scars, he needs time to think, he needs time alone with her. I can't deny him that, can you? Can actually tell me you would deny a slowly diminishing soul what he so wishes for, can you deny Inuyasha time. Please, just give him a moment or two." Miroku pleaded.

His heart filled words brought Sango to a standstill; she wanted to see Kagome more than anything but Miroku's words forced her down a different direction. She could recall in the hut when Miroku explained how Inuyasha must be feeling, how failing the person he cared most for had damaged him. How could she deny him time to stitch up the wounds in his heart? There was an easy answer, she couldn't. She wanted to, but couldn't for she had forgotten how this whole scenario must torture Inuyasha body and spirit. She smiled warmly. Pulling away from Miroku, she retorted, "Fine. I will give him a few moments before I come." She agreed.

Miroku nodded. "Thanks," He said. "You won't regret it."

"I know."

A strange violent breeze struck at them as she spoke, the wind blew there clothes, and hair in all directions. Sango brought her arms to her face blocking the powerful currents, and Miroku pulled his loosely placed monk clothes over his face. Turning around to the side, they came face to face with Kouga, as he left the safety of his tornado. "Where's Kagome?" He asked.

"She's not here Kouga, so why don't you go back to tending your wolfs." Sango hissed.

Rolling his eyes, Kouga began to cackle. "Sango, Sango now that's not very nice." He muttered. "I only came here because before I left the village I caught a sift of death coming from Kagome and it wasn't because she shot herself, it was different, more natural. So, I had to come and see if she was okay?" 

Surprise clenched Sango's heart at the fact that Kouga actually knew her name but more importantly, how did he know Kagome shot herself? He wasn't there and he didn't hear Inuyasha explain it. Miroku had already stepped ahead of her as he questioned him. "How did you know Kagome shot herself, you weren't there?"

Kouga smirked. "I am a youkai, I have very perceptive eyes." He said jeeringly. 

Miroku nodded wide-eyed. "Ah I see, interesting." 

"So now, will you tell me where Kagome is? I need to know she's okay." 

Miroku raised a brow. "Can't you just use your sense of smell and track her down?" 

Kouga's countenance became very sheepish. "Well yeah, but her scent his dying away, and because it is so weak I can't separate it from all the others."

"All right, but if I tell you, you have to wait until Inuyasha is gone or asleep because I don't think he'd like it much if you were there." Miroku warned.

Crossing his arms amongst his chest, Kouga bobbed his head in agreement. "Agreed, besides I don't feel like fighting with Inuyasha, all I want to know is if Kagome is okay."

The lack of foul nicknames for Inuyasha caused a slight gasp to escape Sango's lips. Kouga talked of Inuyasha as he would a normal person. He spoke his name in a friendly tone, _where did all that charming contempt for Inuyasha go?_ Sango wondered. By the surprise glint in his eyes, Miroku seemed to have caught onto the tone as well, and the fact Kouga didn't call Inuyasha dogface, dog-breath or mutt-face. "Kouga, you basically breathe fighting with Inuyasha. I think the world would be upside down if you didn't. So, why now do you care if you get into a fight with him or not?" Sango voiced curiously. 

Kouga seemed to ignore her question of him as he went on to say to Miroku, "So, will you take me to her now?" He questioned. 

Miroku nodded. "Yeah sure, come on." Miroku gestured for him to follow, which he immediately did, and they left through an extended path through town leading towards the rocky mountain terrains. 

Sango watched Miroku lead Kouga away without a word to her or an answer to her question. Irritation and anger boiled the blood in her veins, she wanted to go after them and say something cocky but then decided against it. Still, she wanted to see Kagome. Miroku said Inuyasha needed time but if he was bringing Kouga to see her, obviously his time was up. With that aside, she scampered along after them. "Wait up!" 

~+~+~+~+~

An aurora of smells intoxicated Inuyasha's petite nose while he sniffed the passing breeze. _Sesshoumaru was here. I still can smell him allover the trees, the Rocky Mountains, and even in the air._ Sesshoumaru was here not long ago, which meant it wouldn't be that long before he'd catch up with him. With that noted, Inuyasha sprung into action, running at top speed through the mountain trail. 

A serpent flew past him and not just any serpent but that of a soul stealer, one of Kikyou's youkai. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks in disbelief, up ahead of him he saw Kikyou. A soft smile adorned her pale lips. Her raven hair rustled immeasurably in the currents, her eyes were filled with emptiness, and she was walking towards him at a slow pace. 

Inuyasha felt his heart stop mid-beat; he didn't have time for her. Kagome's life hanged in the balance he wasn't about to fail her further, like he did to her standing before him. Kikyou could understand that, right? She wouldn't want him to make another mistake as with her, and with that he went to tell her he was in a rush and couldn't be bothered. "Kik-" 

"Inuyasha, I heard about Kagome. I can feel her fading. Her life is over." She said in a cool and collected tone. 

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, she's hurt badly so, I need-" 

"It's good to see you Inuyasha, I've missed you and now that Kagome is dying, I fear you need me to mend you." She informed. 

"Kikyou, I don't have time for this-" 

Again before he could finish telling her that he was in a hurry she cut him off by ambulating forward towards him, pulling him into a seductive grasp. "Inuyasha, you loved me once didn't you?" 

"Yes." 

She smiled. "You said you would be with me for an eternity…there's nothing holding you back now." She whispered into his ear, her breath as cold as ice against his neck- it sent shivers up and down his spine.

His heart had begun to pound a mile per minute. He held her back mildly but deeply he wished to let go and finish his search for his brother, but that didn't seem to be what was happening. "Kikyou, I did promise that but I can't right now, Kagome is dying I have to save her. Don't you understand-" 

"Inuyasha-"  


"No! Listen don't cut me off," He hissed. Kikyou's excessive tries in cutting him off to buy time to persuade him into other activities for example, joining her in hell was beginning to annoy him. "Understand Kikyou, I failed you, and I will have to bear that fact for the rest of my life but…I refuse to fail Kagome the same way. I will not lose her as I have you." He explained. 

"You haven't lost me Inuyasha, I am here." She informed. "All you have to do is be with me." 

He shook his head. "You aren't understanding me," He moaned. "I can't be with you right now. Kagome is dying. You said you know this. I have to find Sesshoumaru I need his help. You are taking my time, time I have very little of, and so I have to leave you now." He said pulling away from her, but as he did he was met with angry bitter eyes. The once emptied eyes of Kikyou had filled with hatred. He gasped slightly. 

Kikyou moved forward into him, as he backed away. Her eyes were narrowed; a sharp color of blood red scented her in a dreadful glow. She sharpened her hand, and one quick motion, forced it into the center his stomach. Not expecting her attack, Inuyasha heaved in agony, choking with every breath. Leaning forward into him, Kikyou whispered. "You and I are to suffer together in hell for eternity. I will not let a copy ruin that, she is dying Inuyasha and once she is dead, you will join me but until then…suffer." She said much like an order, and then yanked her hand from his stomach, releasing his crimson blood into the air within the vicious pull. 

Coolness drafted up Inuyasha's spine, he could feel a numbing sensation form and spread from the wound wrapping around his body. "Ki-Ki…" He stammered, gasping within each breath he forced himself to take.

She looked him in deep in the eyes with a sadistic smile, "Goodbye for now Inuyasha." She muttered. Her words lightly glided over him, as his consciousness faded, and then she threw him off the side of the mountain. He hadn't expected her attack, he couldn't believe her, couldn't believe what she'd done. 

~+~+~+~

Kouga walked silently at Miroku's side. While they walked, Miroku had explained Kagome's condition to Kouga, forcing him into a world of Jarring emotions. 

Slowly they were approaching a widespread foundation. It was dark and gloomy, built up of many long platforms, and slender wooden planks. The angles of the ceiling, he could tell from where he walked, were mismatched, from the lines that went in all directions. Stone gargoyles and dragons adorn the outside, wrapped around a large field of dried grass, all in all it was a pretty ominous place. "Is this where she is?" Kouga asked, seemingly surprised. 

Miroku stepped ahead of Kouga with a slight nod, as he called out a name, "Lord Outsu are you here?" 

Curiosity juggled around in the center of Kouga's stomach. Outsu sounded like the name of an assassin, and that worried him, just who was Inuyasha trusting to oversee Kagome? "Who is Outsu?" He questioned Miroku trying to quench his thirst for knowledge. 

"He is the lord of this temple and Kaede's dear friend. Kagome is staying here to receive a nice rest and all of medical know-how of Outsu." Miroku informed.

Enough said. Kouga nodded. "Understood." 

"Yes, who is it?" A hard crackly voice mouthed from behind a pillar. 

"We are friends of Kaede, and friends of Kagome and Inuyasha, the one's you are housing here for rest." Miroku stated elegantly. 

An old gray hair, wiry boned man stepped out from behind the pillar with a soft smile. "Aye, so you must be Miroku, and the beautiful young lady behind you must be Sango. Mister Inuyasha said you might stop by." His eyes grew dim with suspicion as they donned upon Kouga. The old cougar's glare pierced Kouga's heart causing it to burn while relentless shivers shuffled throughout his body. "But he did not mention a lick about you, so, I wonder who might you be?" 

Immediately Miroku jumped to the wolf's aid, "He is a friend of Kagome's and means no harm."

The old man nodded. "All right then, well, my name is Outsu. Are you all here to see the sweet Kagome?" 

Sango ambulated past Miroku with a slight meek bow, "Yes, we are very worried. Would it be all right if we saw her for a moment?" She wondered. 

With soft smile, the man known as Outsu gestured for them to follow. "Come on." He muttered.

The inside of the temple was mildly dark. Small shadowy figures moved spookily about the walls due to the medium amount of light given off by a column of candles hung against the walls of the straightly narrow passageway. Every so often while they walked, they'd pass a Shoji screen, leading into another room. Kouga wondered briefly what was in those rooms, and whether or not to quench his curiosity but alas he chose to remain quiet as he waited to see Kagome.

About halfway down the halls of the temple, Outsu began to speak of Inuyasha. "That boy Inuyasha just left the young maiden only moments ago, said something about having to be gone for awhile…I wonder where he was going off to. He was such a nice boy, the young girl is a lucky lady to have him caring for her." He said making casual conversation. _Lucky?_ Kouga scoffed in thought_,_ _yeah right, she's only with him now because I am letting him have her. _If Inuyasha put her in any more danger, then he would take her away. All Kouga cared about was Kagome's happiness, and if it made her happy staying_ with_ the dogface he'd allow it. That feeling of love for her still breathed within him but as of this day he could only think of her as a dear friend for her heart belonged to another. And he'd never compromise that.

Darkness blanketed them with its sheer brilliance upon when they made a right turn into a medium sized room. The floors were formed of shiny wooden planks, the walls were whitewashed, and the ceiling was slanted at the right. All in all it was a nice room, but in the dark it seemed like something a nightmare would contrive of. Kouga's eyes brightened from there dull feel as he saw Kagome lying on a futon, in the center of the room, quickly with the others, he ran to her side. "Kagome!" He called out in unison with the others. 

From behind them, Outsu smiled softly. "She is such a petite thing, so beautiful, and angelic. I feel for her though; she must be in a great deal of pain, her wounds are severe. I hope some good rest will heal her. I've given her some medicine, and patted her wounds down with some cream made from a very special plant and then sealed them up with a rare sealant." Outsu's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Some of the seals seemed to have broken though." The old cougar yammered on, his lungs never seeming to tire. It somewhat annoyed Kouga as all he wanted to do was be alone with Kagome.

A young fur ball scrambled across the floor, tripping over a gash in the wooden floors, landing harshly on his face. After a short lived groan, he picked himself up from the ground, moving closer to her as he laid his head onto her chest. "Her heartbeat is so slow…Kagome." He sniveled.

Sango stood beside Outsu with a frozen look of horror across her features. She didn't seem to want to go anywhere near Kagome, she seemed to be afraid to look at her up close. Kouga shook his head, as he moved further towards Kagome. 

Miroku kneeled down beside Kagome, a gentle smirk on his lips. He brushed his hand up against her left cheek with a sad, devious look. "Are you going to wake up and slap me Kagome for being to close," He laughed weakly. "You should wake up before my hand does the obvious…I know you can hear me, and I know you are thinking about what my hand is doing. So, wake up and tell me not to try anything." He pleaded but to no avail. 

Her cheeks were pale, cold, and sweaty. She was wearing a white bathrobe, and blood had mildly seeped through its thick texture. Her eyes were firmly shut, and a frown stole the bright tinge of rose that usually stood as a glow around her face. A rotting smell brimmed from her blood, and he could taste the flesh decaying around her wounds. It was sickening. She wasn't here, nowhere close. Kouga's heart felt like it had snapped in two, and was being boiled in a large bubbly pot. A tear slowly trickled its way down his cheek, landing slowly onto her nose. "Um guys,"

Shifting his eyes to the right, Miroku nodded for Kouga to continue. "Yes?"

Roughly biting his bottom lip, Kouga searched his mind for the right words- ones not sounding so harsh. Kagome had once told him that if he kept speaking nasty to people she cared about, it would break her heart. Once he found them, he went on. "Would you guys mind giving me some alone time with her before Inuyasha comes back…please?" He pleaded, bowing his head to the ground, daring not to look them in the eye.

A tense silence drifted through the air like a viper when it prepares to strike. Icicles breathed up Kouga's back, causing him to shiver as he waited their answer. The intensity of the moment broke, as Miroku stood from the ground, moving towards the door. "Sure…just don't try to kidnap her or anything…I know you are worried for her and her safety but so is Inuyasha. I know you don't particularly like him but if you take her now…there will be no saving her." Miroku warned.

Arching his neck at a right angle, Kouga smirked at him. "Wouldn't dream of it…um…thanks." He mumbled the last part but Miroku seemed to have understood by the smile that threatened to engulf his small head.

"Come along Shippo, Sango…we'll come back in a few hours or so."

Shippo stood from Kagome prior to draping a kiss on her cheek. "See you soon Kagome…you are going to be okay." He cried.

Nothing-escaped Sango's lips, she just gazed down at Kagome with emptiness, it was as if she did not want to acknowledge her friends pain. Miroku grasped her arm, pulling her out of the room. "Come on Sango, it will be okay." He promised.

Outsu nodded, as he followed gently behind. "Be careful not to put any stress or strain on her…I know she is unconscious but even an unconscious person can hear the soft whispers of the world around." He warned.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah sure."

Nodding in return, Outsu exited the room.

Silence once again accepted dominance over the room. After a few more minutes of waiting to make sure everyone had left, Kouga finally settled down. A soft flutter of a smile dissolved from Kouga's lips as quickly as it came into being. Swiping her hand from the floor, he clenched it tightly. She looked so fragile, making Kouga fear as he grasped his hands around hers that she might break or when he kissed her on the forehead that she might crumble. 

He bit his lip before he spoke. "Kagome, I am so sorry I didn't see it sooner. Miroku told me about your illness. I am sorry I didn't feel you dying; I would've come to help you. I don't know if you could ever forgive for that…I know I won't." He said aloud to her, knowing full well that she wasn't anywhere near his voice, although the lord would like to think it possible for her to be able to hear in her state, he knew better. But he went on speaking, ignoring the fact that she probably wasn't listening. "So, can we still be friends…I know there is no room for me in you heart…you love Inuyasha and I've accepted that but does that mean we can't be friends?" He wondered in worry. He didn't want to lose her in death or as a friend.

Taking her hands up into the air, he brushed a gentle kiss against her soft smooth skin. "Before I was attacked by Koichi, I was coming to see you. I could feel something wrong in the wind, and also I wanted to see you again…I missed you."

He sighed heavily, eyes beginning to drift around the room. He didn't like it very much; the slanted roof, and the walls surrounding him made him feel as though he was being caged. Panic swelled like a whirlpool in the center of his stomach. He coughed slightly. Shifting his eyes back to her distaining form, he pleaded. "Kagome, do you think you could open your eyes, I feel so stupid talking to thin air…and I want to see your beautiful eyes, and to hear you speak again."

No movement took place within her, not even a twitch of the eye or lip. Breathing in the decaying smell, he exhaled quickly, slamming his eyes shut. "I heard from Outsu that Inuyasha left, I think it is safe to say that he is out looking for away to save you. I don't like him very much, but I know he won't come back empty handed…so you don't have to worry, you are going to be safe." He paused, recalling something he had seen on the way to visit her. Slight concern played his features. "But I've heard the story of Kikyou and Inuyasha once, from you, I think…and if it was true, than I fear his trip to save you will be short lived. I saw the soul collectors of that wench swirling above the mountains…I think she is looking for him." He said, though he deeply regretted it. He shouldn't have spoke of those depressing matters around her, she probably didn't want hear them. He didn't think she could hear him but just incase he didn't want to stress her.

Slight pained moaning and groaning sounds disoriented the peaceful atmosphere of the room. A bubble of shock and surprise formed within Kouga's stomach slowly devouring his innards in a solemn sweep. His eyes shot open like quicksilver, as he glanced down at her. Kagome's arms began to quiver slightly, sharp breaths expelled from her pale lips, until finally her eyes cracked open. "Inu-In-yasha," She moaned. "I'm sorry." She whispered. 

Kouga's eyes brightened, a smile donned his lips. "Ka-gome!"

~+~+~+~

"The wind is wounded, I can feel it. Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself as he stopped, in the center of the forest, gaping up at the cirrus clouds. "What is going on?" He could sense it, it was like a terrible ach in his heart- burning and riving it into nothing. Something was wrong, something was happening. 

Jaken walked a little behind cursing beneath his breath in irritation as he gawked at Rin who was chasing after a swarm of butterflies. "Come here, Rin wants to play with you." She giggled. A purplish blue winged insect -the one she chased- spun around, landing gently on her nose. She gasped. "Oh!"

Grinding his teeth, Jaken narrowed his eyes, snorting in contempt, but in that process he had not been paying attention to where he walked, as he bumped into something rather hard. His eyes traveled up a white figure, the more his eyes moved upward the more his heart began to sink in his chest. His expression easily became pallid. "Master Lord Sesshoumaru!" He called out in shock. 

"Jaken watch where you are going." Sesshoumaru said monotonously. 

Bowing, Jaken replied. "My apologies Lord Sesshoumaru, it will never happen again." He promised.

Ignoring his servant's apology, as he didn't care to hear it, Sesshoumaru went back to starring socially at the sky. He could feel that wench of Inuyasha's, disappearing from this living world- he had for many days now, but never paid much attention to it. He didn't particularly care what happened to her. Still, he could sense his brother in peril. He could feel Inuyasha's tenseness rattling through his stomach as if a poisonous youkai tentacle had skewered it. The poison was getting to him. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Inuyasha?

"Ah!" Came a curdling scream from the delicate mouth of Rin.

Almost instantly as Rin's scream occurred, Sesshoumaru had darted his attentions toward her. "What is it Rin?" He questioned curiously. His voice carried a vague feel of concern, though he masked it entirely.

Rin's trembling hand extended outward, pointing towards something in the river. "There's a body!" She cried, and then took off in Sesshoumaru's direction, and once she had gotten close to him, she took refuge behind his leg, wrapping her arms around it. "Is it dead?" She wondered. 

Jaken walked ahead of Sesshoumaru towards the river, his eyes widened as the body gradually passed him by. "My Lord, it is you're no good half-brother Inuyasha…strange I wonder what happened to him?"

Slowly Rin peeped from out behind Sesshoumaru's leg. "That's Inuyasha!" She said in surprise.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his little ward with an indifferent look. "Rin let go of my leg." He ordered, and almost immediately as the order was given she had carried it out, taking her hands to her side. 

"Yes." She nodded. 

Jaken sparred her a quick glare before gaping at his lord, with a look of curiosity. "Shall we finish the job, someone has already seem to begun, and kill the lowlife half breed?" He questioned. 

Sesshoumaru guided himself gently through the river, stopping his brother from heading towards the waterfall by placing his foot onto Inuyasha's back. _Who has done this too you brother, who have you trusted, who has betray you now?_ A disgusted look overlaid his indifference, he bit his lip, _I can smell the wench all over you, how could you let that Kikyou do this to you again…you are pitiful, maybe I should just let you die. You might be better off as a lifeless corpse._

"So what should we do master, are you going to kill him," Jaken cackled. "It would serve him right." 

_______________________________________________

**__**

Author note: I am terribly sorry for my horrible updating this past week. My family has been in turmoil for some time now and so I haven't much time for writing. I have been busy helping my family get out of the rut we've seem to have to fallen into. But every chance I've gotten, I've written a little more. Now I have completed this new chapter, I know this chapter wasn't that great and I am sorry for that. My family is a little better now, so I can write more than I have and so updates should come faster, and the chapter will be better. 

I don't have anything against Kikyou- I don't hate her and I don't like her. I was in a very irate mood when I wrote that segment of the story, and so I took it out on her part and made her a witch. I don't usually allow my emotions to take control of my writing but I just couldn't help it, I was so ticked. 

There is only going to be an estimated three chapters left of this story. Each chapter will be very long, and quite eventful. If you think Sesshoumaru is just going to lie down and give up his sword, you are very mistaken. It won't be that easy, and for all you know Kagome won't be saved by the sword…who knows…but to find out…just keep reading.

Thanks, bye! 


	14. Bullets and Butterfly Wings

**__**

No Life Flower!

Chapter Fourteen.

Bullets and Butterfly wings 

~+~+~+~

A feeling came over Kouga as Kagome's eyes twittered open; it was a sensation he never knew existed. It was of pure happiness and gladness for someone else, besides himself. "Kagome, be careful don't move so much. Don't speak either, you'll waste your strength, just rest."

Ignoring him, Kagome went on trembling, moving her hand upward into the air grasping at nothing. A shimmering tear bled down the side of her cheek. "Inuyasha…I didn't mean to…hurt…you." she cried in a gentle moan.

Kouga made a hard noise in his throat. He couldn't stand to see her this way, she looked completely broken, helpless, and disheartened. Interlacing his fingers through hers, Kouga brought her hand back down to her side. "It's okay Kagome, Inuyasha is safe." he assured her in a gentle tone, he didn't want her worrying, he was sure the strain would be too much for her. 

Kagome's raspy breathing concerned Kouga gravely. Through the wool sheets, which covered her, he could see her chest pumping swiftly meaning she was fighting to keep breathing. She turned weakly to look at him. Her face was placid and sickly looking. Her eyes were weighted, and bloodshot, and the dark circles ringing the bottom of her eyelids made her look almost dead. Kouga choked back a rush of emotion that threatened him at seeing her this way. 

"What happened, I—I don't remember?" She questioned, her eyes slightly widened as she realized who sat in front of her. "Kouga, oh, I am s-so sorry, for hurting you…I didn't me to." she said taking deep breaths, as a second tear slid from her eye. 

Brushing his middle and index finger over her pale-dry lips, Kouga sought to silence her. He shook his head. "No, don't be sorry, I know it wasn't you. I know you would never hurt me." 

Immediately—as if not being able to look at him—she stared up at the ceiling. "I hurt so bad, yet I can't figure out for the life of me why? I don't remember what happened in the end. How did I end up here?" she wondered, rather panicked that she couldn't recall, and a bit curious as well.

He didn't want to scare her with the details of that night; he thought it might send her over the edge. Kouga wasn't fearful of much, but that night, when he saw what happened, and wasn't able to do anything about because of a spell, he became very scared. He never wanted anything like that to happen to Kagome again. 

Taking a deep breath, Kouga prepared a thorough explanation—one that wouldn't bear too much frightening details, but enough to where she would get the point. "Well, you shot yourself trying to stop you from shooting Inuyasha. You succeeded, but you were badly injured. Everyone thought you had killed yourself. Miroku said to me that some woman named Kaede explained that by shooting yourself with an arrow made up of your purifying powers, you had cleansed yourself of all evil, hence Koichi no longer holds apart of you. Although, because of you did that, you strained your heart, and wounded yourself badly." Kouga explained to the best of his knowledge. He didn't know much of the after affects of the situation, as he hadn't followed them back.

Kagome gazed deep into Kouga's eyes, feeling out his emotions, as if he was a picture book. It made him want to look away, he didn't want her to know how he felt, and didn't particularly know what was in his eyes, but he held firm. "Where's Inuyasha? Where is everybody?" she asked curiously.

He could sense the worry in her tone, and the intense panic that something might of happened. Kouga smiled mildly. "They are all fine. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku are waiting outside on my request. Inuyasha left before I got here. I am not sure where he went but I have my suspicions." he explained hoping to ease her mind slightly. He leaned back, placing the flats of his palms against the seeder wooden planks to prop himself up. 

A twinkle of relief glistened in Kagome's bright chocolate eyes. Kouga felt the warmth of her relief reel up his spine. It made him happy to know, he had put her worries to rest. "Oh," She turned her head to the left away from Kouga, resting her cheek against the cushion of her pillow. "But, I have the strangest feeling like something bad is going to or has happened."

The happiness of easing her mind drifted from Kouga's heart replaced by a thin sheet of dried ice. Curious, however, of what she thought was going to happen, he decided to quench his thirst for an answer. "What are you thinking will happen?" he asked, thumping his fingers against the wood, one at a time rhythmically—it sounded like a heartbeat. 

Kagome shook her head. Although she wasn't facing him, Kouga saw that Kagome's eyes had increasingly darkened; seeming deep in thought—it sent chill hustling up Kouga's back. In a calm voice, came her reply. "I am not sure, it's just a feeling I have." A loose, unbidden tear slid down Kagome's pale cheek uncontrollably. "Kouga will you promise me something?" 

For a brief moment, Kouga pressed his rough lips together in a straight line thoughtfully, but quickly replaced it with a frown. He wondered what she was thinking, what would she want him to promise? His stomach turned just thinking about it due to the fact her voice sounded as though she was presenting her last will. 

"Please Kouga, when I die, please will you look after Inuyasha for me?" she pleaded. "I know you don't particularly like him but please when I die, I want you to keep him from doing something completely obscene and reckless. Sango and Miroku will have each other, and Shippo will have both of them, but Inuyasha will have no one, because knowing he won't allow anyone. I just want to make sure he is safe before I am gone. Will you do me this last favor?" She questioned desperately.

Swallowing, Kouga ran his hand through his raven colored bangs. How was he to respond to this? A few seconds passed since she spoke, and he had already several reasons why he'd refuse, but how could he? How could he refuse her dying wishes? He sighed. "I don't think I am the best choice, I'll probably kill him before I help him." he stated truthfully, shutting his eyes for a short period.

"Actually you are the perfect one," Kouga's eyes snapped openly jarringly, he glanced down at her. Snuffing the air, Kagome went on. "Inuyasha is stubborn there is no getting around that, he is not going to open up to anyone, especially Miroku and Sango…because…he isn't one for landing his emotions on people's shoulders. It's irritating really, if he could just see that we all care about him, and let us help him, he'd be better off." Realizing she was sidetracking from the point, Kagome quickly got back with it. "It's because you and him can't get along that you are the perfect one for the job. You can speak to him bluntly without holding back—Sango and Miroku can't because of not wanting to hurt his feelings—you can tell him when he's going over the edge, or doing something stupid— "

"But it's not like he would listen to me—really Kagome you can't be seriously thinking this can you, I mean I can't deny you anything but this is one promise I don't think I can carryout." he said cutting Kagome short. 

"No, you are wrong. Everything _you_ have ever said to Inuyasha—he never took it lightly. When you call him a mutt or make a dog jokes about him, he takes it to heart, in fact it bugs him all day—he gets really sensitive. It's really aggravating sometimes, but the point is, he does listen to you, and for some reason I don't understand, your opinion matters to him." 

Kouga threw his head back, and laughed hysterically. "You are kidding me right?" he looked her in the eye. "Listen Kagome, I know you care about Inuyasha and want to make sure he's safe and okay when and _if ever_ you pass away, but this is not the way," The utter serious tone of his voice, unnerved Kouga, he just never thought he would talk to Kagome about her and Inuyasha without a snide comment following. "You know you shouldn't even be asking me to look out for Inuyasha, because you will be—you are not going to die. You are just being silly, this whole promise is silly— " Warmth brushed against Kouga's arm, it was the warmth of Kagome's hand.

Lightly, he gasped, looking her in the eyes. She gazed at him with a smile. "Just promise me." She closed her eyes, still with her hand firmly on his arm. "You don't know what it's like. When I go home—even at school—I constantly think about Inuyasha: is he okay, I wonder if he's wounded, did Naraku come after him again? I always ponder these questions, and always fear the answers. I just want to know that if anything should happen to me that he will be okay."

The sadness in her tone, and worry, caused Kouga's heart to speed up. Kagome had one thing wrong; he did know how she felt because it was how he felt every time he was away from her. He would always feel a strong love for her, but now he had to give her away to Inuyasha, she was his now. He had to remember that. "If I make this promise to you, will it ease your mind?"

She nodded. 

"All right, I will but you have to promise me something first."

She looked over at him; there was a tint of pink to her cheeks. She was blushing! He smiled. "Promise me that you will get some rest, and stop acting silly! You are not going to die okay! That's just stupid, like any illness would want to harm you, you are to pretty, it would take one devious look at you, and go the other way—nobody, and nothing in the right mind would want to hurt you." 

Laughing weakly, Kagome moved her hand from his arm, and nudged him in the shoulder. "Shut up Kouga, flattery isn't going to get you anywhere," she smiled. "But thanks for the laugh."

He inclined his head. "No problem, but seriously, don't worry about dying anymore because you are not going to okay, so now promise me."

She snuffed the air, and bit her lip thinking for a moment, and then said, "All right I promise, I will sleep, and not think about dying." Kagome looked deep into Kouga's eyes. "Okay now you have to promise me."

His stomach welled up—it felt bubbly. Reluctant to accept the promise but knowing what was at stake if he didn't, Kouga hesitantly replied, "All right, all right, I promise I'll look after Inuyasha." It was funny, after he made the promise her irregular breathing seemed to calm. 

Kagome blinked. "What no Mutt-Face, of Dogface, or any other humiliating dog names?"

Sitting forward, Kouga crossed his arms against his chest. "So what I called dog boy by his real name, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? You never say Inuyasha's name, or at least not without altering it slightly, but most the time you call him something cruel. I just find it strange that this whole time we've been talking about him, you haven't said one thing mean about him."

He glared at her. "Yeah so what?"

Kagome smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing, I just think that you are beginning to like him a little more that's all, I just don't think you hate him as much as you use to." 

Kouga raised a brow, and then arched his head to the right. "You got to be kidding me, I still don't like him…I just can see thing differently is all." The uncertainty in his tone, unnerved him, he shivered. 

"Right." 

Everything was different to him now nothing was the same anymore. He wasn't that stubborn idiot he was a couple of days ago, seeing what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha, had changed him. Kouga didn't know how it happened but it did, and he couldn't help but be glad for it. "Thank you Kagome."

Puzzlement was written in detail upon Kagome's face, she stared at him for a moment, and the said, "For what?"

Kouga shook his head. "I'll tell you someday but for now, you should get some rest. I'll watch over you as you sleep."

**__**

~+~+~+~

Emptiness. A surreal darkness, one impenetrable by his human and youkai mind. A heated blanket slipped between his bones, and his flesh, making him feel as though someone had lit a fire, and was burning him from the inside. His breathing quickened in a fast paced heave. He was choking. A panicked sensation erupted from inside him, he felt confined, confined to the shadows. A claustrophobic feeling began to scrape at the edges of what little light was left. 

Where was he? Where had he gone? Who was he? These questions still remained a mystery to him. He knew whom he was by name, and remembered his life, but couldn't figure who he was as a person. 

Inuyasha was his name. _Inuyasha—_speaking his name was like a soft hiss from the mouth of a snake, calm, yet tantalizing against the tongue. But it was just a name, a trivial name that did not imprint any thoughts on who he was as a person in his mind. 

__

Why is this so important to me all of a sudden, and why can't I find an answer? Inuyasha's soul wondered deep in the back of his mind, drifting solemnly through the endless roads of darkness. _Everything is so empty, lost, perhaps…I don't know?_ He was so perplexed; he couldn't even understand how he had come to be here. Yesterday, the day before, and the day before that had somehow vanished from all recognition, it was strange, he just couldn't recall. 

__

Drip. Drip. Drip. A sound of water from a faucet fell slowly into nothingness. The darkness began to stir like a phantom lurking in the shadows waiting to attack. Time seemed to slip away, unaffecting the ripples in the fabric of life. The heat that once marred his body contracted, he felt cold as if he was lying in freezing water. 

He just wanted it to go away, everything, why couldn't it just fade. He wanted to awake from this nightmare, this nightmare that ate and stung at his heart, but he couldn't find the exit at the end of the tunnel, the light was dull. There was no clear path. His stomach knotted, twisting and turning in all possible directions, and positions. He felt sick, nauseated. He felt himself distaining from whatever was left of his true self, of who he really was. The place of his belonging, it was so far out of reach, he could even sense it anymore, or acknowledge it as every being.

__

What is going on, I don't even understand it anymore…what happened, why am I so confused? There is no reason…my thoughts, why are they so complex? Me, myself, my true self…I am Inuyasha and that is all that matters? But then, why did this question torture him so?

A reason for being, a place of belonging, why was this so important to him? He already had it, revenge that was his reason. Belonging, who cares, he didn't. Still, why was he thinking about this stuff now? In this instant, he just wanted to curl in a ball in the corner of this dark place he had created for himself, and just fade. He was scared, scared of what, though? He had never been scared of anything in his whole life, or so he had told himself on numerous occasions. 

An irreplaceable loss. It was like someone had pierced their hand through his chest ripping out his heart, cutting it, and shredding it to meaningless meager pieces of nothing. What was all this? These feelings, were they really his? 

A faceless darkness, eyes so amber yet, empty. Where was that liveliness that should fill the gaps in those golden orbs, was there ever any? He couldn't tell nor remember. He so badly wanted to color in the face, as the face should reveal all of who you are as a person. Deep in your eyes, your soul sits like an open book revealing all of who you are deep inside—no secrets are hidden. Although sometimes a person can over look the souls reality, as sometimes the secret truths are accidentally or willed into being hidden behind the clouds like the ever so secretive sun. It so bright, but it's just a façade covering the pain, and the reality. It was strange though; his soul couldn't reveal anything of truth to him. His soul had been fabricated over and over, and now it only sat inside of him as a lifeless rag doll, dwelling in the pits of sadness and confusion. 

__

I don't want to be here anymore, the corner had discovered him, pulling him into its murkiness of false security. _Everything, go way—just—go away!_ But that security just wasn't enough, he screamed, and shouted like a small child trapped in a scary nightmare, needing his mother to wake him, and hold him, to comfort him, tell him everything would be all right. Of course, he wasn't that confused; he knew there would be no comfort. His mother was dead. Comfort, it wasn't real.

The darkness that pricked and groped Inuyasha's flesh, he could feel it withdrawing, pulling back. No, the darkness wasn't the one pulling away, Inuyasha was just rising above it, he was grasping towards the light, the ethereal warmth. He couldn't take it here anymore, his head was filling with nonsense, he knew who he was truly, and he knew where he belonged—he was just confused, and when he awoke, he wouldn't be. 

His vision was blurred, his chest burned, and his mind was in a disarray, but he could surely see an outline of silver. It was a youkai, he could smell it, and the scent was one he could never forget. Bemused, he quickly, faintly smiled. "Hello brother, what's going on?" He asked innocently in a childish tone. A wall blocked him from finding what had occurred beyond the opening of his eyes. His head ached from a massive rapping pain. His throat was dry, he felt queasy, and his body was numbed with pain. _What is going on, why do I hurt so badly?_

Quickly, Inuyasha's vision recovered. The image of his brother sprung out with more clarity. Sesshoumaru was frowning at him with a dead like gaze. His slender form, clothed in white, was kneeling before him, which seemed to confuse him the most. How did his brother get so tall, he was only 14 years old? "Jaken?" Sesshoumaru muttered. His tone was cracked and dry, but very deeply quiet, which surprised Inuyasha gravely.

A small toad like figure scampered to Sesshoumaru's side, almost tripping over his large two headed staff. "Y—Yes m' lord Sesshoumaru?" he said, wheezing for breath. Inuyasha could easily identify the youkai as his brother's personal servant. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes never shifted from Inuyasha who held his gaze. He was so confused, it hurt his head, he felt like his scalp would split open at any given moment. "Take Rin, Ah and Un away from here, but don't move too fare." he ordered. 

Jaken's staff began to twitter about in his clutches, as he fought himself from choking. "But, m' lord— "

Sesshoumaru—knowing that Jaken was heading down the wrong path—cut him off to avoid further damage. "Jaken do as you are told." This little scene playing before him, jogged a memory of how Sesshoumaru hated when Jaken would question him, this caused Inuyasha to smile. 

Bobbing his head, Jaken said. "My apologize lord Sesshoumaru, I will escort the child from these parts, as you've instructed." Immediately, he turned from Sesshoumaru, looking at the energetic young child, who was chasing butterflies. She seemed so into what she was doing that she didn't even notice them, nor that she was soon to leave. "Come along Rin, we must go play somewhere else." Jaken squawked, carefully choosing his words—not wanting to upset his lord, Inuyasha could clearly hear it in his struggling voice.

Looking—finally—away from Inuyasha to the two, Sesshoumaru waited a few more minutes, until Jaken had gotten Rin further than the human eye could see, and once that was done, he returned Inuyasha. A sibilant breeze wavered through his hair, rustling the silver tresses lightly back in forth, and tickled Inuyasha's nose. The sensation caused the hairs on the back of his neck to bristle. 

The silence unnerved Inuyasha, and his unanswered question made the feeling worse. _What the heck is going on?_ He shouted in his head, but regretted it deeply later. A migraine had scrounged through his head, making him moan slightly while squinting his eyes trying to bare the pain.

"Inuyasha, why is it that whenever I see you, you are in a some sort of predicament?" Sesshoumaru questioned in his smug, cool collected voice.

His smugness aggravated Inuyasha, and he didn't know why, but for some reason he wanted to shout a witty comeback at him, but found he could only bit his lip. _Predicament? What predicament, I don't—_the breeze passed over him again, numbing the tip of his nose, and forcing his ears to twitch—_Wait minute…_ His eyes widened to his dismay, but his expression quickly contorted into a smooth grimace. "How the hell did I get here, Sesshoumaru, what did you do to me, you— " he paused in the middle of ireful speech, suddenly recalling not only what was going on but the fact that he had been searching for Sesshoumaru. _Kagome!_ Somehow he had forgotten everything up to a distant point in his childhood, but slowly everything hand uncoiled itself, and he found himself recalling all that was unremembered. 

"I haven't done anything to you, _yet, _Inuyasha." he explained, weaving a small threat into a casual response. It was so Sesshoumaru like, using as little words as possible to get a point across that he at anytime would strike him down. 

Inuyasha gaped at Sesshoumaru. Forcing his gaze to be dark, bitter, and down to earth. He wanted something from Sesshoumaru, and was damned if he didn't receive it right this minute. "Sesshoumaru I need your help." he spat celerity. He couldn't waste no time. It took his all to get those words out; they were words he thought he would never utter in a million years. They were words that left a sour, bitter taste in his mouth. 

If Sesshoumaru was shocked by what he had said, he didn't show it well, the only trace—if there were some shock—would be the taut skin around his eyes. Other than that, he seemed quite calm—in a rather dark way. He snuffed the air in contempt. 

Inuyasha lowered his head. He knew it wouldn't be that simple, nothing dealing with his brother ever was. He should've known better that spitting out sentences with no explanation in them was foolish, and would get him nowhere fast. "Listen Sesshoumaru, we've never gotten along for as far as I can remember, but just this one time could you please just help me with no hesitation. Kagome is dying, I need to borrow Tensiega to heal her…_please_?" he pleaded, choking hard at the end. Needles while he spoke pushed into his stomach repeatedly, sending sharp pain up his chest. Begging his brother, was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life, but for Kagome he had to. He just hoped that Sesshoumaru would see how hard it was to ask _him_ of all people for help, and would comply generously.

Sesshoumaru stood from the ground, turning away from Inuyasha. "I already knew what you wanted, it was only obvious. I could smell the girls rotting scent from here, and days before now, but if you think I will help you, you are gravely mistaken."— as Sesshoumaru spoke, Inuyasha hardened, anger flaring within him, he could feel rushing towards his features— "That weak human, you don't need her Inuyasha, you should be happy she is dying." 

Sesshoumaru's blatant disregard for human life—especially Kagome's—made Inuyasha's stomach churn. Wildly, he stood from the ground, fist balled, stomping his right foot harshly against hard dirt compost. "Damn it Sesshoumaru, I don't have time for this, I need your sword, and I need it now. I don't care how much you despise humans…if you won't give it to me, then I'll just take." He yelled ruthlessly without thinking. 

At that moment, Sesshoumaru pivoted, facing Inuyasha with sheer bitterness. "Why should I help you, what would I get out of it?" For a brief moment, Inuyasha could've sworn that something in his eyes had startle Sesshoumaru, for his lips pursed dejectedly, and his eyes seemed deep in thought. There was something else behind his eyes as well, but Inuyasha couldn't figure out what it was. But that was only for a meager moment. A devious smirk curved upon Sesshoumaru's lips, biting deeply into Inuyasha's bones. "How about a trade?" 

Inuyasha raised a suspicious brow. "What kind of trade?"

Sesshoumaru motioned towards his sheathed sword, his eyes darkly narrowed. Inuyasha's heart sank in his chest. Inuyasha should've known. Sesshoumaru wanted the Tetsusaiga in exchange for the Tensiega. It was only fitting that after months of fighting over the fang sword, it would come down to a simple agreement, he laughed mentally, _fitting, ha!_ There was nothing fitting about it. Inuyasha was a fool; to believe for one second Sesshoumaru had given up his witch-hunt for the Tetsusaiga, so he had told Inuyasha a while back. Funny, he had almost believed his sincerity that day. He should've known though, that Sesshoumaru would never give up on what he so desperately wanted to covet. The sword his father—who Inuyasha barely knew—left behind for him. The only existing memory he had left of him. 

"An eye for an eye, little brother. I will give you Tensiega but in return you will forfeit your sword, and relinquish your right arm to me so I can use it." As he spoke, Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha's gaze, his eyes scouring through Inuyasha's, as if looking for something. He was only looking for self-satisfaction, Inuyasha told himself. Deep down though, he didn't believe it. Sesshoumaru was looking for much more than that, he wanted to know how fare Inuyasha would go to save Kagome, and how much he could gain from it. He was testing the waters for greed. "What do you say Inuyasha, do we have an agreement?"

Scalp tightening around his skull, Inuyasha let out a saddened sigh. He didn't want to give up his sword, it was all he had left of memories he never had, and never would. He would never get a chance to be with his father; never get a chance to seek answers to questions that burned his human soul. Answers to questions that seemed so out of reach that when he tried to gain some closure on them he would feel queasy, his heart would ache, and he would impulsively pull away. The answers were caged, locked from him behind burning doors, and now Sesshoumaru wanted to take away what little closure, and comfort he had in his life. 

His sword. 

The Tetsusaiga was a present from his father, a symbol that he cared, and didn't abandon Inuyasha as a child. His father was never there for him. Inuyasha's earliest memories of him, was when he left him and his mother at a village. A village that tortured him for being different, insulted him until he cried, and beat him until he was paralyzed in pain, and drowning in a pool of his own blood. His father was never there then: never there to comfort him, never there to stanch up his wounds, and stitch up his scars, to tell him everything was all right. The only remnants Inuyasha had that his father ever did care or think about him in the least, was the Tetsusaiga—the sword his father had planned to give him, a symbol that Inuyasha was loved, even if he didn't know it or feel it in his heart.

Listening to the rapid pulse of his heart as he thought, Inuyasha began to relax to its steady beat. It was almost musical. His stomach was knotted, and a lump had formed in his throat so large that when Inuyasha tried to talk he would choke instead.

On the other hand if he didn't give up his sword to Sesshoumaru, then he would never be able to save Kagome because so fare, Tensiega seemed to be her only chance to sustain life among the living. He would never let her die, he had made a promise. A promise to Souta, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and even to Kagome herself, but most of all he promised himself that no matter what the cost he would not let Kagome down, would not let her pass away from the world. These promises, he would never break, they were ironclad. 

Kagome, she was such a gentle soul, and the first person not to treat him like gunk at the bottom of ones foot. She was different, though in the beginning he chose not to see it. He was too stubborn then, he just couldn't trust anyone. He always had his guard up, waiting for her to strike him, and it didn't help matters that she had a likeness to Kikyou. No one could blame him for the way he _was_, if they were to take a good look at his life. But she refused to allow him to ignore her, treat her like an enemy, turn his back on her, or treat her as something insubstantial. She fought him like mad to break his steel wall, and see that not everyone is out to hurt him; some people a there solely to mend your wounds, to make you feel alive, and not alone. That's how she made him feel anyway. She was his rock, his ground, she was what kept him alive, and showed him that life was not always black and white. 

He smiled mentally; damn he loved her, loved her more than life itself. He shook his head, he could not let this girl who has done everything for him, and was everything to him, perish. He could not allow it, even if it meant giving away the thing most precious to him. He didn't care about his arm, it was too trivial, but his sword that was hard, although he could live without both knowing she was safe. He made a hard noise in his throat. Grimacing, he gazed into Sesshoumaru's amber orbs, and nodded. "Deal," he grounded sharply, and then said, "But first, I want to heal Kagome, and only then I will give you my sword and right arm." his tone was firm, hard, and untouchable, which pleased Inuyasha greatly. There was no way Sesshoumaru could fight him on it. 

"I don't think so brother, I want the sword and your arm upfront or do you plan to have me do your gain of the deal and turn on me in the end?"

It looked like Sesshoumaru had found away after all. The pleasing feeling left him; Inuyasha snuffed the air, barely expelling a laugh. "So paranoid Sesshoumaru, that's interesting. You always seem so cool and collected, but now you act as if I have a knife hidden somewhere preparing to gut you the instant you hand over Tensiega."

Lips pressed in a firm thin line, Sesshoumaru starred Inuyasha in the eyes, never allowing his gaze to falter. His eyes were cold, dark, and unreadable. The harder Inuyasha tried to figure out what he was thinking, the worse his head began to ache. His temples pulsed, sending sharp blades of pain rocketing in all directions. He ignored the pain, and kept himself steady. He didn't want to appear weak in front of his brother. "Inuyasha, you mock me." his lips curved lightly into what could barely be identified as a smile. "You wish to save the girls life do you not?" Impulsively Inuyasha nodded, though heavily regretted it later. "Then I suggest you sever your arm right now, and hand over the sword, which is rightfully mine."

Inuyasha shivered. The bitterness in Sesshoumaru's voice was almost frightening. "I already told you I agree to your selfish proposal, what more do you want?" he sighed. "Listen, I don't trust you anymore. I was beginning to gain a likeness for it after you swore up and down a few months back that you no longer wanted Tetsusaiga because you had Tokijin, but now you tell me otherwise, and when I think you might have grown a heart because of Rin, I find I am gravely mistaken." Inuyasha paused for a quick breather, and then continued. "Now, listen here Sesshoumaru, it took a lot for me to come asking you of all people for help, because I swore long ago that I would never need you, or father, but yet again I found I was wrong. I am willing to give you my _own_ arm, and my most prized _possession_, which as you know keeps me sane, but if you do not accept my terms, God help me, I will throw the whole deal and fight you to the death for it. That is how much Kagome means to me; I would sooner sacrifice my own life, if it meant hers was secure. Do you understand now Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha was surprised by his tone; it made him short of breath. 

Silence followed Inuyasha's words; they filter over the forest with a vengeance. They shook ground below where Inuyasha stood. Even Rin and the toad had paused in their playing to look their way, as if they had heard what was said. A sharp swallowing noise formed in the center of Sesshoumaru's throat. Inuyasha could hear its sharpness stinging in his delicate ears, and through the pain it caused him; Inuyasha never took his firm gaze from his brother. Finally, Sesshoumaru looked away towards the ground. "She means a lot to you doesn't she—this pitiful weak human?" 

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's form. When his brother looked up, he would make sure his eyes were there to greet his. "More than you will ever know, or understand." The deep clarity of his voice shocked Inuyasha, but what really tugged at his heart was that he actually outspokenly admitted that he cared for Kagome, which was something he never could do. He was too stubborn. What was more surprising was that he had said it to Sesshoumaru. 

Something shone behind Sesshoumaru's eyes, it was a deep longing of sorts, but where it had come from, he couldn't understand, and what it was for confused him more. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through silver locks, throwing straying strands backwards. "I see. Well, if I am untrustworthy than obviously my trade isn't valid enough for you, and so I will be on my way." Sesshoumaru almost sounded hurt, but Inuyasha couldn't understand why? It was perplexing. "Ja— "

Hurriedly Inuyasha cut him short, placing a hand over his shoulder, as Sesshoumaru turned his back to him. "Wait!" 

Sesshoumaru froze in his place, not bothering to turn around. "We've nothing further to discuss. I thought I told you once that a deal is not worth forging if there is no trust that it will be carried out, as promised." he pulled away from Inuyasha, beginning to head in the direction of Jaken and Rin. The child was still chasing butterflies, and briefly Inuyasha wonder how she had the energy for it. Closing that thought train, he followed after Sesshoumaru, who was slowly walking away. 

Like blinking flecks of light in the sky, Inuyasha saw everything that he stand to lose viciously dying away. He griped Sesshoumaru's shoulder once more, this time in a more violent, tight, and unloosening manner. He would not let him leave until he got what he wanted from him. "Hand over Tensiega Sesshoumaru, either with the deal offered or not, either way I want it now. If I have to fight you, and kill you for it I will."

Finally, Sesshoumaru turned to face Inuyasha. His eyes were darker, darker than Inuyasha had ever seen them. It made him feel queasy. Something stood behind the sheets of darkness, something Inuyasha hadn't a name for, but whatever it was it made Inuyasha sad inside. He bowed his head for a moment, but immediately not wanting to seem defeated he rose up to glare him in the eyes. "What will it be?" he said for good measure. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Fight me all you want Inuyasha, I will never give you Tensiega. I was willing to make a trade but not under the circumstances you have created. I will not be involved in a trade as perverse as the one you demand to take part in." he made a hard sound in his throat. "I will take my leave now, whether it be fighting you until you fall while walking away, or in peace, which I'd prefer, it's up to you." 

Inuyasha dropped his hand from Sesshoumaru's shoulder in utter amazement, but not in an awe-inspiring way, more like disgust. He couldn't believe it, Inuyasha just didn't think it possible, how could his brother be so cold, and cruel. He always thought him to a be a little on the cold side but not long ago this Youkai Lord before him—his flesh and blood—had come to him every so often with helpful advice when he was in a jam. Inuyasha always found it disturbing when he would come to him after he'd had a fight with Kagome, or that time when she had almost died from poison, and gave almost helpful advice out of pure kindness. But now, Sesshoumaru's blatant disregard for Kagome's life, and his feelings made Inuyasha sick. 

It was almost as if Sesshoumaru knew what Inuyasha was thinking because he automatically turned around to gape at him emotionlessly. There was something in his eyes but Inuyasha didn't bother thinking about it, he was too sickened for details. He shook his head. "Man Sesshoumaru I always knew you hated humans, and had a cold disposition, where you wouldn't allowed anyone in but I never knew you were so cruelly cold that you could write off someone's life so easily, and a life that has helped you on numerous occasions. Don't even deny it because every time you do I will come at you and untie the denial wrapped around your iced heart until it is completely futile to get around the truth, Kagome has helped you, she saved Rin, she has even saved you, maybe not your life but in other ways, and so, I think you owe her, and I know you hate owing people. So why not break the debt and save her life." There was so much power in his voice that Inuyasha's throat became raw, and a pulse in his cheek began to rap in pain. 

Immediately as if not wanting to let his emotions and thoughts leak out, Sesshoumaru shut his eyes. "I don't owe anything nor anyone Inuyasha," he said, walking away once more. 

Almost hysterically Inuyasha began to laugh, unable to control himself, although, his laugh bore no joy or happiness only hollow bitterness. "Yeah run Sesshoumaru that's what your good at, fleeing before your box shatters. You see, you live in a steal-like transparent box, where only you and Jaken reside—because he is the only one you seem to be able to trust, even if its only by a hair—everyone outside the box you view as a possible threat or predator. 

"If doing something means stepping outside the box—_even for a moment—_you turn away, and leave before something happens, _possibly_ something good. You won't allow anyone in, won't take the time to care for someone for fear that that person might betray you, leave you, or die, you don't want to take the chance. Chances are like poison to your veins. 

"Below your box is a milestone of stairs, where you sit at the very top, daring not to step foot on them, because if you took the time to walk in the warmth of life you fear you will not be able to let go even when you're hurt, and when you're hurt, all you want to do is return to the shadows, where pain seems mild when it's not. Not truly. It's sad really, but truthfully I was the same way once, and that burns the very tips of my fingers. But overtime I took a giant leap after being with Kagome for a while, and when my feet grazed the cool steps, I began to tingle with emotions and sensations I had never thought possible. A few days later I took another five stairs on after meeting Shippo, and then after a while of meeting people who became my friends, I found myself coming to the end of my journey from my box, but still I didn't take that last step, and still haven't. Someday, preferably really soon, I plan to take the last step towards freedom. 

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh, before continuing. "Somehow Sesshoumaru, that little girl over there weaseled her way through the impenetrable layers of transparent steel straight into your heart, melting the thick layers of ice, and that scares you. Believe me when I say I know the feeling, I was there once, and I know the panic and fret that follow after. You start thinking things you shouldn't, start to feel things you didn't think was possible or that you deserved, and then you began to fear you might lose it that you might lose the tantalizing feeling of knowing that somebody out there cares for you, and doesn't look down upon you because you're different.

Inuyasha smiled. "You start to believe that maybe there is a chance out there for you, that maybe you weren't doomed to live and die an outcast, with no one there for you, but yourself. You start to think that you truly belong in the world, although people think differently, because you have her there correcting them, and covering your ears to spare you the pain. Sometimes she even yells at them for it, standing up for you. 

Abruptly, Inuyasha stopped realizing it was obvious that he was talking about himself instead of Sesshoumaru, and quickly changed his direction. "Believe me Sesshoumaru, you will not regret allowing Rin into your box, but now all you have to do is walk down the stairs, and open your heart, because when you do so many greater things are possible. And if you allow this to happen to you, promise me you won't take it for granted because if you do it will sting like hell in your heart until the day you die and longer.

Letting his last words hang in the air until settling, Inuyasha turned his back on Sesshoumaru. What he had shared with Sesshoumaru was the life knowledge he gained from being around Kagome and the others. Knowledge, he himself had taken for granted, and for the last time. 

Inuyasha didn't know what came over him, it was like he was going to explode, and had to let out the air he was harboring for so long, air tainted with emotions, which had lain dormant within him. He didn't understand it; all he knew was that he felt relieved. The release he had gained when speaking of things he had never thought would ever say aloud was invigorating to say the least. He felt a heavy weight flee his shoulders. He wasn't sure if what he said to Sesshoumaru had set in through his thick skull, and didn't care to search his eyes for an answer; however, before he went to leave he left his brother with some thoughts. "I will leave you with this Sesshoumaru, I want to you to think long in hard. 

"If our positions were reversed and Rin was dying, and you came to me for help and I shot you down without a second thought, how would you feel? I'll tell you how I would feel, and I'll do it without modesty. It hurts like hell, it feels as though you standing over me with a knife in hand, and you are carving out my heart, and ripping away all that had made me whole. It's like I am being tortured, being burned alive for thinking that somebody could care for me without dying in the end. The way you talk about the situation Sesshoumaru, you make feel as though Kagome dying is some sort of punishment to me, for being different, for everything. 

"If Rin were slowly deteriorating away right before your eyes, and there was nothing in your power you could do to stop it, how would you feel, and how would you feel if the only person who could save Rin happened to be your own brother—half or not—and he didn't give a damn how you felt one way or another and turned his back on you.

"You would feel lost, disheartened, dismantled, angry, miserable, helpless, and you would just want to crawl into a ball moving slowly inside yourself for protection. But then, you know by doing that would be the same as giving up, and you would be damned if you gave up and let the person that meant the world to you perish. You would want to fight, even if it meant your end, because that's how much you care, and how much out of the box you are. But if are situations were reversed, you want to know what would be different?

Inuyasha turned to face him with a light heartened smile. "I would've never turned away from you, I would've helped you, because I would've sympathized. I would never want to lose someone I cared about so dear like you were, and would do everything to help, unlike you who turns his back due to a few ruffled patches in our relationship."

With that said, Inuyasha began to turn away, daring not to look at his brother for he did not want to see what was in his eyes. Personally, he didn't care. As he turned away, a sharp stinging pain pulsed in the side of his cheek. Shifting his perspective to the right, he saw what was the cause of his sudden pain. Sesshoumaru had struck him with a tightly balled fist into his cheek. The intense pain caused his head to throb, and his vision to haze, but only for a slight moment. Again, Sesshoumaru lashed out at him, in what felt like a blind furry, this time, he rammed him knee into Inuyasha's stomach, causing him to wheeze. "Silence!" he cried. "You've no idea what you're talking about."

It was denial, sheer vile denial. Sesshoumaru did not want to acknowledge what Inuyasha had said as the truth, and Inuyasha knew it full well. Pummeling down to the ground, Inuyasha held his stomach. Wincing, at first from the stinging, burning, knotty pain, he turned his pained expression into a smile. "Don't I!" It wasn't a question, more like a statement of facts.

Composing himself, Inuyasha stood from the ground, keeping one hand over his stomach. Squinting his left eye, he used the other less pained one to gape at his brother. Sesshoumaru's eyes were darker than normal, but behind them Inuyasha could clearly see traces of shock, anger, sadness, fear, and bemusement. At that moment, Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru had absorbed every word said, and didn't like how it made him feel, which was why he lashed out. Smiling, Inuyasha said. "Sesshoumaru, thank you." 

Sesshoumaru unknowingly raised a brow. He was puzzled. Inuyasha's smile deepened. "I would like to thank you, because I was confused earlier, so confused I felt sick, and lost like a child, but talking to you has made me realize a few things." he turned from Sesshoumaru, making his way through the forest back to Kagome. "I wish you would change your mind and help me out this one time, but it doesn't seem possible. I even offered up my right arm and sword and you still refused even though it was your own trade." Inuyasha grunted. "What the hell is it you want from me? I don't understand you?" 

"That's right, you don't, so quit trying too." Right off the bat Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru was regarding his statement towards what he had just said moments ago to him. 

Pushing the lump in his throat downward, Inuyasha said, "I would quit, but than Sesshoumaru, I would be throwing away years of hard work. I've known from Kagome not to give up, even when it seems like a futile cause. Goodbye, _brother._"

**__**

~+~+~+~

"Kagome told me once that she dreamt of going to a festival in our time with Inuyasha." said Sango thoughtfully. 

Miroku made an interested noise in his throat, and then again musingly. "You know what, I think I heard Inuyasha say something on the lines of that a few days back." he paused, bringing his hand to rest upon his chin. "You know, I think the Cherry Blossom festival his happening tomorrow." 

Sango _hmmd _to herself deep in thought. "Do you think Inuyasha would agree?"

Listening in on the conversation from a certain point that he caught the gist of what they were discussing, Inuyasha approached the two if he hadn't heard a thing. He willed bemusement to his features, and said, "What would I agree to?" he looked from Sango to Miroku. "What are you two yammering on about over here?"

They were both startled, immeasurably. Sango slid from the wooden picket fence she sat atop, and Miroku pulled away from planks of fencing he propped himself up against. Sango coughed, and Miroku gaze into Inuyasha's eyes, and he could see the sheepish hand caught on a woman's rear look in his eyes. What were they up to; it was obviously something Inuyasha wouldn't approve of to produce such a look in Miroku's eyes. Crossing his arms against his chest, Inuyasha forced a suspicious gaze upon them hoping it burned into their very souls, and then hopefully they would tell all they were contriving behind his back. Easily enough, his plan was successful. 

Sango sighed, moving to the front of Inuyasha, placing a palm upon his shoulder. Gazing into her eyes, Inuyasha could see a small amount of sadness, and fear. Fear of what he had no clue. Her lips quivered, as she tried to form words. "Listen Inuyasha before I say anything, there I something you _have_ to tell me first." Sango paused waiting for consent to move on, and when Inuyasha nodded, she continued. "Well, Kaede stopped by a few hours back and asked where you were, and of course we had no idea what to say since we weren't sure ourselves. Anyway, Outsu had told us when we stopped by to see Kagome that you had left a few hours beforehand, and when we explained this to Kaede she wasted no time in telling us," She gazed deep into Inuyasha's eyes with such hope, it made Inuyasha's heartbeat speed up. "Inuyasha did you see Sesshoumaru, did you see your brother and ask him for the Tensiega, so we can heal Kagome, is there still a chance we can save her?"

Now it looked like his plan had failed him, he was most assured that this was not what they were conversing over a moment ago. Her words stung him. The on gash on his cheek—which he had early before returning cleaned until almost unnoticeable—throbbed in short-term rapping pain. He didn't really want anyone to know about his failure with Sesshoumaru. His heart ached just thinking about it. 

No longer able to meet Sango at eye level, Inuyasha gazed at the ground, shutting his eyes. Confused, and not knowing what to do, Inuyasha let the words slip out. "Yeah. I did go and see him," Feeling their eyes beating against him, he unconsciously placed his back to them—pulling from Sango's hold—only making the tingling feeling of their eyes against his skin worsen. "I almost had it, we had a deal: my arm, and my sword for the Tensiega, and I was seconds away from receiving it but Sesshoumaru backed out. The funny part is that he is the one who initiated the trade." He let out a small joyless laugh that sounded somewhat like a hiccup.

A warm lively hand fell flat over his shoulder. Inuyasha tried to suppress his being startled by the gesture, but couldn't stop a light gasp from escaping him. Quickly he bit his lip, angry at what he had done. "I am so sorry, Inuyasha." Came Sango's voice, it was filled with such compassion, and sympathy that Inuyasha felt like screaming. He didn't want compassion, he didn't care for it, but mostly he didn't deserve it. If anything, Sango should be angry with him. He failed to save her friend. 

Immediately as Sango's word sunk in, Inuyasha pulled away from her. "Don't be." Not wanting to think about it anymore, or have them be depressed around him, he went to change the subject. "So now that that's over, mind explaining to me just what you two were saying about me behind my back a moment ago?" Whipping his face clean of anything that might have slipped, Inuyasha abruptly turned to face them with a smirking façade.

Both looked away from him, and as they did, Inuyasha could see certain sadness in their orbs. What did he do to bring this about? Couldn't he do anything right without making people sad? Confused by the turn of events—he was supposed to be the only saddened one—Inuyasha said, "Well, spit it out! Why are you all acting this way all of a sudden?"

After a brief silence, Miroku shifted his gaze, looking deep into Inuyasha's eyes. He could see something dark within the blue of his eyes, but had no earthly idea what it was. Miroku folded his arms over his chest. "Well it's just," he sighed, unable to meet Inuyasha's gaze any longer. Was it something in Inuyasha's eyes, he had no idea, but Miroku quickly looked away from him. "As you know Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't have a lot of time left of this planet, and well, me and Sango don't want to let her leave without something special. 

"I overheard you once talking to yourself about Kagome, and you wanting to take her to a festival, because she dreamed of going to one. Well, I just think— " Quickly, he corrected himself, placing a hand over Sango's shoulder. "_We_ think that before Kagome dies you should take her to the Cherry Blossom festival and give her some fun in her last days. It will probably do you some good too Inuyasha, because you really need to tell Kagome how you feel before she dies, and let everything into the open so later on you don't have any regrets. I think she would be very happy to know— "

"Stop it!" cried Inuyasha, his voice sharp. "Just shut up!" They all jumped, startled by Inuyasha's sudden outburst. All three or their gazes met, forming a disfigured triangle.

Trying to catch his breath only to have it escape him every time Inuyasha continued speaking to the stiffened pair. "How could you, Miroku, Sango?" he hissed, looking from one to the other. "How could you betray her, give up on her so easily, after everything she has done for you? Both of you. She has stood by you two so many times, it ridiculous, and she has never once dreamt of giving up on any of you.

"Sango, you stole my sword, betraying my trust of you, and not long ago I don't think I would've forgiven you, but because of Kagome, I found I could. Your brother almost _killed her_, and yet she forgave him, and you who felt it was your fault. Your brother has caused a lot of pain, but Kagome, has never given up on helping you free him. You're her friend; she would do anything for you. Even now when she is sick, she still thinks about it, about you and your brother, how she so desperately wants to help you both, and won't give up until she finds away. So I wonder, how is it you can give up on her so easily?"

He glared at Miroku, pursing his lips, and then continued in his telling. "And you Miroku. When we first met, you stole Kagome's jewel shards, and when I wanted to kill you for it, she stopped me, and forgave you. You endangered both of our lives that day, and she forgave you. When she heard of the story about the hole in your right hand, she immediately wanted to help you break the curse, and begged you to stay with us, to better the possibility for your recovery. She has done so much for you, she has cared and tended to your ailments so many times I've lost count, and yet you abandon her in _her_ time of need so easily. Just as Sango, Miroku Kagome although, sick still wishes to help you, but you do not wish the same for her? 

Inuyasha shook his head in disgust. "I mean that's just pitiful, what kind of friends are you?" 

The bitterness in Inuyasha's voice caused Miroku to flit a hand towards him. "But Inuyasha— "

Making a sharp unbidden gesture with his hands, cutting them through the air like a steel blade in the midst of battle, Inuyasha cried, "No! You listen here; Kagome has been nothing but kind, and caring to the both you. She has done everything for you, but you two can't do the same in return? And so I wonder if you ever cared for Kagome in the first place, or were the two of you just using her for your own selfish ambitions? At least, if you don't care about her, don't you think you owe debt to her to try and save her, I mean no one likes to owe people? 

Inuyasha wiped the spittle from his chin with the edge of his palm. Not even bothering to look at them, and see how what he said had affected them, Inuyasha turned away preparing to leave. "She loves you both so very much, you're her best friends, and you're the only ones she has right now, I just can't believe you would give up on her without a fight. If the situations were reversed I know in my heart that Kagome would be up day and night, fighting to great lengths trying to find some way to save you, because that's just who she is, she cares about her friends more then herself. She doesn't care how much she gets hurt in the process, if you're safe in the end than she'll believe it was worth it. 

Inuyasha could feel his heart burning into dust. He felt like something was clawing him apart from the inside. It was a horrible feeling in which he just wanted to crawl into a small dark hole and cry. He sighed. "But if you've given up on her, if that is your choice, then promise me you won't let Kagome know because it would tear her apart to know the people she cared about, and had fought like Hell for had given up on her from the beginning when it only _seemed_ impossible.

"I am just glad to know that Shippo hasn't given up yet. You see, I saw him as I came up here, and heard him sitting in a corner, plotting with himself on all the things he could do to make Kagome get better. Unlike you, he sees all the wonderful things Kagome has done for him, and cherishes each and everyone: a family, a friend, a mother, those are all the things she has giving to him. Funny, I figured when I met with you two, you'd be doing the same, but boy was I wrong, instead you're here planning how she should _die_."

It was strange he didn't know what had come over him; he had never known himself to be so openly outspoken. It was like something inside him snapped, he couldn't control himself, all his thoughts and emotions came hurling out like an unstoppable waterfall: pain, loss, disappointment, love, anger, those were just some of the many emotions, he was experiencing.

At the word _die_ Inuyasha felt his scalp tighten. He felt queasy, he wanted to vomit, but willed himself to allay the feeling, not wanting to appear weak and lost in front of them. He would not give them that; they didn't deserve to know how he was feeling. Repeatedly he swallowed but couldn't seem to rid the scratchy dryness in his throat. He felt feverish, but knew he wasn't. 

Many times as he spoke to Sango and Miroku, he had thought himself to be too harsh, but then he didn't. What they had said had really upset him, they were her friends, and friends don't give up on each other. He just couldn't understand it, you don't give up on the people you love, its not right, it's like telling your heart not to beat, and telling your soul not to feel, it's just not possible. 

Here he thought coming home empty-handed without Tensiega, they would be angry with him. He thought they would be angry and ask why he gave up so easily. "Inuyasha," they'd say. "You should've fought harder, you need to go back and fight, fight for Kagome who has fought for you. You can't give up now, we can never give up." Inuyasha wanted to laugh, it was a stupid thought, it was way off because instead he came back to find them not angry, but plotting the best way to let their friend pass on from the world. It was messed up. 

Inuyasha couldn't stay here anymore, the more he did, the more he just wanted to break down, and breaking down was something he would never do in front of them, or anyone. Step by small step he walked away from them, unaware that he was walking at all. He couldn't see well anymore, if it was because of the tears that _might_ be falling down his face, or the fact that his eyes burned, he didn't know. Blurred vision or not, he could spot a grove of oak trees ahead. Wiping his arm over his eyes, he tried to clean them of the haze, but ultimately failed in the end. A sharp pain like a thick needle or sorts impaled the bottom of his foot. Not really acknowledging the pain, but knowing that it happened, he moved his foot back a step, to perceive what had occurred. Undertow was an oddly shaped rock with a long pointed stem protruding through the top. Regarding it with bitterness, and a nod, Inuyasha kicked it to the side. 

If Miroku and Sango had said anything to him, he couldn't hear or understand it, he was too far away from them. Not in the literal sense, but in the sense that he had drifted into his own little world. 

He couldn't take this anymore, any of this, and with that he sprung into action. With fast movements barely coherent to the human eye, Inuyasha sped towards the opening into the forest of finely shaped trees, and bright green bushes, losing all cognizant. Everything today, had been too much for him. Tomorrow, he didn't know if there would be one for him. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's note: Oh man I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I was getting annoyed by all the fluff, and getting tired of writing it. Don't get me wrong, I am a lover of fluff as much as the next person is, but sometimes you need a change. I love Sesshoumaru, and always wanted him and Inuyasha to like each other—brotherly wise—and so in this story I am going to try and dig deep into their relationship a little. There is going to be two more chapters left besides the epilogue. Now, aren't you wondering how the story will play out in two chapters? I mean if Sesshy won't save her, who will, or more importantly what will? 

Jeez, I haven't updated this story in over a month! I am sorry people, I know I said I would update faster—and then I go slower—but life has been handing me too _many_ lemons and it's hard to find the juicer underneath their yellow hides, because I swear my life is too full of them I can't see anything in my kitchen that come close to a juicer. But I don't feel like sharing anymore, I've said enough. I am not going to promise faster updates anymore, because I hate breaking promises—even if I didn't have a choice. Please don't be angry with me, and don't question me further on why I haven't been updating. I made this chapter extra long, and so please, just be happy, okay? I told you I need a juicer, and that's all you need to know, K? I plan to finish this story during the beginning of next month, but that's not a promise. 

See you guys.


	15. When the Last Petal Falls

I AM NOT DEAD! I just haven't the time to deal with my fan fiction at the moment…even now, I don't have the time, but now I am back because I am going to make an effort an finish this fic…I just want this fic to be over with…I am sick of writing it, but now I got a new ending planned so I guess I am going to keep going.

………………………………........................................................

**__**

No Life Flower!

Chapter Fifteen:

When the Last Petal Falls.

………………………………........................................................

No matter how hard he tried, Inuyasha couldn't catch his breath it was too far away to grasp. Shadows danced over an endless terrain of trees, bushes, grass-fields, rocks, swamps, and crystal-clear ponds. Daylight seemed to slip away through the folds in the fabric of time. Time held no bounds, and he couldn't be anymore lost within the gaps.

Oaks, and Redwood trees formed a medium cleave down the center, separating the two species from ever encountering each other. The path they created, was a plain dirt road. As his run slowed to a calm walk, he watched the ground closely, not wanting to step in a mud puddle. The dampness of the surrounding atmosphere suggested that it had recently rained, but it couldn't be so, for he knew it had been nothing but sunny. The only time he had experienced a change was when he left to Kagome's time, and was met with the angelic coolness of winter snow.

Just thinking about Kagome made Inuyasha's heart ache. It had only been three days since he had learned of her illness, but it felt like an eternity: one of unlimited suffering, and physical pain.

A heavy moist breeze glided through the trees, rustling their leaves as it made it's way towards him. Its revitalizing brisk touch made Inuyasha shiver, and sneeze. Wiping his nose with the sleeve of his hoari, and then the spittle from his chin, Inuyasha let the wild currents take him. He wanted to drift away from all consciousness, and comprehension. It was hard to want to be when all that existed was pain. Nothing was fair, Kagome dying, Sesshoumaru abandoning him again, and everyone giving up on Kagome was just unfair, and wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Inuyasha couldn't figure out were things went wrong; all he could see was an empty void of uncertainty. Pausing in midstep in the center of the forest, Inuyasha spied a fork in the road. Two paths were revealed, right or left, were his options. It was either give up and let Kagome die, or keep fighting for survival until there was no more pain to go around. It would be just like him to make such an observation, from something having nothing to do with the other. This choice of which way to move bore no effects on his choices to keep fighting for Kagome, and yet they had everything to do with it. Inuyasha wasn't seeing the dirt road ending nor did he see the right or left paths, all he saw was the creases in time. A bright line separating him from what he desired, which was saving Kagome's life, leaving behind the waves of anguish onto a new path towards happiness.

Move right of the line or left, one way would lead him towards doom, but the other would show him salvation. A sharp rapping pain pulsed high in Inuyasha's cheek, but he didn't notice it. The queasy feeling in his stomach was hard not to acknowledge but somehow it hadn't crossed over into his thoughts either. He was completely incoherent towards anything not dealing with the sight before him. He had a choice to make, and it was beginning to scare him.

The flat of his posterior made contact, with the gravel its rough structures numbing it with only a second to pass. He crossed his legs, folded his arms, and glared at the problem needing solving that sat before him. A misty smoke consumed the right path, he could barely see what lie beyond it, but surely, he saw a cliff, and an abnormally large boulder. The other path didn't do much for him either, it wasn't smoky like its sister, but it seemed to have an ominous feel to it. Bright green maples, and oaks clashed together creating a small path; the passageway was paved in yellow grass. It seem to have a certain smell that Inuyasha couldn't ignore, nor could he put a claw on where he had smelt it before, or how to describe it.

He had inspected his choices closely, and easily came to a decision. The sweet yet seemingly bitter aroma was hard to contend with, he couldn't take his mind from it. Standing up, he slowly made his way through the path set to the left. The uncertainty faded, as did his sudden queasiness, but the pain in his cheek wouldn't leave so easily.

There was smells everywhere, many of which blocked out the one he was addicted to. Lilacs, mildew, fresh crisp air, and slowly blooming Cherry Blossoms, converged creating a completely mystifying aroma. The unmistakable smell of Cherry Blossoms when he snuffed the air made him remember words spoken by his so-called friends. _"As you know Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't have a lot of time left of this planet, and well, me and Sango don't want to let her leave without something special."_ Inuyasha stopped in the center of the path a league away from the exit, and bowed his head tossing silky strands of sliver asunder over his shoulders. _"We think that before Kagome dies you should take her to the Cherry Blossom festival and give her some fun in her last days. It will probably do you some good too Inuyasha, because you really need to tell Kagome how you feel before she dies, and let everything into the open so later on you don't have any regrets. I think she would be very happy to know-"_

Clods of grass were sent flying forward as he kicked the ground in a fit of anger. From hearing Miroku speak of going to a festival; he recalled the day Kagome had told him she was dying, the day his whole life crumpled into dust. Even now, he could feel Kagome's somewhat warm body against his, she was lying on him, and he still couldn't get over the shock he felt in that moment. He had said to her, _"Kagome tell me what's wrong now? And more to the point you shouldn't be walking around, you still need to rest." _he was worried, but so bemused by her attitude, he knew something wasn't right, and if he had acknowledged it from the beginning maybe things would've been better.

His lips curved into a halfhearted smile, recalling what happened next. It was so sudden he barely had the time to perceive what had occurred. He was pulled to the ground, her head fell against his chest, and she replied. _"Inuyasha, are you happy now? I'm resting on you."_ she was so beautiful then, with her arrogant attitude, and innocent smile.

After the memory sat in, he tossed his head back, and laughed. Louder and louder, he chuckled. He was beginning to think he had lost it, as he heard the wretched sound echoing through the forest. There was no joy in his voice; it was void of all emotion. Why he had even laughed was a mystery to him? He just couldn't seem control himself. Everything that was ever good had become one giant bloody mess before his feet. Tragedies are supposed to bring people closer, not pit them against each other, or inflict betrayal in their hearts. What _wasn't_ worth laughing at? He certainly couldn't see anything.

Friends: he had always thought the word, and it's meaning to be trivial, unimportant. Who needed friendsall they would do is backstab you in the end. It was a constant watching of his back, he always kept his guard up, waiting for someone to try and strike him down. But just when he was about to change his mind about having friends, just when he was beginning to think he could trust people, he witnessed betrayal by the ones he had begun to see in a new light. Sango and Miroku, had turned away from Kagome, they had given up on her, and were prepared to let her die.

Inuyasha picked up the pace, he wanted to be off the yellow grass road, and onto somewhere new, somewhere he didn't feel closed in, completely confined. He gripped his fists at his sides musing about what had only occurred hours ago. Somehow he had imagined things differently. He had thought when he returned, he would find them pushing through heaven and earth to find away to save Kagometheir friend. Instead he found them speaking of festivals, and when he thought they would be angry with him for failing to get Tensiega, he finds they had already given up hope, and were plotting how her death would be.

He scratched his arm with a claw, trying to ward off the sickening feeling he received every time he thought about them giving up on Kagome. It made him angry, it made him scornful, and it made him want to lose it. Veins pumping with rage, he stopped, turned to the right, and punched his tightly balled fist into the thick trunk of a nearby tree. The tree shook, it hummed in pain. Leaves rustled until loose, and were lead astray, falling like snow onto the ground.

Inuyasha snuffed the air, trying to hold back emotions that were trying to rattle free of him. Emotions he dared not feel. He shook his hand of the pain, and then proceeded to rub it. He could feel the shredded skin of his knuckles, and warm drops of blood; it made him shudder. Somewhere during his anger fit he had shut his eyes, unconsciously searching within himself for control. Amber orbs snapped open like a wolf's mouth as it goes to eat its prey. He looked; wanting to see the tree he had taken his anger out on. Luridly, his eyes grew as wide as Kirara's. _Goshinbouku!_ He cried in the deep recesses of his mind. Somehow he had found his way to the beginning, to place where his journey had begun, where his new life was contrived from the ashes, and wreckage of a painful time.

Memories flashed before his eyes like lightening in the sky. The images were quick. He had barely enough time to comprehend what they were, or what to think about them. Surely, Kagome was in them, she was always in his thoughts. This tree before Inuyasha was apart of him, a part he could never look away from. It was always there, watching him, studying all his mistakes, laughing, and pointing at him. It was the start of his new life, but everything it meant bore feelings of bitterness, and sadness in his heart. He held no love for the tree, only contempt for the memories stored away within its bark.

Back up against its rough face, Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh, looking up into the sky—what little he could see through the many leaves of the trees. The sky was beautiful, but it had an eerie sadness to it, one he couldn't quite explain, but could relate to.

………………………………........................................................

Sango crouched low on the ground, her back arching against a boulder near the border of the village exiting into the forest where Inuyasha had stalked off. Her arms rested upon her knees, while she gazed at the ground. The grass below her was a dry yellow—it was slowly decaying. "We shouldn't have said anything to him. He was clearly upset after speaking with his brother, and failing to take Tensiega from him for Kagome," explained Sango, dolefully. She lowered one hand to the ground, fiddling with the grass, feeling the golden stalks shrivel into dust between her fingers.

Standing in front of her, arms folded over his chest, Miroku replied, "What else were we suppose to do? Kagome is dying in the temple over there," he pointed in the direction of Outsu's with a frown. "And as much as I hate to admit it, she doesn't have a whole lot of time, and right now it is imminent that we find away to save her. I just wish Inuyasha could see that we only meant he should take her away as a precaution just in case. I don't think he would be able to live without telling her how he feels, and I don't think we would want to live with a depressed Inuyasha for years to come."

Sango nodded. "Yes I don't think that would be good either, but still," she paused and then cried. "He thinks we've given up on Kagome that we're prepared to let her die!"

Sighing, Miroku rubbed his foot into a patch of dirt, creating small sand clouds. "He's just upset right now Sango, I don't think he believes we've given up on her, he's only angry at himself for his own failures."

Miroku was right—Sango just failed to see that. Inuyasha had been through so much. At that moment Sango felt like a fool, so much that she wanted to cuff herself.

"I understand," she exhaled, and gaped at the ground once more. "He must've been feeling really guilty, and if I know Inuyasha as well as I think I do, it was probably because he let Sesshoumaru leave without acquiring Tensiega from him first.

"When he came back, we immediately approached him with our ideals on what he should do. We told him what we thought was right, and best, but not what he thought was best. We told him to give up for now and spend the rest of the day with Kagome just incase if it was her last. We didn't want him to miss saying goodbye; we didn't want him to have regrets. But all he heard us say was _'give up'_ and nothing more. He was already traumatized by his visit with Sesshoumaru that he wasn't thinking or acting clearly, his outlook was muddled. Inuyasha just misinterpreted us, and it's okay. I just hope he doesn't hate us forever, I just hope he comes back and let explain his mistake, and ours." Sango's voice was so crackly, and weak that she barely recognized that it was indeed she who was speaking— if not of her own mental knowledge that she was talking. She just couldn't bear to lose someone else she cared about. Inuyasha was like family to her: _a second family_.

It was too hard to think about. Sango had already lost so much: her mother, father, brother, and soon Kagome; anymore would be inconceivable. Gripping the rim of the fence, Sango forced herself from it, turning her back on Miroku. Her arm began to itch, and she inadvertently gave it a good scratching. Sango didn't want Miroku to see her in such a vulnerable state— he would only take advantage of it as he always did, and give her a good rubdown, and she was just not in the mood. It was not just that, Sango didn't like anyone seeing her in such a state, it didn't seem fitting for a high-ranking Youkai Exterminator, such as herself.

However, Miroku seemed aware of what she was doing—he knew her better than Sango thought. He put his arm on her shoulder and turned her around to meet him eye to eye. A bright smile assumed his soft lips, giving him that naïve, happy-go-lucky boyish look Sango loved so dearly. Sango was completely lost in his smile that she barely noticed his cursed hand start to twitch. When it became apparent that Miroku's dirty hand was on the move, Sango felt her heart began to thud wildly in her chest. _Please don't tell me he's going to take advantage and grope me. Please. I don't want this right now; I can't take it. Not now_, Sango thought sadly. But she was overwhelmed with surprise when his hand came to her face instead of her posterior, and wiped away a wet pearl from her cheek. Sango wasn't sure what shocked her more that she was crying, or for once Miroku didn't take advantage of her in a weak moment?

"It's all right Sango. You don't have to hide it from me. If you want to let your emotions loose, I am always here to accept them, and to help heal your brokenness. I can understand what you are feeling; you've lost so much, and anymore could break you for good, but don't worry. You don't have to worry. That blockhead Inuyasha will realize that he misunderstood us with time, but not now. We just got to give him time, he's got a lot to deal with, and quite frankly I think he is more likely to break than you at the moment. You just got to be strong Sango, like I know you can be, and wait for Inuyasha to come to his senses. He's going to comeback, and he's not going to hate you. You don't have to worry." Miroku said, in a calm soothing voice, as he brought Sango into his arms.

Sango accepted Miroku's gesture, and held him back, but still her heart thumped wildly. _About now would be the time when he becomes his perverted old self again_, Sango mused bitterly, but after a few more minutes of unmoving silence, she found her theory blowing away. _What is up with him, surely he would've groped me by now_? Sango wanted confront him about his absent groping habits in that last few days, but dared not to remind him about his forgetfulness. It was nice not being groped by him, for it allowed her precious time with him that was not spent beating him with Hiraikotsu. Sango giggled mentally at the thought, a warm smile spreading across her lips. She hadn't smiled like that in awhile.

"Thanks Miroku." she whispered.

………………………………........................................................

The world below looked insubstantial, from the high cliff Kouga tread upon. Worry, grief, despair, pain, and any emotion that felt like a knife in the gut, didn't seem to exist from up here. Everything was calm, serene, but he knew that it was a façade, a blanket covering the reality: pain, grief those terrible agonizing emotions were very much apart of the world. They were the majority.

With great agility, Kouga jumped from the cliff, towards a lower one, which would allow him a greater perception to everything going on in the forests below the mountains. He didn't know why he wanted a keener insight. He guessed he wanted to see anything that would relieve his mind of the antagonizing thoughts sorting through him like the thorny stem of a rose.

Kagome's words were fresh in his mind; he couldn't seem to let them settle. A promise was made, one that he wasn't sure he could keep. Protecting, and watching over Inuyasha wasn't something he'd thought he would ever be doing, but for Kagome he had vowed to keep the promise. He just prayed that when the time came Inuyasha wouldn't be stubborn, and would just listen to him.

Deep in the forest through the many green leaves Kouga spied a silvery form that glistened within the moonlight. Kouga could smell the grave sadness spilling from it. _Inuyasha_. That aroma of fresh leaves, and wet dog scent was unmistakable. What was he doing down there, why wasn't he with Kagome, he wondered?

There was something about the way Inuyasha was moving. It was so sloppy, and feeble. Inuyasha's back pressed up against the bark of a tree. It was a strange looking tree, as well. Huge in size, its green leaves had a magical look to them; it was almost mesmerizing. Kouga had never seen such a tree. When Inuyasha stood by it, Kouga could feel an unbreakable, unbidden bond between the two, and he wondered what it was?

Angry, excited, curious, and eager, Kouga raced down the side of the cliff, in a huge dust tornado. He was going to confront Inuyasha, find out what was up with him, why he was acting so despairing, and helpless? Kouga had a promise to keep; to watch over Inuyasha, and now seemed like a good time to uphold that promise.

Inuyasha pulled nimbly from the tree. He could sense Kouga coming. It was obvious, as why else would he be so abrupt? The sharp dusty blades of wind whipping around Kouga slowly diminished becoming nothing more than stilled air. Sliding to a stop against the grass, Kouga spat off to the right, and said, "Inuyasha, mind telling me what you are doing? Are you some kind of moron!" he shouted.

It was expected that Inuyasha would get mad, Kouga had counted on it, but things did not turn out the way he had planned. Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes in contempt, and shook his head. "I don't want to fight with you Kouga, so if you wouldn't mind, could you please just go away, you can torture me all you want another day, just not now." he pleaded, his tone deep and drone-like.

"So it's worse than I first thought, please don't tell me you've given up on Kagome because if you did… I will never forgive you, and I'll make you pay." he said, his mellifluous tones echoing through the forest.

This time, as expected, Inuyasha lost control and punched Kouga in the face. "How dare you! I would never give up on Kagome, not _ever_!"

Kouga could feel warm blood trickling from his nose. Smiling, he wiped the crimson contents onto his arm, and then said, "That's good, so then, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out searching for a way to save her, or perhaps you should got to her, and spend what little time you have with her, making sure she is all right."

"You are just like Sango and Miroku, you've given up on her, you've betrayed the one you claim to love." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kouga threw his head back, and laughed. Gaining self-control, he stared at Inuyasha blankly, and all remnants of him laughing had evacuated his features. "_Betrayed?_" He snickered."Inuyasha, have you ever given thought to the fact that maybe Kagome might die, have you ever thought about what you would do? Obviously, whatever you had just tried to do to save her life failed, so now do you wonder if it is possible for her to survive?"

Inuyasha made a hard sound in his throat, fixing Kouga with a hard sorrowful glare. "I tried to ask my brother for help. I asked him for his healing sword. I offered him everything I had, _everything_ that kept sane, but he _still_ refused. Even when it was him who made the deal," he mumbled, saying it to himself, more than Kouga. He shook his head, and continued. "I still haven't given up, and I will never. How could you even think about that Kouga? How can you even hand that out as a possibility? You, Sango, and Miroku, you all confuse me. You claim to love her. You claim you will do anything for her, but when it seems hopeless you give up on her. How can you do that?" he paused, but picked up again not waiting for an answer. "I will never give up on Kagome. I won't, I can't… I can't and I won't live without her, do you understand!"

It was just as he had expected. He'd heard from Sango and Miroku when he left that Inuyasha had stormed off angry, which is one of the reasons Kouga had journeyed into the forest. _"Where'd Inuyasha go off to, I can smell that he was here a moment ago… did he go to see Kagome?"_ Kouga asked Miroku, who frowned in return.

__

"Yes Inuyasha was here, and I am certain he didn't go to Kagome. He stalked off towards the forest in a bitter rage, and I am not sure when he'll be back." The monk had explained. Miroku never told Kouga why Inuyasha had left, only that he had gotten upset over something said, which he'd misunderstood. Kouga now had a good idea what it was that he had misunderstood.

Growling, Kouga took his hand across Inuyasha's face. "You idiot! You aren't even listening to me! I never said I gave up on her, I asked you what you would do if there was no way to save her. You are avoiding my question, by twisting it into something it's not. And you know what else? I bet you did the same thing with Sango and Miroku."

Even with Inuyasha's hand nursing the wound on right side of his face, Kouga could see the red imprint of the flat of his hand. Did he really hit him that hard? He didn't realize. There was something in his eyes: it was a dark revelation, and there was surprise too, but also hurt. Inuyasha had absorbed every word he'd said just like Kagome had told him. Kouga wouldn't of believed it if he hadn't seen that look in Inuyasha's eyes for himself.

Inuyasha tried to voice a reply, but it became futile. Kouga had rendered him speechless, and if he wasn't going to speak, Kouga would. It was strange that Inuyasha would let his guard down around him, but Kouga could feel it dropping immeasurably. Inuyasha was becoming vulnerable. He sighed. "Inuyasha listen. I am truly sorry your brother didn't help you, but you shouldn't let that get you down—_only an idiot would—_there has to be another way you can save her, and if anybody can find it, I am sure you will."

Every word that left his lips tore at Kouga's stomach, creating a hollow hole. It was very hard to get those words out, to even say something nice to the fool, but for Kagome he would. Besides that, Inuyasha being down in the dumps instead of being irritatingly cocky seemed unethical. It just couldn't be done.

The look Inuyasha contrived towards what was said, was disturbingly priceless. His right brow was arched, and there was a crease in his forehead. His expressions looked as though a pup had stolen his freshly made kill right from under him. For the second time in a row, he had rendered the hanyou wordless.

It made Kouga laugh, but he soon stopped himself not wanting to upset Inuyasha. A calm soundless breeze came over them, blowing their hair and clothes in all directions. Things had become oddly quiet. Kouga folded his arms behind his head, and looked up at the sky. It was midafternoon, the sky was cloudless, and the sun was bright, but gave off no warmth, it was turning out to be a nice day. Too bad other things couldn't have turned out good today. Briefly, he wondered what his mother would've predicted from a day such as this, but shoved the thought away.

Kouga rubbed his bootstrapped foot into the grass ground, and turned his head slightly to look at Inuyasha. "What are you still doing here, hasn't anything I've said sank into your hard skull?" he sighed. "Listen, I am going to go slow. I know you can find away to save Kagome, but she doesn't have a lot of time, and although you could find away it might not be soon enough, which is what your friends were probably trying to tell you. Now, what you need to do is go spend some time with her, and if she survives the night, try to find another way to save her. I swear to you Inuyasha that if you waste time searching for a way, only to have her die while you are out doing it, you'll regret it. You'll regret not spending those last minutes of life with her—believe me I know, I've been there. So, if you don't get out of my sight right now, I will beat you into the ground, and go be with Kagome myself."

Bemused, Inuyasha shook his head, and said, "Why are you doing this Kouga, what would you gain?" he asked suspiciously.

Suspicion of Kouga being nice to Inuyasha was to be expected. Inuyasha always suspected everyone of wrongdoing, but Kouga couldn't blame him, he had heard stories about Inuyasha's life, from his wolf friends, the birds, and other animals, he had also learned much from Kagome. Kouga shrugged, laughing. "By pummeling you into the ground, I'd get Kagome to myself, and so you should hurry. I am giving you an ultimatum Inuyasha, either you spend the very last minutes of Kagome's life with her, or I will, either way I will not let Kagome be alone when, and if the time comes—I will not let someone I care about die alone, again. I don't think Kagome will die. I have not given up on her, and so you better not think it Inuyasha. Still, there is a chance, and I will not let her go through it alone."

"Something's off with you Kouga, and I don't think I like it."

"Nothing that will threaten you in anyway I assure you. So what do you chose, either go be with her and search for another way tomorrow, or I will go be with her, and you'll regret it?"

Inuyasha shut his eyes, contemplating with himself, and then opened them again revealing a void of emptiness. He passed Kouga, frowning, and then growled, "I don't have to listen to you, because quite frankly I don't care what ultimatum you hand to me nor what your reasons are. I will do want I want, I am not your obedient puppy."

Kouga smiled. "I never said you were." he sighed, and after a few moments whispered, "Kagome, you better appreciate what I am doing…but mother would've wanted it this way."

………………………………........................................................

It was like the world had come to pile itself on top of her, weighing her down. Kagome wanted to sit up, but every time she tried, a fainting feeling came over her, forcing her to fall back down. She had grown weak, weaker than she had ever thought she could be. It took all her strength to move one limb, or to look around the room. The time was drawing near, of that much she was sure.

The saddest part of the whole ordeal, was something she had just come to realize: while she had been worrying about Inuyasha and the others, she had yet again forgotten about her family, and how they must be feeling. She couldn't even fathom how worried they must be, not knowing is she is alive or dead. _Souta, mother, grandfather_, she wept, _I am so sorry._ They would never be able to say goodbye to her, and even if she wanted to see them one last time, she would never be able to make it to the well. It was all her fault. She should've just said goodbye to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede, and then of come home, instead staying— wanting to keep her promises. It was selfish. Kagome wasn't thinking about what her family would've of wanted.

"Dying like my father is something I never in a million years thought would happen to me." Kagome mumbled to herself, her throat strained to push the words into the open.

__

Kiva Higurashi. A tear slid down her cheek recalling the tragic events of when she was a child. Of her fathers untimely-death. Most children could never recall memories of when they were very young, but she could never forget such a tragic horrifying time. So many unbidden memories, but of them, what she could remember most was seeing her father lying helplessly in his hospital bed. His skin was so placid, and his eyes were empty, like a man only waiting for the end, never a new direction: a bend in the road, one leading away from the end. Thinking about that time made her heart ache, what little was left. Now she was waiting for the same fate.

Kagome feebly raised her hand up into the air and studied it closely. Five nails, one on each finger, all colored blue due to lack of circulation. It was just how her fathers use to be. Everyday she visited her father, she held his hands, and saw the blue nails, and knew each time they grew darker. And that was when she knew that he was going to leave; it was only a matter of time.

Dropping her hand to her side, she shook her head of the thoughts, leaving the doors open for more unwanted memories to terrorize her. Of how she ended up in this bed, waiting for the end, waiting for death to claim her life. The darkness was so overwhelming. She could still feel its sharp tentacles groping her skin: poking, and prodding at it until finally it invaded her body, and tried to claim her soul. The whole time she knew it was Naraku, the whole time she knew that Inuyasha was in danger. It was because of the voices. They spoke to her in soft enticing whispers. Telling her things, she didn't want to hear, and torturing her with things she feared, and desired.

__

Everything will be better, if you just give up. One whispered, but at the same time another voice said,_ No more pain._ Kagome didn't want pain anymore, and the offer of no more pain began to take her. _Just give in, and give yourself to me, and I will set you free._ It was so warm and inviting, just-like her bed at home, but there was darkness in it, and she felt herself wanting to pull away. But she was unable to follow through._ Inuyasha can't save you, no one can._ The voice continued, and at the same time, another whispered maliciously, He_ doesn't even care anyway. All he cares about is Kikyou. Kikyou, _it repeated._ He doesn't want you, only Kikyou. Why live, when you've nothing that's worth living for?_ It questioned her.

Kagome remember the darkness, not being able to see to run away. It was like she was frozen. Inside she cried to the voices to stop and leave her alone, but they would not let up. _Inuyasha should pay. He should pay for hurting you. _One voice cried, and then the other, whispered, _I will help you make him pay, and then I will set you free; pain, it won't matter any longer. _Kagome disinclined their offers, and told them that Inuyasha hadn't hurt her. He would never. Their reply stung her to the very core. _Inuyasha has hurt you, you just can't see it, and he will die. _It hissed, and then the other repeated,_ He will die._ She remembered screaming, and crying for them to stop, and leave her alone, but they wouldn't listen.

Deeper, and deeper she fell into the bed of darkness they had created just for her. And when she reached the end, she was hit with a milestone of pain. Pain they had told her was gone. It was as if she was being, stabbed repeatedly to death all at once, but then like a gust of wind it was gone, and so was she. Asleep, maybe, she wasn't sure. And if Inuyasha hadn't awoken her Kagome was certain she would of never of woken up.

Kagome couldn't take the memories anymore. The darkness, she could still feel it. Kagome had thought that the feelings she experienced in that dreadful time had finally allayed, but it wasn't so. They were still very much alive. Placing her palms at her sides she tried to push herself up from the ground, she wanted to escape the pain, the memories, but failed. She was too weak. The time was nearing, for she didn't even have the strength to hold her own body. A single tear slid down her cheek, sizzling upon the open flame of the candle that sat at her right, as she shook the tear away from her face. For some reason, she just wanted it to end. When would the pain stop?

"Why are you crying miss?"

She gasped, straining to look towards the shoji screens. It was Outsu, and she couldn't say she wasn't disappointed—she had hoped it would be Inuyasha. She wanted to speak with him. Nevertheless, she was just glad to see someone. Being alone in the dark, slowly dying away, tortured by memories wasn't something she wished to endeavor.

Outsu slid the screen shut behind him, walking towards her futon.

"I was just thinking about my family, of how much I am going to miss seeing their faces, and recalling memories. Unwanted memories." For some reason, she found herself mumbling the last part.

His footfalls receded, and then he came to a full stop. "Aye, family is such a wonderful thing. A true miracle to have one, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, truly. But I don't think my family was very blessed to have me. I am so selfish… I didn't even think about them."

"You should never say something like that miss, because you just don't know." Outsu spoke with so much power, and exasperation that she found herself completely stunned.

"I am sorry, if I offended you in some way, but I _do_ feel that I have let them down. They deserve better." Kagome apologized without giving up her belief.

Outsu shook his head, and sighed. "No miss. I am sorry for being bold, but you have to understand that you can't say something when it is not yours to express." he paused, kneeling before her. For some reason, he looked older now than he did before. "Tell me. Have you ever heard those words for your family? Have they ever said that they were ashamed?"

__

No, is what she, wanted to say him, but all she could do was frown, and glance away from him to ceiling. Truthfully, she wasn't sure of herself. Deep down she knew that she was, loved but for some reason, she couldn't give herself a straight answer that they weren't secretly ashamed. At last, she shook her head. "Your right. It isn't mine to express, but still I'm not certain of what they feel."

From the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Outsu force a half-hearted smile to his lips. "Miss, I will tell you now that no parent is truly ashamed of their child. Sometimes they don't always agree to their children's actions or choices, but they are never ashamed that they were born into their family. Of that much, I am sure." It was weird thing to say. He seemed to speak from experience.

Rolling her head in his direction, Kagome gaped at him, and then said. "Do you speak from experience? If its not too bold to ask."

Outsu's forced smile curved into one of the most genuine she had seen from him since he came to visit her. "No miss, it's not too bold." he nodded. "Yes, I do speak for experience, and so I am know that any true parent could never be ashamed of their children."

Kagome didn't give a reply. It wasn't the answer she was looking for. Kagome rather hoped he might've told him his experience, but it was topic he didn't seem likely to want to venture through.

Silence strolled into the room. It was beginning to bother her, but she didn't know what to say to break it. Luckily she didn't have to. Outsu stood from the ground, and walked to a far corner of the room.

"I wish to give you a little gift, miss." Outsu breathed lightly.

But why, she wanted to ask him, but instead she remained silent. They barely knew each other, why would he give a present? Perhaps he felt bad for her. Anger boiled in her stomach at that thought. Outsu shouldn't feel pity for her; she didn't need or want anyone's pity. Still she was curious as to what it was. The anger inside of Kagome gentled into mindless wonderment clutching at her stomach.

After a few more minutes, Outsu came scurrying to her side, holding something thin, and light. A kimono! Outsu held it out before Kagome for her to examine. It was a beautiful powder blue kimono. On the sleeves she could see a print of small flowers seemingly ensnared within a white threaded origami pattern. It was breathtaking. Kagome couldn't believe he would give something so magnificent to her.

After a while of listlessly staring at the Kimono, Kagome looked away from it to Outsu. "F—For… me?" Kagome was having a hard time getting the words out correctly, which rather irritated her.

Still smiling, Outsu nodded. His eyes were darker that usual as though they were trapped in an unwanted memory. "Yes, miss. I want you to have it. This Kimono belonged to my daughter Alyiah… it's what she… it's what she got married in." Outsu seemed to struggle nearing the end, as though he didn't want acknowledge what he said as the truth.

This made Kagome curious.

"What happened to your daughter? Where is she now." She asked absentmindedly.

Outsu didn't seem in the least stunned by her interrogation, it was as though he had expected it. Wiping his face, he snuffed the air. He didn't seem surprised, but he didn't seem to want to speak about it as if he did his heart would shatter.

"I am sorry. That's your business not mine. I shouldn't have asked. If you don't want to tell me, I won't push any further." Kagome assured.

Outsu waved her silent. "It's all right miss. I've given you her kimono, and so you should know. My daughter is dead; she died at her wedding. This kimono was very special to her. She made it herself. You remind me so much of her that I thought you should have it." If Kagome didn't know any better she would've thought he'd of broken down right in front of her, but he kept himself composed.

It was such a sad story, never to live past your wedding to enjoy the comforts and securities that come with marriage. Or to feel the bond the forms as you begin your journey into a lifelong commitment. Kagome couldn't imagine the pain her family, and husband must've gone through.

"What happened? How'd she die?"

Giving no answer, Outsu gaped at her dryly, and finally after a moment or too simply said, "Miss I am sorry but that information is too personal. And I just cannot say it out loud. I am sorry, but—"

This time it was Kagome's turn to silence him. "It's all right. Say no more." Deciding to change the subject, Kagome said, "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

Outsu welcomed the change with a simple smile. "No miss. I am sorry. All I know is that he left towards the mountains, swearing to kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"Sounds like Inuyasha all right. He is so arrogant, but sweet." Kagome said with a vibrant smile.

"Yes. He is a nice fellow; I like him a lot. He seems cares for you deeply. I could see it in his eyes." Outsu informed, a deep awe in his voice.

Kagome's face colored, she could feel her skin burning, and didn't like where the conversation was heading. "Can I ask you a favor?"

………………………………........................................................

Anger coursed through his veins. His heart was rapping within his chest, trying to tear its way out through the endless flesh binding it in place. The familiar knot of tension in his stomach made him move through the forest all the more quickly. What gave Kouga the right to tell him how to run his life? What gave him the right to criticize everything he believed was true, and how he felt? He had no right!

There was something different with Kouga, what had changed? The way moved, the way he talked, how he acted; everything about him had changed. He was no longer unlawfully stubborn or self-righteous, but was more open, and caring. For the first time, Inuyasha could see within the wolf's eyes that he had a deep bidden love for Kagome. Kouga did care for her. Still, it didn't give Kouga the right to tear Inuyasha's beliefs apart, and tell him what he should and shouldn't be doing.

Inuyasha staggered through the long tresses of grass, making his way towards uncharted, unknown territory. He had no idea where was going, his mind was too clouded; too troubled to perceive the area he had stumbled upon. Unbidden thoughts pulled him in all directions; he could feel a sharp pulse above his nose, in the center of his forehead. It made him wince, but he easily brushed the pain aside.

Normally, he would've fought Kouga, taken all his anger out on him, but the action didn't feel worth it anymore, and he was just too weak. His body was sore, and his heart too broken to care. Everything was too much for him; he didn't feel strong enough to fix it all. Everything was beyond his strength, stacked up against all that had taken place recently, he was a small ant waiting be crushed.

Inuyasha sighed. There was some truth to what Kouga had said. Everyone had been telling him what he did not want to hear, and Kouga had helped him to realize that, and maybe it was time to accept what hand fate dealt him, and pay his debt in full…Even if it is for just a day. _Just a day?_ He thought, _or maybe forever._

………………………………........................................................

Kouga rested amongst the grass, folding his arms behind his head to use as a pillow. The sky above was looking dim with pained emotions. Memories of him as a child forayed his mind, of when use to watch the sky with his mother before she died. "The sky is a gateway to secrets of the world. Can you feel it Kouga?" To this day, her joyous laugh was still etched in his mind. "Millions of generations have looked up at the same sky only seeing every side of it once, but they sky has seen our world and its sides over and over. It can reflect us perfectly, by looking into the sky you can see in each speck a different emotion that someone is feeling or has felt, and you can smell what is happening, and know what is to come."

He never really understood those words, or what she was talking about until recently when a great tragedy had unraveled itself before him. He just hoped Inuyasha would get the bigger picture before it faded becoming nothing more than a memory within the blue depths of the sky. And he hoped, as well that Inuyasha didn't take his words the wrong way, as it seemed lately he had been taking a lot the wrong way.

Kouga sighed. "Kagome…"

………………………………........................................................

It was colder out than she remembered it being. Kagome's nose felt cold and stiff like an ice cube. If not for Outsu's daughter's kimono, Kagome was sure she would've turned blue from hypothermia. God knows her immune system was rundown enough to catch any sickness, and hypothermia seemed to want to snatch her right up. She quickly rubbed her nose trying to warm it up, but failed. Outsu was a kind and generous man. When she asked him a favor, he quickly complied and helped her: dressing her in the powder blue kimono, and then helping her out the shoji screens towards the forest. It was easy to see that Outsu didn't agree with letting her go for fear of her life, but when she told him her reasons he could do nothing but agree.

Despite the chilling atmosphere, it looked like it had been an extraordinary day. The blue clouds in the sky vibrantly glowed from the rays of the sun caressing them from behind. Even the trees had a certain mystifying glow to them. But Kagome didn't pay to much attention to her surrounding environment, she was too busy pacing herself, watching her steps, and keeping her breathing steady. Sometimes she would use the trees around her to support some of her weight and help her advance a little further towards her destination. Kagome might not have enough strength to withstand going through the well, and then home, but there was still one place she could go. It was a place she couldn't imagine dying without seeing one last time.

When something soft and light grazed the top of Kagome's head, she immediately without thinking brought her hand up to meet with whatever it was. Capturing it, she brought it to her eyes for a quick examination. _A cherry blossom_!Awe overwhelmed her; she inhaled lightly, and then abruptly looked up from the pink flower to the trees. How could she have missed it? How could she have not noticed them blooming before her? They were magnificent. Pink with a blue tint consumed the trees, glowing in an ethereal light. It was almost heavenly. It was hard to find the perfect blossom, or so she was once told, but these seemed strikingly perfect to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied something. Kagome's stomach filled with butterflies, which rose to her chest threatening to burst out. It was the Goshinbouku tree: her destination. As if she could die without revisiting the place where the essence of her true meaning in life had contrived. Meeting Inuyasha, that day had changed her whole life, giving her a new meaning in which to live by.

She smiled warmly, taking small-meditated steps towards the large broad tree. Extending her hand out, she just wanted to touch it one last time, but she felt her hand dropping, as her excitement died, being replaced with unfathomable pain. Kagome's chest burned, and her heart felt as though it had been placed in a blender. She stumbled backwards slightly and then forward. The pain was always there, but not to this extreme. A rivulet of sweat formed down her brow.

"Is this the end?" Kagome smiled, feeling a great release. "I don't want to die, but it feels so good…" Reaching the tree, Kagome collapsed forward. Her breathing had quickened and then in an instant, died down to a simple exhale. "…to finally let go. No more pain…I am sorry…Inu…" Before the Goshinbouku, Kagome lie out upon a bed of fallen blossoms, a gust of wind blew over her lifting the fallen flowers until they blanketed her body. It was just like in the dream.

………………………………........................................................

Inuyasha's eyes took only a moment too grow accustom to the dim lighting of the temple. It didn't take him long to see Kagome, lying down in the center of the room either. He couldn't see her, as she was, covered in wool blankets, but he could tell she was peaceful. A small candle sat off to her right forming an ethereal glow around her.

He took a few steps forward. Something small but hard rattled across the wood floorboards, and the small noise became a deep shrill echo through the medium chambers. Inuyasha stopped in midstep feeling his body tighten. The sound had startled him, but mostly he didn't want the noise to wake Kagome. Unmoving Inuyasha waited, watching her closely to see if the noise had any impact on her, and after a few moments, he found the-coast-was-clear.

Something wasn't right. He could still smell her, but the scent wasn't fresh, and there wasn't anything backing it up. His eyes narrowed. Letting the newly discovered facts settle for a brief moment, Inuyasha then lunged toward her resting-place, and pulled the blankets slowly from her face. Inuyasha's stomach quickly became a hallow pit. Kagome was gone! Overwhelmed with frustration and worry, Inuyasha yanked the blankets back further. There was no one. Kagome wasn't here anymore, of that much he was sure. If she was still alive was a whole other story. In a course of anger he threw the wool blankets backward into the wall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted hysterically. "Kagome where are you?"

No answer came, but he wasn't particularly expecting one. Standing from the ground, Inuyasha deeply inhaled trying to compose himself. He was being rundown by too many emotions to think clearly on what to do next.

"Inuyasha?"

The strained feeble voice was easily recognizable and in ire, Inuyasha turned to meet with the owner of the voice. It was Outsu. Immediately without thinking Inuyasha grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him up against the wall. Outsu seethed and whimpered slightly from force of impact, but Inuyasha paid no mind to it. All he cared about in that moment was Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha growled. "Tell me, what did you do? What happened?" The hostility and ire encased within his voice scared Inuyasha even more than it did Outsu who was simply horrified out of his wits. Never before had Inuyasha heard himself sound so monstrous, but at the stake of losing Kagome Inuyasha had learned that he had many undiscovered sides to himself, ones he had never experienced before. This time was no different.

"I am sorry Inuyasha but she's gone." Outsu said, his voice hoarse from the tight squeeze of Inuyasha's hands. Noticing this, Inuyasha loosened his grip, but not to the extent that Outsu could get away from him.

Panic squeezed Inuyasha heart. Slowly he felt his body drowning in sweat. Inhaling, he gradually exhaled trying to calm himself before speaking, but in the end failed. "What the hell happened? Where did she go?" Inuyasha hissed.

When seconds passed and Outsu gave no answer Inuyasha again tightened his grip slamming him harder into the wall. "Answer me," he growled, "Answer me now!"

Looking off to the side in defeat, Outsu finally gave an answer. "All right, fine." he began, "Miss Kagome is no longer staying here. She has left the temple." It was too simple of an answer for Inuyasha's taste. Just when Inuyasha thought he could feel his stomach uncoiling, Outsu just had to tell him that Kagome was outside somewhere unsafe from harm.

"Why did you let her go? I made you promise to protect her while I was gone, and you failed. Do you remember what I threatened if you failed?" Inuyasha said slightly hysterical, exercising his claws against Outsu's neck.

Outsu didn't reply, he only glared, and pushed himself away from Inuyasha's clutches. Walking past him to the far corners of the room, Outsu said, "I am sorry Inuyasha. And if you want to kill me, you can do so after I am done speaking… for I really don't have anything to live for." Outsu's voice seemed distraught in his last words, but easily became stern. "But I do not regret what I did for the young maiden. You see Inuyasha, Miss Kagome asked me a favor, and I could not deny her." he paused, taking a deep breath to clear his throat, and then continued. "Miss Kagome told me: not that she didn't enjoy being here with me, it was just that she didn't want to die in such a unsecured, somber, and lonely place. She wanted to die where she felt the safest. I could not deny her wishes, and so, I dressed her in a warm kimono, and helped her out the temple. I didn't particularly like the idea, but as I've said: _I could not deny her wishes_."

It was understandable. Outsu was not just a kind and understanding soul, he was an honorable one. Hearing Kagome's plea he could not help but understand her wishes. And although he wanted her to stay where she could be safe, Outsu just couldn't ignore how she was feeling, and being an honor bound soul could not deny her.

Not turning to face Outsu, Inuyasha said, "I understand. Where did she go?"

Outsu sighed. "I am not sure. All I know is she wanted to go into the forest." he said. It wasn't that helpful of an answer, but it did give Inuyasha some ideas as to where she would be.

Inuyasha nodded, still not turning to face Outsu. "Thanks." he whispered, gently pulling the shoji screen open, and exiting the room.

………………………………........................................................

It seemed darker now that Inuyasha had left the room; very little light made it through the shoji screen, and the candle had all but burned out. Outsu slowly advanced to a far corner of the room, and with a sigh took a seat on the smooth wooden floorboards, crossing his legs, and folding his hands in his lap. _Was I right to let the young maiden leave? Did I send her to her doom, taking away all chances of her survival? Did I, Alyiah, please tell me?_ Outsu's wasn't expecting an answer, as it was once, said: the dead don't talk! But sometimes he swore in his heart he could hear his daughter's laughter, and hear her speaking to him about common things such as: the weather, the crop fields, her day, and her dreams. In truth, Outsu still hadn't come to terms with Alyiah's death, and didn't know if he ever would. It was such a traumatizing event that he still harbored some of the anger towards her killers, he tried desperately to get rid of the sinful feeling, but couldn't seem to let it slip away. Outsu still wanted them to rot in Hell for what they did to his family, to his daughter.

Outsu bit his lip, allowing the stinging pain to take precedence over his unbidden train of thought. Everything that happened, the pain, horror, and terror of that day had been locked in the past never to open up again. He would morn his daughter till the day he died but those sinful emotions he felt that day would never be released.

__

That poor girl, she was so sweet, just like you dear Alyiah, which is why I couldn't refuse her wishes. But I fear my feelings have done me wrong once more, and I've sentenced the young girl to her doom. Unrestrainedly, Outsu's head slumped over into the sweaty wrinkled palms of his hands, where he wept uncontrollably.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let her go. I've killed her. I should have let her leave; I should taken better care of her. It's all my fault; I might as well have killed you, Alyiah. I shouldn't have let you leave. No. No, it's my fault, my fault. I don't deserve to live, when you are dead…" Outsu whined, choking on the phlegm building up in his throat from excessively crying. He didn't know why he was crying over the past now, but couldn't seem to contain himself.

The floorboards behind him creaked repeatedly as though someone was in the room with him, but the door was shut, and Inuyasha had long ago left. And since the door never opened, he obviously _was_ the only one in the room. _It was probably a rat,_ Outsu assured himself in the deep recesses of his mind. He still couldn't bring himself to quit weeping, not even to see or care if his guess was right.

"Kagome, Alyiah, I am so sorry. "

__

Creak! The floorboards sounded again, but this time with a deeper edge. Whatever was making the sound was advancing closer. More wary now, Outsu began to feel his heart pumping, and pulsating madly within his chest. _That's no rat, but the door…I never heard it open._ Spinning around onto his knees, Outsu focused his line of vision on what was in front of him. At first he could see nothing but a blur, but in few seconds his eyes had grown accustom, and he found himself utterly stunned. Outsu's eyes expanded. He could hardly breath; his throat began to dry, and close up.

He shook his head in disbelief. "No. This can't be real…but you're, _you're _dead."

………………………………........................................................

The sweet smell of lavender and strawberries with a hint of cinnamon was very weak among the strong scent of blooming cherry blossoms. The sharp aroma seemed to whisk away all knowledge that Kagome had even walked among the forest, but Inuyasha with his keen nose knew better. Though her scent was light, Inuyasha could still smell it, not only that, but he had Outsu's testament to back it up. But, something did bother him, which was the strong scent of oncoming death that was sewn throughout Kagome's sweet scent. It was so strong it seemed to outweigh every other smell, and Inuyasha could only hope that it did not belong to Kagome, but in his heart, Inuyasha knew better. Still, he chose to ignore it, and find her as quickly as possible.

__

I wonder where she went. Outsu had said that Kagome wanted to go where she felt safest. And there were only two places Kagome could've gone, which resided in the forest and only in one of them could Inuyasha imagine her feeling safe. _Home. _Inuyasha could understand her need to say goodbye to her family, but he wished she would've waited for him so he could take her, and make sure she made it there safely. He put that thought behind him; the damage had been done. All he could do was find Kagome, and make sure she was all right.

Leaves cracked harder against his skin as he quickened his pace, but he paid the stinging pain no mind. He barely watched where he was going as he tore through the trees and tall bushes. He only needed to go straight through the center of the forest to get to the well, and anything in the way was insubstantial.

Inuyasha was so worried about Kagome's safety that he had nearly forgotten his decision, which he had made with the eye-opening help from Kouga, but it wouldn't leave so easily. He never knew it would be so hard to let go, but he couldn't seem to pressure his heart into accepting his choice, and even more so, now that Kagome was gone from her bed. Somehow, Inuyasha thought; if his mother could see him now she would be very disappointed.

"What?" Inuyasha said lightly, stopping a few miles from the well. Very slowly he turned around, facing the Goshinbouku. _A body, _Inuyasha thought warily, _covered in fallen blossoms,_ _but whose?_ It was a female: she wore a beautiful kimono, and threw the blossoms Inuyasha could see her black raven hair running in long wavy locks down her back. Inuyasha's eyes widened taking in a familiar scent, and found his stomach hollowing. He was going to be sick.

Inuyasha tried to move towards the body, but his legs had stiffened, and wouldn't allow him to go near what he already knew was true. _Don't save me the pain. _With much effort, Inuyasha forced himself to lunge towards the strung out body.

He could still feel some life inside of her, and because of the powder blue kimono he would've never of guessed her to be whom he was seeking. Even though Kagome's scent was all over her, he still wouldn't have allowed himself to believe it was she. But why would she go to the Goshinbouku? He had thought home would've been her choice of a safe place.

As much as he wanted it to stop, he couldn't keep himself from shaking. With an unsteady hand he swept the flowers from her hair and turned her around. She was so placid and gone from the world. Inuyasha quickly looked away from her, squinting his eyes unable to absorb the expression on her face. _Why,_ Inuyasha murmured in his mind, _why are you smiling?_ It was something he wanted to ask her, but wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

It took him a couple of seconds to realize that what lay out in front of him was reality not a nightmare, and without a second thought Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms, and held her close. Her skin was so cold, and yet so smooth. "Kagome?" he said, half expecting an answer, half not knowing he had spoken at all.

"Inu…ya…sha, is it you?" A voice whispered hoarsely.

He gasped, startled that she had said a word. He'd thought she was already gone, unless it was his imagination playing horrible tricks on him. Just to be sure, he looked down at her. The warm smile he had come upon her wearing was still intact, but this time he could see the dwindling glint of life in her eyes, which somehow he had not noticed at first glance.

"Kagome," he breathed, "You're alive."

Kagome's head rolled back into the crook of his neck. "…I…I am sorry…I guess…it's my…time. I wish…I could've kept my promise," she gasped. "…I wanted to be…with you…always…forgive m…" Her words ended there, and Inuyasha could feel all remains of life escape her body, and with it Inuyasha could feel his own heart stopping.

He couldn't lose her. Not her! Clutching his eyes shut, coming out from his inebriated state, Inuyasha took a deep breath of air, and held it in his lungs, then pressed his lips against her mouth. He softly let the air flow into her, feeling the cold tender flesh of her lip. Gradually, it pushed through her mouth, and into her throat, then traveled down into her lunges. Inuyasha waited a few moments for her chest to start pumping, but nothing happened.

Tension, and panic rose high in his chest, and a twinge of guilt boiled in his heart—what was he thinking, when he came to the decision to give up on her? Why did he have to listen to them, and wait? Kouga told him to spend the rest of the day with her, just in case if it was her last day, and if she lived then he could go a search for another way. But why did he have to listen?

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, and carefully, with stiff movements, embraced her against his chest. Taking another breath, he held her out, and pressed his lips against hers, letting the air flow. Minutes passed, and nothing happened. The tears he had been forcing to stay in since the beginning of this had finally let loose streaking through the gray dirt that stained his face from his rough journey from Kikyou to Sesshoumaru, and then back again. He forced himself again, not cry, but ended up choking on the tears instead.

He threw his head back, staring into nothingness and screamed, "No, _no_! Please, Kagome…_no_…comeback, _comeback_!"

As all the other times, when someone left him, he would just accept it, and get over it, but he could not accept her leaving. Not her! Sesshoumaru had renounced all knowledge of sharing a thread of blood with him, and as much as he hated admitting, Sesshoumaru's hate for him and his existence, hurt. Then there was Kikyou who betrayed him and then left him for dead. And as Sesshoumaru what Kikyou did, and the hate she still harbored burned like acid in his veins. He just couldn't take losing another person that he cared about.

He snuffed the air, trying to fight back the tears only to fail every time. He stood to his knees, still clutching her close, and still with his head back. Everything was so dark, the outdoors felt as though they were closing in on him, trying to make him suffocate. He could feel the tentacles of the darkness, of despair, and emptiness prod, and fondle his skin, trying to pull him backwards. He had nothing to live for. Kagome was gone.

Finally, he looked down at her, she felt so light in his arms it made his throat ache. Her once flowery aroma had already begun to be consumed by the malodorous scent of death. Flowers were still weaved throughout her hair, and with the powder blue kimono, Kagome seemed like a sleeping angel. Closing his eyes, unable to look at her pale distaining form, he squeezed her close, rocking back forth, whimpering like a lost, scared child. "No… no…" he mumbled, feeling himself beginning to snap. "This can't be happening, its not real, none of this is real. You can't say sorry, there's no sorry! You can't be gone! Kagome, you promised to stay by my side forever, and so you have to comeback." He shook his head, his breathing raspy.

"Kagome, please forgive me, please," his voice was growing dry and horse. Rocking backwards, he fell over; Kagome's lifeless body tumbled to his side, though she never left his arms. He clutched her closer, she was getting colder by the minute, and unconsciously he couldn't help but want to keep her warm. Sniveling, he fought to keep breathing.

Unwarily, Inuyasha expelled a short, and light yawn. He was becoming tired, though refused to allow himself to sleep without seeing Kagome open her eyes. But in his heart he knew those silvery chocolate eyes would never be seen again. And so, losing Kagome made him lose the will to stay awake. He had nothing left. Inuyasha unwillingly shut his eyes, bringing her closer, holding her a bit tighter. He didn't want to let go; he would never let go. A thought came into his mind just as he left the waking world: _just because she wasn't here with him now, didn't mean she would never be again_.

"Kagome…I don't know how, but I know that this is not the end…it's not over, until I say it is…I won't let you break your promise." Once those solemn words left his lips, he drifted to sleep with her next to him. Inuyasha didn't want to sleep, it felt wrong, but somewhere in the childish part of his heart, he thought in the morning he woke up, he'd find it to be just a nightmare. _I want to go back…back before you learned you were ill. When everything was…normal._

………………………………........................................................

A sudden chill ran down Sesshoumaru's spine. He stopped in midstep, and looked off into the darkening sky. Jaken and Rin came to a full stop just behind him when they noticed they were inches away from colliding with him.

Worried, Jaken looked up at his master. "What is it Lord Sesshoumaru?" he questioned.

Sesshoumaru just ignored his squabbles, as he did most of the time, and concentrated hard. It was faint, but he could feel Kagome's life evaporate. She was gone. And with that he could almost feel his little brother's heartache within his own heart. It confused him deeply. _What is this?_ What he was feeling, it had to have been due to Inuyasha's and his earlier conversation. _It must've had a deeper effect on me than I had first thought. _Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. _No, I won't let you get to me little brother. I…_ Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin. There she went again chasing butterflies, with a big free spirited smile. _You Insolent whelp, Inuyasha._

………………………………........................................................

**__**

Author's Note: First of all, I have had some reviewers saying I've made Inuyasha a bit OOC in some instances like with his brother, and probably in this one with Kouga, and so I am here to tell you. I wrote Inuyasha OOC on purpose because when he is speaking to them he is not himself. Kagome is dying, and he has little time left, and so he is at his breaking point. She is basically his meaning in life --or so I believe-- Kagome is all he has…of course he has the others, but Kagome is most important to him…and if he loses her he has nothing in life. Therefore, he has no more reasons to be self-righteous or pigheaded. But anyways, I just wanted to clear that up.

Whelp now that her death has come finally, I have to begin preparing that happy ending I promised you all. Don't expect a quick update as I told you all in my bio --if anyone bothers to look there-- I have been working on a new angle for the ending of this story. I found my old one to be too boring, and so I am writing out a new plan, and as I write this I am setting it into motion. I know I said this story would end in two more chapters, but now I have decided and settled on five or six more…unless of course I change my mind about my ending, which I don't see happening, but who knows. Stories tend to write themselves no matter how you plan out them to be.

See you all, when I see you…

That didn't really make sense?


	16. Escape From Pain

Hello…I've updated, and I hope you all enjoy, if it's possible.

………………………………........................................................................................................

****

Chapter Sixteen.

Escape from Pain.

………………………………........................................................................................................

The den was musty, humid, and dark, not even the freshly cool outside breeze could penetrate it. Everything was silent, Kouga could only hear the rustling of the many leaves outside the den, but even that had an eerie silence to it.

No matter how far Kouga buried his head into the mounds of his hay formed bed, he couldn't escape reality. Like a wilting fallen leaf balancing over a thin branch, he felt and smelled her life tumble away. It was hanging by a thread one moment, and then the next it was gone with the night breeze. Kagome was gone; she wasn't coming back. After knowing that, nothing seemed to faze him anymore; the sharp blades of hay impaling his flesh, and itching the nerve-endings on his skin, paled in comparison to the anguish his heart was experiencing. Kouga didn't even know he had a heart until now. A solitary tear slid from the corner of his eye, although he tried to hide the pain behind a mask of bravado -- he failed miserably.

It was strange. In the beginning, Kouga felt nothing for Kagome; she was only a means to an end. Truth was Kouga only wanted her for her power to see the jewel shards. However, as time passed he began to perceive her differently, Kouga saw passed Kagome's special powers to her heart. Kagome was, not only, courageous she was just, and kind-hearted: always seeing a bright light within every darkness she happened upon. Kouga was nothing like her. He could never add up, which tended to worsen the situation of her death. Someone as her was too good for death.

Lying amongst the haystack on his side, Kouga felt himself shed another unbidden tear. _Two tears in one day,_ Kouga thought,_ something is definitely wrong with me._ Kouga had never known himself capable of crying, or even that he had tears to call his own, but when he found out about Kagome being ill, he had learned a lot about himself that he had no previous knowledge of.

Smiling warmly, Kouga sat up and leaned against the stone wall, hugging his knees close to his chest. "Kagome, I'll have you know that you've managed to make me weak. However, surprisingly I am happy about it. I am happy you broke me." He stated blithely, and then tilted his head back, laughing hysterically, but he couldn't understand why. What brought him to such madness?

………………………………........................................................................................................

Watching from afar, behind a large boulder, Ginta and Hakaku stared at their leader sorrowfully, and then vexingly at each other. "I think he's finally lost it." Ginta whispered.

Hakaku nodded in agreement. "I have never seen him act this way," He explained. "What should we do?"

What could they do, they barely understood what was going on. Ginta had only heard bits in pieces of what was happening, and as fare as he could tell his leaders sudden change in attitude had something to do with that strange girl Kagome, who they considered one of their most trusted sisters. Whatever it was had completely devastated Kouga, and Ginta was pretty sure that any attempt they made to cheer him up would ultimately fail in the end.

Ginta shook his head, standing, and headed for the exit of the den. _Poor Kouga, I am sorry dear friend...truly._ "There's nothing we can do, but wait, and let him heal."

………………………………........................................................................................................

The deep warmth of the open flame melted the chill away that once consumed Sango's petite body. No longer cold, she uncrossed her arms, and threw another log of wood onto the fire for good measure. She didn't want to risk it dying away while she slept. The flames quickly snatched up the firewood, flecks of its hard flesh sprung into the air, burning with the life of the fire.

Sango stared deep within the soul of flames, getting lost within their depths. There was so much to take in; she didn't know where to begin. So much had been tossed into her lap without warning, and Sango didn't know how to deal with it all. Death. She had seen too much of it, first her own kin, and now Kagome. If she didn't have Miroku by her side still, comforting her then surely she would've lost it by now.

Sango glanced sideways at the Miroku who was thoughtfully gazing into the flames as she had once done, and gave him a short grateful smile, and whispered to him, her thanks. Sango wasn't sure if he could hear her, but she was sure the calm breeze would carry to him her message either way.

"Sango?"

She almost jumped at the abruptness of his tone. "Yes?"

Using his staff as a crutch, Miroku pushed himself up from the ground. "I am going to go see Kagome." He explained. "Would you like to join me?"

"Of course I would." Sango muttered, standing as well.

Miroku nodded. "All right then, lets go."

Gazing into the fire once more, Sango smothered the flames in dirt, until they no longer burned. When that was down, she scampered along, trying to catch up with Miroku, who was already heading towards the hill Outsu's temple stood upon.

"I hope she is doing well." Sango whispered to herself.

"I sure she is," Miroku mumbled his reply, and then whispered to himself. "One can only hope." He tried to hide those words from her, but he failed.

"Maybe when we get there, we can all do something together. Nothing the exerts energy, but something that passes the time." Sango mused, she had no idea what she was heading for; the words just seemed to unconsciously escape her lips.

Miroku laughed mirthlessly. "Like what?"

"I don't know, but maybe something that will take our minds from our current situation."

"Maybe."

From where she stood, Sango could see the large widespread temple just a few miles away. The sunlight was dancing of the stone gargoyles, and dragons, almost blinding her. Sango smiled, they were almost there. _I am coming Kagome; I hope your doing well,_ she thought.

"Come on Miroku!" Sango yelled. "Lets hurry!" As she shouted, her legs took it upon themselves to speed up. The wind tore passed her, and she felt her hair pulling free from its delicate binding. Normally she would pull it as tight as possible, but her will seemed to have been greatly sapped, until barely anything remained.

"Wait from me Sango!" Miroku called after her, taking off at full speed as well.

Sango took no time in pulling the shoji doors open, and entering the temple; she didn't want to wait for someone to answer. It took her a few moments, as she stood in the temple halls, for her eyes to grow accustom to the dim lighting. Just as before when she had visited, there were columns of candles, but oddly now, most of them had snuffed out. In the pit of her stomach she had a strange feeling that all was not well. Her heart climbed up her throat.

"Outsu?" She called. "Outsu, Kagome? Anyone?"

With cautious movements she walked down the halls, passing a few shoji doors, before stopping in front of a familiar one -- Kagome's room. Sprawling her fingers out gently over the door, she stared at it indecisively for a brief moment, before prying the door open.

"Kagome?" She cried. Hey eyes widened, as she gazed into an empty room. The bedroll, and wool blankets were strung wildly about the room, and Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "What! Where is she?"

"Sango what's the matter, I heard you scream?" Miroku asked in frantic concern, and when he saw what Sango had, he gasped. "What happened?"

Sango's jaw quivered to speak, as she fell upon her knees, propping herself from the ground with her hands. _Where did you go Kagome?_ Her breathing became unstable, as she tried to speak. "I…I don't know, it was…it was like this when I got here…Miroku, where's Kagome?" Her voice was hoarse, as she forced the words out into the open.

Miroku shook his head. "I don't know, but I am going to find some answers." He assured. "I am going to go find Outsu!" He said tearing out of the room, into the halls.

As much as Sango wanted to lie down and cry, she knew she couldn't. Miroku was right they needed to find Outsu. He was the only one who could tell them what happened. She just hoped what her heart was telling her was wrong. Prying herself from the ground, she took off down the halls, spotting Miroku a few paces ahead of her.

"Miroku!" She cried, letting him know she was with him.

At the end of the halls was a room, different from the rest, for it led into the dojo. Miroku opened the door, and quietly slid in, followed by Sango. On the inside, it was relatively dark save for a small fire lit in the center, the flames danced, casting shadows upon the floor, and walls. In one corner of the room, Sango spied Outsu, but he seemed off. He was curled into a ball, leaning up against the wall, his eyes were bloodshot, and there were dried tears on his cheeks.

"Outsu?" Miroku whispered.

The old man didn't move, causing concern to surge through Sango's veins.

"Outsu, are you okay?" Miroku asked, taking a few steps towards him.

This time he gazed up at them, dejection swallowing his features, but they quickly reformed as he smiled, although it held no warmth. "I am sorry, can I help you?"

Sango nodded, walking to Miroku's side. "Yes, can you tell us what happened?"

His brows narrowed until they connected, he was purely baffled. "What do you mean?"

"What happened to Kagome, Tell us!" She cried, clarifying.

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down will you, he's completely trembling, just give him some time to process what you are asking." He said, and then gazed at Outsu. "Please, can you tell us what happened to Kagome? Did you move her to another part of the temple." He asked wistfully.

Snuffing the air, Outsu gripped his knees. The light from the fire illuminated his countenance making him appear older than he already looked. He laid his head back. "I let her go…she is no longer here, because I let her go." He mumbled, making little sense.

Gripping her fists, Sango took a harsh step forward. "What do you mean? Where'd she go?" She shouted.

"Sango." Miroku said. "I told you to calm down." He walked up to Outsu, and kneeled before him, with a tender smile. "Now, do you think you can better clarify what happened? Why did you let Kagome go, and do you know where she went?"

Outsu looked entrancingly at the wall, and then across the room into the fire. "I didn't want to let her go, but she wanted to, and I couldn't deny…just like Alyiah, I couldn't deny her." He paused, letting out a small sob, and then continued. "She went to die I think, because when she asked to leave she implied it. She said that she didn't want to die in my gloomy temple; she wanted to die where she felt safest, and I could hardly blame her. I told him that, and he went to save her. I know I made a mistake, but maybe he can save her." He shook his head. "Regardless of she tells me, I believe Kagome will survive, she has to…still I do feel sometimes I am wrong." He muttered restlessly.

Miroku placed his hands out in front of him, and narrowed him eyes. "Who did you tell, who went after Kagome?"

The old man looked up at Miroku with a frown. "He's such a sweet boy, that Inuyasha…he'll find away…he went after her, he's going to stop her from dying." He said trying to convince himself more than the two of them. "You see, because it can't happen again…mine was different, but the reality of it is the same, there's no justification. I won't believe her, when she says Kagome is dead."

There was something definitely wrong with Outsu; he seemed to have changed, as though he had lost his mind. What was wrong with him, what made him lose it, Sango wondered?

Miroku shot up from the ground. "Inuyasha went after her!" He cried, and gazed firmly into Sango's eyes, with a nod. "We need to go find them." Leaning back down to Outsu, he placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay, don't worry."

"Lets go Miroku." Sango said, with a nod, and few seconds later they left.

………………………………........................................................................................................

A cold breeze caused him to shiver until he was awake. Inuyasha yawned; his eyes slowly opened, taking in a little of his bosky surroundings. _Where am I?_ He wondered, but as he saw Goshinbouku, the pinkish blue petals and what lay next him; he knew. Inuyasha remembered everything.

__

Kagome...

Leaning closer to her, Inuyasha brushed the thin amount of raven hair from her face. Her face was placid, and her nails were a dark blue; no smell of life breathed in her anymore, only the rancid aroma of death lingered. He then knew that the happenings of yesterday were not a nightmare, and it scared him.

Sitting away from Kagome, he sat there hugging his knees, staring nonplussed at her. What was he to do, or say? He found himself frozen, and in able to think for himself. Seconds passed, and all he could do was gawk at her in wonder of what went wrong, and what happened. After a moment, Inuyasha found his jaw quivering as he let out a bellowing cry, and then proceeded to pound his fists into the ground along with his head in rhythmic synchrony. Inuyasha didn't know what else to do, and once more it was all he felt like doing.

Tears poured from his eyes, shimmering off his face like raindrops, as they thudded their way onto the ground; he was a hysterical wreck. It was all his fault; he could practically feel Kagome's blood running through his hands, staining them with the blame. He was her killer, by giving up, he sentenced her to her doom, and Inuyasha would not let himself get away with it.

Rocks bore there way into his forehead, as he pounded his head to the ground; he could feel the warmth of his own blood seeping from his skin, and trickling down his face, although he hardly noticed. He could barely feel the burning sting of pain that came with each meeting with the ground, the only pain he felt was Kagome's death eating through his half mortal soul. It was undeniable in his eyes; it was what he deserved, although it would never be enough. Nothing would ever be enough.

Why was he such a failure when it came to protecting those most close to him? He couldn't protect his mom, and he couldn't protect Kikyou, maybe it was curse. A curse from being a half-breed, no one could love him or care, and he wasn't allowed to love or care. It would only mean death and destruction for both sides.

Sobbing he looked up into the sky. "Kagome I pray you never forgive me for this." Inuyasha whispered to himself, then shouted. "I don't deserve it!" Kagome was a kind, and understanding person. Just in case she got it in her thick head -- wherever you go when you die -- to forgive him, he wanted her to know he would never accept it. Inuyasha would never forgive himself.

Inuyasha's ears twittered, as he heard light footsteps coming up behind him. Sniffing the air, he felt his heart grow cold; it was like an icy hand had come out of nowhere, tearing it out and stomping on it until it was no more. He didn't know what was coming over him in that moment, all he knew was he couldn't stop it, and more so he didn't want to. Standing up from the ground, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms, and held her close._ They would not touch her._

"Inuyasha?" A soft male voice called out.

"Ssh!" Inuyasha hissed, bitterly. "What do you want, traitors?"

Ignoring the comment, Sango asked. "Is that--"?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha cut in, as he turned around to face them. "What do you think?"

There was a deep rooted horror in their eyes, but Inuyasha was unable to discern which was more horrifying to them: the fact that their supposed best friend was dead, or that his face was covered in blood, and small chunks of rock.

Inuyasha laughed sadistically, and without mirth. "Surprised?" He questioned. "I wouldn't think you would be...this is, what you wanted wasn't it? For Kagome to die in my arms, with the cherry blossoms blooming around us?"

No reply came, they seemed frozen in grief.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It happened the exact way you wanted it to, so aren't you happy now?" He couldn't stop the tears from freeing themselves from his eyes.

Miroku snapped out of his grief, narrowing his eyes, but Sango couldn't seem to overcome it. "Inuyasha! That is not what me and Sango wanted."-- his voice was hoarse, and sorrowful, but firm -- "You mis--"

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't try to toy with me. I know better." He took another step back. "Finally, both of your true colors show. You both wanted Kagome dead, so you could take her jewel shards for your own selfish ambitions." He paused for a moment; letting his words settle before continuing. "I knew you could never be trusted, but Kagome wouldn't believe me!"

"Shut up...shut up!" Sango cried, breaking free from her paralyzed state. "Be quiet Inuyasha, you know nothing of what you say! I care for Kagome, she is my best friend, and more, and I would never wish her dead." Sango sniveled; a tear slid from her eye. "I didn't want her dead, Miroku didn't want her dead." She explained, extending a hand out for Kagome's face.

Vehemently, Inuyasha smacked her hand away. "Don't touch her! No one will touch her, I will not allow it!" He cried. "You've betrayed her, someone like that doesn't even deserve to look upon her." Inuyasha turned his back on them, and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha wait, please!" Miroku begged.

Stopping in midstep, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "You don't understand me, you never did, but know this...she was what kept me going, without her I am nothing but a monster...you should fear my wrath." He didn't know what he was saying, but couldn't seem to stop himself. The words wanted free, and he couldn't seem to deny them. With that he disappeared into the forest; there was one more place he had to visit, before all was said and done.

………………………………........................................................................................................

Inuyasha sounded cold, and heartless, as he did in his full-youkai form, as though he could kill at any second. His words left behind a bone-chilling sensation within the pit of Miroku's stomach. Inuyasha was no longer himself, he was no longer sane, Kagome's death left him in shambles, and who he blamed for it would feel his mighty claws through their flesh. It made him shutter just thinking about it. _How could Inuyasha, perceive this all so wrong...everything is wrong; none of this should be...why did this have to happen?_

"Miroku?" Sango said, sobbingly as she choked on his name.

Snapping out of the trance, Miroku walked up to Sango, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry Sango...he just...he just needs some time to heal. Although I warn you not to take his threats too lightly, Inuyasha is not himself, I don't think he will harm us, but I cannot be sure."

Sango shook her head. "I don't care...some how I feel this is my fault." She informed, and then elaborated. "Maybe we were wrong to tell Inuyasha to spend the day with her, knowing that it could possibly be her last. Maybe if we'd let him search...maybe Kagome would still be alive!" She cried, and the turned to embrace him, sobbing into his monk's rob.

Miroku smiled, lightheartedly, reciprocating the embrace, squeezing her tightly. "Sango, we didn't mean any harm, we were only looking out for Inuyasha because he is our friend, and although he does not see that now, in a few years he will come to understand. We may not have been right, but you do not know for certain that Inuyasha would've found a way in time. He should be thankful that he got a chance to say goodbye, for we are not that fortunate."

Sango sniveled. "Still, I feel horrible...and if Inuyasha thinks it is my fault, then I will gladly feel his wrath." She informed.

That was enough, Miroku couldn't stand seeing her sad. He couldn't bear seeing her cry anymore, and there was only way to change how she was feeling, but it might not have been the wisest choice, Miroku could make. Sliding his hands down, her back, he gave her posterior a good rubdown.

A few seconds later she squealed, backed away from him, and smacked him hard with the flat of her palm. "You pervert! I knew you were just biding your time that's why you haven't groped me in a while." She paused looking away from him towards the ground. "And you insensitive jerk, how could you think to grope me in a time like this?" She shouted, irefully.

Rubbing the side of his face, Miroku stood up, and smiled halfheartedly at her. "Because I'd rather see you angry at me, than sad for something you had no control over." He rationalized, "And I will not apologize." Miroku had finished, and though he was successful in taking her mind away from what happened, his was very much there, and Miroku wanted to be alone. His smile curved into a frown as he walked away, leaving her to collect herself, just as he needed to do.

………………………………........................................................................................................

Waterfalls rushed down upon his head, gnawing away at his skull, but in a more soothing way. Miroku sighed, looking up into the water, allowing it to consume his face. What he hoped to accomplish, by sitting on a rock underneath the water was beyond him, but perhaps he hoped to gain some closure of sorts. Maybe he was just seeking away to deal with the pain. Either way, it wasn't working out.

Miroku pulled away from the falling water, his feet clashing harshly with the rivers body; water flew in all directions, shimmering as it thrashed back down. Slowly, he walked back to solid dry ground, wiping his face of the liquid crystal drops he had stolen away from falls.

Gazing up at the sun, Miroku watched as it began to take its rest, switching shifts with the moon. He could feel his jaw start to quiver insatiably, and then found himself letting out a sorrowful bellowing cry. Never had he thought he would feel such pain after the loss of his father, but now he knew he was wrong. It was like he was losing a sister. Kagome was his family, so he had come to learn. Miroku had so little family left; to finally gain some, only to lose them, it was too much.

The picture he saw of Kagome's lifeless body in Inuyasha's arms was forever burned into his mind; it would never leave, even if he wished it to. Miroku counted them -- five scalding tear coursed down his face, breaking away to meet with the dirt ground. He dropped his head from the sky, and gazed dejectedly at the ground. What was he to say, what was he to do; Miroku didn't know? But he should do something, shouldn't he? Miroku's legs buckled beneath him, his knees crashing brutally into the dirt.

"What should I do?" He wondered aloud. "I have to tell them don't I? But Shippo, what about him, I don't think he could handle it?" Knowing he would never get an answer to his questions, Miroku violently pounded his fist into the ground, and came to a full stand.

Wiping the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his white kimono, Miroku drifted into the woods. There was one more problem they would all have to face, and there was no guarantee it would be successful. Inuyasha was gone from them; Kagome's death seemed to have made him snap. He was now a danger to them all, but mostly to himself, and they needed to help him comeback. _Lately, everything has been misunderstood,_ Miroku shook his head, _and it's tearing us all apart. _There had too be someway to fix this all, as Miroku was sure, Kagome wouldn't want Inuyasha to turn spiteful and vengeful over her death. Miroku was sure she would want Inuyasha to be happy.

Miroku paused in middle of the woods, noticing that his nails were practically piercing through his palms. Gasping, he lightened his grip, and then smiled coldly. _Inuyasha don't you realize what you are doing? Don't turn your back on us, and runaway, Shippo needs you, Kagome was like his mother, and without her, what is left for him._ His smile deepened, _Kagome was the glue that kept this group together, without her, what do we have left? What are we?_ Miroku laughed; it was empty,_ were nothing._

………………………………........................................................................................................

Sango's legs felt as though they were filled with mounds of sand, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep walking. Luckily, she had made it to the village, but as she did the weight seemed to increase. Gazing listlessly at the tatami mat leading into Kaede's hut, Sango cleared her eyes of the tears she had been weeping the whole way. _I have to be strong when I go in, but I don't know if I have it in me._

"So you had the same idea as I had." A cold yet recognizable voice spoke; his voice sent chills up her spin, breaking her away from her thoughts.

Startled, she looked over her shoulder at a sorrowed Miroku in white robes. His bangs were sucking to his forehead, as though he had recently gone out for a swim. Lightly she nodded. "They have to know…someone is going to have to tell them, otherwise they'll never know Kagome is…" she stopped unable to finish it, as tears once again broke free. Carrying with him solace, Miroku brought Sango into his arms, and she gladly welcomed him. "My clan, Kohaku, and now this…I don't think I can take anymore."

"Be strong Sango," Miroku said. "We'll all get through this somehow." He tried to assure her, but it was more like he was trying to convince himself.

"What's the matter, Sango? Why are you crying?"

Gasping lightly, Sango pulled away from Miroku, gazing down at the little kitsune who had spoken, standing next to Kaede. The old miko was carrying a fresh basket of bread, and herbs. Her stomach burned, becoming unsettled. She didn't know what to do; now was the time to speak, to tell them everything that had occurred, but nothing escaped her lips only noiseless air. Concern lingered unquenched in both their eyes, and Sango wasn't sure she wanted to be the one to satisfy their hunger. Luckily for her, Miroku had taken it upon himself to make the first move.

"We have some bad news," he paused, and then gave a small suggestion. A good one. "I think we should sit down in the hut before, I tell you."

Kaede and Shippo nodded in unison, and everyone quietly walked through the mat into the hut, taking a seat upon the wood flooring.

………………………………........................................................................................................

All was enveloped in an eerie silence; even the wind bared no voice. Sesshoumaru glimpsed thoughtfully, from a high cliff overshadowing the forest below. The sunset in the sky was an unnatural red, almost blood ridden; a deep blue sorrow swirling through its smooth body. It enthralled him, but only for a moment, as unbidden thoughts ran rampant through his mind. And there was only one question that seemed to linger, unwavering. Why wouldn't it stop? Why wouldn't it leave him alone, why wouldn't the wenches death quit bothering him? Sesshoumaru didn't care, she had nothing to do with him, and yet he couldn't seem to get the subject off his mind.

Sesshoumaru felt nothing. No sorrow, or compassion for his brother, or the girl. It wasn't as if he was forcing himself to chug down the urge to go revive her; it wasn't as if he felt guilty for turning down his lowly half-brother. Then what was it? He couldn't seem to find an answer, no matter how hard he thought on it.

Inconspicuously, Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze slightly to the sleeping ones around him. Jaken was nearby, lying against the trunk of the mountain, hugging his staff as if for comfort; he was a strange toad, but Jaken was the closet thing Sesshoumaru had to a friend, and so he didn't mind it -- most of the time. The two-headed dragon lay coiled up a few feet away from the large stone Sesshoumaru sat upon, cautiously sleeping. And upon their stomach laid a small raven-haired girl, who was also deep in sleep, in an ignorant bliss.

Quietly and almost unaware of himself, Sesshoumaru closely watched her. He watched attentively as her chest rose quickly and then gradually fell. He did that often when she slept, but never understood why? Sometimes though, he feared -- if that was possible -- that she would quit breathing. Humans are so fragile; their lives are like a thread hanging over an open flame, just waiting to be burned into dust.

Rin was such a hard girl to figure out, and still was. Sesshoumaru had barely begun to unravel the mystery that was Rin. It was the only reason he kept her around, or so he constantly told himself, but now that excuse had begun to grow old. Truthfully, she fascinated him, though it never showed in his features. Now though, as days passed, he had begun to wonder, the real reason he kept her around. The answer was being kept from him, locked away in one of the many unopened corridors in his mind.

Before Sesshoumaru could eradicate the train his thoughts had embarked upon, Inuyasha's words passed through his mind. "_If are situations were reversed, I wouldn't of spared a second thought in helping you._"Growling, Sesshoumaru shoved the memory away, though he couldn't keep it at bay for long, as his eyes once again fell upon Rin. After a few more minutes of studying Rin's sleeping form, he allowed himself to further ponder Inuyasha's words.

A few minutes later, he frowned, coming to a decision. "If are situations were in reverse, how could you help me? There is nothing you could do, little brother." It was true, Inuyasha had no means for bringing Rin back to life, and so what use would he be? Now that was settled, Sesshoumaru began to feel at ease. The guilt -- if that was what you would call it -- ceased in poisoning his mind, allowing satisfaction to linger in its wake. The girl's death wasn't his problem, and he would never need Inuyasha's help. Still, though, he couldn't help but wonder…before he could finish that thought, he was rudely interrupted.

Something small like a pebble thudded against his back. Sesshoumaru automatically cleared his mind, as a deadly scent was recognized. He stood slowly from the large boulder, and turned around to face the intruder.

"_Sesshoumaru…_" It whispered; it was almost sadistic sounding.

………………………………........................................................................................................

A loud sorrowful cry shook the earth surrounding the small hut in the center of the village. The unwanted words were out, the wind would carry them to the ends of the earth, and even after that -- they would never settle. Neither, Miroku nor Sango could've foreseen the impact the truth would carry, but they did have some idea. It wasn't pretty, and Sango could feel her heart burn, as Shippo tore out of the hut.

"You're lying, you're all liars!" Shippo cried, running towards the forest of Inuyasha. "Kagome isn't dead; she didn't say goodbye, and besides that she would never leave me!"

"Shippo wait!" Sango shouted, chasing after him, but was immediately held back by Miroku, as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. She gazed over her shoulder at him pensively; tears coursing uncontrollably down her cheeks. "What are you doing? I have to go after him!"

In commiseration, Miroku held her close, and whispered into her ear. "Let him go, he needs time to think, and to process this whole situation." He explained. "Besides, we need to tell Outsu what happened as well, I think he would want to know."

She had almost forgotten about him. She swallowed, they had told him everything would be all right, and so how could they tell him otherwise? Leaning her head back onto Miroku's shoulder, Sango nodded. "Yes, you're right."

"I will tell him!" Kaede informed barely above a whisper, as she stood feebly from the ground. The old miko hadn't said one word since they had explained Kagome's death, nor had she shown any emotion; she remained completely aloof.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, turning to face her.

Kaede nodded. "I think, he would want to hear it from me…" she smiled weakly. "Besides, I've known him the longest of anyone here."

It was true; they had only met him a few days ago, and probably wouldn't know the best way to break the news to him. That and it would do Outsu some good to see a familiar face. Sango nodded. "All right…do you want us to accompany you?"

With a banal smile, Kaede shook her head. "No. It's best if I go alone…you wouldn't understand." With those questionable words, Kaede almost in a trance left the hut heading towards Outsu's temple.

Sango looked up at Miroku. "What was that all about?"

………………………………........................................................................................................

Dazed, Shippo looked down the well. Miroku was wrong, and soon Kagome would come out of the well, and greet him with a smile. _It must've been a misconception_, Shippo wistfully smiled, _they didn't find her dead, she was just sleeping, and Inuyasha is taking her home so she can rest up, and then she would be back -- even better than ever, _he assured himself.

His smile contorted into a despondent frown; he had been waiting for hours already, but nothing happened. When was she going to be back -- she would be back right? Objectively, he shook his head; of course she would be back!

"Of course she will be." He convinced himself aloud.

A few moments later Shippo felt hot tears trickling down his cheeks, he wiped them away with a trembling hand. "There's no need to cry," He assured once more. "Nothing bad happened, everything is cheerio." He smiled, but it was forced.

Ever since the death of his father, Shippo had been alone in the world. Stricken by grief, and vulnerability, he never thought it would be okay again. Shippo was forced to fend for himself in a world he knew very little about -- only what he was taught by his father. Until he ran into Kagome and Inuyasha. Although he tried to steal the jewel from them, Kagome forgave him, and even took him in. They protected him from his own mistakes, and even helped him get revenge, so that his father could rest in peace. She was the only one who ever cared, besides Shippo's parents. He couldn't lose her too, and he wouldn't because nothing happened.

A sob escaped him. "Kagome comeback," He called down the well. "You've got to tell me it's all right!" He buried his head into his hands, and leaned up against the face of the well. The truth was staring him pointblank in the face, but he couldn't accept it. Kagome wasn't going to return, was she?

………………………………........................................................................................................

The path to Outsu's was tedious, but Kaede forced herself to stand strong. With everything that had happened, Outsu would need her, just like all those years ago. She would be there once more to comfort him. Not far ahead she spied a widespread foundation -- the temple. It didn't seem so dark a gloomy with the sun setting; the lights reflected magically off the temple, creating a mystifying aura of color. Kaede's stomach became hollow as she approached his house, and her knees grew weak; weaker than normal. How was she to go about telling him this? She thought back to the death of his daughter, and the words quickly came to her.

Walking passed the stone gargoyles and dragons; Kaede came upon the temples entrance. Before she could knock, she heard Outsu's hoarse voice call to her. "Kaede it that you?"

Kaede turned around with a disheartened smile. "Aye," She replied. "And to get down to the point, I have some bad news for ye, which ye aren't going to like."

Outsu frowned. "What is it?"

"Lets go inside, and sit down, before I tell ye anything." Kaede said; he really needed to sit down for this, as he might faint from sheer shock.

The inside of the temple was dark as always, but this time, there were no candles to give off a remote amount of light. Outsu followed Kaede, as she lead him into Outsu's bedroom, she remembered it from her last visit. The room was empty, as every one of them was, only baring a bedroll. Moving towards the center of the room, they both took a seat, facing each other head on.

"Now what is it that you have to tell me that's so terrible?" Outsu questioned.

Kaede frowned, gazing off to the side. _How do I go about this again?_ She pondered, and the felt the relief as it came to her. "I am terribly sorrybut Kagome passed on last night. Don't worry dear Outsu I am sure she is in a better place."

The old man nodded, his eyes grew narrow with sorrow as he stared into his lap. "I know…I had a feeling…although he said it would be all right." He mumbled, and then whispered to himself. "She was right."

"What do you mean? Who told you Kagome was dead?" She asked perplexed, knowing that the only girl who knew of Kagome's death was Sango, and she had never visited Outsu with the news.

Outsu's eyes snapped up from his lap, and met sharply with hers. He smiled, although it appeared forced. "I am sorry, I was just mumbling to myself, it meant nothing." He frowned, and though he tried to fight it, he began to slightly cry. "I've known she was dead since before it occurred, although I didn't want to believe it." He clarified. "You see Kagome told me, she knew she was going to pass on, and so I let her go. She told me she didn't want to die in the temple, and I couldn't argue with her." He said, and then whispered to himself once more. "Alyiah."

This was harder than Kaede thought it would be. She felt a tear slip free from her eye, and then another. Putting a hand onto his shoulder, she brought his head to rest upon her chest. "It's all right. Ye will be fine, in time thy pain will ebb, although I know ye don't want it too, know that keeping her memory alive is not the same as baring the pain of her death." She rationalized, recalling the words, from years ago.

He laughed mirthlessly, and then choked on a sob. "Kagome and Alyiah weren't much different, and though I only knew the girl for two days, it felt like an eternity. It's like I've lost my daughter all over again."

She hushed him, patting his back. "All will be fine." She convinced him, but more like herself, for she knew it wouldn't be. Kagome was dead.

………………………………........................................................................................................

__

Author's note: All right this chapter was kind of pointless, don't you think? But it had to be done. Originally, I was going to skip the aftermath, and go to a few days later, but then I decided I had to show the aftermath, for the rest of the story to take effect. Anyway, before you say anything, I know Inuyasha sounds insane, and OOC, you don't have to tell me that because I already know. But don't think him that way, until you read the next chapter, and so on. All right, now I'll leave you in peace, and stop yammering on!


End file.
